


Гарри Поттер и Хранители Силы (Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power)

by Sevima, sKarEd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 90,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevima/pseuds/Sevima, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sKarEd/pseuds/sKarEd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU после 5го курса. Снейп и Гарри после похищения Волдемортом оказываются в... <br/>Новые способности. Никакого слеша, море флаффа, папочка Северус и трогательные "семейные сцены".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1. Засада

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Guardians of Power](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/103577) by teacherbev. 



> Доперевод. Главы 1-17 переведены sKarEd. 18-30 - Sevima.

Гарри Поттер не предполагал, что дела на этой неделе могут пойти еще хуже. После наказания с этой кошмарной жабой Амбридж ему было приказано зайти к директору, а затем отправиться за заживляющими зельями к профессору Снейпу. До Гарри просто никак не могло дойти, почему ему завидует его лучший друг – Рон Уизли. Жизнь Поттера была кошмаром.  
  
Отлично, старый хрыч забивал на него целый год, а теперь, когда ему внезапно понадобился отчет, парню, естественно, забыли передать чертов пароль от горгульи. И сколько названий конфет он должен перебрать, прежде чем доберется до нужного слова? Гарри ощутил, как внутри разгорается пламя гнева.  
  
_"Я смогу сдержаться, я не выйду из себя. Если я могу сдержаться, даже когда дядя Вернон орет на меня и каждым словом опускает ниже плинтуса, значит, смогу и сейчас"_ , - подумал он про себя.  
  
К счастью, Староста школы, чьего имени Гарри даже не помнил, проходя мимо, шепнул:  
  
\- Забастовочные Завтраки.  
  
Это утвердило, наконец, парня в желании сообщить старому пню, что он окончательно выжил из ума. Поттер пронесся по лестнице и забарабанил в дверь, по пути выдав усмешку, достойную самого Снейпа.  
  
Ну, блин, вообще волшебно! Дамблдор, оказывается, всего лишь хотел сообщить ему, что Министерство собирается все каникулы обновлять защиту Хогвартса, и поэтому Гарри придется на время вернуть к родственникам. Неважно, сколь громко Поттер орал и умолял, Дамблдор стоял на своем. Если только Гарри не желает сообщить, почему именно он не желает возвращаться к Дурслям, то он, Гарри, должен уехать из замка на три недели вместе со всеми остальными учениками и вернуться в семью. А Гарри ни в коем случае не опозорил бы себя рассказами о том, что происходит за закрытыми дверями того дома. Весь магический мир животики надорвет, если узнает, что Гарри неспособен защитить себя от раскабаневшего маггла, который так любит вышибать из него дух при первой же возможности. Да, конечно, надо это обязательно упомянуть, и чтоб "Пророк" засунул это прямо на первую полосу. Нет, ну его жизнь действительно кошмарна!  
  
Гарри устремился в подземелья на назначенную встречу со Снейпом. Вообще-то он занимался с этим сальным ублюдком Окклюменцией, но знать об этом никому не следовало. Конечно же, он ничему у него учился, Снейп лишь заставлял его шрам болеть и выжимал из парня по капле всю вину за смерть родителей и Седрика снова и снова, пока мальчик не падал без сил. А воспоминания о "любящих родственничках" были дополнительным приятным бонусом! Можно подумать, вопль "Очисти разум" перед нападением можно назвать обучением!  
  
Будучи уже в отвратительном настроении, Гарри громко постучал в дверь кабинета Снейпа. Чертова жизнь! Тот выкрикнул приветствие и немедленно, без предупреждения, атаковал. В сознании Гарри начали мелькать воспоминания с кладбища.  
  
\- Все, с меня хватит! Если вам так охота покопаться в моей жизни, вперед! - Гарри, возможно, совсем не знал Окклюменции, зато от природы был сильным легилиментом. Он собрал все воспоминания о Дурслях и, сосредоточившись, направил их в разум Снейпа. Профессор покачнулся от потока нахлынувших чужих воспоминаний и в шоке попятился. Гарри тем временем распахнул дверь кабинета и припустил по пустынному коридору. Он был так зол и расстроен, что не заметил появления Малфоя с Креббом и Гойлом за ближайшим поворотом. А потом стало уже слишком поздно. Малфой метал в Гарри заклинания и проклятья, пока тот не отключился от потери крови.  
  
Как только Малфой собрался подойти к Поттеру, из-за угла показался Снейп, горящий желанием схватить Поттера за грудки и вытрясти из него объяснения всему случившемуся. Профессор дотянулся до Гарри, распластанного на полу, перекатил его на спину и протянул ладонь к груди мальчика, чтобы удостоверится, что тот еще дышит. В это время Малфой с какой-то злобной искоркой в глазах бросил на грудь Поттера шарф. Северус и Гарри исчезли с негромким хлопком. В кабинете Дамблдора сработала сирена, настроенная на Темные Искусства, и коридор вокруг слизеринской троицы запечатался до прихода директора.  
  
После допроса под Веритасерумом и выслушивания всей истории о неспровоцированном нападении и похищении через портключ, все трое мальчиков были исключены из школы. Им еще предстояло слушание в отделе Магического Правопорядка, но это не меняло того факта, что Снейп с Поттером пропали и находились неизвестно где.


	2. Глава 2. Из огня...

Снейп только поднял глаза от несносного мальчишки, валяющегося в отключке, как натолкнулся на злобный взгляд ярко-алых глаз Волдеморта.  
  
\- Замечательно, Северусс. Ты умудрилсся стащить мальчишшку прямо исс-под носа этого пресстарелого магглолюбца. Надо воззнаградить тебя за уссердие. Только почему он в таком сосстоянии? Я бы хотел, чтобы он осознавал вессь ужасс своей судьбы и величие моей ссилы!  
  
\- Мне пришлось останавливать Малфоя, Кребба и Гойла, когда они пытались убить Поттера в коридоре. Они хотели забрать всю честь себе, мой Лорд! – Снейп лихорадочно думал о том, как выбраться из сложившейся ситуации, не раскрыв правды. Волдеморту совсем не следовало знать о том, что Снейп не собирался тащить мальчишку пред алы очи Лорда и вообще-то пытался спасти его от троих задир. Он склонился над телом, закрывая Поттера собой, и мысленно взмолился о том, чтобы красноглазый маньяк ему поверил.  
  
\- Малфой! Как ссын твой посссмел претендовать на мое право? Ты должен немедленно наказзать его, или сам примешшшь его наказзание! – шипение Волдеморта стало еще более угрожающим, чем когда-либо. Малфой побелел и быстро вышел из зала, бормоча извинения Лорду и посылая проклятия в адрес сына. Даже Волдеморт понимал, что Кребб с Гойлом делают только то, что приказывает им Драко, – у этих, дай-то боже, одна извилина на двоих сыскалась. - Всстань, Северус!  
  
Волдеморт привел беспомощного Поттера в чувство энергичным _Энервейт_ и заставил двух Пожирателей держать мальчишку в вертикальном положении. Снейп никогда раньше не обращал внимания на миниатюрность парня. Да Мерлина ради, он выглядел как побитый первогодок, а ему должно было быть уже около пятнадцати. Или шестнадцати. Снейп, впрочем, не знал, когда у Поттера день рождения, да и, по правде сказать, не слишком-то и интересовался. Единственное, что он знал, так это то, что если Волдеморт доберется до мальчишки, то _следующего_ дня рождения у него точно не будет.  
  
Гарри с трудом открыл глаза только для того, чтобы немедленно зажмуриться обратно. Первое, что он разглядел через пелену боли, - искривленное в усмешке лицо Волдеморта. Мозг с трудом осознавал происходящее: Гарри только слышал визгливые смешки каждый раз, когда в его и так измученное тело впивалось очередное болезненное проклятие. Он уже потерял счет ударам и молил только том, чтобы темнота снова укрыла его. У него, похоже, действительно поехала крыша от боли, раз единственной мыслью в его голове осталась: _"А Том ведь смеется совсем как девчонка"_. Гарри немного поразмышлял о том, хватит ли ему сил чтобы сообщить это Лорду вслух. _"Это бы действительно вывело его из себя"_ , - подумал Гарри перед тем, как вновь потерять сознание.  
  
Северус понимал, что мальчишка уже на пределе. Каждое новое проклятие все больше убивало его. На теле не осталось ни одного живого места, кожа была покрыта синяками и потеками крови из многочисленных порезов, а теперь этот злобный ублюдок развлекался заклятьями, ломающими кости. Северус подумал, что быть шпионом Дамблдора, конечно же, очень увлекательно, но он уже обсуждал с директором возможность выхода из игры для спасения собственной жизни или жизни «Золотого мальчика». Снейп знал о наличии пророчества, связанного с Волдемортом и мальчишкой, но ему было известно не больше, чем самому Лорду. Он, естественно, не собирался рисковать своей шкурой ради выяснения полного текста, но Дамблдор донес до сознания Снейпа мысль о том, что мальчику принадлежит очень важная роль и что его надо спасать, если понадобится. Северус сделал глубокий вдох и шагнул вперед.  
  
\- Мой Лорд? Простите, что прерываю вас, но я мог бы немного подлечить мальчишку, чтобы он продержался чуть дольше, – Северус склонился в низком поклоне. В голове зельевара металась мысль: _"О Мерлин, пусть он правильно это поймет"_. Ему необходимо было разрешение Лорда, чтобы переместить Поттера в кабинет или хоть куда-нибудь, где нет красноглазого чудовища и двадцати безмозглых Пожирателей. Только тогда ему удастся пересечь антиаппарационную барьер и возможно даже спасти их обоих. У профессора с собой не было экстренного портключа в Хогвартс, который всегда лежал в кармане его мантии для собраний. Сейчас на нем была обычная учительская мантия. Его не пригласили на собрание, почему? Темный Лорд подозревает Снейпа в шпионаже, или же у Северуса просто разыгралась паранойя?  
  
Волдеморт лениво махнул палочкой в сторону мастера Зелий, позволяя ему заняться мальчиком. Снейп успел дать несносному мальчишке Укрепляющее зелье и рылся в карманах в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего, когда в залу вбежал еще один Пожиратель и склонился перед Лордом, целуя край его мантии.  
  
\- Всстань… У тебя ессть новосссти… - прошипел Волдеморт.  
  
\- Да, мой Лорд, я смог подлить слабое зелье Правды в огневиски Наземникусу Флетчеру, когда он пил в «Дырявом Котле». Он сказал мне, что шпиона Ордена Феникса зовут … Северус Снейп, – выдохнул человек в маске.  
  
\- Ты надеялся, что я не узнаю? Этот престарелый магглолюбец развратил тебя! – Волдеморт разгневанно брызгал слюной, насылая _Круцио_ на зельевара. Северус рухнул к ногам Поттера, бессильно обвисшего на руках у двух Пожирателей, и забился в мучительной агонии. Казалось, что каждый нерв внутри него объят пламенем. Позвоночник выгибался под немыслимыми углами, и Снейп раз за разом ударялся головой о каменные плиты пола. Страшные судороги заставили Северуса несколько раз перекатиться по полу, прежде чем Волдеморт поднял палочку, снимая проклятье. Лорд мерзко хихикнул и шагнул ближе к двум своим жертвам. Бросив еще один презрительный взгляд на распростертого перед ним мужчину, Волдеморт заговорил:  
  
\- Пора тебе приссоединиться к тем идиотам, которые настолько ссильно любят магглов, что рискуют встать у меня на пути! Жаль, что мои планы не позволят мне еще поиграть ссс тобой, Ава..  
  
Поттер вскинулся и с воплем "Нет!", вырвался из рук ошарашенных Пожирателей. Гарри рухнул вниз, на Снейпа, закрывая его своим истерзанным телом.  
  
\- …да Кедавра!  
  
Луч зеленого света устремился к двум лежащим на полу магам, но яркий белый свет укрыл их, пряча от глаз. Даже Волдеморт обалдело замер с палочкой в поднятой руке и удивленно уставился на мальчишку. Проклятье ударило в белое мерцающее облако и отразилось обратно в зал, поражая собравшихся Пожирателей смерти. Как только сияние исчезло и комната вернулась в прежнее состояние, Волдеморт взвыл от досады. После ощутимого удара силы он оказался на полу, а оба пленника бесследно исчезли. Лорд подскочил на ноги, плюясь от досады и яростно расшвыривая заклинания во все стороны, пока его помятые Пожиратели пытались подняться с пола.


	3. Глава 3. ...да в полымя

Снейп знал, что он умер. Он подвел Дамблдора, и теперь они с Поттером были мертвы. Но если он умер, то какого черта так трудно дышать и так нещадно болит голова? На спине будто сто фунтов веса мертвым грузом лежат. Стоп. Лежат! Поперек него _действительно_ растянулось тело Поттера, не давая Северусу нормально вдохнуть. Все. Теперь ему точно конец. Он выжил, а Поттер погиб. Вопрос только в том, какой "хозяин" прикончит его быстрее!  
  
Он почувствовал, как его спины коснулся легкий вздох, затем еще один. Поттер не умер! Северус осторожно выдохнул (вот же, он даже не понял сначала, что задержал дыхание) и внимательно прислушался. Никаких звуков, оповещающих о присутствии рядом Пожирателей, никаких проклятий, ничего. Только тяжелое, рваное дыхание Поттера и стук его собственного сердца, отзывающийся эхом в больной голове.  
  
Снейп заставил себя открыть глаза, готовый вновь увидеть Тронный зал, однако вместо этого он увидел лужайку, залитую теплым солнечным светом. Вообще-то, насколько он помнил, когда их с Поттером похитили, была середина декабря, а окружающая их реальность была больше похожа на середину июня. Снейп щекой чувствовал влажную поверхность росистой травы и слышал заливистое пение птиц в густом лесу, окружающем полянку. Это значило, что они пока еще в безопасности. Птицы вряд ли стали бы так беспечно петь, если бы по лесу шарахался отряд Пожирателей, отправленный на их поиски.  
  
Но разбирательства по поводу их местонахождения можно было отложить на потом; сейчас ему необходимо было осмотреть мальчика и постараться хоть немного подлечить его. У профессора с собой всегда было несколько необходимых зелий, конечно меньше, чем в той мантии, в которой он ходил на собрания, но все же. Сейчас на нем была обычная учительская мантия из плотной шерсти. Хорошо, хоть его палочка осталась при нем: Пожиратели не обшарили его карманы перед тем, как Тёмный Лорд… Хмм, ему теперь никогда не придется так называть этого безумного садиста! Дамблдор и Поттер называли его Волдемортом, а иногда даже Томом. Хмм, ему понравилась мысль о том, чтобы называть этого безумца Томом! Черт, его мысли снова принялись блуждать без цели; Снейпу нужно сосредоточиться на происходящем здесь и сейчас.  
  
Голова продолжала раскалываться, Северуса ощутимо трясло из-за последствий чертового проклятья. Он аккуратно провел пальцами по волосам на затылке. Тихо ужаснулся количеству запекшейся, вязкой крови и робко коснулся шишки, нащупанной чуть ранее. Это было неприятно, он не мог дотронуться до места ушиба без приступа жгучей, слепящей боли. Снейп неловко сощурился, перед глазами все плыло, и ему было трудно сосредоточится на какой-то одной мысли. Зельевар поднес ладонь к глазам и был неприятно удивлен количеством крови на ней. _"Я очень надеюсь, что это только потому, что открытые травмы головы всегда очень сильно кровоточат"_ , - хмуро подумал Северус, продолжая про себя проклинать Волдеморта.  
  
Снова заставляя свои мысли вернуться к насущным проблемам, Снейп подумал о Поттере и осторожно приподнялся на руках, аккуратно выталкивая себя из-под мальчика, стараясь как можно меньше его шевелить. Ему удалось перевернуться на спину и принять сидячее положение, немного переместив Гарри. Придерживая мальчишку и стараясь не тревожить его шею и голову, Северус выскользнул из-под Поттера и аккуратно опустил того обратно на траву. Он не мог даже подложить ему под голову свернутый плащ, поскольку еще не исследовал все его травмы. Альбус прикончил бы его на месте, узнав, что Северус спас мальчишку только для того, чтобы угробить его в процессе лечения. Ну, если честно, _мальчишка_ спас _его_ , но он вовсе не собирался сообщать об этом кому бы то ни было без лишней надобности. Может, Поттер и не вспомнит, что случилось? Так, не отвлекаемся.  
  
Зельевар осторожно прощупал голову и шею мальчишки. К сожалению, он был не очень-то хорош в медицинских и диагностических заклятьях. Он не просто так увлёкся зельями, а не "идиотскими взмахами палочки", как он любил говорить своим ученикам. Честно говоря, у него не очень получалось что-то, кроме боевых заклятий, но _Золотому мальчику_ они сейчас были совсем ни к чему. Отец Северуса поощрял использование темных заклинаний и проклятий, но был совершено против тренировок в чем-либо еще. Снейп, конечно, получал хорошие оценки по Чарам и Трансфигурации, но это было сто лет назад. После окончания школы он незамедлительно забыл почти все, чему там учили. И, в конце концов, кому могло понадобиться в жизни умение превращать крысу в кубок для питья? _"Черт!_ \- выругался Снейп, - _опять я думаю о всякой чепухе!"_  
  
Снейп быстро пробормотал раздевающее заклинание и облегченно вздохнул, увидев, что с головой и шеей мальчика все в порядке. Плохо было то, что этого нельзя было сказать про все остальное. После жесткого нападения Малфоя и еще более жестокого _приветствия_ Волдеморта тело Поттера представляло собой один большой окровавленный синяк. _"Слава Мерлину, что пытка только началась, и Волдеморт не перешёл к излюбленным режущим заклятьям, а то бы я с массивным кровотечением посреди чертовой поляны не справился бы"_ , – хмуро подумал Северус.  
  
Руки и ноги были перебиты в нескольких местах и густо покрыты порезами и синяками, но самым опасным были ребра. Снейп мог с уверенностью сказать, что сломано, как минимум, пять, одно из них даже пробило кожу чуть ниже левого плеча, и ему оставалось только надеяться, что легкие не задеты. Снейп прекрасно понимал, что у него практически нет шансов вылечить повреждения такого рода посреди поляны. Они могли быть в миле от Хогвартса, а могли быть и в миллионе миль, ведь профессор не знал, _где_ они находятся. Перемещать мальчика было к ни в коем случае нельзя: кроме схлопывания легких, был еще риск проявления внутренних повреждений, которые сразу диагностировать не удалось. А сам зельевар не мог аппарировать из-за травмы головы, даже если бы ему внезапно приспичило бросить глупого мальчишку умирать.  
  
Через два долгих и нервных часа, Северус смог все-таки в меру сил перевязать мальчика. Снейп был даже рад тому, что Поттер не приходил в себя, хотя все то время, пока профессор собирал в подлеске подходящие ветки, он постоянно оглядывался на своего подопечного. Ему удалось зафиксировать поврежденные конечности с помощью веток и наколдованных бинтов. В карманах зельевара нашелся маленький пузырек зелья для сращивания костей, который Северус втер в тощую грудь мальчишки, предварительно вправив торчащее ребро.  
  
И на мгновение замер, задумавшись о том, что Поттер показал ему, _почему_ он был так худ и невысок для своего возраста. _"Даже Пожиратели смерти кормят своих пленников, а он был их племянником. Как можно морить голодом и запирать в чулан собственного племянника?"_ Видимо не только Пожиратели были прирожденными садистами, способности были и у некоторых магглов.  
  
Вправив ребро, Снейп туго перетянул грудную клетку мальчика. Профессор подложил Гарри под голову сложенную рубашку, немного облегчив его дыхание, и завернул парня в собственный теплый плащ. Сам он натянул мантию мальчишки, которая была ему нещадно коротка, но Северус гораздо больше передвигался и не рисковал замерзнуть до смерти. К тому же, на солнце было довольно тепло, и она совсем скоро перестала быть ему нужна.  
  
Северус несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, сосредоточившись на оценке сложившейся ситуации. Он прекрасно понимал, что и сам находится не в лучшей форме, поскольку ему по-прежнему было сложно концентрироваться на конкретной мысли, хотя его уже не уводило так, как в первые часы после пробуждения. Ну, по крайней мере, он надеялся на это. Он также с радостью отметил, что его зрение прояснилось и в глазах перестало двоиться, хотя в висках и продолжало ломить при резких наклонах и поворотах. Но, слава Мерлину, ему хотя бы не становилось хуже.  
  
Снейп погрузился в нерадостные расчеты. Никто не искал их, пока он перевязывал парня, значит, в ближайшее время их точно не спасут. У него из зелий был трехдневный запас Обезболивающего, четырехдневный - Укрепляющего, Жаропонижающего на два дня и немного питательных зелий. Но ничего для внутренних повреждений или просто Кровоостанавливающего. У зельевара с собой была еще маленькая баночка мази для костей, но не было ни одного зелья от последствий Круциациуса, а ведь им обоим было бы неплохо сейчас принять именного его. К счастью, Волдеморт не успел слишком долго продержать заклятье, прежде чем Поттер сотворил… Снейп, на самом деле, все не мог понять, _что же_ он такое сотворил.  
  
Теперь, когда маленький паршивец был стабилен и не собирался помирать прямо сейчас, Снейп мог заняться сбором хвороста и трав, прежде чем вернуться к мальчишке. С помощью палочки он расчистил немного пространства и выложил из камней небольшое кострище, где немедленно развел огонь. Трансфигурировав из камня котелок и наполнив его водой из протекавшего неподалеку ручейка, Северус подвесил его над огнем, дожидаясь пока тот закипит. Он мог сделать слабый успокоительный отвар из найденных трав и коры, но у него не было ничего, чем можно было бы усилить действие отвара. Если совместить найденные ингредиенты с теми остатками, что он нашел у себя в карманах, можно было бы еще приготовить мазь для синяков и порезов. К счастью, в карманах нашлось несколько упаковок чая, которые Северус как раз нес в кабинет для пополнения запасов. Конечно, Поттер и просыпаться не захочет без своего утреннего чая! Хорошо, что он тоже любил черный чай без добавок, а то пришлось бы теперь его капризы.  
  
Уловив краем глаза какое-то движение, Снейп быстро наслал Обездвиживающее заклятье на зайца, который, к своему несчастью, так и не успел добраться до норы. Отлично, теперь можно было сварить бульон для мальчишки, а самому насладиться жареным мясом на ужин. К нему еще можно было добавить немного диких лука и моркови, что росли неподалеку.  
  
Окрестности выглядели подозрительно знакомыми: ну, в конце концов, они были по-прежнему в Шотландии, и, насколько мог судить Снейп, могли находиться не так уж и далеко от замка. Но он по прежнему не мог найти объяснение смене погоды и сезона. Но никто, видимо, и не собирался искать их здесь, а профессор не рисковал аппарировать с проломленным черепом и тяжелораненым подростком на руках, не зная точно, где находится Хогвартс.  
  
Нет, их точно не станут искать здесь. Если Орден куда и соберется, так это к Волдеморту в его тайное логово, где бы оно не находилось.  
  
Снейп на секунду прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь свободой от проклятого шпионажа. Ему больше не придется ползать в ногах у этого лысого безумца. Ах, если бы в Ордене узнали, что он вышел из-под прикрытия только для того чтобы спасти их _Золотого мальчика_ , он бы сейчас нежился в их восхищении и благодарностях. А там можно было и вернуться к Зельям и обожаемым издевательствам над гриффиндорцами… И не нужно было больше потакать Малфою и прочим идиотским детям идиотских Пожирателей смерти. Осталось только избавиться от обузы в лице **Мальчика-который-все-никак-не-сдохнет-и-теперь-торчит-тут-как-заноза-в-заду** , и его жизнь, несомненно, начнет налаживаться. Ах, да, и чтоб чертова голова, наконец, перестала болеть!  
  
Прошло три дня. Они все еще продолжали торчать на этой чертовой поляне. Единственное, Снейп наконец избавился от головной боли (ну, ровно до тех пор, пока он помнил, что болячку на голове чесать не следует).  
  
Северус взял в руки трансфигурированную из веток миску и ложку и налил туда немного беличьего бульона, который потом поставил остывать рядом с травяным отваром под импровизированный навес, который он смастерил из поттеровской мантии и шнура, на котором держались жуткие штаны парня, и двух шнурков, связанных вместе, казалось достаточно для того чтобы держать сооружение.  
  
Пора было будить Поттера и пытаться накормить его. Мальчишка на самом деле приходил в себя ровно настолько, чтобы самостоятельно глотать, когда Северус осторожно, по чуть-чуть вливал жидкость по внутренней стороне щеки. Он, аккуратно приподнимая Гарри, садился позади него, позволяя ему опираться спиной на свою грудь, в то время как длинные ноги зельевара по обе стороны от ног Гарри фиксировали мальчика, позволяя избежать лишних травм из-за неосторожных движений. Он придерживал голову мальчика левой рукой, следя, чтобы он не захлебнулся зельем, которое зельевар сейчас вливал ему в горло. Теперь настал черед мясного бульона. К счастью, ручеек неподалеку привлекал достаточно животных, но Северус, если честно, уже устал от зайцев и белок.  
  
\- Давай, Гарри. Еще глоток, и ты сможешь отдохнуть. Мерлин, когда я начал звать мальчика по имени? Да еще и разговаривать с ним вслух? - конечно же, три дня, проведенных в заботах о полубессознательном мальчишке, дали ему достаточно времени, чтобы осознать все те отвратительные воспоминания, которыми мальчик напичкал его разум. - Но как он смог пробраться за мои Щиты? - Северус сильно сомневался, что на такое способен даже Альбус, а уж Том-то и подавно. Несмотря на все его заявления, окклюментом, как и легилиментом, он был довольно паршивым.  
  
Ему больше ничего не оставалось, кроме размышлений, и Северус понял, как мало он на самом деле знал о мальчике.  
  
\- Я думал, что мой отец жесток, но я ничего не знал о _семье_ Гарри. У меня хотя бы были любящие мать и бабушка. Отец, конечно, нагружал заданиями и не терпел непослушания, но он никогда не ломал мне костей и не жег меня. Эльфы заботились о том, чтобы я был сыт, и занимались всей работой по дому. Даже несмотря на то, насколько я его ненавижу, я не стал бы запирать мальчишку в _чулане_ годами, извлекая его оттуда только для работы в качестве домашнего эльфа. Как он умудрился остаться столь любящим и заботливым? Да с его детством из него бы вышел прекрасный второй Темный Лорд.  
  
\- Неудивительно, что он никогда не жаловался взрослым! Я бы им тоже не слишком-то и доверял. И он, конечно же, понятия не имеет, как выражать свои эмоции. Каждый раз, когда он пытался это сделать, дядя с тетей били его. Неужели я был так же жесток с ним? Если честно признаться, да. Мне нужно изменить свое отношение к нему, если я хочу ему помочь… А я хочу ему помочь? - задумался Северус вслух, вливая бульон ложка за ложкой в приоткрытый рот мальчика. Он так и не заметил, что за ним все это время наблюдали помутневшие от боли зеленые глаза.  
  
Закончив с кормлением, он продолжил прижимать мальчика к себе, все больше погружаясь в невеселые думы. Он не осознавал, что правой рукой нежно ерошит волосы Гарри, бормоча какую-то ничего не значащую успокаивающую чепуху. И вслух продолжил:  
  
\- Да, я хочу ему помочь. Я все эти годы настраивал его против себя, потому что боялся позаботиться о нем. Он выглядел таким маленьким и беспомощным во время Распределения. Поверить не могу, что Хагриду пришлось рассказывать ему о том, что он волшебник, и о том, как погибли его родители! Но теперь, после показанных мне воспоминаний, я понимаю, что правда еще более ужасна, чем кто-либо мог подумать.  
  
\- Нельзя позволить Альбусу вернуть его к этим ужасным магглам! И теперь, поскольку я больше не шпион, я укреплю защиту на Снейп-мэноре и сделаю Альбуса Хранителем тайны. Я не был там уже десять лет, так что не думаю, что кто-то из волдемортовских прихвостней догадается искать нас там. Уверен, что эльфы все это время приглядывали за домом. Правда, не думаю, что Фадж разрешит мне оформить опекунство. Что же делать? Попрошу Альбуса не сообщать Министеству, что Гарри у меня. До семнадцатилетия осталось немного, так что он просто сможет остаться со мной, и с этим ничего нельзя будет поделать, – размышлял Северус, гладя Гарри по спутанным волосам.  
  
Гарри подавил тихий стон и закрыл глаза. У него глюки. Он не слышал, как его ненавистный профессор, _сальный ублюдок_ , который его терпеть не может, заявлял, что хочет забрать его домой! Гарри прижался ближе к профессору, наслаждаясь чувством защищенности и тепла. Никто никогда не ласкал его, когда ему было плохо. Ну, не считая объятий мисисс Уизли, Гермионы и Джинни, но никогда его не обнимали просто так и надолго. _"Я мог бы привыкнуть к этому ощущению! Так вот каково это – когда тебя обнимают родители? Тогда почему Рон всегда отпихивает свою маму?"_ \- подумал Гарри, снова погружаясь в темноту.  
  
Северус осторожно уложил Гарри обратно на тростниковое ложе, укрытое его одеждой, которое находилось в хлипком убежище неподалеку. Оно хоть как-то защищало их от утреннего тумана. Они провели здесь уже почти неделю, а Гарри до сих пор окончательно не пришел в себя. Северус только и успевал залить в него несколько ложек бульона и травяного отвара, прежде чем тот снова отключался. Снейп был благодарен Гарри, что тот все-таки умудрился не пробить себе легкое сломанным ребром, но его по-прежнему нельзя было перемещать. Северус прекрасно понимал, что травяной отвар не очень-то облегчает боль, и ему было тяжело смотреть на мучения мальчика, понимая, что он мало чем может ему помочь. А теперь к этому прибавилась и лихорадка.  
  
Снейп нашел в окрестностях эхинацею и желтокорень, чтобы сварить отвар, но ему скоро придется дать драгоценное Жаропонижающее, а их было всего десять, и не было никакой возможности сварить еще. Северус обтирал мальчика холодной водой и поил травами, но понимал, что этого недостаточно. Он растягивал оставшиеся шесть доз как мог, давая их через восемь часов, а не через четыре, как положено, и молился, чтобы этого хватило.  
  
\- Гарри, Гарри, проснись, мне нужно, чтобы ты проснулся, принял зелье и поел. Давай же, упрямец! Я знаю, ты можешь. Давай, просыпайся! – Снейп начинал беспокоится. Реакции не было. Профессор коснулся лба мальчика и понял, что зелье нельзя экономить: лихорадка грозила перейти все разумные пределы.  
  
Снейп согнул палец и резко потер костяшкой грудину Гарри, стараясь не касаться ребер и синяков. Это, конечно, был жестокий маггловский метод, но он работал лучше _Энервейта_. Поттер застонал, попытался отодвинуться и, наконец, открыл глаза.  
  
\- Профессор? – прохрипел Гарри. - Где мы?  
  
Он задавал этот вопрос каждый раз, как приходил в себя. Снейп понимал, что ему придется повторить одно и то же, раз за разом, пока Поттер не придет в себя настолько, чтобы это запомнить. Он не был особо против, хотя и не понимал, откуда в нем взялось столько терпения. Видимо, просто не оставалось ничего другого.  
  
\- Тише, Гарри. Тебе надо выпить это зелье, чтобы сбить жар. Прости, но Обезболивающее закончилось. У меня есть немного отвара, он поможет притупить боль, а еще тебе надо выпить бульона, сколько сможешь. Жидкости помогают выздоравливать, – мягко произнес Северус, приподнимая мальчика и помогая ему опереться спиной на свою грудь. Он даже не заметил, насколько естественным вышло движение. - Так тебе будет проще дышать и глотать.  
  
Снейп задохнулся от удивления, когда увидел, что по щекам Гарри текут слезы. Мальчик плакал от боли. _"Какими монстрами надо быть, чтобы приучить ребенка плакать совершенно беззвучно? И как мог Альбус раз за разом отправлять мальчика обратно? Старый маразматик хоть иногда проверял, как ему там живется?"_ \- Северус утер слезы Гарри и принялся размышлять о казнях, которые он устроит Дурслям по возвращению.  
  
От черных мыслей его отвлек Гарри, прохрипевший что-то вроде:  
  
\- Профессор? Вы в порядке?  
  
\- Да, Гарри, тише. На, выпей это, а потом я напою тебя бульоном. Я знаю, вкус отвратный, но все лучше, чем Костерост.  
  
Гарри выпил лекарство, а потом прошептал:  
  
\- Или Оборотное зелье.  
  
Снейп ошарашенно прошипел:  
  
\- Это где вы его пили, Поттер?  
  
Гарри бессознательно дёрнулся от резкого тона и привычного "Поттер" и быстро пробормотал:  
  
\- Грюм… Рассказывал как-то.  
  
Ни того, ни другого этот ответ не устроил, но Снейп решил оставить все как есть.  
  
Прошло примерно полчаса, пока Снейп медленно кормил Гарри с ложечки. Затем профессор рассказал Гарри о его травмах и вероятном их лечении. Северус видел, что мальчик устал, но не может заснуть из-за боли, и был, в общем-то, рад тому, что Поттер не пытался сменить позу, а так и продолжал лежать, опираясь Снейпу на грудь. И тут Гарри принялся ерзать на месте.  
  
\- Все хорошо, Гарри. Мне даже нравится, когда ты так лежишь. Да и дышать так гораздо проще.  
  
\- Да, понимаете, профессор, я… в туалет хочу...  
  
Снейп вытащил палочку и прошептал заклинание, после которого Поттер почувствовал себя значительно лучше.  
  
\- Что? – ухмыльнулся Северус. – Я уверен, что мадам Помфри тоже использовала это заклинание на тебе, пока ты торчал в Больничном крыле.  
  
\- Ну да, наверное. Только я не ожидал, что вы тоже его знаете. Да и в Больничном крыле я редко оказываюсь в сознании, сэр.  
  
Снейп, кажется, действительно улыбнулся. Вроде того.  
  
\- Я заметил эту тенденцию, Гарри. Но подумай сам: разве можно отпроситься в туалет у Темного Лорда? Да и зельеварение часто включает в себя сложные многочасовые манипуляции. Если я отойду хоть на минуту, мне придется все начинать заново. Это заклинание учат, когда начинают проходить сложные зелья, требующие более чем двух часов приготовления. Я также знаю, что многие профессиональные игроки в Квиддич тоже используют его. Игры ведь могут длиться по несколько дней.  
  
\- Действительно, я раньше не задумывался об этом. Нехорошо потерять почти готовое зелье или взорвать подземелья, когда вам… ну, надо. Да и продуть в матче, потому что приспичило отлить, тоже неприятно. Да и Том прихлопнуть может после такой просьбы, – Гарри прерывался через каждые два слова, чтобы вдохнуть, но ему было явно лучше.  
  
\- Рад, что до вас дошло, мистер Поттер. И, на будущее: даже если нас двое, следите за языком.  
  
\- Можно просто Гарри, сэр. Вы же так уже называли меня.  
  
\- Хорошо, тогда наедине ты можешь звать меня Северус. Ну, или перед Дамблдором, прямо не терпится увидеть его лицо, когда ты первый раз меня так назовешь! Но если так обратишься ко мне во время урока, я тебя на ингредиенты разберу, – Снейп скорчил Гарри беззлобную рожу.  
  
\- А, хорошо, сэр. То есть…ой, блин, как странно-то… Северус, – Гарри сравнялся цветом со свеклой.  
  
Снейп улыбнулся и чуть сильнее прижал Гарри к себе. И даже засмеялся, когда Поттер пробормотал:  
  
\- Ведь никто ж не поверит!  
  
Северус осторожно баюкал Гарри, нашептывая какие-то малозначащие фразы, пока тот действительно не заснул.


	4. Глава 4. Друзья или враги?

Северус проснулся после очередной ночи, заполненной постоянными пробуждениями: нужно было покормить Гарри, проследить за огнем и обойти их убежище по периметру в целях безопасности. Он снова напоил Гарри зельями и бульоном, заметив, что у мальчика снова поднялась температура. Зельевар чуть не свихнулся, пытаясь найти хоть какое-то решение проблемы, кроме того, что он делал и так. Профессор старательно искал необходимые травы, но в окрестностях не было ничего полезного, а отходить слишком далеко он не решался.  
  
Северус плотнее завернул Гарри в свою мантию и удобнее уложил его, чтобы мальчику было проще дышать. К счастью, сейчас Поттер уже не проваливался в тяжелое забытье, а спал здоровым, крепким сном.  
  
Снейп, шедший с котелком к ручью, вдруг резко развернулся: палочка наготове, взгляд напряженно скользит по кустам.  
  
На поляну выкатилась большая повозка, запряженная гнедой кобылой. Двое возниц остановили ее, как только увидели настороженного мага.  
  
\- Привет тебе, брат-волшебник. Мы прибыли, чтобы помочь. Мы обратили внимание на выплеск чистой силы неделю назад. У моей внучки было видение про вас, и она отправила нас сюда, чтобы мы позаботились о мальчике и доставили вас в замок. Моя вторая внучка – известный целитель. Она тоже живет в замке. Здесь кругом полно хищников и бродят бандиты, чистая сила могла привлечь и их внимание. Можешь не опускать палочку, и посмотреть в мои мысли: мы не желаем вам зла. По твоей ментальной защите я понял, что ты владеешь Окллюменцией, и дозволяю тебе проникнуть в мои мысли, – произнес старший из двух новоприбывших.  
  
Он был довольно-таки похож на Дамблдора: у него были такие же длинные седые волосы и борода. На нем была мантия спокойных коричневых тонов, подпоясанная золотым пояском. Мужчина держал в руках толстый деревянный посох, покрытый затейливыми узорами и увенчанный большим зеленым камнем. Второй мужчина был моложе, на вид ему было около тридцати. Он был одет в простую коричневую мантию, гладко выбрит, его длинные русые волосы были стянуты в хвост, спускавшийся чуть ниже лопаток. На ногах у обоих были простые кожаные сандалии.  
  
Северус встретил взгляд ярко-зеленых глаз и почувствовал прикосновение к чужому разуму. Он увидел красивую черноволосую женщину, которая рассказала старику о мальчике и его хранителе, которые нуждались в их помощи. Также она сказала, что их необходимо доставить в замок и что это необходимо для благополучия их мира. Находясь в глубине этого разума, Северус чувствовал потрясающую теплоту и заботу, какую раньше мог встретить только в сознании Дамблдора, когда тот пускал его за свои Щиты. Профессор кивнул гостям и опустил палочку.  
  
Молодой человек легким движением поводьев направил повозку ближе к укрытию, и мужчины спустились на землю. С проворством, необычным для столь почтенного возраста, старик принялся помогать своему спутнику в разгрузке поклажи. Северус оставил воду закипать и устремился под тент к мальчику – он еще не настолько доверял этим людям и предпочёл держаться рядом с Гарри.  
  
В то время как молодой человек занялся приготовлением еды из привезенных запасов, старик направился к зельевару, протягивая ему ящичек, полный разнообразных пузырьков. Каждый из них был аккуратно подписан, но профессор все равно лишний раз осмотрел, понюхал и, наконец, попробовал их содержимое. Он обнаружил сильные Обезболивающие, Снотворные, Укрепляющие для костей и нервов и Жаропонижающие зелья. В конце концов, Северус благодарно кивнул и поспешил к Гарри, снова усаживая его между ног, чтобы дать лекарства.  
  
\- Гарри, проснись, тебе нужно выпить лекарства! Проснись, мой хороший, надо просыпаться!  
  
Гарри застонал и попытался разлепить веки. Голос был ему знаком: его обладатель ухаживал за Гарри и кормил его, но из-за жара и боли мальчику никак не удавалось его узнать. Воспоминание отозвалось болью в уставшем теле.  
  
\- Не… хочу. Больно… - прозвучал еле слышный хрип.  
  
\- Гарри, нам привезли настоящие зелья, чтобы вылечить тебя, тебе нужно их выпить.  
  
\- Настоящие? Лечить… меня?  
  
\- Да, глупый ты ребенок, - мягкий тон превратил оскорбление почти в похвалу.  
  
Гарри открыл глаза и послушно разомкнул сухие, потрескавшиеся губы. Только после того, как он выпил, кажется, целое море зелий, Гарри обратил внимание на пожилого мужчину, сидевшего рядом с ними. Он поначалу принял его за Дамблдора, поскольку был без очков, но потом обратил внимание на то, что, хотя у незнакомца были длинные седые волосы и борода, глаза его сверкали той же зеленью, что и у самого Гарри.  
  
\- Кто вы? – спросил мальчик.  
  
\- Ты можешь называть меня Эмрис, дитя мое. Мы с моим компаньоном, Артемиусом, ощутили вашу магию и поняли, что вы пострадали, и потому приехали забрать вас в мой замок, чтобы моя внучка смогла вам помочь. Она бы и сама приехала, но в ее теперешнем состоянии ей довольно тяжело путешествовать. Сейчас мы напоим тебя еще несколькими зельями, накормим и после хорошего ночного сна сможем отправиться в путь. Замок всего в двух днях пути отсюда. Мы добирались до вас намного дольше, поскольку не знали вашего точного местонахождения и потратили много времени на поиски.  
  
Гарри стало намного лучше. Зелья исцеляли его, наполняя теплом и ощущением комфорта. Он расслабился в руках человека, прижимающего его к своей груди. Гарри не был уверен, что действительно хочет выздороветь. Ему нравилось, что _"сальный ублюдок"_ заботился о нем, как настоящий отец.  
  
Когда Гарри просыпался, Северус говорил с ним, объяснял, как им удалось сбежать, рассказывал, как проходит лечение, и обсуждал еще кучу разных тем. Мерлин, они даже обсудили, почему Гарри так плохо справлялся на Зельеварении, хотя со всеми остальными предметами у него было все в порядке.  
  
Профессор рассказывал ему интересные вещи об истории и культуре магического мира, о своих чувствах к Гарри, объясняя ему, почему он вел себя так, а не иначе. Конечно, большинство обсуждений были довольно-таки односторонними, потому что Гарри было тяжело долго говорить из-за сломанных ребер.  
  
Гарри еще не беседовал с ним о событиях своего детства, но прекрасно понимал, что профессор просто ждет, пока он сможет нормально говорить без приступов жгучей боли в груди. Северус еще не знал, что Гарри был в курсе его размышлений об усыновлении, поэтому эту тему они пока не затрагивали. Мальчик очень боялся, что профессор перестанет заботиться о нем из-за того, что ему пришлось возиться с ним всю прошлую неделю. Дядя Вернон и тетя Петуния вбили Гарри в голову, что он – тяжкое бремя для них и всего остального мира и недостоин ничьей ласки и заботы, и мальчик прекрасно осознавал, что как только Северус это поймет, он тоже отвернется от Гарри, как и все остальные. Так что, пока есть возможность, он прижмется к широкой мерно поднимающейся и опускающейся груди и будет дремать под тихий шепот глубокого, бархатного голоса, пока профессор говорит с Эмрисом.  
  
Гарри проснулся от вкуснейшего аромата жарящихся сосисок и хлеба с сыром. Северус продолжал прижимать его к себе, даже когда ел и разговаривал со старым волшебником.  
  
\- Доброе утро, дитя мое. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Я знаю, ты еще не совсем здоров, но тебе должно было стать немного лучше, - вежливо сказал Эмрис, отставляя свою тарелку. - Готов попить бульону?  
  
\- Грудь больше не болит, когда я дышу, и голова ноет не так сильно. Правда, руки и ноги все еще болят, - ответил Гарри. - Кстати, еда вкусно пахнет, - отметил он немного позже.  
  
Северус рассмеялся:  
  
\- Она, может, и вкусно пахнет, но тебе придется обойтись бульоном и небольшим кусочком хлеба. Наверное, можно будет выпить немного чая, пока мы не убедимся, что ты можешь есть твердую пищу. Все же ты целую неделю только пил.  
  
Гарди неловко поежился:  
  
\- Северус, мне нужно твое "особое заклинание", прежде чем я смогу поесть.  
  
Мальчик убедился, что никто кроме профессора его не слышит. Зельевар хмыкнул и взмахнул палочкой.  
  
Артемиус принес Гарри миску размоченного хлеба. Мальчик не очень-то обрадовался увиденному, и Северус долго смеялся над видом обиженной мордашки, скорченной Поттером, пояснив, что если желудок Гарри справится с этим нехитрым угощением, то через несколько часов он сможет более-менее нормально поесть. Гарри уже справился со смущением от того, что за ним ухаживают и кормят его с ложки, но все же он был благодарен Эмрису и Артемиусу, за то, что они отошли на то время, пока профессор кормил Гарри и менял ему повязки. В поклаже нашлись вещи для них обоих, и Гарри был несказанно рад очутиться в теплой и удобной одежде (все же в одних трусах, носках и мантии Северуса было не слишком уютно). К счастью, зельевар знал заклятия для переодевания перебинтованных людей.  
  
\- А, Гарри, так гораздо лучше, правда? Может нам с тобой следует немного пообщаться, пока Северус позаботится о себе? Я позову тебя, если мальчику что-нибудь понадобится. Артемиус нагрел немного воды и оставил у ручья в котелке, так что ты можешь ополоснуться, если хочешь.  
  
Зельевар благодарно посмотрел на Эмриса, забрал у него стопку чистых вещей и ушел, оставив Гарри и старого волшебника наедине. Северус знал, что ему можно доверять. Он понимал, что старик что-то скрывает, как зачастую делал Альбус, но все, что он рассказывал, было правдой. Он просто рассказывал не _все_.  
  
Пока Северус ходил к ручью, Гарри узнал, что Эмрис жил в замке в двух днях пути отсюда. Его внучка с мужем и внук с женой тоже жили там. Внучка Эмриса была известной целительницей, а ее муж – не менее известным мастером Зелий, который и сварил зелья для Гарри. Внук старого волшебника и его жена были учеными, а женщина к тому же была знаменитой провидицей, именно она "увидела" Гарри и Северуса и отправила мужчин им на подмогу.  
  
И пока старый маг рассказывал все это Гарри, тот моргал все реже и реже, пока, наконец, совсем не заснул к приходу заметно посвежевшего зельевара. Эмрис выбрался из укрытия и, улыбнувшись, сказал:  
  
\- Он опять заснул. Возможно, тебе следует использовать эту возможность и тоже вздремнуть? Повозка хорошо подготовлена к долгим переездам, там достаточно уютно, а если мальчику что-то понадобится, мы разбудим тебя.  
  
Поскольку Северус всю неделю спал только урывками, то он с радостью принял это предложение и заснул, как только его голова коснулась подушки.  
  
Гарри ненадолго просыпался днем и вечером, ел, пил зелья и снова засыпал. Северус не просыпался вовсе. Артемиус и Эмрис по очереди ночью следили за спящими.


	5. Глава 5. Объяснения

Северус распахнул глаза и жадно вдохнул чудесный аромат жарящихся сосисок. Над головой профессора в ярко-голубом небе плыли маленькие пушистые облачка. _"Какого черта я сплю в Большом Зале?"_ \- подумал Снейп, пока, наконец, не вспомнил все, что с ними происходило. Северус недовольно заворчал: он никогда не был "ранней пташкой". _"Надеюсь, у них для меня найдется чашечка крепкого чая"_ , - с надеждой подумал зельевар и осторожно выбрался из повозки.  
  
Гарри, закутанный в его теплый плащ, сидел на земле, опираясь спиной на большое бревно. Эмрис кормил его маленькими кусочками хлеба с сыром.  
  
\- Присоединяйся к нам, Северус, Мы тут с Гарри уже немного пообщались. Я сменил ему повязки, и жар, наконец, спал.  
  
Северус опустился на колени рядом с мальчиком, удостоверяясь, что с ним все в порядке. Похоже, ему действительно стало намного лучше.  
  
\- Как ты, Гарри? – спросил профессор, смахивая со лба мальчика непослушную прядку и ласково ероша его и без того спутанные волосы. Гарри очень удивился этому касанию и заботливому тону профессора Снейпа. Он помнил, что зельевар просил называть его Северус, но долгие годы жизни с Дурслями приучили его к тому, что люди могут менять правила игры тогда, когда они того захотят, и это будет очередным оправданием для того, чтобы бить его и орать. А профессор годами ненавидел его: Гарри не был готов довериться такой резкой смене характера Снейпа. От таких привычек сложно избавиться.  
  
\- Я хотел бы снять лубки, но Эмрис говорит, что кости еще не очень здоровы. Я могу погнуть их, или даже сломать, если буду слишком сильно опираться на них. Ребра тоже уже не болят. Мне почти не больно говорить. Правда, не получается глубоко вдохнуть, и болит после резких движений. Я даже сидеть сам пока не могу, но все лучше, чем вчера, – Гарри говорил уже целыми предложениями, не останавливаясь на передышку, но по-прежнему говорил короткими фразами, чтобы успеть сделать неглубокий вдох.  
  
Северус быстро ополоснулся холодной водой ручья и вернулся к Гарри, чтобы напоить его чаем и накормить кусочками сосисок. Гарри наелся довольно быстро, и профессор принялся за свою еду, одновременно беседуя с Эмрисом. Снейп внезапно понял, что Артемиус за все это время так и не сказал никому ни слова. Эмрис заметил озадаченный взгляд зельевара в сторону молодого волшебника и ответил на невысказанный вопрос:  
  
\- Артемиус нем, но он вас прекрасно понимает. Он очень умный и сильный волшебник, но в детстве он пострадал от рук злого мага. Ему вырвали язык.  
  
Гарри скривился и удивленно вздохнул, но Артемиус посмотрел ему в глаза, и мальчик услышал его голос у себя в голове, уверяющий, что все это было очень давно, и с тех пор он нашел другие способы общения с людьми.  
  
\- Я слышал его у себя в голове! Он - легилимент! – удивленно воскликнул Гарри.  
  
\- Верно, юный Гарри. Как ты об этом узнал? Это необычная способность, и она редко проявляется в столь раннем возрасте, – поинтересовался Эмрис.  
  
Гарри виновато покосился на Северуса и пробормотал:  
  
\- Профессор Снейп пытался учить меня Окклюменции, но у меня не очень-то получалось. Наверное, я не очень старался, – мальчик опустил голову, расстроенный своей неудачей. Гарри старался не смотреть профессору в глаза, боясь, что тот опять выйдет из себя, как это обычно случалось на уроках. Когда зельевар ничего не ответил, мальчик осторожно приподнял голову и, судорожно сглотнув, посмотрел на него сквозь челку. Прежде чем кто-то успел сказать хоть слово, Эмрис протянул руку и коснулся шрама на лбу Гарри. Затем старый волшебник закрыл глаза, пробормотал несколько фраз на латыни. Эмрис ошарашенно оглянулся на Северуса:  
  
\- Как может дитя, столь чистое душой и помыслами, быть погружено в пучину такого зла?  
  
Эмрис посмотрел Гарри прямо в глаза, и мальчик почувствовал нежное успокаивающее прикосновение к своему разуму. Гарри почувствовал, что его злость на Дурслей, печаль и страдания по поводу смерти родителей и Седрика утихли. Он по-прежнему чувствовал эту боль, но она больше не терзала его мысли, отступив назад, в глубину его сознания. Парень посмотрел на Эмриса, широко распахнув глаза:  
  
\- Как вы это сделали? Мой шрам больше не болит!  
  
Гарри обернулся к Северусу и пояснил:  
  
\- С тех самых пор, как Волдеморт взял мою кровь, шрам болел постоянно. Боль слепила меня, а иногда я даже терял сознание. И шрам иногда кровоточил, когда Волдеморт был зол или, наоборот, чудовищно счастлив. И я _всегда_ чувствовал, когда он насылал на кого-то Круциациус, как будто он использовал его на мне, хотя это было не так больно, как когда он применил его ко мне напрямую тогда, на кладбище.  
  
Северус был шокирован и очень расстроен словами мальчика. Альбус говорил ему, что Гарри связан с Лордом через шрам, но о _такой_ связи он даже не догадывался! Зельевар содрогнулся, вспомнив, как часто Том применял это заклятье на своих подчиненных, и какую адскую боль оно несло. А мальчик говорил о ней так просто.  
  
Гарри и Северус вопросительно посмотрели на Эмриса.  
  
\- Я наложил на сознание Гарри Щит, который поможет сдержать злой разум, пока мы окончательно не прервем их связь. Северус, ты не можешь защитить сознание от того, кто и так находится внутри, – мягко попенял он зельевару. – Я верю, юный Гарри, что ты изо всех сил старался сдержать присутствие зла, но то, что оно уже внутри, делает эту задачу практически невыполнимой. Ты же не в состоянии заблокировать свои же мысли от самого себя. Так что когда злодей чувствует гнев или радость, ты тоже чувствуешь их – они прорываются сквозь твою защиту.  
  
Гарри запаниковал.  
  
\- Я не хочу быть Темным Лордом, я не могу быть таким же, как он. НЕТ, НЕТ, я не…  
  
\- Тише, дитя. Ты никак не можешь стать таким же. Жажда власти любой ценой, удовольствие от чужих страданий и тьма в душе не твои. Я видел твою душу, она чиста подобно душе феникса или единорога. Это не только не свойственно тебе, но и, я уверен, ты _не смог_ бы стать злым, даже если бы захотел. Твои душа и разум уже столько времени сражались со злом, что ты уже просто не переносишь любое его проявление. Вот почему твой шрам болит, когда рядом зло, или когда оно пытается заполнить твой разум изнутри.  
  
Северус печально посмотрел на Эмриса:  
  
\- Вы сказали, что можете прервать эту связь. Как? Я знаю, что наш директор, Альбус Дамблдор, все последние четырнадцать лет провел в поисках способа, который мог бы убрать этот шрам. А в последнее время почти весь Орден ищет решение этого вопроса, чтобы Гарри не мучился кошмарами и болью от проклятий. Дамблдор говорит, что Волдеморт рано или поздно обнаружит эту связь и либо вселится в Гарри, либо будет посылать ему ложные видения, чтобы заманить нас в ловушку.  
  
\- Да, для изгнания зла из невинной души существует особый ритуал. Он известен лишь немногим и может быть проведен только в одном месте. Я могу провести его, да и место его проведения находится недалеко, немного в стороне от нашего пути домой. Но очищаемый должен сам этого захотеть. Ритуал может быть проведен только тем, кто хорошо знает и заботится о проклятом, и только из чистейших побуждений. Мне нравится юный Гарри, но я не могу наложить это заклятье, потому что знаю его слишком мало для того, чтобы по-настоящему заботиться о нем. К тому же, я единственный знаю, как провести ритуал, а он должен быть проведен над тобой, Гарри, сам ты его не сможешь провести.  
  
\- Тогда мы обречены, потому что я никак не могу отнести себя к невинным. Я – бывший Пожиратель смерти, и даже то, что я сейчас лазутчик Света, не отменяет крови и смертей на моих руках, - Северус почувствовал, что его накрывает тяжелая волна отчаяния. В его темных глазах отражались боль и грусть.  
  
Эмрис аккуратно коснулся ладонями головы зельевара и внимательно посмотрел тому в глаза. Мужчины надолго замерли. Северус пустил Эмриса дальше, чем когда-либо кому-либо дозволял проникнуть. Даже Альбусу. Что-то в старом волшебнике подтолкнуло Снейпа к тому, чтобы быть честным с ним до самого конца. Эмрис отвел взгляд, позволил рукам соскользнуть на плечи Северуса и легонько пожал их.  
  
\- Мальчик мой, ты уже множество раз искупил свою вину перед всеми, кроме себя самого. То добро, что ты совершал, покрыло твой долг. Ты сможешь произнести заклятье для Гарри. Ты не можешь лгать в глубине своего сознания, и я увидел твою любовь и заботу о мальчике, к которому ты начинаешь относиться, как к собственному сыну. Твои родители не предоставили тебе выбора, заставив тебя принять черную метку, и ты принял это великое зло, сумев обратить его во благо. Ты воевал, а на войне Свету иногда приходится делать страшные вещи. И тебе, как воину, приходилось слушаться приказов и пытаться выжить, – Эмрис говорил с состраданием и совсем без осуждения в голосе.  
  
Альбус уже много раз пытался донести до Северуса все то же самое, но только прямота и уверенность Эмриса наконец-то достигли его сердца. Гарри за прошедшую неделю и так основательно потревожил глухую стену вокруг души зельевара, а теперь она окончательно рухнула, и Северус открыто расплакался на плече старого волшебника. Через несколько минут профессор привлек к себе Гарри, и они оба слезами выразили свое облегчение по поводу грядущего освобождения от зла.  
  
Гарри и Северус неловко отстранились из объятий друг друга. У Гарри тряслись губы и ощутимо дрожал голос, но он все-таки решился спросить:  
  
\- Ты все еще хочешь быть рядом со мной? Даже несмотря на то, что я – тяжкое бремя? Всех, кто рядом со мной, вечно убивают. Это я во всем виноват… мои родители… Седрик… Волдеморт убил их из-за меня, это моя вина, - последние слова Гарри почти что прошептал.  
  
Северус осторожно обнял мальчика, стараясь не касаться поврежденных мест.  
  
\- Гарри, я же видел все твои воспоминания, ты помнишь? Я знаю, что твои родственники пытались тебе сказать. Но если ты беспокоишься обо мне, а Эмрис говорит, что я заслужил искупление, то ты никак не можешь быть повинен в чьей-либо смерти. Помнишь, что Эмрис сказал о твоей душе? Дурсли с их оскорблениями ничуть не лучше Пожирателей. Маги, которые утверждают, что ты не побеждал Темного Лорда, ведут себя не лучше самого Тома. Неважно, сколько Том будет распинаться о чистоте крови, это все равно останется неправдой. И зло, о котором говорят твои родичи, _тоже_ не существует. А я всегда буду рядом с тобой, если, конечно, ты сам этого захочешь.  
  
Никто из этих двоих не получил в жизни достаточно любви и ласки, чтобы узнать чувство, которое они сейчас ощутили друг к другу. Никто не знал, как объяснить это другому, но крепких объятий оказалось вполне достаточно.  
  
Пока Северус и Гарри выясняли свои новые отношения, Эмрис с Артемиусом собрали все вещи и сложи всю поклажу в повозку. Эмрис подошел к ним:  
  
\- Нам пора ехать, особенно, если мы хотим добраться до места проведения ритуала затемно. Я бы не хотел передвигаться по ночам без крайней на то необходимости, а сам ритуал нужно проводить на рассвете.  
  
Северус напоил Гарри Снотворным и Болеутоляющим зельями и дождался, пока мальчик уснет. Передав уж слишком легкого мальчика на руки Артемиусу, профессор забрался в повозку, устраиваясь на мягких подушках. Эмрис с Артемиусом передали мальчика Северусу, устроив голову мальчика на коленях у мужчины, внимательно проследив, чтобы все больные места были хорошо защищены.  
  
Пока повозка плавно ехала по лесной дороге, Северус рассказал им историю жизни Гарри Поттера начиная с того момента, как мальчик умудрился выжить после смертельного проклятья, до того, как Темный Лорд возродился и убил на глазах у Гарри его сокурсника полгода назад. Профессору пришлось несладко, пока он пересказывал все события прошедшего года: кошмары, постоянную боль от Круциатусов, о которой профессор не знал, и неприятный опыт занятий Окклюменцией. Северус проговорил почти все время, пока они ехали, за исключением, разве что, нескольких остановок, чтобы поесть и напоить лошадь. К полудню Северус закончил свой рассказ и окончательно охрип. Следующий час они ехали молча, обдумывая все услышанное.  
  
После примерно часа езды по открытой местности они добрались до лужайки перед самым кристально чистым озером, которое Северус когда-либо видел. Озеро наполнялось из водопада на северном берегу. Вода падала с высоты примерно двадцати футов, и ее брызги сверкали на солнце, как ограненные бриллианты. Водоём был почти идеальной круглой формы, и к югу от водопада из него вытекала небольшая речушка. Профессор подумал о том, что озеро слишком прекрасно для того чтобы быть просто природным образованием, однако не было и никаких следов, свидетельствующих о его рукотворности.  
  
Артемиус с Эмрисом быстро разбили маленький лагерь и, устроив для Гарри удобную лежанку, забрали мальчика с колен Северуса. Зельвару нравилось держать Гарри на руках, но, из-за долгого сидения, у него затекли ноги, и теперь он всерьез опасался, что не сможет встать без посторонней помощи. Он смог слезть с повозки, опираясь на плечо Артемиуса, и теперь разминал конечности, отправившись набрать воды. Эмрис строго наказал ему набрать воды только из речки, не раньше второго поворота от озера. Зельевар мельком подумал о тварях, живущих в озере Хогвартса, и решил, что и здесь имеет дело с чем-то подобным. Но раз старый волшебник сказал принести воды из реки, значит, так тому и быть. Он обратил внимание кристально чистую воду речужки: на дне был виден каждый камушек, однако там не росло водорослей и не было видно рыбы. Значит, дело и впрямь было в озере.  
  
Артемиус со старым волшебником явно были опытными путешественниками, они работали как одна слаженная команда. К тому времени, как Северус вернулся от реки, Артемиус уже вовсю жарил сосиски с луком и морковью, найденными Эмрисом неподалеку. Профессор отдал молодому человеку воду, чтобы он прокипятил ее в котле, стоящем у огня. Артемиус разложил нехитрые припасы, чтобы заварить чай и сделать еще немного восхитительных бутербродов с сыром. Северус предположил, что мужчины истратили большинство своих припасов, пока разыскивали их. Однако сейчас их главной задачей было доставить Гарри в замок, так что на скудость рациона можно было не обращать внимания. По крайней мере, это были не зайцы и белки!  
  
Северус опустился на колени рядом со спящим Гарри и аккуратно потряс его за плечо. Он был рад увидеть, что мальчик не попытался увернуться от малейшего прикосновения. Когда они только очутились на поляне, каждый раз, когда профессор дотрагивался до мальчика, Гарри вздрагивал всем телом, тщетно пытаясь защитить голову. Несмотря на перебитые в нескольких местах руки и сломанные ребра, он пытался закрыть голову и сжаться в комок. Северус понимал, что в полубессознательном состоянии мальчик принимал его за своего дядю, но зельевару все равно было больно осознавать, что Гарри настолько боится его. Первые два дня Северусу пришлось долго уговаривать мальчика спокойным, ровным голосом, чтобы он, наконец, расслабился и дал себя осмотреть. И все эти дни профессор внимательно изучал воспоминания мальчика, понимая, насколько он сам был неправ. Северус порылся в памяти, перебирая все их многочисленные стычки.  
  
И зельевар пришел к неутешительному выводу, что сам был подстрекателем их вечной вражды, и только усиливал ее, все время унижая мальчика и выражая ему свое неудовольствие, постоянно сравнивая с Джеймсом. И ему все никак не удавалось найти причину, из-за которой мальчишка порождал в нем такую жгучую ненависть. Северус не очень-то любил Джеймса, но мог сотрудничать с ним – им приходилось вместе работать над проектами Ордена. То же самое касалось и Сириуса. В бесконечной череде дней и бессонных ночей, занятых уходом за раненым мальчиком и тупым сидением на одном месте, профессор все больше размышлял, что же было причиной для таких сильных эмоций. Для всех Северус был человеком без эмоций, успешно скрывающим свои чувства за маской безразличия, но с юным гриффиндорцем он терял всякий самоконтроль. К концу недели зельевар так и не пришел ни к одному разумному выводу. Ему уже приходилось учить детей тех, кто ему категорически не нравился, но он не сходил с ума от одного их вида. Черт возьми, он учил дочку Фаджа и не помнил даже, как она выглядит. А министра, надо отметить, он терпеть не мог гораздо сильнее, чем Джеймса Поттера. В конце концов, именно Фадж засунул его в Азкабан, и Альбусу пришлось потом вызволять его оттуда бесконечные пять недель!  
  
Северус прекрасно знал, что он был порядочной сволочью и обожал издеваться над своими учениками, особенно гриффиндорцами, но он бы никогда никого не ударил, даже Поттера, пусть даже он и терпеть его не мог. Это заняло целых восемь дней, но теперь мальчик хотя бы не вздрагивал, когда профессор дотрагивался до него. Это был большой шаг вперед, но Северус прекрасно понимал, что им обоим предстоит долгий путь, прежде чем они действительно научатся понимать друг друга. Он просто надеялся на то, что Гарри все же подпустит его к себе, и они справятся со взаимной ненавистью.  
  
Северус отнес проснувшегося, но все еще сонно хлопающего глазами Гарри ближе к огню, чтобы накормить его ужином. Мальчик настолько устал, что чуть ли не засыпал между глотками. Гарри все еще предпочитал принимать пищу из рук зельевара. Он пока не настолько пришел в себя, чтобы адекватно воспринимать происходящее, и не очень-то доверял их новым знакомым. Они понравились мальчику, но он чувствовал себя спокойнее, когда его кормил профессор. О Мерлин, как же он хотел, чтобы его руки поскорее зажили, и они смогли бы снять повязки. Он ненавидел чувствовать себя зависимым и абсолютно беспомощным.  
  
После того, как все поели, они устроились вокруг огня, потягивая крепкий чай. Костерок постреливал искорками, а глубокое ночное небо мерцало мириадами звезд. Волдеморт и его пожиратели, казалось, были совсем далеко. Эмрис посмотрел на двоих, прикорнувших у бревна: Гарри склонил голову на плечо Северуса, а профессор протянул руку, обнимая тощие плечи подростка. Ему совершенно не хотелось нарушать спокойствие и уют, воцарившиеся вокруг костра, но они должны были узнать еще кое-что о завтрашнем ритуале.  
  
\- "Ритуал Невинных" берет свое начало от магии древних друидов и предназначается для изгнания демонов, овладевших маленькими детьми. Озеро называется "Озером Невинных", потому что когда-то очень давно злой волшебник похитил из ближней деревни всех детей и женщин для проведения кровавого ритуала, чтобы получить бессмертие и власть. Но ночью женщины взяли своих детей, пришли сюда и добровольно утопились, лишь бы их не использовали для таких темных целей. С тех пор любой, кто проводил соответствующий ритуал, взывая к духу озера и прося очищения для своей души, получал его, избавляясь от всего причинённого ему зла. Над душами злыми ритуал не имел никакой силы изначально. Но кому-то, как тебе, Гарри, и тебе, Северус, ритуал поможет, очистив вас от всего зла, что накопилось в ваших душах. Мне нужно, чтобы ты, Северус, прошел через ритуал первым, чтобы потом мог помочь Гарри, который еще не в состоянии передвигаться самостоятельно. Его кости еще слишком хрупки, чтобы выдержать его вес, а на нем не должно быть ничего лишнего. Я не могу объяснить тебе суть ритуала, ты должен войти в воду без лишних размышлений. Но я буду направлять тебя, когда будет такая возможность, и я должен попросить у тебя разрешения использовать мысленную связь, если мне понадобится. Вы оба должны попытаться максимально очистить свой разум, особенно между первым и вторым заклинанием. Вы поймете, о чем идет речь, завтра с утра. Сейчас же нам всем нужно отдохнуть. Мы отправимся дальше сразу же после ритуала, чтобы к ночи достигнуть замка. Тут по-прежнему кругом шатаются бандиты, мы должны быть очень внимательны.  
  
Потом они распределили очередь ночных дежурств и молча подготовились ко сну. Каждый размышлял о грядущем ритуале и желал удачи хрупкому подростку, перенесшему в своей жизни столько боли. Гарри, напоенный сонным зельем, спал спокойно, не подозревая об этих мыслях.


	6. Глава 6. Ритуал Очищения

Северус той ночью дежурил первым, поскольку проспал всю предыдущую ночь и ему не надо было управлять повозкой. Он еще не до конца восстановил свои силы – слишком много ночей без сна за прошедшую неделю, - но возможность хоть на несколько часов переложить ответственность за благополучие мальчика на чужие плечи позволила профессору хоть немного поспать здоровым, крепким сном. До этого спать получалось лишь урывками. Да и до того его сны по своей кошмарности вполне могли соперничать со снами Поттера, и зельевару приходилось пить такое количество Сна-без-сновидений, что оно почти перестало помогать. Но полное изнеможение, как известно, является лучшим средством для крепкого сна. И после дежурства Северус незамедлительно заснул, без всяких зелий и кошмаров. Когда же Эмрис потряс его за плечо, чтобы разбудить, профессор тут же открыл глаза, готовый к бою, с палочкой на изготовку. К счастью, он не успел наложить проклятье, вовремя осознав, кто посмел разбудить его. Все эльфы Хогвартса прекрасно знали, что до спящего профессора нельзя дотрагиваться. Эмрис хихикнул, заметив огорченное выражение Северуса, и отправился будить Гарри.  
  
\- Проснись, дитя мое, время начать ритуал. Его нужно выполнять строго на восходе. Давай, давай, просыпайся. Северус, не мог бы ты отнести его к озеру?  
  
Профессор пронес Гарри через высокую росистую траву и устроил на берегу недалеко от реки, где Артемиус уже расстелил для него одеяло. Эмрис стоял лицом к востоку, наблюдая за первыми лучами, показавшимися на горизонте. Старый волшебник вскинул посох, взывая к древним силам озера и солнца, прося их пробудиться и помочь им в их стремлении очистить невинных от сил зла. Эмрис разделся и ступил на камень примерно двух футов высоты, выступающий из воды недалеко от берега. Артемиус остановился и поднял над головой грубо обработанную каменную чашу. Хотя он не произнес ни звука, было ясно, что он тоже взывает к силам солнца и воды, чтобы они благословили ритуал. Молодой человек сделал ровно семь шагов и оказался прямо напротив Эмриса. Артемиус поклонился старому волшебнику и встал на колени, протягивая ему чашу. Эмрис с поклоном забрал у него сосуд и развернулся лицом к востоку, вознося чашу в приветствии солнцу, лучи которого окрасили воду озера розовым и желтым.  
  
Эмрис молча приказал Северусу раздеться и встать в воду прямо напротив него. Профессор понимал, что должен сохранять молчание, пока к нему не обратятся с вопросом. Большинство древних ритуалов представляли собой стилизованное действо и должны были исполняться неукоснительно. Но зельевар еще вечером занялся медитацией, очищая свой разум от всех мыслей кроме тех, что касались ритуала. Северус аккуратно снял всю одежду и вошел в воду. Профессор остановился напротив Эмриса и почтительно поклонился.  
  
Северус был удивлен, что вода была не холодной и ощущалась так, будто была той же температуры, что и его тело. Она едва доставала зельевару до колен и была настолько чиста, что он видел каждый камушек у себя под ногами. Эмрис обеими руками поднял чашу над головой Северуса, продолжая стоять лицом к восходу. Свет встающего солнца пробивался над горизонтом, и озеро сверкало в лучах солнца и силы. У поверхности воды появилась светящаяся белая дымка, она поднималась все выше и выше, окутывая камень и волшебника, стоящего на нем, пока совсем не скрыла их из виду. Несколько секунд, которые показались для всех троих вечностью, дымка переливалась и поблёскивала: сила, разлитая в воздухе, была столь ощутима, что все, не сговариваясь, задержали дыхание. Свет устремился вперед, а потом сразу резко сжался, собираясь в каменную чашу. Эмрис вручил чашу Северусу, приказав нанести белую, светящуюся субстанцию на все тело, от макушки до пят, продолжая смотреть на восток. Профессор повиновался; ему было сказано сделать десять шагов на юг и полностью погрузиться в воду хотя бы на минуту. Северус аккуратно отсчитал девять размашистых шагов и несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, перед тем как сделать десятый шаг в глубину.  
  
Северус почувствовал, как субстанция, нанесенная на кожу, начинает гореть, проникая внутрь организма и вступая в реакцию с каждой его клеткой. Было жарко, но это не было похоже на беспощадный огонь _Круцио_ , а на тепло огня от камина, когда приходишь только с мороза, или на тепло летнего солнца на коже, после того как вылезешь из холодного озера. Он подумал, что это ощущение от купания в чистой любви и счастье, и замер там, потрясенный ощущением абсолютного спокойствия. Вдруг до него дошло, что он забыл засечь время, и он торопливо начал считать. Чтобы точно ничего не напутать, Северус оставался под водой, пока легкие не начали гореть огнем от нехватки воздуха. Обернувшись, он шагнул вперед, поднимаясь из воды. Пытаясь тихо отдышаться, профессор пытался вспомнить чувство, текущее по его сосудам секунду назад. Сейчас он чувствовал себя очень странно, спокойно, и в голове не было ни одной мысли. Он не мог сказать, плохо это или хорошо – просто никак. Разум его был чист и будто заполнен серебристым туманом. Северус повернулся к Эмрису, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.  
  
Эмрис приказал ему раздеть Гарри, не выходя полностью из воды. Артемиус уже снял с мальчика бинты и лубки, пока Северус проходил через ритуал. Профессор потянулся за Гарри, продолжая стоять по щиколотку в воде. Северус взял его на руки и начал стягивать с него мантию. Гарри покраснел от смущения, но профессор внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза, мысленно уговаривая мальчика расслабиться и успокоиться. Гарри покорно замер, понимая, что все происходит так, как должно, и у него нет причин смущаться, ведь Северус так долго заботился о нем.  
  
Гарри продолжал смотреть на своего защитника все то время, пока тот аккуратно раздевал его. Без очков ему было гораздо спокойнее, да и Эмрис с Артемиусом были раздеты, так что смущаться не было смысла. Древняя магия окутывала его со всех сторон, помогая проще переносить ритуал.  
  
Когда Гарри был окончательно раздет, Северус на руках отнес его на то же самое место перед Эмрисом, где недавно стоял сам. Старый волшебник повторил заклятье и, когда свечение собралось обратно в чашу, Эмрис склонился над Гарри и нанес субстанцию на его тело, тщательно покрывая каждый дюйм кожи. Северус повернул мальчика лицом к себе, и волшебник повторил операцию со спины, пока Гарри не был полностью покрыт мазью с головы до пят. Эмрис очень расстроился, заметив бледные шрамы на нежной коже, складывающиеся в слово "псих", и сеть мелких шрамов, покрывающих спину мальчика.  
  
Эмрис кивнул, и Северус отнес мальчика на девять шагов к югу. И, дождавшись, пока Гарри кивнул, задерживая дыхание, профессор плотнее прижал его к груди и шагнул вперед, снова погружаясь в теплую чистую воду озера. Зельевар изумился, увидев, что тело Гарри светится тем же светом, что и тело Эмриса во время ритуала. Затем свет померк, становясь сначала серым, затем черным, а потом его смыло водой в протекавшую неподалеку реку. Северус снова поднялся из воды, крепко прижимая мальчика к себе: они оба тяжело дышали. Профессор с тревогой посмотрел на Гарри, но тот был совершенно спокоен, в глазах его отражалась та же дымка, которая по-прежнему укрывала сознание Северуса, и мужчина спокойно отнес мальчика обратно к Эмрису.  
  
Волшебник спустился с камня и положил одну ладонь на лоб Гарри, а вторую – на лоб Северуса. Эмрис пятился назад, не разрывая контакта, и напевно произносил заклинание все то время, пока они шли по пояс в воде. Эмрис привел их на север, к водопаду, и продолжил читать заклинания на незнакомом мелодичном языке, когда они остановились у подножия сверкающей водяной стены. Золотое свечение окружило их троих, когда Эмрис отступил и повернулся лицом к водопаду. Гарри и Северус ощутили внезапное чувство потери чего-то важного... Северус вздохнул и, прижав Гарри к себе, сделал семь ритуальных шагов к водопаду, пока они оба не оказались под водой. Сияние водопада усилилось, и Гарри на мгновение показалось, что они находятся внутри гигантской радуги. Ощущение безграничного счастья затопило его разум, унося с собой равнодушие белого тумана. Он ощутил желание никогда не покидать пределов водопада, но в его легких быстро закончился воздух, и они начали гореть. Гарри некстати задумался о том, на какое время Северус способен задержать дыхание. Наверняка, на большее, чем Гарри. Мальчик аккуратно дотронулся до щеки профессора и удивленно обнаружил, что профессор плачет. Слезы стекали по его щекам, мешаясь с прозрачной водой, и капали на грудь Гарри, принося с собой чувство спокойствия и умиротворения.  
  
Прикосновение Гарри вывело профессора из глубокого транса, и он осознал, что поврежденные ребра не давали мальчику надолго задерживать дыхание. Северус легко прикоснулся губами ко лбу мальчика, прежде чем вынести его из-под водопада.  
  
Эмрис помог Северусу выйти из воды, а Артемиус вручил старому волшебнику полотенце, чтобы тот вытер Гарри перед перевязкой. Северус аккуратно переложил Гарри обратно на одеяло и удивленно вздохнул: Эмрис убрал полотенце, которым вытирал мальчику волосы. Шрам на лбу поблек и практически исчез. Надо было точно знать, чтобы увидеть малозаметный след!  
  
\- Гарри! – воскликнул Снейп. - Твоего шрама почти не видно! Ритуал сработал!  
  
Гарри лишь хлопал газами и невнятно мычал, указывая пальцем на руку профессора. Северус наклонился посмотреть, что с ней не так. Мальчик же был в курсе, что Снейп был шпионом и носил черную метку. Северус посмотрел и сам опешил. Черная Метка исчезла, словно ее и не было! Не осталось ни шрама, ни боли… он был свободен!  
  
Северус потрясенно рухнул на колени и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Гарри потянулся к нему и обнял, привлекая к себе. Они оба были свободны от влияния Темного Лорда. Эмрис и Артемиус на некоторое время присоединились к всеобщим объятьям.  
  
Эмрис неохотно произнес:  
  
\- Северус, Гарри, вам нужно одеться и поесть, и мы отправимся в путь. Нам еще довольно долго ехать, а Гарри нужно наложить повязки.  
  
Северус, наконец, отпустил мальчика, позволяя Артемиусу напоить его обезболивающим зельем перед перевязкой. Профессор быстро переоделся и вернулся к Гарри, чтобы поддержать его, пока Эмрис перебинтовывал грудь мальчика. Северус улыбнулся, увидев, что все шрамы с тела Гарри исчезли, и его кожа стала ровной и гладкой. Профессор вопросительно посмотрел на Эмриса.  
  
\- С вас были смыты все свидетельства зла. Твои шрамы тоже исчезли, Северус. Остались лишь случайные отметины. Тех, что нанесены злобой и гневом, больше нет.  
  
Мужчины улыбнулись друг другу, заканчивая перевязывать уже задремывающего Гарри.  
  
Северус периодически закатывал левый рукав мантии, чтобы удостовериться в том, что Метка действительно исчезла. С души будто бы сняли тяжкий груз, но он все время размышлял о том, как Эмрису удалось заставить Метку исчезнуть. Раньше Северус полагал, что она исчезнет только после смерти Тома или его собственной гибели.  


***

  
  
Дальше ехали молча, каждый размышлял о проведенном ритуале. Гарри, напоенный зельями, тихо спал на коленях у Северуса, периодически просыпаясь, чтобы устроится поудобнее. Профессор время от времени бездумно убирал челку со лба мальчика и проводил кончиками пальцев по тому месту, где был шрам, потом удивленно косился на свое левое предплечье и что-то бормотал. Через несколько часов беседа возобновилась, но все ее участники пришли к молчаливому соглашению не затрагивать серьезные темы. Они несколько раз останавливались, что поесть самим и напоить кобылу, тогда Северус осторожно выбирался из повозки, стараясь не потревожить спящего Гарри. Зельевар решил, что напоить мальчика Сонным и Обезболивающим зельями будет более гуманно, чем заставлять его терпеть боль от ударов при передвижении повозки.  
  
К вечеру они добрались до небольшой полянки с быстрым ручейком и решили там заночевать. До замка нужно было ехать еще несколько часов, но никто не горел желанием добираться до него ночью по открытой местности. Гарри скоро должен был проснуться, а Артемиус захотел немного порыбачить к ужину. Эмрис сказал Северусу, что молодой человек устал от сосисок и хлеба, о чем мысленно и сообщил. Оставив Гарри дремать в повозке, мужчины принялись за обустройство лагеря, а Артемиус выудил из кармана веревку с крючком и отправился искать удобное место для рыбалки.  
  
Старый волшебник занялся костром, а зельевар отправился к Гарри, который проснулся, обеспокоенный долгим отсутствием движения, и теперь звал профессора. Северус взял мальчика на руки, а Эмрис перенес его постель ближе к огню, чтобы они могли обсудить произошедшее утром.  
  
После ужина состоящего из жареной трески, все устроились пить чай. Первым начал Эмрис:  
  
\- Первый ритуал используется для того, чтобы очистить тело от всей темной магии. Он разрушил ментальную связь между злодеем и его отметинами: шрамом и меткой на руке. Без мысленной привязки метке не за что держаться в теле, и она исчезает. Шрам на лбу Гарри еще виден, потому что кроме темномагической мальчик получил еще и сильную физическую травму. В ваших сознаниях я нашел свидетельства тому, что, посредством шрама и метки, злодей вытягивал из вас магическую и жизненную силу, чтобы поддерживать свою жизнь. Конечно, это больше относилось к юному Гарри, но в какой-то степени и к тебе, Северус. Сейчас, когда мы изгнали его из твоего разума, Гарри, твой магический потенциал сильно возрастет. Пока это может быть не так заметно, поскольку ты еще выздоравливаешь, но после того, как ты поправишься, это несомненно произойдет. Злодей использовал тебя, чтобы выжить, особенно после того как связал вас кровным заклятьем.  
  
Волшебник повернулся к Северусу:  
  
\- Злодей питается тьмой: чувствами гнева, страдания и боли. Он использовал твою Метку, чтобы вызывать эти чувства у всех остальных. В сущности, он сначала возбуждал их в тебе, чтобы передать другим. Он привязал жизненную силу и магию всех своих последователей к себе. Когда умрет он, погибнут и они. Я никогда раньше не слышал о подобном злодее. Его нужно непременно остановить, и мы сделаем все, что в наших силах, чтобы вам помочь.  
  
Профессор задумался:  
  
\- Так вот почему мне было так сложно контролировать свои эмоции в присутствии Гарри? Как только я почувствовал возвращение Метки после воскрешения Лорда, один вид Гарри вызывал у меня приступы ярости.  
  
\- Да, ты получал эти эмоции через метку. Она давала злому волшебнику доступ в твой разум. Недостаточно для чтения мыслей, но вполне хватит для внушения ложных эмоций. Эта связь превратилась в кольцо, с помощью которого он смог собрать достаточно сил для того, чтобы создать голема и вложить в него часть себя. Когда вам с Гарри удалось скрыться, и вы оказались на той поляне, злодей больше не мог дотянуться до вас, и на первый план вышли ваши истинные эмоции и ощущения. Вы увидели друг друга без пелены тех эмоций, которые внушал вам тот темный волшебник. Я не думаю, что вы смогли бы иным способом изменить свое отношение друг к другу.  
  
Тут встрял Гарри:  
  
\- Если вы знаете, как он смог возродиться, может, вы знаете и как его уничтожить? Я знаю, что он все время пытается убить меня, а моя удача вовсе не безгранична, и рано или поздно всему этому наступит конец. Я имею в виду, что всегда находится кто-то или что-то, что помогает мне одержать победу, но я не могу убить его, мне же, черт побери, всего пятнадцать!  
  
Эмрис задумчиво посмотрел на мальчика:  
  
\- Пятнадцать? Я думал, тебе гораздо меньше. Злодей действительно забрал у тебя много сил!  
  
Гарри печально опустил голову, а Северус пояснил:  
  
\- Гарри жил со своими дядей и тетей, которые использовали его в качестве домашнего раба, плохо кормили и периодически оставляли без еды, пытаясь _выбить из него магию_. Они, конечно же, сами не волшебники и жутко боятся всего магического.  
  
\- А, это многое объясняет. Я все никак не мог понять, как мальчик мог быть окружен таким количеством зла, будто бы его купали в нем на протяжении многих лет.  
  
Гарри ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Да, это довольно точно описывает их _заботу_. Так вы знаете, как победить Лорда, чтобы мне никогда больше не пришлось возвращаться к ним?  
  
Эмрис протянул руку и потрепал Гарри по плечу:  
  
\- Да, я знаю, дитя моё. Он живет за счет негативных эмоций. Мы сразимся с ним при помощи их противоположности – позитивных эмоций. Вроде тех, что нужны для создания Патронуса. Ты слышал о нем, Гарри?  
  
Северус рассмеялся:  
  
\- Вы еще спросите его, сколько лет ему было, когда он создал своего первого телесного Патронуса, – его интонации живо напомнили Гарри о дяде Верноне, когда тот хвастался победой Дадличка на чемпионате по боксу. _"Про… э, Северус что, мной гордится?"_ \- Гарри очень надеялся на это. Мальчик довольно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Я создал телесного Патронуса, когда мне было тринадцать.  
  
Эмрис ошарашенно посмотрел на Северуса:  
  
\- Телесного? Он что, встретился с дементором?  
  
Профессор ухмыльнулся:  
  
\- Когда ему было тринадцать, он разогнал целую сотню.  
  
Эмрис выглядел очень удивленным.  
  
\- Я могу сказать, что ты станешь очень, очень сильным магом, когда достигнешь совершеннолетия. Особенно сейчас, когда злодей больше не вытягивает из тебя силы. Мы должны многому научить тебя, чтобы твоя сила не выжгла тебя изнутри.  
  
Артемиус с Эмрисом переглянулись и кивнули друг другу, придя к согласию. Артемиус подлил им всем горячего чая, и старый волшебник начал свой рассказ:  
  
\- Гарри, ты помнишь, что точно произошло перед тем, как ты закрыл собой Северуса и вы очутились на поляне?  
  
\- Вроде да. Я просто подумал что-то вроде "О, Мерлин, спаси нас". А потом я заорал: "Мерлин, помоги!", - тихо сказал Гарри.  
  
Эмрис улыбнулся:  
  
\- Это сработало. Меня зовут Мерлин Эмрис. Моего внука – Годрик Гриффиндор, его жену – Ровена Рейвенкло. Мою внучку-целительницу зовут Хельга Хаффлпафф, а ее мужа – Салазар Слизерин. По тому, что вы мне рассказали, я понял, что эти имена должны быть вам знакомы, так?  
  
Прошло около пяти минут, пока Северус смог задать вменяемый вопрос:  
  
\- А какой сейчас год?  
  
\- 994 от Рождества Христова, - последовал тихий ответ. – А Годрик и Хельга вообще-то мои пра-пра-правнуки, потому что мне уже больше двухсот лет.  
  
Поскольку Северус и Гарри пока не могли сказать что-то внятное, они стали внимательно слушать Мерлина. Тот рассказал им о проблемах их земель и о том, что Салазар как-то раз напился и загулял на стороне со служанкой, которая потом родила от него сына. Теперь юнец метался по окрестностям с шайкой бандитов, называя себя наследником Слизерина и пытаясь развязать войну между магами и простыми людьми. Мальчик ненавидел своих родителей, а особенно деда, который заставлял его работать в своей таверне с утра до ночи, и деревенских, которые шугали его и называли выродком. Салазар даже не подозревал о наличии наследника, до тех пор пока шестнадцатилетний подросток не начал тиранить местных жителей, на каждом углу заявляя, что он – наследник Слизерина. Салазар пытался поговорить с мальчиком и урезонить его, но тот был полон ненависти и чуть не убил своего отца. Годрик и Сал не хотели связываться с подростком, но его присутствие в округе с каждым днем было все более опасным для окружающих. Он собирал вокруг себя разбойников и отъявленных головорезов, которые совершали набеги на окрестные деревни. Вот почему Артемиус с Мерлином сами отправились за путешественниками во времени. Эмрис, конечно же, был очень силен в магии, а Артемиус, хотя его и недооценивали из-за немоты, был силен в невербальных заклинаниях.  
  
Мерлин пояснил, что они вшестером управляли небольшой магической школой для юных магов. Каждый из взрослых лично учил от четырех до шести учеников, специализируясь на определенной области знаний. О Салазаре и Хельге наши путешественники уже знали, Годрик был силен в Атаке и Защите, как физической, так и магической. Ровена была специалистом по Трансфигуращии и Арифмантике и могла учить Видящих, но истинные прорицатели были очень редки, и в настоящее время у нее не было ученика. Артемиус преподавал Гербологию и невербальные заклятья вместе с Легилименцией и Окклюменцией. Мерлин обычно брал только одного ученика, которого учил природной и беспалочковой магии и оборотничеству; ученик так же ходил на все занятия остальных мастеров. Его ученик должен был быть очень могущественным и должен был уметь хорошо управлять своей магией. Мерлин вот уже тринадцать лет не мог найти себе нового ученика, после того как предыдущий уехал в путешествие на восток.  
  
\- Гарри, мы обычно не берем учеников младше 16 лет, потому что тогда еще сложно определить истинную магическую силу человека, но ты уже гораздо сильнее большинства нынешних наших учеников. Не хотел бы ты стать моим учеником? Тебе потребуется дополнительная тренировка в самоконтроле до достижения тобой совершеннолетия, особенно после того как мы нарушили твою связь со злодеем. Из того, что рассказал нам Северус, я знаю, что твоей магии пришлось пробудиться в очень раннем возрасте, когда и появилась ваша связь со злым волшебником. Обычно магия у детей проявляется в семь-восемь лет, не раньше. Тебе следует знать, что чем раньше магия проявит себя, тем сильнее будет волшебник.  
  
Прежде чем Гарри успел ответить, Артемиус и Мерлин поднялись на ноги и уставились в непроглядную темень. Артемиус настороженно поднял палочку, а Мерлин поудобнее перехватил свой посох. Через секунду встал и Северус. Гарри печально почувствовал себя абсолютно бесполезным. Посох Мерлина сверкнул, описывая круг над их головами. Золотое кольцо развернулось в сверкающий купол, укрывший их маленький лагерь. Горящие стрелы, прилетевшие из темноты, соскользнули по куполу, поджигая сухую траву. Второй залп оказался столь же неэффективен. Артемиус и Северус бросали в нападавших обездвиживающие заклятия, так что атака закончилась так же быстро, как и началась.  
  
Эмрис стоял на месте, удерживая Щит все то время, пока Артемиус запрягал кобылу. Северус быстро собрал их пожитки и засунул в телегу. Когда все было убрано, двое мужчин подхватили Гарри на руки вместе с постелью и перенесли в повозку. После того, как все были готовы к отъезду, Мерлин наконец-то опустил посох, снимая защиту, и буквально рухнул в подставленные руки Артемиуса. Тот отнес его в повозку и аккуратно уложил рядом с Гарри. Северус присоединился к Артемиусу на облучке. Прошло довольно много времени, пока молодые люди, наконец, решились тихо заговорить, не опуская, впрочем, палочек. Двое в повозке спали мертвым сном, устав от полного событий дня. Ни один из них не заметил ни прибытия в замок, ни того, как их отнесли в теплые постели


	7. Глава 7. Тем временем на ранч... эээ, в замке

(немного ранее, в вечер до исчезновения Гарри и Северуса)  
  
Альбус Дамблдор, директор школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, сидел за столом в кабинете, размышляя о тяжелой судьбе одного маленького пятнадцатилетнего мальчика. Не какого-то простого мальчишки, а Гарри Поттера, который был дорог директору почти как внук. За много лет преподавания, а после – и управления школой, в ней появлялось множество учеников, к которым директор относился с большой нежностью, но никто из них не тронул его старое сердце так, как этот худенький, вечно лохматый мальчишка с ярко-зелеными глазами.  
  
Альбус всегда подозревал, что жизнь Гарри в доме Дурслей была не настолько идиллической, как он себе ее представлял, оставляя мальчика на пороге их дома. Но он не был в этом точно уверен, потому что мальчик упорно отказывался говорить о том, что происходит за закрытыми дверями дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице. А пока у Альбуса не появятся серьезные доказательства плохого обращения с мальчиком, ему не с чем было идти в магический Отдел Опеки и Попечительства, а этот идиот, занимающий место министра Магии, ни за что не позволит ему перевести ребенка в другое место просто так.  
  
Министерство так тщательно следило за магической подписью Гарри, что перевести его незаметно никак не получалось. Особенно после того, как эта чертова жаба, Долорес Амбридж, поставила перед собой цель вытурить Гарри из Хогвартса, а еще лучше запереть в надежном месте. Альбус не понимал, почему она так ненавидит Поттера, но предполагал, что за этим стоит Волдеморт. У нее не было Метки, но это не значило, что она не разделяет взгляды Темного Лорда, особенно учитывая ее ненависть к магглорожденным и полукровкам.  
  
Этим вечером Альбус был особенно расстроен, потому что ему пришлось сказать Гарри, что ему придется вернуться к родственникам на рождественские каникулы. Сначала Поттер умолял позволить ему отмечать рождество в Норе с семейством Уизли, потом попросил разрешения остаться с крестным отцом на площади Гриммо. Гарри даже согласился бесплатно помогать Филчу в уборке замка, если ему разрешат остаться, а на это не мог решиться _ни один_ ребенок _в здравом_ уме. Но когда Альбус попытался узнать у Гарри подробности жизни в семье, мальчик закрылся, и как не настаивал директор, только молчал, становясь все злее и агрессивнее. Ну, у директора было еще целых две недели: возможно, у него все же получится выяснить, в чем же дело. Или ему удастся уговорить Северуса поместить некоторое количество воспоминаний Гарри в Омут, чтобы засвидетельствовать жестокое обращение с мальчиком. Северус, правда, упорно утверждал, что Поттер был страшно _избалован_. Как могли оба его мальчика оказаться настолько упрямыми? Альбус любил раздражительного, желчного мастера Зелий как своего родного сына, и все никак не мог понять причину того, почему Северус так ненавидел Гарри. Обычно он строго сдерживался, да так, что было сложно понять, чувствует ли он вообще _что-либо_. Но рядом с Гарри он, похоже, совершенно забывал о своем самоконтроле.  
  
Альбус покосился на часы на каминной полке. Десять вечера, отбой. Директор понимал, что если он будет продолжать изводить себя мыслями о мальчике, то у него, кроме и так ноющего сердца, заболит еще и голова. Маг прибрался на столе и собрался уже запереть офис на ночь, как раздался гулкий удар гонга и послышался скрежет камня о камень. Директор на мгновение замер: последний раз он слышал этот звук так давно, что не сразу вспомнил, что он означает. Кто-то произнес Темномагическое заклинание – Непростительное заклятье в стенах замка!  
  
Быстрый взгляд на приборы: в замок не было проникновения извне, а заклинание прозвучало на расстоянии одного перехода от кабинета Зельеварения. На площадке перед кабинетом Альбус прокричал "Коридор Мастера Зелий!" и кинулся в появившуюся дверь. Пролезая через отверстие за портретом прямо напротив кабинета зельевара, директор сразу же понял, что произошло что-то ужасное. Северус Снейп _никогда_ бы, _ни за что в жизни_ не оставил бы дверь своего кабинета открытой! В плане запирания дверей и накладывания на них разнообразных защитных чар перед уходом профессор был настоящим параноиком. Длинными, размашистыми шагами, которые заставляли его выглядеть гораздо моложе своих лет, Альбус направился дальше по коридору, раздвигая слизеринцев, выбежавших из своих комнат на шум. Директор остановился и осмотрел место происшествия: стены коридора сдвинулись, надежно блокируя тех, кто оказался внутри. То же самое должно было произойти и на другом конце коридора: стены смыкались до прихода как минимум двух деканов, которые должны были назвать правильный пароль.  
  
\- Директор Хогвартса, Пламя Фоукса, - тихо пробормотал Альбус, доставая палочку. Реагируя на заклинание, стены начали медленно раздвигаться. Директор взмахом палочки возвел баррикаду позади себя: нечего слизеринцам оттачивать свое любопытство, и уставился на три распростёртые на полу фигуры, окруженные ожившими доспехами. Все трое были оглушены, их палочки валялись на полу неподалеку. На стенах были отчетливо видны брызги крови и два кровавых отпечатка ладоней, размазанные по каменной кладке. На полу, рядом со знакомой до боли палочкой, валялись разбитые очки, которые были директору столь же знакомы. У Альбуса тревожно сжалось сердце. Но он поспешно запихнул переживания глубже внутрь, взяв в себя в руки и сосредоточившись. Директор наклонился, подобрал палочку и очки, надежно спрятав их в карман мантии, и с отвращением оглянулся на трех оглушенных, валявшихся на полу. Ему не нужно было видеть их лиц, чтобы понять, кто это.  
  
С громким скрежетом раздвинулась противоположная стена, и в проходе появились профессор МакГонагалл и профессор Флитвик. Альбус изобразил на лице абсолютное спокойствие и обернулся к двум потрясенно молчавшим профессорам. Он бросил быстрый взгляд на двух деканов, отметив про себя смешную желтую пижаму Флитвика.  
  
\- О, Мерлин мой! Директор, что здесь произошло? - Миневра брезгливо поджала губы, посмотрев в сторону трех бессознательных тел на полу. Длинный, темно-зеленый халат профессора распахнулся, открывая чопорную фланелевую сорочку в шотландскую клетку, когда МакГонагалл двинулась по коридору. При виде луж крови на полу она остановилась, прижимая руку ко рту, и кинулась переворачивать оглушенных учеников.  
  
\- Малфой, Крэбб и Гойл, и скажите мне, почему меня это не удивляет? Альбус, на кого они напали? И где пострадавший, он, должно быть, потерял много крови, – она указала на лужи крови и потеки на стенах. На самом деле, профессор боялась услышать ответ. В душе женщина понимала, кто мог стать жертвой нападения.  
  
\- Боюсь, Миневра, я обнаружил на полу очки и палочку мистера Поттера. Без сомнения, именно он ударился о стену: похоже, на него напали со спины.  
  
Филиус и Миневра были одинаково разгневаны этим сообщением. С видом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего, все трое мрачно уставились на оглушенных учеников.  
  
\- Я как раз собирался привести их в себя и отвести в мой кабинет для допроса. Прозвучавший сигнал тревоги означает, что как минимум один из них применил Непростительное заклятье, но я еще не знаю, при каких обстоятельствах это произошло. Пожалуйста, сопроводите студентов в их гостиные и пересчитайте, чтобы убедиться, что никто не пропал. Потом поднимитесь ко мне. Должны будут присутствовать все четыре декана, и я вызову из Министерства двух Авроров для освидетельствования и задержания виновных.  
  
Флитвик взволнованно оглянулся:  
  
\- А где Северус? Все его ученики здесь, а где он сам? – Вопрос был настолько важен, что все не обратили внимания на то, что Филиус был одет в смешную желтую детскую пижаму с помпонами.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Его кабинет оставлен открытым, так что он не мог уйти на "собрание". Должен отметить, меня очень беспокоит его отсутствие. Ему ближе всех до этого места, так что он должен был оказаться здесь раньше нас. Он мог услышать сирену и поспешить сюда, бросив все дела, но тогда где он? - Дамблдор огляделся и заметил завхоза, стоящего между учениками. – Аргус, не мог бы ты проследить за слизеринцами и доложить мне, все ли на месте?  
  
\- Конечно, директор. – Филч злорадно поглядел на учеников. Те, не задавая лишних вопросов, отправились в свою гостиную. Никто не горел желанием оказаться под пристальным вниманием злобного завхоза.  
  
Дамблдор собрал с пола палочки слизеринцев, и, наколдовав на них наручники, привел в чувство заклинанием. Директор отправил доспехи по местам и наложил на коридор чары, которые не позволяли никому проникнуть в него до появления министерских авроров.  
  
\- А, господа Малфой, Кребб и Гойл. И почему меня это не удивляет? Будьте добры, пройдите в мой кабинет, – голос директора был холоден как лёд, и в глазах его не было обычного блеска. Он следовал за злодеями, не опуская палочки.  


***

  
  
Через полчаса в кабинете собрались все деканы, за исключением Северуса Снейпа. Отсутствовали также четверо учеников: трое сидели в кабинете директора, ожидая прибытия авроров, а четвертым был Гарри Поттер. Также отсутствовала Долорес Амбридж: ее тоже никто не смог найти.  
  
С зеленой вспышкой из камина появились Кингсли Шеклболт и Нимфадора Тонкс, сопровождаемые лекарем из Мунго и нервным клерком из Министерства с Прытко Пишущим Пером и свитком пергамента в тонких пальцах.  
  
Клерк присел за стол директора, нервничая больше из-за соседства с великим человеком, чем из-за предстоящего слушания. После его кивка Дамблдор начал говорить:  
  
\- Слушание 10 декабря 1996 года прошу считать открытым. Присутствуют: Альбус Дамблдор, директор, Миневра МакГонагалл, заместитель директора, декан факультета Гриффиндор, профессора Флитвик и Спраут, представляющие факультеты Рейвенкло и Хаффлпафф соответственно. Отсутствует профессор Северус Снейп, декан факультета Слизерин, который также отсутствует в замке.  
  
В 10 часов вечера сработала тревожная сигнализация, оповещая о применении в замке как минимум одного Непростительно проклятья. Защита замка заблокировала место, где все это произошло, и оно оставалось заблокированным до произнесения необходимого заклинания с паролем. Я оказался в коридоре, ведущем от кабинета профессора Снейпа. Дверь кабинета была оставлена открытой, что является абсолютно нехарактерным для профессора. Когда я дошел до поворота, то увидел защитную стену. После произнесения пароля, коридор открылся, и я увидел трех оглушенных студентов, окруженных стражами замка. В коридоре на полу и стенах были видны кровавые потеки, также на стене я обнаружил кровавые отпечатки ладоней, что говорит о том, что оставивший их врезался лицом в стену и сполз по ней. Я обнаружил на полу лужу крови, разбитые очки и волшебную палочку. – Директор посмотрел на авроров и продолжил: - Коридор и кабинет профессора Снейпа опечатаны, все студенты находятся в гостиных своих факультетов, после переклички выяснилось, что в замке отсутствуют профессора Снейп и Амбридж и … Гарри Поттер. Очки и палочка были опознаны присутствующими как принадлежащие мистеру Поттеру. Следов профессора Снейпа и мистера Поттера не обнаружено.  
  
Профессор МакГонагалл и профессор Флитвик подтвердили, что тоже видели место происшествия, правда, с другой стороны коридора. Тонкс проверила все четыре палочки на предмет принадлежности и последних использованных заклинаний. _Приори Инкантатем_ должно было показать все заклинания, использованные в течение последних четырех часов.  
  
\- Палочка Гарри Поттера не использовалась, палочка Малфоя показывает _Экспеллиармус_ , _Редукто_ , Оглушающее и два _Круцио_. Палочка Винсента Кребба показала Режущее и _Круцио_ , палочка Грегори Гойла показала _Круцио_ и Костоломное, – произнесла Тонкс вердикт для протокола. Лица всех присутствующих выразили разнообразные степени шока, вызванные тем фактом, что ученики могли так жестоко обойтись со своим однокурсником, хотя бы они и недолюбливали его. Порядок использования заклинаний доказал, что Драко использовал Круциациус на Гарри, когда тот уже был тяжело ранен и обездвижен. Поттер был беспомощен с того момента, как первый Экспеллиармус швырнул его лицом в каменную стену. Нападение было не только жестоким, но еще и трусливым.  
  
Кингсли шагнул вперед:  
  
\- Поскольку Драко Малфой и Грегори Гойл уже достигли шестнадцати лет, мы совершенно законно можем дать им одну каплю Веритасерума. Наложение Непростительного заклятья может привести к пожизненному сроку в Азкабане, в таких случаях Министерство дозволяет использование Сыворотки правды. Мистеру Крэббу еще только пятнадцать, поэтому на нем сыворотка использована не будет. На нем будет использовано заклятье Правды перед тем, как он расскажет о произошедшем, поэтому в данный момент он должен покинуть помещение. Профессор Флитвик, будьте так любезны сопроводить его в смежную комнату и ожидать там, пока мы вас не позовем.  
  
Кингсли позвал лекаря, чтобы тот дал зелье Малфою, поскольку он использовал больше всех заклинаний. После первого же глотка глаза Драко остекленели, и Шеклболт принялся допрашивать мальчика:  
  
\- Ваше имя и возраст?  
  
\- Драко Люциус Малфой, шестнадцать лет.  
  
\- Объясните, что происходило сегодня, начиная с девяти вечера.  
  
\- Мы с Крэббом и Гойлом увидели Поттера, идущего к кабинету профессора Снейпа. Он выглядел очень расстроенным и даже не заметил, что мы пошли за ним. Через десять минут он выбежал оттуда, оставив дверь открытой. Профессор Снейп кричал ему, чтобы он остановился, но он этого не сделал. Когда Поттер пробегал мимо нас, я бросил в него _Экспеллиармус_ и _Редукто_ , он ударился лицом об стену, очень сильно. Крэбб и Гойл тоже метнули в Поттера заклятья, после того, как я обездвижил его. Мы все направили на него _Круцио_ , потом подбежал профессор Снейп. Он перевернул Поттера на спину, и тогда я бросил на них портключ. Они оба исчезли, а я как-то оказался оглушен. Когда я пришел в себя, надо мной стоял Дамблдор, – Драко говорил ровным, спокойным голосом.  
  
\- Куда их забрал портключ? Где ты его взял?  
  
\- Я не знаю, куда он их переместил. Мне его дал отец, сказал бросить его на Поттера сегодня. Только я обязательно не должен был касаться Поттера в этот момент, а то мог бы сам оказаться в очень неприятном месте.  
  
Малфой продолжал отвечать на вопросы: сообщил о том, что его отец был Пожирателем и незарегистрированным анимагом. Все находившиеся в комнате фыркнули, когда услышали, что его анимагической формой является белый хорек. Драко не знал ничего о Пожирателях и о том, где у них проходят собрания, но он выдал еще одну интересную деталь.  
  
\- Ты сам являешься Пожирателем, у тебя есть Метка? - спросила Тонкс.  
  
\- Да, у меня есть обновленная Метка. Ее нельзя увидеть до произнесения _Ревеало_.  
  
Тонкс задрала его левый рукав, обнажая чистую, гладкую кожу, и произнесла _Ревеало_. Черная Метка полыхнула огнем, проявляясь, и через полминуты снова исчезла.  
  
Больше от мальчиков ничего узнать не удалось. Как и предполагалось, они всего лишь слепо следовали приказам Малфоя-старшего. Конечно, стыдно было попадать в Азкабан на всю жизнь, только потому, что неспособен думать самостоятельно, но эта черта была характерна для большинства приспешников Темного Лорда. Когда профессора обсуждали с аврорами исчезновение Поттера и Снейпа и возможности их розыска, один из портретов на стене позвал Дамблдора. Директор некоторое время пошептался с ним и обернулся к МакГонагалл:  
  
\- Сюда прибыл мистер Малфой. Вероятно, он жаждет увидеться с сыном. Не могли бы вы привести его сюда, чтобы обеспечить столь долгожданную встречу?  
  
\- С удовольствием, господин директор.  
  
Дамблдор успел заметить хищную гримасу, которая на секунду промелькнула на лице замдиректора, и подумал, как же она временами напоминает кошку, готовящуюся съесть мышь. Точнее, в данном случае, хорька.  


***

  
  
Люциус Малфой дизаппарировал от Темного Лорда под предлогом того, что ему надо примерно наказать своего сына. Однако за то время, пока он шел до ворот замка, его гнев успел немного поостыть. Возможно, ему удастся узурпировать положение Северуса Снейпа рядом с Темным Лордом? Как мастер Зелий, Северус был очень ценен для Лорда, так что Малфою приходилось держать себя в руках. Но он был абсолютно так же уязвим, как и все остальные, потому что Лорд за полгода после своего воскрешения превратился в настоящего параноика. Возможно, Лорда убедит то, что действия Драко были абсолютно необходимы, раз Поттер оказал решительное сопротивление, и его сын с большим трудом одержал победу над столь упорным и сильным противником… Его построения и размышления были довольно-таки грубо прерваны появлением суровой и строгой МакГонагалл. _"Старая ведьма совсем не изменилась с тех пор, как я покинул стены Хогвартса: все такая же холодная и строгая к слизеринцам"_ , - злобно подумал Люциус.  
  
Он решил, что ему следует немного усугубить обстоятельства:  
  
\- Профессор МакГонагалл, простите меня за столь поздний визит, но моя жена немного приболела, и только то, что я обещал ей вернуться вместе с Драко, немного успокоило ее. Я не знаю, сколько ему придется пробыть дома, Нарцисса очень хотела его видеть, – Люциус улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой.  
  
Улыбка, посланная ему в ответ, заставила Малфоя нервно дернуться. Профессор была крайне рада его видеть. На самом деле, выражение ее лица неуловимо напоминало о кошке, которая поймала мышку. Она кивнула в ответ на его слова:  
  
\- Нам, несомненно, понадобится разрешение директора, но я не вижу особых препятствий к тому, чтобы вы сегодня покинули замок вместе. Вам очень, очень необходимо побыть вдвоем. Я думаю, директор не будет особо возражать, что вы проведете вместе довольно _долго_ времени. - Она прямо-таки выделяла голосом слово "вместе", но Люциус слишком торопился обратно к Темному Лорду, чтобы пояснить действия своего сына, так что не обратил на это внимания. Не заметил он и злобного торжества в глазах Миневры, когда та махнула палочкой у лестницы, ведущей к кабинету директора.  
  
Люциус Малфой был неприятно удивлен присутствием в кабинете директора двух авроров. Его незамедлительно арестовали за организацию похищения Северуса Снейпа и Гарри Поттера. Да, он проведет _немало_ времени _вместе_ со своим сыном в допросных камерах Азкабана.  


***

  
  
Процедура исследования злополучного коридора и кабинета профессора Снейпа заняла всю оставшуюся ночь. Студенты как раз вышли из своих гостиных и направлялись в Большой зал на завтрак, когда обоих Малфоев вместе с Креббом и Гойлом выводили из замка в наручниках. Более трех четвертей студентов радостно кричали и хлопали в ладоши, когда этих четверых выдворяли из замка. Рон и Гермиона не присоединились к всеобщему веселью, они были слишком взволнованы, разыскивая в толпе лохматую макушку своего друга. Рон сказал Гермионе, что Гарри не спал в своей постели, и то, что никто не видел его с самого ужина, когда Гарри отправился к директору. Они оба прекрасно знали про "взыскания" у Снейпа, и всегда очень переживали за Гарри, так как после них он всегда возвращался в расстроенных чувствах.  
  
Гермиона заметила в толпе профессора МакГонагалл и устремилась к ней:  
  
\- Вы Гарри не видели? Его никто не видел со вчерашнего вечера после взыскания с профессором Снейпом.  
  
\- И в спальне он тоже не появлялся! – взволнованно вставил Рон.  
  
МакГонагалл поджала губы и отвела ребят в сторону.  
  
\- Пойдемте со мной, мы сможем поговорить в классе профессора Фиренца, подальше от любопытных.  
  
Профессор отвела ребят в пустой класс и рассказала им все, что удалось узнать об исчезновении их друга. Декан заставила их поклясться, что об этом никто больше не узнает. Потрясенные ребята вышли из класса, держась друг за друга и отправились в Больничное крыло за успокоительным. Гермиона даже не возмущалась по поводу того, что они пропустят занятия.  


***

  
  
Дамблдор выглядел на все свои сто пятьдесят с лишним лет, когда вставал со своего места за учительским столом. Его лицо было серьёзно, и в голубых глазах не было заметно обычного блеска. Большой зал сразу погрузился в тишину. Директор говорил почти что шепотом, но все присутствующие ясно слышали каждое слово:  
  
\- Прошлой ночью в результате трусливого нападения из засады серьезно пострадал ваш сокурсник и друг. Драко Малфой, Грегори Гойл и Винсент Крэбб напали на Гарри Поттера. Профессор Снейп был также ранен, когда попытался оказать помощь мистеру Поттеру. Трое учеников были арестованы после того, как подтвердилась их причастность к наложению Непростительных заклятий на ученика. Они ожидают суда в Министерстве Магии, вместе с отцом мистера Малфоя, который оказался также причастен к нападению. Мистер Поттер и профессор Снейп сейчас перемещены в более спокойное и надежное место, чтобы обеспечить их скорейшее выздоровление. Мы несомненно дадим вам знать об изменениях в состоянии здоровья мистера Поттера и профессора Снейпа. Уроки на сегодня отменены. Пожалуйста, после завтрака сразу же отправляйтесь в свои гостиные. Спасибо.  
  
Дамблдор попросил профессора Амбридж проследовать за ним в его кабинет. Там они встретились с теми же самыми двумя аврорами, что и вчера. Как только заклинание, брошенное Шеклболтом проявило Метку на ее левой руке, она была незамедлительно арестована за укрывательство и попытку убийства. Ее детские протесты и уверения в невиновности не нашли благодарных слушателей в лице присутствующих. Все были слишком взволнованы переживаниями по поводу исчезнувших коллеги и ученика, чтобы ее слушать. Им нужны были ответы _здесь и сейчас_. Каждая лишняя минута была еще одной минутой боли и страданий для пропавших.  
  
Кингсли заставил связанную Амбридж выпить три капли Веритасерума и начал допрос:  
  
\- Имя?  
  
\- Долорес Джейн Амбридж.  
  
\- Вы являетесь Пожирателем смерти?  
  
\- Да, - подтвердила та ровным, безучастным голосом.  
  
\- Вам известно кто натравил дементоров на Гарри и его кузена прошлым летом?  
  
\- Да. Это сделала я.  
  
Дамблдор давно подозревал, что это дело рук Амбридж, но все никак не мог это доказать.  
  
\- Кто приказал вам это сделать? – все ожидали ответа "Волдеморт", но она удивила их, ответив:  
  
\- Корнелиус Фадж.  
  
\- Зачем он послал их? – спросила удивленная Тонкс.  
  
\- Он – Пожиратель смерти, и наш господин приказал ему дискредитировать или убить мальчишку. Ему слишком часто удавалось скрыться от него, и Лорд пожелал, чтобы он был либо мертв, либо надежно заперт. Также господин желал, чтобы люди перестали доверять мальчишке и оказали поддержку Министру.  
  
Амбридж продолжила рассказ, раскрывая имена других высокопоставленных чиновников, вместе с именами нескольких авроров, которые, впрочем, не сильно удивили Тонкс и Шеклболта. Она также отметила, что многие Пожиратели занимали довольно важные посты в Министерстве. Даблдор незамедлительно направил сообщения другим членам Ордена Феникса, чтобы те могли начать расследование. К счастью, имя мадам Боунс, главы Департамента Магического Правопорядка, не было названо. Не было и имен высших Невыразимцев, так что они могли приняться за очистку Министерства. Это нужно было делать быстро и тихо, не вызывая подозрений публики. И ни слова об исчезновении Поттера и Снейпа как можно дольше. До начала зимних каникул оставалось еще две недели, значит, еще две недели им удастся избежать ненужных вопросов.  
  
Когда Долорес Амбридж выводили из дверей парадного входа, все ученики встали и проводили ее громовыми аплодисментами, счастливыми воплями и подбрасыванием шляп к потолку. Пока ее волокли вниз по ступеням, она продолжала разоряться на тему того, что "заберет их всех с собой". Потом ее оправили в безопасное место для встречи с теми четырьмя, что покинули замок утром. Дамблдор готовил специальное место для арестованных Пожирателей смерти, поскольку они были слишком важны, чтобы отправлять их в Азкабан. В конце концов, ему уже немного поднадоело снова и снова ловить одних и тех же Пожирателей.


	8. Глава 8. С точки зрения жука...

(ранний вечер 10го декабря, перед исчезновением Поттера и Снейпа)  
  
Рита Скитер не знала, счастлива она, или просто выведена из себя. После того, как эта маленькая ведьма, Гермиона Грейнджер, заперла ее в банку и держала там с третьего задания Тремудрого Турнира, Скитер просчитывала возможности сбежать и потихоньку планировала месть ведьме и ее друзьям. А сегодня ей наконец-то это удалось. Девчонка была очень рассеяна и неудачно поставила банку на край тумбочки. Рита не могла услышать, чем же она так расстроена, но это ее волновало меньше всего. Скитер начала биться об толстое стекло своей _тюрьмы_ , раскачивая банку, и та, в конце концов, упала и разбилась. Женщина на несколько секунд превратилась обратно в человека, чтобы залечить порезы от стекла и снова вернулась в свою анимагическую форму. Сейчас она старательно работала крылышками, облетая замок в поисках _"грязи"_. Новости должны быть очень, очень плохими, чтобы она в полной мере отомстила за свое унижение. Никто и никогда не мог уйти от мести Риты Скитер!  
  
_"Ага! А вот и Поттер, спешащий по коридору почти после отбоя. Возможно, на свидание собрался. Немного новостей о личной жизни Поттера на передовице, и я снова стану ведущим репортером "Пророка". Моему редактору придется поверить, что я видела все это своими глазами. Я сейчас спрячусь в его кармане: мне все будет прекрасно слышно, а глупый мальчишка даже и не заметит! Эй, что за шум? Ай, осторожнее же, раздавишь! Ааа! Как больно-то!"_ \- Скитер, все еще в форме жука, потеряла сознание, пойманная в ловушку кармана Поттера. Она была все еще в отключке, когда сработал портключ и ее перенесло в секретное логово Темного Лорда, вместе с Гарри и Снейпом.  


***

  
  
Рита выбралась из мантии Поттера и заспешила прочь так быстро, как ей могли позволить ее шесть крохотных ножек. К счастью, никто не заметил жука со странными отметинами на голове, ползущего в спасительную тень. _"Ой, да это ж еще круче, чем поттеровские амуры. Если мальчишка прибьёт Темного Лорда, то я смогу первой сообщить все детали прессе! А если нет, то он сам помрет, и я все равно смогу написать отличную статью! Хмм, возможно, мне следует перебраться на потолок, чтобы ненароком не задавили"._ Рита устроилась на потолке, надежно скрытая от отсветов свечей, и приготовилась слушать, мельком пожалев, что с ней нет ее любимого Прытко Пишущего Пера. Ну да не беда, ведь недостающие детали всегда можно домыслить. Жаль, у жуков не очень-то хороший слух, но, впрочем, и так сойдет.  
  
Она наблюдала за тем, как двое Пожирателей поставили мальчишку на ноги. Он безжизненно висел у них на руках, не подавая признаков жизни. Похоже, ему довольно-таки досталось: из носа струилась кровь, очков нигде не было видно, и весь его вид говорил о том, что его неплохо приложили головой об стену. Рита отметила, что Снейп поднялся с колен лишь для того, чтобы подойти к Лорду и выразить тому свое почтение низким поклоном. Скитер удостоверилась в том, что никто не обращает на нее внимания, и устроилась поудобнее, приготовившись наблюдать. В конце концов, она репортер и _не обязана_ вмешиваться. _"Все равно в виде жука, я мало на что способна"_ , - уверила она саму себя.  
  
Волдеморт встал и, подойдя к мальчику, скользнул длинным костлявым пальцем по его щеке. Поттера передернуло даже несмотря на то, что он до сих пор не пришел в себя. Волдеморт повернулся к одному из Пожирателей, высокому и статному мужчине. _"Это что, Люциус Малфой? Мальчишка был прав?"_ Лорд угрожающе прошипел:  
  
\- Почему мальчишшка в таком состоянии? Я сказал привессти живым, а не почти прикончить его!  
  
Снейп сообщил Лорду, что младший Малфой напал на мальчика и пытал его, когда тот уже был обездвижен. Волдеморт еще больше вышел из себя:  
  
\- Люциуссс, если ты не накажешшь своего ссына, то ссам будешшь наказан!  
  
Малфой пробормотал извинения и быстро скрылся из виду. Рита услышала далекий хлопок аппарации. Репортер хихикнула. Судя по звуку, Люциус был очень слабым волшебником: шуму, как от домового эльфа!  
  
Снейп опять стелился перед Лордом, спрашивая разрешения забрать мальчишку в лабораторию, чтобы подлечить его, но Волдеморт желал, чтобы Поттер остался в зале. Снейп порылся в карманах, вытащил какое-то зелье и насильно влил его парню в горло. Через некоторое время Поттер поднял голову, утвердился на ногах и гневно посмотрел на Волдеморта и Снейпа. _"Интересно, почему Снейп одет не так, как остальные Пожиратели? Все же знают, что он один из них, а я теперь еще и могу это доказать!"_ \- радостно подумала Скитер.  
  
\- Я никогда не встану на твою сторону, Том! – заорал Поттер. Волдеморт взбесился сверх меры, но говорил он слишком тихо, и Рита никак не могла расслышать, что он там шипит. Лорд начал истерично хихикать и перебил заклинанием Поттеру сначала одну руку, затем другую. Парень сдерживался и только негромко рычал от боли. Затем последовала левая нога: Пожиратели поудобнее перехватили мальчика, не давая ему упасть. Лорд, практически визжа от удовольствия, раздробил парню правое колено: тут Поттер уже не мог сдержаться и закричал от боли. Теперь его в вертикальном положении удерживала только мертвая хватка двух качков, смеющихся над ним. Им с трудом удалось удержать Поттера, когда очередное заклинание со всей силы ударило его в грудь. Риту с каждой минутой все больше мутило.  
  
_"При чем здесь сохранение чистоты магического мира? Это же просто безумная пытка, извращённое садистское развлечение. Эти сучьи дети получали истинное удовольствие, мучая мальчишку, который мало того, что был беззащитен, так еще и ранен еще до этого. Их тут в двадцать раз больше, и они все накинулись на одного парня. Это что, превосходство чистокровных?"_ Рита уже начинала сомневаться в своем решении не присоединяться к битве. _"Если они творят такое с мальчишкой, что будет со всеми остальными, если они победят?"_  
  
Вбежал новый Пожиратель и устремился к Темному Лорду, падая перед ним на колени. Рита не расслышала, что он шептал, но Снейп вдруг сделался белым как полотно, и Волдеморт накинулся на него с проклятиями. Поттер рванулся вперед. _"Мальчик-которому-должно-быть-очень-больно"_ , - привычно отметила про себя Скитер и передернулась. Парень рухнул на Снейпа, который был совершенно ошарашен этим фактом.  
  
\- Авада Кедавра! – взвыл Волдеморт, но прежде чем зеленый луч коснулся этих двоих, Рита успела заметить белое свечение, укрывшее их за мгновение до исчезновения. Заклятье убило Пожирателя, стоявшего прямо позади Поттера: он упал, даже не успев понять, что уже мертв. Скитер была изумлена, увидев, что все Пожиратели и Волдеморт рухнули на пол, сбитые волной чистой силы. Некоторых даже впечатало в стены. Лорд первым поднялся и принялся метать проклятья в разные стороны, попадая в тех, кто еще не успел подняться на ноги. Крики, эхом отражающиеся от стен, звучали еще ужаснее от того, что Волдеморт перестал шипеть и принялся истерически смеяться. Пожиратели беспомощно скорчились на полу.  
  
Рита воспользовалась моментом и сумела улететь, пока все были слишком заняты, чтобы обращать внимание на всяких жуков. Скитер пролетела по длинным пустынным коридорам, следуя за струей свежего воздуха, и умудрилась выбраться, протиснувшись в щель толстенной дубовой двери. Она направилась к ближайшему дереву и устроилась на нем, все еще содрогаясь при воспоминании о произошедшем. Сейчас, когда в крови было уже не так много адреналина, ее трясло так, что ведьма не решалась лететь дальше.  
  
Ее тошнило и выворачивало даже в образе жука, что уж тут говорить о человеческом теле.  
  
Рита никогда раньше не задумывалась о том, чью сторону в войне она могла бы принять, но сейчас понимала, что больше не может оставаться безучастной. Неважно, что она думала о Поттере или Дамблдоре, такого обращения не заслуживал никто! А Волдеморт со своими последователями был совершенно безумен. Рита понимала, что ей придется рассказать обо всем увиденном Дамблдору, и каким-то образом попытаться обойти цензуру, наложенную Министерством и Фаджем на "Пророк". Плохо было и то, что она не видела лиц Пожирателей, кроме Малфоя и Снейпа, а Фадж никогда не поверит обвинениям предъявленным Малфою: Люциус слишком исправно снабжал министра деньгами. Она уже слышала о том, как репортеры теряли свои места, пытаясь написать хоть что-то, очерняющее Люциуса Малфоя. Хотя, возможно, Рите удастся убедить Дамблдора поместить ее воспоминания в Омут до того, как ее огреют заклинанием, стирающем память, или просто уничтожат.  
  
Рита огляделась, пытаясь понять, сколько времени, прекрасно зная, что в потемках ей в Хогвартс лучше не лететь. Она помнила, что когда оказалась здесь, было около десяти вечера, тошнотворные пытки и издевательства не могли продолжаться больше двух часов, так что сейчас должно было быть около полуночи. Отдохнув еще немного, она стала замечать Пожирателей, выбирающихся из дома и аппарирующих прочь. Большинство из них не снимало масок до момента исчезновения, но Скитер успела заметить Нотта, Амбридж, МакНейра, Эйвери, и некоторых других, чьих имен она не помнила.  
  
Скитер пришлось прождать еще несколько часов до рассвета, прежде чем выдвигаться в Хогвартс.  
  
Сначала она добралась до ближайшей деревеньки. Литл Хенглтон. Вот черт, она понятия не имела, где это. Рита решила вернуться к дому, чтобы исследовать его получше. Было около семи утра, так что это могло быть достаточно безопасно: любопытство, как всегда, перебороло в Рите страх. Она всегда была слишком любопытна, что и делало ее хорошим репортером. Ну, и еще способность извращать факты так, чтобы это было интересно читателю. Но сейчас ей нужно было получить максимум информации. Возможно, ей удастся найти карту, чтобы понять, где она находится, и куда ей лучше всего безопасно переместиться. Рита очень быстро уставала от долгих перелетов в форме жука.  
  
Скитер пропихнулась обратно в щель на двери и, используя свои жучиные инстинкты, направилась вниз, в подземелья. Тронная зала была пуста, только из-за двери прямо за троном доносились тихие голоса. Рита направилась туда, стараясь держаться в тени. Там она обнаружила Волдеморта и маленького крысоподобного мужчину, который ухаживал за ним. _"Ой, жесть какая! Волдеморт и без того больше походит на змею, чем на человека, а уж теперь-то: свернулся на лежанке, да еще и эта жуткая змея вокруг него намоталась. Прямо как любовники! Фе, какая гадость! Он что, яд пьет?"_ \- с ужасом подумала Скитер.  
  
\- Хвост, нам придется собрать моих верных Пожирателей сегодня еще раз. Может им удастся узнать, куда сбежали изменник и мальчишка. Кстати, как им удалось обойти защитные чары?  
  
У Риты сложилось впечатление, что Лорд говорил сам с собой, не ожидая ответа Хвоста. _"Это что, и правда, его имя? Даже если нет, оно ему походит"_ ,- подумала про себя Рита.  
  
Скитер уже собралась выбираться из комнатушки, как Волдеморт заорал от боли и схватился обеими руками за голову, совсем как Поттер на уроке Прорицаний. Что могло вызвать такую боль? Жуткие вопли продолжались, кажется, целую вечность, хотя на самом деле прошло не больше двух минут. Волдеморт резко замолчал и обмяк на подушках, явно потеряв сознание. Хвост некоторое время пытался привести своего хозяина в чувство. У него ничего не вышло, и он принялся громко звать на помощь. Но, похоже, что все Пожиратели уже оклемались достаточно для того, чтобы смыться. Хвост накарябал записку о том, что отправится за лекарем и оставил ее на груди Лорда, перед тем, как сбежать.  
  
Рита как раз направлялась к выходу из дома, размышляя о том, что рассказать Дамблдору, когда заметила еще одного Пожирателя, выходившего через другую дверь. Рита не помнила его имени, но знала, что он работал продавцом в одном из магазинчиков Косого переулка. Она решила воспользоваться случаем, и удобно устроилась в откинутом капюшоне.  
  
_Слава Мерлину!_ Пожиратель и его незаметная спутница аппарировали в переулок позади Дырявого Котла. Рита быстро выбралась из капюшона, пока мужчина убирал маску и трансфигурировал свою чёрную мантию в повседневную одежду. Пока он стучал по кирпичам, открывая вход в Косой переулок, Рита отправилась в Дырявый Котел. Хорошо, что она знала, где в здании есть треснутое стекло, через которое вполне мог пробраться жук.  
  
Скитер пролетела в дамскую уборную, где приняла свой обычный вид, отчистила одежду и быстро привела прическу в порядок. Затем она прошла в паб и оттуда с помощью Летучего пороха отправилась в Хогсмид. Вежливо поздоровавшись с мадам Розмертой, Рита сразу же продолжила свой путь, направившись в Хогвартс.  


***

  
  
Меньше чем через час Рита сидела в кабинете Дамблдора, грела дрожащие руки об чашку с горячим чаем и пыталась связно рассказать директору все, что видела.  
  
\- Так вы были в кармане мистера Поттера, когда на него напали в коридоре мастера Зелий? – старик ничего не сказал, когда Рита сообщила ему, что она незарегистрированный анимаг, и Скитер почувствовала, что это не было для него такой уж новостью.  
  
\- Да, но я не видела, кто на нас напал, или то, что мы перенеслись, пока не выбралась из кармана мантии и оказалась перед В-волдемортом, – Рита, запинаясь, продолжила свой рассказ. Она только и успела, что в общих чертах рассказать о том, что происходило с Поттером и Снейпом перед их исчезновением во вспышке белого света, как директор остановил ее.  
  
\- Подождите, мисс Скитер. Я должен оповестить нескольких человек, которым ваш рассказ будет интересен. Все в порядке строгой секретности, конечно же. Пожалуйста, поешьте во время моей отлучки. Я уверен, что после всех сегодняшних приключений вы не прочь перекусить, – директор щелкнул пальцами, и на столе перед Ритой появилась большая тарелка, наполненная разнообразной едой. Скитер почувствовала, что и правда очень хочет есть, и жадно накинулась на пищу. После всех переживаний, все казалось особенно вкусным.  
  
Дамблдор вернулся примерно через час и отвел Риту в маленькую комнату для совещаний, где их ожидали. Люди сидели вокруг великолепного круглого дубового стола: из двенадцати стульев пустовало только два. Рита узнала профессоров МакГонагалл, Вектор, Флитвика, Спраут и Хуч, как и полугиганта Хагрида. Министерство было представлено Артуром Уизли, Нимфадорой Тонкс и Кингсли Шеклболтом. Там был и Ремус Люпин, а рядом сидела большая черная собака, чем-то напоминающая Грима.  
  
Дамблдор улыбнулся, усаживая Риту. Директор сел рядом и протянул ей пузырек с Успокоительным. Рита отметила, что директор выглядит уставшим и кажется старше, чем когда она видела его в последний раз, да и в глазах его не было больше обычного блеска. Скитер поблагодарила его за зелье, подождала, пока оно начнет действовать, и снова принялась пересказывать историю своего исчезновения.  
  
Даже несмотря на зелье, Рита была совершенно вымотана к концу своего рассказа. С каждым произнесенным словом она все больше понимала, насколько Темный Лорд был жесток, и все сильнее хотела хоть чем-то помочь в противодействии ему. Когда журналистка закончила говорить, в комнате наступила тишина: каждый сидел, погрузившись в размышления. Первым тишину нарушил Дамблдор:  
  
\- Я так понимаю, мисс Скитер, вы не хотите больше оставаться в стороне и готовы принять участие в битве с Волдемортом и его последователями в рядах воинов Света?  
  
\- Да, но я бы не хотела действительно сражаться: меня убьют через пять минут после начала схватки, но я готова вернуться в убежище В-волдеморта в качестве шпиона. Там достаточно темно, и вряд ли кто обратит на меня внимание. Но мне нужно будет как-то связываться с вами, не перемещаясь туда-сюда каждый раз. Будет подозрительно, если я буду слишком уж часто аппарировать в Хогсмид. И я совершенно не имею понятия, где находится Литл Хенглтон. Вы не в курсе?  
  
Комната наполнилась голосами: все присутствующие заговорили разом, и директору пришлось опять призвать к тишине. Дамблдор попросил всех задавать вопросы по очереди, чтобы Рите не пришлось повторять одно и то же дважды.  
  
\- Так Гарри и Северус исчезли, и Волдеморт, судя по его гневу, не знает, куда они делись? Гарри сильно пострадал? А Северус? - взволнованно спросил Люпин.  
  
\- Нет, я не думаю, что он причастен к их исчезновению. Они пропали из виду как раз в тот момент, как он швырнул в них Авадой. Я уверена, что это сделал Поттер, не Снейп. Профессор был так же удивлен, как и все остальные Пожиратели, когда это произошло. У Поттера были перебиты ноги и руки. Он еще получил сильный удар заклятьем в грудь, так что с ней, видимо, тоже не все в порядке. Также в мальчика попало три или четыре _Круцио_. Снейп получил всего два, но Лорд был _очень_ разозлен и держал их довольно долго. Я думаю, они оба сильно пострадали, но Снейп явно был в гораздо лучшем состоянии, – уточнила Рита. Все присутствующие были поражены произошедшим до глубины души.  
  
\- Вы говорили, что у Волдеморта страшно заболела голова. Через какое время после исчезновения это произошло? – тихо спросил Дамблдор. Он боялся, что это могло произойти в результате разрыва связи между Гарри и Волдемортом, что и вызвало приступ мигрени у Лорда. К сожалению, единственное, что могло разорвать связь, это смерть одного из связанных заклятьем, и поскольку Волдеморт был жив… Директору ничего не оставалось, кроме того, как подумать о смерти Гарри. Глаза Дамблдора блестели от непролитых слез, но он не мог предаваться унынию, видя надежду в глазах людей, окружавших его. Директор сам не был готов поверить в то, что все так закончилось. Ему самому была нужна надежда, и им по-прежнему нужно было найти Северуса. _"О, пожалуйста, только не Гарри, только не мой мальчик!"_ Это все же случилось. Печаль в его сердце нужно было спрятать поглубже. Директору нужно было держать себя в руках, оставаться лидером. О пропавших можно было подумать позже.  
  
\- Они исчезли около полуночи, а Волдеморту стало плохо приблизительно через восемь часов, – от ее зоркого репортёрского взгляда не укрылись переживания директора.  


***

  
  
После нескольких часов напряженных дискуссий Рита вернулась к себе домой. Они договорились, что Скитер каждый вечер будет на несколько часов возвращаться в логово Темного Лорда. Ей вручили кулон для срочной связи с Дамблдором, а так она должна была сообщать новости раз в четыре дня. Ей пришлось собрать вещи и переехать к старому другу Дамблдора, который жил в пятнадцати минутах жучиного полета от нужной деревеньки. Мужчине-сквибу было около девяноста лет, и Пожиратели обошли его своим вниманием только потому, что не хотели привлекать излишнего внимания к месту сборов. Рита могла отсыпаться днем и связываться при помощи кулона с Дамблдором, даже если это и было не слишком важно. Через камин в Трех Метлах она могла переместиться в Хогвартс, а директор зачаровал свой кабинет так, чтобы он пропускал Риту в виде жука.  
  
Как только Рита отбыла домой, Сириус вернулся в человеческий облик. Он не решался превращаться на глазах у Скитер, потому что по-прежнему был серийным убийцей, сбежавшим из Азкабана, а она, несмотря на своё предложение, все равно оставалась ведущим репортером "Пророка".  
  
Остальные члены Ордена держали ушки на макушке относительно обычных источников информации: директор был уверен, что Северус обязательно даст знать о своем местоположении и всеми силами позаботится о раненом мальчике, будет защищать его, несмотря на взаимную ненависть. Но Сириус и некоторые другие не беспочвенно полагали, что Северус может довершить начатое Малфоем и Волдемортом. Блек полагал, что тот вполне может сослаться на то, что состояние мальчика было слишком тяжёлым, или то, что помощь пришла слишком поздно. Через несколько часов бесплодных споров Дамблдор отправил всех на розыски двух пострадавших.  


***

  
  
Альбус Дамблдор с тяжелым сердцем шагал по коридорам замка, размышляя о тяжкой утрате двух своих любимых "мальчиков", которых он так далеко пустил в свое сердце. Вернувшись в кабинет, он остался наедине со своими невеселыми мыслями. После того, как Гриндевальд пятьдесят лет назад убил его жену и двух маленьких детей, он поклялся больше никого не пускать в свое сердце. И ему почти удалось сдержать это обещание. Директор уважал своих подчинённых и с теплотой относился к своим ученикам, но Северуса Снейпа он пустил в свою душу, когда хмурый молодой человек согласился шпионить для него, рискуя своей жизнью (после того, как родители опоили Северуса и заставили его принять Метку спустя несколько дней после окончания им Хогвартса). Снейп пришел к директору через полгода после того случая и рассказал обо всем, что знал. В обмен на информацию он всего лишь попросил, чтобы директор сопровождал его во время суда. Северус был очень удивлен, когда Альбус предложил ему другую возможность возместить все то зло, которое он совершил. И хотя прошло уже столько времени, молодой человек до сих пор полагал, что недостоин чьей-либо заботы, не говоря уж о любви. Но Альбус все равно любил его как родного сына, пусть даже тот и не хотел признавать этой любви.  
  
Гарри же просто очаровал директора с того самого момента, как старый маг положил маленький сверток на порог дома номер четыре по Тисовой улице, и эти изумрудные глаза уставились на него с таким безграничным доверием. Если бы он тогда послушал Минерву и свое собственное сердце… Он ведь _знал_ , что сможет найти лучшее место для мальчика. Он мог обратиться в Министерство с просьбой об опеке, в конце концов! Директор снова увидел мальчика на Распределении, когда тому исполнилось одиннадцать. А Гарри тогда выглядел, будто ему было не больше восьми! Хагрид рассказал всем о его жутких родственниках, и том, что мальчик не знал о волшебстве и истинной причине смерти его родителей. А с годами директор узнавал все больше: что-то удавалось услышать от его друзей, что-то от миссис Фигг, которая наблюдала за мальчиком каждое лето. Да и мадам Помфри каждый год с началом учебы устраивала целый скандал из-за того, что видела, когда Поттер появлялся у нее в кабинете.  
  
Поппи могла распинаться на тему недостаточного питания, граничащего с истощением и явных следов физического насилия, но мальчик никогда ничего _не говорил_. Он никогда не упоминал о том, что происходило у Дурслей, и они не могли забрать мальчика у них. Директор знал, что медведьма добавляла витамины и питательные зелья почти во все лекарства, что она ему давала. Дамблдор не удивился бы, узнав, что Поппи подговорила Добби подливать их мальчишке в тыквенный сок! Это было бы совсем несложно, учитывая, что троица всегда садилась на одно и то же место за столом, и Гарри всегда пил тыквенный сок. Ему следовало поговорить с Помфри: если она этого еще не придумала, то им несомненно стоит начать так делать. Витамины лишними не бывают.  
  
Все мысли директора были заняты его любимым "внуком". После случая с философским камнем Альбус гордился им даже больше, чем если бы он и _вправду_ был его собственным внуком. И с каждым годом Дамблдор все больше и больше гордился им. Альбус проклял тот день, когда решил не говорить с мальчиком о дементорах, подосланных Амбридж. У него чуть сердце не остановилось, когда он услышал о том, какой опасности она подвергла Гарри! А после этого директор и вовсе перестал разговаривать с Гарри, кроме того, случая, когда Дамблдору пришлось сообщить ему, что тот отправляется к родственникам на Рождество. Директор ненавидел себя за это, ведь теперь ему могло и не представиться больше возможности поговорить с мальчиком, объяснить ему свое отчуждение в этом году. Оба его мальчика могли больше не вернуться, и тогда он не сможет рассказать им, насколько они ему не безразличны. Дамблдор сидел за столом и задумчиво перебирал перья Фоукса, пока феникс утешал его своей тихой песней.  


***

  
  
Завтрак в день отъезда учеников на зимние каникулы прошел в тягостном молчании. Пустые места за преподавательским и гриффиндорским столами постоянно напоминали о пропавших. Отсутствие Малфоя и его дружков свело на нет вражду между факультетами, и уроки теперь проходили тише и спокойней. Утренний номер "Пророка" в очередной раз показал, как глубоко пробрались Пожиратели.  
  
**"Министр Магии - Пожиратель смерти. Арестован"** , – горело на передовице. Дальше шел список министерских работников, которые оказались Пожирателями. Было и еще одно радостное событие, которое ребята с удовольствием разделили бы со своим исчезнувшим другом.  
  
**"Мадам Боунс – Новый Министр Магии"** и **"Артур Уизли – Глава Отдела Магического Правопорядка"**. Рон и Джинни вместе с близнецами вежливо принимали поздравления, однако по-прежнему отказывались радоваться вместе со всеми. Они единственные во всей школе знали, что Снейпа с Гарри все еще не нашли. Для всех остальных они поправлялись и должны были появиться в школе после зимних каникул.  
  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, что мы будем надеяться на то, что со Снейпом все в порядке, и Гарри сейчас находится рядом с ним! – Рон был уже готов демонстративно отказаться от еды, но подростковый организм требовал своего.  
  
Гермиона в ответ хмуро повозила вилкой по тарелке:  
  
\- Я всегда говорила, что мы должны доверять Снейпу, если ему верит директор. Но я понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
\- Да блин, я готова все каникулы прозаниматься Зельями, если это хоть немного поможет, - пробурчала Джинни. – Так тухло не знать, где они и что с ними. Думаете, Дамблдор в курсе, просто ничего не говорит?  
  
\- Не, вряд ли,– возразил Джордж. - Я видел, как МакГонагалл утирала слезу, пока думала, что никто не видит. А перед этим как раз закончился ваш урок, так что она, видимо, думала о Гарри.  
  
\- Сложно сосредоточится на учебе, когда не знаешь, где Гарри и что с ним. Я все же уверена, что взрослые рассказали нам не все. Они что-то скрывают, особенно Дамблдор. Я еще никогда не видела его таким старым и уставшим, – сказала Гермиона.  
  
Ребята решили вести себя тихо-тихо, как мышки, чтобы взрослые вообще забыли об их существовании и сболтнули что-нибудь лишнее. Они тихо закончили завтракать и направились в башню попрощаться с одноклассниками. Все члены Ордена оставались в Хогвартсе на время каникул, поскольку Министерству было несколько не до восстановления заклятий на замке. Было решено, что все будут находиться в одном месте, чтобы иметь возможность сорваться по первому зову. Все надеялись, что двоих еще удастся спасти.


	9. Глава 9. Прибытие в замок

Гарри открыл глаза. Вокруг была сплошная белизна. Очень знакомая белизна с привычным запахом Больничного крыла… Погодите, он же не в Хогвартсе! Гарри вспомнил все события предыдущего дня и застонал. Над самым ухом мальчика раздался знакомый голос, интересующийся его самочувствием:  
  
\- И не говори мне, что у тебя "все в порядке". Я уже миллионы раз слышал жалобы от мадам Помфри и директора на то, что ты можешь сверзиться с метлы, пережить нападение десяти Пожирателей, валяться с температурой под сорок и все равно будешь повторять, что у тебя "все в порядке"! - лицо Северуса расплывалось перед глазами, но Гарри смог узнать его даже без очков. Хотя парень все равно никак не мог привыкнуть к улыбке на лице профессора. Это было так странно.  
  
\- Да ладно, у меня всего лишь болит все, что может болеть. Равномерно. Странно то, что не болит шрам: я за все это время уже настолько к этому привык, что теперь это кажется странным. Хотя, это, несомненно, приятная мелочь. Еще я дико хочу в туалет, весь чешусь, хочу есть и уже задолбался лежать и чувствовать себя абсолютно беспомощным. А, и в скором времени мне станет скучно. Достаточно, сэр? – Гарри ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на профессора.  
  
\- Наглое создание! – Северус повторил его ухмылку, но весь эффект пропал даром, потому что Гарри все равно не мог ее разглядеть как следует.  
  
Гарри воспользовался шансом – все равно, профессор, кажется, полюбил его.  
  
\- Сальный ублюдок! – сострил он в ответ. И тут только до него дошло, что и, главное, _кому_ он это сказал. Мальчик пожалел о том, что вообще открыл рот, и опасливо опустил глаза. Профессор сейчас, наверное, вернется к своему старому, привычному поведению и наорет на него. Вряд ли ударит, он же не дядя Вернон, но исключать такой возможности нельзя. К величайшему изумлению Гарри зельевар только рассмеялся и потрепал его по волосам.  
  
\- Нахальный ребенок! - сказал Северус, все еще посмеиваясь над смелостью Гарри. Он не мог удержаться от улыбки при взгляде на совершенно обалделое выражение лица Поттера. Оно было абсолютно бесценно и неповторимо.  
  
Зельевар подумал: _"Если бы я знал, что это так забавно, я бы начал шутить гораздо раньше. Хотя, скорее всего, этого бы не случилось, но как же приятно, когда ты кому-то нравишься"_.  
  
Обмен любезностями был прерван появлением в комнате дамы, одетой в солнечно-желтую мантию. Даже подслеповатый Гарри разглядел, что она была очень, очень беременна. Но, кроме того, она оказалась очень жизнерадостной женщиной. Интересно, почему большинство лекарей оказываются такими жизнерадостными?  
  
\- А, Гарри, здравствуй. Это ничего, что я буду называть тебя Гарри? - в ответ на его кивок она продолжила: - Раз ты уже проснулся, мы можем напоить тебя зельями и немного ускорить твое выздоровление при помощи заклинаний, так? Я полагаю, ты уже чертовски устал от этих лубков и перевязок.  
  
\- Да, мэм, но перед тем, как мы начнем что-либо делать, мне нужно сходить в туалет, – Гарри почувствовал облегчение, когда она пробормотала то же заклинание, что и Северус тогда на поляне, но парню, если честно, уже не терпелось опустошить свой мочевой пузырь общепринятым способом. Леди начала водить палочкой над Гарри, что-то зловеще бормоча. С каждым новым взмахом загадочное бормотание становилось все громче, а выражение лица женщины – все более печальным. Северус взволнованно посмотрел на нее, когда она закончила диагностику.  
  
\- С ним же все будет в порядке, так? Я делал все что мог тогда, на поляне, но мы были совершенно одни целую неделю. Он же поправится? - Гарри никогда раньше не слышал, чтобы ледяной мастер Зелий лепетал и запинался, но сейчас… Он явно слышал беспокойство в голосе профессора и начинал сам нервничать. Гарри чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и был _уверен_ , что обязательно поправится. Но теперь его начали терзать сомнения по этому поводу.  
  
\- Да, конечно. К концу недели будет как огурчик. Меня просто сводит с ума то, что может сотворить один "человек" с другим, особенно невинным ребенком. Это просто жуть какая-то! Дедушка рассказал нам вашу историю сегодня утром. Надеюсь, это не очень вас огорчит, нам просто надо было знать, что нам придется лечить.  
  
Гарри поспешно ответил:  
  
\- Да ничего страшного, в общем. Я не люблю вспоминать об этом, но не имею ничего против того, чтобы вы знали. Ну, в принципе, о ней знает почти весь магический мир нашего времени, еще несколько магов погоды не сделают, так?  
  
Дама кивнула и отправилась за лечебными зельями. Северус узнал Укрепляющее для костей, Восстанавливающее для нервов и некоторое количество питательных зелий. Сначала он удивился тому, что она просто не принесла Костерост, но потом вовремя вспомнил, что его, должно быть, еще не изобрели. Скормив мальчику множество омерзительных на вкус зелий, леди помогла Северусу очистить Гарри и переодеть его в чистую пижаму.  
  
Они как раз покончили с этим, когда в комнату вошел Мерлин, сопровождаемый двумя молодыми людьми и самой красивой темноволосой бледнокожей дамой, какую когда-либо видел Северус. Гарри сощурился, но все равно не смог отчетливо разглядеть вошедших. Мерлин посмотрел на него и спросил:  
  
\- Юный Гарри, не хочешь ли ты, чтобы я восстановил твое зрение? Заклинание держится всего месяц, но я смогу его восстановить и научу тебя самостоятельно поддерживать его.  
  
Северус с Гарри синхронно вытаращились на старого волшебника. Мерлин хмыкнул:  
  
\- Дайте угадаю, до вашего времени оно не дошло?  
  
Когда оба кивнули, Мерлин подошел, положил ладони на закрытые глаза Гарри и пропел заклинание глубоким, грудным голосом, который уже был знаком им по Ритуалу. Гарри почувствовал, как теплая волна магии омывает его веки. Когда Эмрис убрал ладони, Поттер тут же открыл глаза, силясь разглядеть мир, который с каждым мигом становился все четче. Мальчик восхищенно огляделся по сторонам.  
  
\- Ух ты, здорово-то как! А что вы имели в виду, когда говорили "научу тебя поддерживать его"? - Взрослые улыбнусь, видя такое неприкрытое любопытство, но Мерлин сказал, что это может подождать до другого раза, когда у них будет больше времени на объяснения.  
  
\- Гарри, ты помнишь тот вечер перед нападением? Я просил тебя стать моим учеником. Я не тороплю тебя с ответом, но тебе лучше подумать об этом как можно скорее: твоя магия растет, потому что изматывающая связь была прервана, и потому что ты сам растешь и развиваешься. Однако, скоро наступит время твоего совершеннолетия, когда твое магическое ядро должно будет принять окончательную форму. Хотя, я даже не знаю, когда у тебя день рождения.  
  
Эмрис повернулся к Северусу и представил остальных:  
  
\- Северус, ты уже знаком с моей внучкой Хельгой, это ее муж, Салазар Слизерин. Это мой внук и брат Хельги, Годрик Гриффиндор, и его жена Ровена Рейвенкло. Салазар, я помню, ты что-то хотел спросить у Северуса?  
  
\- Да. Северус, если я правильно понял, ты являешься мастером Зелий и преподаешь в школе в далеком будущем. Я преподаю Зелья здесь, и уже изучил множество древних составов, которые малоизвестны даже сейчас. Я хотел предложить тебе сотрудничество: ты научишь меня тому, что известно тебе, а я сообщу тебе знания, которые наверняка были утеряны со временем.  
  
Гарри даже не надо было слышать ответ зельевара. У него было лицо ребенка, которого запустили в отдел игрушек и сказали брать что хочешь. Северус был в таком шоке, что, когда начал говорить, запинался, спеша с ответом.  
  
\- Я буду очень рад работать с вами, лорд Слизерин, – коротко ответил профессор. Мыслимое ли дело! Кумир зельевара предлагал ему работать вместе с ним, а не только учиться!  
  
\- Вот и отлично. Только называй меня Салазар или Сал, если можно. Я чувствую, мы сработаемся.  
  
Хельга только закатила глаза в ответ на такой энтузиазм и шутливо отчитала обоих:  
  
\- Но никаких разговоров о зельях за столом, ясно вам? Вы отобьете мне аппетит! Мне достаточно того, что вы ими насквозь провоняли, а уж что в них входит, я знать не желаю!  
  
Салазар потянулся к жене и ласково чмокнул ее в щеку, положив правую руку на ее живот.  
  
\- Как там поживает мой маленький мастер Зелий? Еще не готов вылезти и начать помогать папе варить зелья для мамы?  
  
Хельга рассмеялась и убрала руку мужа:  
  
\- Ты обещал! Не раньше, чем ему исполнится десять!  
  
Салазар возвел очи горе и снова посмотрел на жену. Его карие глаза блестели от сдерживаемого смеха:  
  
\- Конечно, дорогая, как скажешь.  
  
Все рассмеялись над тем, насколько наигранно это прозвучало. Больше всех веселилась сама Хельга.  
  
Гарри хихикнул, но быстро перестал смеяться над дурачащейся парочкой. На его худом лице появилось выражение глубокой печали. Все остальные поняли, что мальчик тоскует по семье, которая бы проводила время вместе с ним, шутя и веселясь. Северус потянулся к Гарри и обнял его за плечи, прижимая к себе, а Мерлин взял ладони мальчика в свои теплые, мозолистые и морщинистые руки. Гарри нахохлился и вздохнул, потом с восхищением посмотрел на Мерлина и заговорил:  
  
\- Это большая честь для меня, то, что вы предложили мне стать вашим учеником, но я не очень-то хороший волшебник. Я даже не лучший ученик в школе, и у меня даже близко не получится создать что-нибудь подобное вашему Щиту, которым вы тогда укрыли нас.  
  
Мерлин высвободил одну руку, чтобы убрать челку с глаз мальчика и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Гарри, ты сильнее, чем думаешь, и с возрастом твоя сила будет только расти. Не сомневайся в своей силе и способностях.  
  
Северус повернулся и аккуратно взял Гарри за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза:  
  
\- Гарри, что происходило, когда ты приносил из школы оценки выше, чем у Дадли?  
  
\- Дядя бил меня и запирал в чулане, а тетя сутками не давала есть, – последовал тихий ответ.  
  
Мальчик постарался опустить взгляд, помня, что за жалобами обычно следовало строгое наказание. Однако после Ритуала эти воспоминания отошли на задний план, словно это случалось не с ним, и впервые он мог рассказать людям, которые заботились о нем, что действительно происходило с ним, и не чувствовать себя при этом виноватым.  
  
Северус не дал Гарри разорвать зрительный контакт и продолжил:  
  
\- И сколько лет тебе было, когда твой дядя начал бить тебя и морить голодом за происшествия, вызванные спонтанными выбросами магии?  
  
Гарри всё-таки смог опустить взгляд, несмотря на то, что Северус продолжал его держать.  
  
\- Я не помню, сколько мне было. Я вообще не помню, когда было так, чтобы он меня _не бил_. Мои первые воспоминания связаны с темнотой и голодом, потому что я был заперт. Я помню, что когда мне было около двух, тетя Петуния забывала менять мои памперсы по несколько дней кряду.  
  
Северус обнял Гарри, прижимая к себе, и прошептал в лохматую макушку:  
  
\- Ты больше никогда не вернешься туда. Никогда.  
  
Потом он отстранился, снова заглядывая Гарри в глаза:  
  
\- Я думаю, ты бессознательно принижал свои академические и магические способности довольно долгое время. И вспомни, что Мерлин говорил тебе о Томе, забирающем у тебя силы, чтобы остаться в живых. Я думаю, что ты гораздо более умен и силен магически, чем _позволяешь_ себе быть. Я знаю, что сейчас, когда тебе разрешено выделиться, превзойти себя, у тебя все получится. Совсем-совсем все. Запомни, я забочусь о тебе и не буду на тебя кричать, как бы _далеко ты меня не превзошел_. И никто больше не будет морить тебя голодом и бить, обещаю. А я всегда держу свои обещания!  
  
Гарри растерянно огляделся по сторонам. Он ожидал увидеть жалость на лицах людей, окружавших его, но увидел только сочувствие и заботу. Они не злились на него. Они не думали, что он был бесполезен, или заслуживал издевательств. Возможно, ему все-таки удастся справиться со всем этим и наконец-то сбежать от Дурслей.  
  
Гарри не до конца поверил Северусу, но то, что он говорил, имело смысл. Он действительно сознательно учился хуже, чем Дадли. Возможно ли то, что он скрывал свои способности, чтобы на него обращали как можно меньше внимания? Да, это, скорее всего, так и было. Иногда он так легко ловил самую суть, что это пугало его, он не любил выделяться. Но, возможно, его исключительность - это _хорошо_? Он не знал, но об этом стоило подумать.  
  
Мерлин легко коснулся его руки и спросил:  
  
\- Гарри, можно мы с тобой кое-что попробуем сделать? Я обещаю, это не больно и мы сможем прекратить в любой момент.  
  
Гарри поднял голову и посмотрел на Мерлина, своего спасителя. Этот человек разрушил связь между ним и Волдемортом, мальчик не мог ему не в чем отказать. В конце концов, Эмрис ему жизнь спас. Зеленые глаза встретили взгляд таких же зеленых:  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Мерлин прижал кончики пальцев к вискам Гарри. Мальчик услышал его глубокий голос у себя в голове, просивший, чтобы Гарри мысленно вернулся к Ритуалу, к тому моменту, когда его сознание было абсолютно спокойно и пусто. Гарри легко справился с этим заданием, мимоходом подумав о том, что, это и было, наверное, то, что имел в виду Северус, когда просил очистить сознание. В голове раздался смешок: _"Да, дитя мое. Теперь смотри"_. Мальчик почувствовал, как Мерлин проникает глубже в его сознание, достигая яркого золотого с серебром ядра силы. Старый волшебник вытянул из ядра нить силы, которую провел к кончикам пальцев правой руки. Нить так там и осталась, а Мерлин покинул его сознание, одарив напоследок ощущением заботы и тепла.  
  
\- А теперь, Гарри, давай попробуем Люмос.  
  
\- Но, сэр, у меня нет палочки. Я даже не знаю, где она.  
  
\- А, Гарри, но тебе _не нужна_ палочка. Просто укажи.  
  
Гарри скептически посмотрел на старого волшебника, но это все-таки был Мерлин, он бы не стал шутить над ним, ведь так? Раз он сказал, значит, Гарри точно сможет.  
  
\- _Люмос_! – воскликнул мальчик. Вся рука Гарри засветилась ярким белым светом, куда более ярким, чем от палочки.  
  
\- Ух ты! А как я это сделал? Гляди, Северус, это _круто_!  
  
Взрослые дружно рассмеялись. Мальчик был так рад. Счастливое выражение лица делало его еще моложе, и выглядел он сейчас лет на двенадцать. Он так и светился от любопытства.  
  
\- А что я еще могу? _Акцио_!  
  
В руку Гарри влетела подушка с другого конца комнаты.  
  
\- _Вингардиум Левиоса_! Уууупс! – последний возглас относился к тому, что Гарри вместо подушки поднял на метр в воздух своего профессора.  
  
\- Это так здорово!  
  
Зеленые глаза светились от радости. Магию можно было использовать так просто. Гарри, хихикая, опустил зельевара обратно на кровать.  
  
Хельга искоса глянула на Мерлина:  
  
\- Я считаю, этого вполне достаточно. Он еще не полностью здоров, ты его вымотаешь!  
  
Мерлин рассмеялся:  
  
\- Помилуй, внучка. Видишь, он совсем не устал. Еще один момент. Гарри, собери магию из руки в ядро и обратно. Справишься?  
  
Гарри сосредоточенно пыхтел около пяти минут, перед тем как снова произнести Люмос. Рука снова окуталась свечением, а Гарри взвизгнул от радости. Северус снова обнял мальчика, ероша его и без того лохматые волосы.  
  
Мерлин скорчил Гарри свирепую рожу:  
  
\- И только попробуй еще раз заикнуться о том, что ты слабый волшебник, Гарри. И не слова про "посредственную учебу"!  
  
Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него:  
  
\- Но то, что вы показали мне, это _очень просто_. Кто угодно справится! – Гарри оглянулся на остальных. На их лицах было написано удивление, смешанное с недоверием. – Что?  
  
Салазар и Ровена сообщили ему, что так и не достигли подобного уровня владения беспалочковой магией, хотя пытались добиться этого в течение многих лет. Годрик сказал, что он потратил _полгода_ ежедневных занятий, чтобы научится справляться с простым Люмосом. Хельга сказала, что ее способности сводились к нескольким диагностическим и лечебных заклятьям. Гарри посмотрел на Северуса и Мерлина.  
  
\- Гарри, без палочки я могу зажечь пару свечей, написать рецепт на доске и открыть или закрыть дверь. И эти действия отнимают много сил, поэтому я редко их использую. Альбус может немного больше, но максимум, что он способен поднять – это небольшую книгу, но никак не человека моей комплекции. И у него точно не хватит самоконтроля, чтобы поднять меня на метр и посадить точнехонько на то место, где я сидел до этого.  
  
Мерлин кивнул и ответил:  
  
\- Гарри, я очень силен в беспалочковой магии, и почти все время колдую руками. Ты скоро этому тоже научишься. Я не могу брать в руки палочку, потому что она сгорит от избытка силы. Именно поэтому мы должны немедленно приступить к тренировкам, чтобы ты не навредил себе или другим. Но ты в любом случае учишься быстрее, чем я, – он улыбнулся совершенно изумленному парню: - Ученик Поттер?  
  
\- Я буду стараться изо всех сил, сэр. Я очень рад.  
  
После эйфории работы со своей магией напрямую, Гарри решил, что у него вполне _может_ получиться все, что они от него хотят.  
  
В комнату вошла молоденькая служанка, неся поднос с едой для Гарри. Мерлин улыбнулся:  
  
\- Мы оставим тебя, поскольку я уверен в том, что Хельга убедит тебя поспать после еды, – он не обратил внимания на протестующее ворчание наворачивающего за обе щеки парня. Гарри был так занят поглощением обеда, что практически не обратил внимания на уход Мерлина с Годриком и Ровеной. Они все еще обсуждали легкость, с которой мальчик обращался с таким количеством магии.  
  
Салазар с Северусом все еще стояли у его кровати, погруженные в беседу о зельях. Северус описывал преимущества Костероста при сращивании поломанных костей и, похоже, заинтересовал Основателя, потому что к выходу они направились вместе.  
  
\- Ну все, пиши пропало. Теперь мы их не увидим вовсе, - улыбнулась Хельга. - Ешь, Гарри, а я пойду найду пару книг, которые могут тебя заинтересовать. А потом ты _все-таки_ поспишь. Возможно, я отпущу тебя в зал на ужин, но ты должен обещать, что на ночь вернешься сюда. Хорошо?  
  
Гарри кивнул, вгрызаясь в ветчину, сыр, жареную картошку и вкуснейший омлет с грибами. Он даже не заметил, что остался в комнате один и к приходу Хельги уже снова заснул. Хаффлпаф положила книги на прикроватный столик и забрала поднос, чтобы вернуть его на кухню.  


***

  
  
Салазар с Северусом вернулись в Больничное крыло ближе к вечеру. Гарри сидел погруженный в чтение книги о контроле магии и количестве силы, вкладываемой в заклинания. Северус нес кубок, воняющий жутью на всю палату и очень _нехорошо_ улыбался. Хельга вышла из своего кабинета и быстро обняла мужа, перед тем как спросить, что в кубке.  
  
\- Северус показал мне как варить Костерост. Это зелье которое полностью восстанавливает кости за один прием, всего за несколько часов! - Салазара зелье явно радовало больше, чем Гарри. Гарри знал, _каково_ оно на вкус. Хельгу известие взбудоражило еще больше, чем Слизерина.  
  
\- Никаких лубков и перевязок? Всего несколько часов и кости целы?  
  
\- Да, но у него жутко противный вкус, Гарри может подтвердить. Правда, Гарри?  
  
\- Да, у нас был профессор, который вместо того, чтобы _срастить_ мне кость, _удалил_ ее целиком. У меня потом рука трепыхалась как резиновая. Мадам Помфри ее вылечила, и на следующий день было все в порядке. Она немножко побаливала пару дней, но потом с ней все стало как надо.  
  
\- Это просто замечательно! Пей, Гарри. Северус, он же может потом выпить сока?  
  
\- Конечно, потом он может пить и есть что угодно. Гарри знает, что подсластитель нельзя ни в коем случае добавлять в само зелье, потому что это снизит его эффективность.  
  
\- Конечно, Северус. Ты просто оправдываешь мерзкий вкус твоей бурды!  
  
Гарри быстро выглотал зелье и незамедлительно вцепился в кружку с соком, протянутую Хельгой.  
  
\- Дерзкий мальчика! – выпалил зельевар.  
  
\- Нифига, – Гарри возмущенно булькнул соком, который так и не смог полностью скрыть вкус зелья.  
  
\- Нахальный маленький монстр! Так лучше? – оскалился профессор.  
  
Гарри закатил глаза:  
  
\- Я в курсе, что это одно и то же. Знаешь, я все-таки учил английский в школе, – мальчик улыбнулся своему учителю. Хельга все еще суетилась вокруг него, поила Сонным зельем и все шептала диагностические заклятья. Последним ощущением Гарри было, что с него снимают перевязки, и мягкий голос Хельги спрашивает Северуса о подробностях приготовления Костероста.  


***

  
  
Гарри бы получил гораздо больше удовольствия от ужина в Большом зале, если бы Северус не нес его туда на руках. Гарри заметил, что замок много чем напоминает Хогвартс, но все же… Он был гораздо меньше, что делало его несколько уютнее, но вместе с тем и страннее. Как будто он был _почти_ знаком. В больничном крыле было всего шесть кроватей, и Большой зал был на расстоянии одного коридора от него. Зал был в четыре раза меньше, в нем стояло несколько круглых столов, за которыми сидели и ученики, и преподаватели. Это было объяснимо, в данный момент в замке было всего шесть учителей и девятнадцать учеников. Самым странным было то, что столы обслуживали люди. Гарри скучал по магии эльфов и зачарованному потолку. Здесь свет давало лишь множество свечей и факелов у стен.  
  
Северус усадил Гарри на стул по правую сторону от Мерлина и сам сел рядом, чтобы следить за тем, как мальчик ест. Гарри мог также устать и промолчать об этом, чтобы зельевару не пришлось вставать из-за стола, поэтому Северус внимательно следил за Гарри.  
  
Поттер уже устал и практически объелся, потому что у него возникло подозрение, что каждый раз, когда он тянется за кубком с соком, зельевар подкладывает ему на тарелку еще еды. Ему пришлось уже вслух отказать от еды, и даже тогда Северус подсунул ему кусок пирога с ягодами. Гарри осилил едва ли половину.  
  
\- Северус, я сыт. Я долго не ел, и ты же не хочешь, чтобы меня вывернуло прямо на пол, а именно это и случится, если я съем еще хоть кусочек! Кстати, тебе тоже надо есть, но я ж тебе еду не подсовываю.  
  
Прежде чем Северус успел ответить Гарри, в зал вбежал взъерошенный человек в крестьянской одежде:  
  
\- Милорды, на деревню напали разбойники! Они жгут дома и убивают людей!  
  
Все мужчины похватали свои мантии, висящие у входа, старшие призвали свои посохи и рванули к выходу. Женщины и девушки начали готовить зал к прибытию беженцев, а Ровена наложила _Мобиликорпус_ на громко протестующего Гарри и отправила его в Больничное крыло. Хельга отправила его в постель и насильно напоила Сонным зельем.  
  
\- Я разбужу тебя, когда они вернутся, обещаю. А теперь спи.


	10. Глава 10. Ученик Поттер

Гарри проснулся от того, что его профессор очень громко орал на хихикающего Салазара Слизерина.  
  
\- Твою налево, Сал, глаза разуй! Ты моей _головой_ вписался в притолоку!  
  
Сал только громче расхохотался:  
  
\- Сев, ты жалуешься громче, чем Гарри! Мне нужно оставить тебя на попечение моей замечательной жены, чтобы я мог пойти сварить то _великолепное_ зелье. Жалко, от вчерашнего ничего не осталось, – с этими словами он сгрузил Снейпа на соседнюю с Гарри кровать. – _Дорогая_! У меня тут еще одна безвинная _жертва_ , нуждающаяся в твоем нежном уходе!  
  
Хельга вышла из своего кабинета, потрясая волшебной палочкой. Хаффлпафф, смеясь, заклинаниями кидала в мужа подушки со всего Больничного крыла.  
  
\- Запомни, Сал, я всегда буду превосходить тебя в обращении с волшебной палочкой, сколько бы ты не старался! - По виду их обоих можно было сказать, что подобные "ссоры" происходили у них достаточно часто. Салазар потянулся обнять жену за талию, но не преуспел в этом.  
  
\- Женщина, да когда ты, наконец, родишь, чтобы я снова мог перекинуть тебя через плечо и выиграть спор, как в старые добрые времена?  
  
Хельга улыбнулась и чмокнула его в щеку:  
  
\- Да кто тебе сказал, что ты _хоть раз_ выиграл, бесценный? - Хельга переключилась на своего нового пациента, моментально посерьезнев. Она провела над ним палочкой от макушки до пят и громко объявила: - Сломана левая нога, несколько гематом на груди и легкое сотрясение мозга, ничего страшного. Сал, ты сможешь сварить для меня еще того замечательного зелья? Со вчера ничего не осталось?  
  
Северус недовольно застонал:  
  
\- Не надо было нам выбрасывать остатки, но я был просто уверен, что он заставит меня сварить его еще раз десять, для практики. И у меня не было бы никаких синяков и сотрясения, если бы он не _уронил_ меня на лестнице и не _промахнулся_ бы моей головой мимо двери. _Дважды_!  
  
Салазар просто не обратил внимания на громкое нытье своего коллеги.  
  
\- В конце концов, ты записал все необходимые инструкции. Я вернусь через пару часов, а ты пока можешь рассказать Гарри о славной битве и своем героическом участии в ней, – с этими словами, Салазар вышел за дверь и его добродушный смех затих в коридоре. Гарри обеспокоенно обернулся к Северусу:  
  
\- Что с тобой случилось? С тобой все будет в порядке? Больше никто не пострадал? С деревней все в порядке?  
  
Профессор не успел и рта раскрыть, как в комнату ввалились Мерлин с Годриком. Оба улыбались до ушей и периодически начинали хохотать.  
  
\- Как добрался? – осклабился Годрик, - В следующий раз ты наверняка не захочешь, чтобы тебя левитировал Сал. Сколько раз он тебя уронил и вписал головой в стену?  
  
\- Так вы _знали_! И не предупредили меня! Вот только я встану на ноги, вы у меня оба получите по первое число! - Северус буквально плевался ядом, а эти двое продолжали бессовестно ржать.  
  
Мерлин успокоился первым:  
  
\- Ну-ну мальчики, обойдемся без смертоубийств.  
  
Гарри ошарашенно переводил взгляд с двух волшебников на своего профессора и обратно:  
  
\- Что случилось, Северус? О чем они говорят?  
  
Снейп захлопнул рот и хмуро оглянулся по сторонам. По его виду было ясно, что на вопросы отвечать он в ближайшее время не намерен.  
  
Годрик сгреб стул, развернул его спинкой вперед, сел, удобно опершись о спинку и начал рассказывать:  
  
\- Это были те же самые бандиты, которые напали на вас тогда, по возвращении в замок. К счастью, они были слишком пьяны для осмысленных действий. Крестьяне неплохо справлялись с ними и до нашего прибытия при помощи вил. Ученики пленили оставшихся шестерых. Среди них не было магов, одни дуболомы. Они предстанут перед лордом Виктором, поскольку это его земля и магического воздействия не было. Мы смогли восстановить дома с помощью магии, после того, как потушили их. Мои ребята остались там разбираться с мебелью и утварью. Несколько детей и женщин еще слишком напуганы, чтобы возвращаться в свои дома, поэтому пока останутся здесь, в замке. Погибла только одна старушка, видимо задохнулась в дыму, у пары крестьян царапины и ожоги. Один сломал руку. Больше всех досталось Северусу.  
  
\- Мне раньше как-то не доводилось сражаться с пьяным в дымину лучником, да еще и находясь при этом в седле. Это оказалось несколько сложнее, чем я думал, иначе бы я спешился, прежде чем начать колдовать. Похоже моя лошадь не знала, чего ей стоит бояться больше, поэтому предпочла увернуться от горящей стрелы, – королевским тоном пояснил Северус. При этом он напомнил Гарри Малфоя, когда тот пытался оправдаться после очередной выходки. Однако общий помятый вид сильно сбил профессору пафос момента. Сложно выглядеть надменным, когда лежишь в постели, а все вокруг смеются.  
  
Годрик наклонился к Гарри и сказал ужасно громким шепотом, так что слышали все:  
  
\- Он навернулся с лошади! – Мерлин и Годрик опять рассмеялись.  
  
\- А потом чертов Слизерин _уронил_ меня на крыльце и _дважды_ звезданул головой об дверь палаты! - Снейп еще больше рассердился, когда Гарри и Хельга присоединились к общему веселью. - А эти двое даже и не подумали предупредить меня о том, что у Салазара с палочкой все настолько плохо! Я мог дохромать сюда, опираясь ему на плечо, так НЕТ же, ему приспичило _левитировать_ меня! Идиот, – фыркнул Снейп и отвернулся.  
  
Эмрис с Гриффиндором удалились, потрепав Северуса по плечу, оставив их с Гарри на попечение мадам Хаффлпафф. Она взмахом палочки переодела Северуса в пижаму, обработала все его ссадины и ушибы и напоила Сонным зельем, прежде чем вернуться к Гарри. Хельга проверила его состояние и ласково поцеловала в макушку, перед тем как удалиться в Большой Зал. Гарри еще немного полежал, наблюдая за Северусом. Постепенно дыхание профессора выровнялось, и он заснул. Мальчик выбрался из кровати, робко обнял мужчину и, убрав с его лица угольно-черные пряди, прошептал:  
  
\- Я очень рад, что ты в порядке, Северус, – подоткнув Северусу одеяло, он отправился на свое место, читать книгу. Время от времени он косился в сторону спящего профессора, проверяя, как он.  
  
Гарри попытался сосредоточиться на чтении, но это было бесполезно. Профессор метался на кровати, силясь найти удобное положение, и недовольно кривился во сне. Мальчик выбрался из своей кровати и забрался на постель зельевара, устраиваясь рядом с ним. Одной рукой он обнял Северуса за шею, второй начал гладить того по волосам, шепча что-то успокаивающее. Профессор почти сразу же замер и расслабился, придвинувшись ближе. Так их и застала Хельга, войдя в комнату. Слезы навернулись на ее глаза: ребенок, который видел в жизни так мало ласки, предлагал ее тому, кого должен был ненавидеть. Если бы Хаффлпафф не слышала историю этих двоих из уст Мерлина, она не за что бы не поверила, что такое возможно. Звук шагов отвлек целительницу от размышлений. В комнату вошел Салазар с кубком вонючего зелья, сопровождаемый двумя девушками с подносами с ужином для Гарри и Северуса. Гарри быстро перебрался в свою кровать, надеясь, что никто ничего не заметил.  
  
\- Так, молодые люди, пора обедать, – жизнерадостно сообщила Хельга. Салазар вручил кубок профессору, который незамедлительно поднял его, внимательно изучая. _"Прямо как образец моего зелья"_ , - хмуро подумал Гарри. Зельевар тем временем изучил цвет и текстуру зелья, опустив в него палец, вдумчиво провел над ним своим длинным носом и наконец, попробовал самую капельку. Профессор молча кивнул Салу и выпил зелье одним длинным глотком. Потом он обернулся к Гарри и едко заметил:  
  
\- Вот как надо его пить, молодой человек. Никакого нытья и перекошенных лиц. - Эффектная фраза пропала даром, потому что профессор умудрился подавиться последним глотком и теперь судорожно сглатывал, пытаясь удержать зелье внутри. Сал только улыбнулся, подавая ему поднос и поправляя подушку. Хельга проделала то же самое для Гарри.  
  
Мерлин с Годриком появились аккурат к тому моменту, когда наши путешественники во времени заканчивали есть. Пришедшие взяли стулья и устроились между двумя кроватями. Мерлин спросил у Хельги, готовы ли Гарри и Северус к длительной беседе и небольшому уроку. Она уверила его, что оба вполне здоровы, и позволила Салазару себя увести. Эти три дня выдались напряженными, и Хельге в ее положении было тяжело везде поспевать.  
  
Мерлин начал с того, что напомнил им о беседе, которая была прервана нападением.  
  
\- Тогда мне не удалось объяснить важность второй составляющей ритуала. Произошло множество событий, отвлёкших наше внимание. Я надеюсь, вы не подумали, что мне есть, что от вас скрывать. Как вы уже знаете, первая часть ритуала удалила с вас следы чужеродного злого влияния. Помните, как туманно было ваше сознание после этого? Это следствие того, что после удаления следов зла, в вашем сознании остались пробелы там, где оно было. Если бы мы не провели второй ритуал, эти пробелы были бы заполнены либо вашими же воспоминаниями и опытом, либо у зла появился бы шанс снова поймать вас в свои сети по возвращению в ваше время. Но второй ритуал заполнил их любовью и добром. Тот злодей не сможет снова привязать себя к вам, потому что ему просто не за что будет зацепиться. Вы оба, но ты, Гарри, в особенности, теперь не сможете произнести ни одного проклятья со злостью. Вам теперь сложно будет разозлиться, кроме того как если это будет праведный гнев. Это просто необходимо, потому что ваша магия, выйдя из-под контроля, может причинить многие беды вам и окружающим. Вы сможете защищать себя и того, кого посчитаете нужным, но сами начать схватку не сможете. Я так понимаю, Гарри хотел стать Аврором? Это что-то вроде магической версии нашего шерифа, я правильно понял?  
  
\- Да, я _хотел_ им стать, но теперь… Я не могу представить себе, что буду подчиняться приказам Амбридж или Фаджа, а они считают профессора Люпина и Хагрида _животными_ , которые не заслуживают человеческих прав! Я не смогу подчиняться таким законам. Это _неправильно_ , _что бы_ ни говорило Министерство!  
  
\- Ну, это хорошо, Гарри, потому что после Ритуала Очищения ты способен применять магию только в целях самозащиты. Ты не сможешь атаковать первым, а это делает процедуру задержания довольно сложной. Так что такая работа тебе не подойдет. Чем еще ты бы хотел заняться? – спросил Мерлин, чувствуя облегчение после ответа Гарри. Старый волшебник очень переживал, что отобрал у мальчика его мечту, не спросив на то разрешения. Оба ритуала должны были быть проведены практически сразу, поскольку Эмрис опасался новой атаки злодея. А без проведения второго ритуала она могла закончиться успехом.  
  
Северус был рад: он уже подумывал отговорить мальчика от его безумной идеи. Он как-то слышал рассуждения Гарри, Рона и Гермионы по поводу их дальнейшей карьеры и сильно сомневался в том, что чертово Министерство будет честно сотрудничать с мальчиком. Если бы эти бюрократы и авроры все были честными и порядочными, тогда другое дело; но большинство из них стремились к власти и мало чем отличались от Пожирателей. Ну, разве что они не орали об этом на каждом углу. А Корнелиус Фадж использовал всех, кого только мог, для достижения собственных целей: безграничного богатства и власти.  
  
\- Я преподавал в студенческом клубе Защиты от Темных Сил с начала этого года, и мне это понравилось. Остальные тоже, кажется, довольны моими методами, и я мог бы стать учителем. Если, конечно, вы не считаете иначе… - Гарри с надеждой покосился в сторону Снейпа, ожидая его реакции.  
Северус и Мерлин согласно кивнули.  
  
\- Я думаю, ты станешь прекрасным учителем, Гарри, – ответил профессор, явно гордый ответом своего ученика. – А что обо мне, сэр? – спросил он у Мерлина.  
  
\- Северус, тебе, конечно же, придется прекратить шпионить: во-первых потому, что на твоей руке больше нет Метки. Он убьет тебя при первой же встрече. Думаю, тебе следует продолжить варить зелья, имея, впрочем, в виду, что у тебя перестанут получаться яды и прочие зелья, создаваемые для злобных целей. Как, например, те, что ты варил для злодея.  
  
\- А что насчет, например, Антиликантропного? Оно позволяет оборотню сохранять человеческий разум во время трансформации, но некоторые его компоненты очень ядовиты. Для меня, например, оно будет смертельным ядом, – Северус задумался: он хотел наладить отношения с Люпином, в основном для того, чтобы Гарри было спокойней. А профессору не хотелось бы, чтобы мальчик проводил много времени с Ремусом, если тот перестанет пить зелье.  
  
\- Мне это зелье неизвестно, но судя по твоим словам, оно создано для того, чтобы _помогать_ оборотням, а не вредить им, так что все должно быть в порядке. Поговори на эту тему с Салазаром, может он даст совет, - Эмрис развел руками, показывая, что не знает ответа на этот вопрос.  
  
\- Он не может знать о нем, поскольку именно я разработал его десять лет назад. Хотя мне будет интересно поговорить о нем с Салом, поскольку зелье все еще несовершенно и мне приходится постоянно что-то менять, чтобы добиться лучшего эффекта, - Северус уже погрузился в мысли о долгих _беседах_ со Слизерином, и Гарри подумал, что вовсе не горит желанием при них присутствовать.  
  
\- А сейчас, Гарри, Артемиус приступит с тобой к занятиям Окклюменцией, если ты, конечно, не против. А, Северус, я могу пойти спросить Салазара, возможно, он согласится немного побеседовать с тобой об этом замечательном зелье. Его всегда интересовало, как можно помочь оборотням и вампирам и избавиться от дементоров. Или хотя бы заставить их подчиняться. Все равно тебе еще несколько часов придется лежать. Ах да, извини, что не предупредил тебя о проблемах Сала с левитацией, – получив согласие, Мерлин направился к выходу. _"Слушайте, надо у него будет потом выяснить, как он заставляет свою мантию так стелиться за ним. У него получается лучше, чем у профессора Снейпа!"_ \- Гарри подумал о том, что ему придется долго привыкать называть зельевара по-другому.  
  
Артемиус сел на кровать мальчика и жестко, но аккуратно взял его за подбородок. Гарри напрягся: уроки со Снейпом всегда сопровождались болью и унижением. Поттер прекрасно понимал, что уроки ему необходимы, но все равно переживал. Артемиус улыбнулся мальчику, прочтя его опасения. _"Ну да, он же Легиллемент"_ , - подумал Гарри, - _"конечно же, он знает, что я думаю"_. Мягкий тенор Артемуса не был похож на глубокий грудной бас Мерлина.  
  
_"Гарри, посмотри мне в глаза и разреши мне доступ к твоему сознанию. Не пытайся сопротивляться, так ты только навредишь себе. Хорошо, теперь подумай об озере и белом тумане. Молодец, хорошо. А сейчас мы начнем упорядочивать твои воспоминания."_  
  
Гарри увидел комнату со множеством дверей. В центре по-прежнему клубился туман, но отдельные двери были ясно различимы.  
  
_"Мы начнем с этой двери. Назови ее "Мерлин". Я уверен, что у тебя не связано с ним никаких плохих воспоминаний и нам будет проще"_. Артемиус открыл дверь толчком ладони. Внутри комнаты находилось множество пустых книжных шкафов и маленький столик, на котором лежала большая открытая книга с девственно чистыми страницами. _"Начнем с момента вашей первой встречи. Подумай об этом и представь, как на чистой странице появляется картинка. Вот так, хорошо, теперь представь ее почетче."_  
  
Гарри выяснил, что помнит об Эмрисе гораздо больше, чем сам думает. Уже через несколько секунд у него в голове нарисовалась четкая картинка их первой встречи, хотя Гарри тогда был еле жив. Как и на всех колдографиях, изображение двигалось.  
  
_"Молодец, теперь переверни страницу и помести на нее следующее воспоминание. Замечательно. Чтобы навести порядок, ты должен создать комнату для каждого человека, события, школьного предмета и всего, что покажется тебе важным. Сначала на это будет уходить много времени и тебе понадобится несколько недель, чтобы упорядочить уже имеющиеся мысли и воспоминания, но потом тебе будет достаточно нескольких минут перед сном. Ты можешь поставить пароль на любую книгу или дверь, если пожелаешь. Воспоминания могут храниться в любом количестве книг. Когда твоя магия начнет расти, ты сможешь получать доступ к любым воспоминаниям гораздо быстрее, чем сейчас, потому что сразу будешь попадать в нужное место. Я думаю, ты хорошо разовьешь свою память, потому что все, записанное в этих книгах, будет доступно для тебя в любой момент времени. Теперь я оставлю тебя, разбирайся со своими воспоминаниями. Вернусь через пару дней, чтобы посмотреть на твои успехи и ответить на вопросы, если они появятся. Удачи, Гарри!"_  
  
Весь урок занял около двадцати минут и было совсем не больно!  
  
Гарри погрузился обратно в воспоминания и продолжил разбирать мысли об Артемиусе, Мерлине и Основателях. Прошло примерно полчаса, прежде чем Гарри был доволен получившимся результатом и начал уставать. Он пришел в себя и огляделся по сторонам. Снейп и Салазар бурно обсуждали какие-то омерзительные ингредиенты зелий. Кажется, в данный момент они выясняли преимущества соленых свиных эмбрионов перед свежими. Гарри передернулся и от души понадеялся, что ему не придется пить то, что они приготовят из них. Он открыл книгу по беспалочковой магии и весь вечер до ужина провел за чтением, сильно беспокоясь о состоянии своего аппетита после целого дня проведенного под обсуждение разнообразных зелий. Теперь он прекрасно понял, почему Хельга запрещала мужу говорить о зельях за едой!  
  
Гарри вместе с Северусом покинули Больничное крыло с утра перед самым завтраком и отправились в гостевые покои на четвертый этаж, который был последним, если не считать башен. В комнатах нашлась и гостиная с небольшим столиком для еды, и еще одним, для чтения и большим камином прямо напротив входа. Еще были две спальни, с ванной комнатой между ними. Гарри был рад, что в замке имелось подобие туалета со сливным бачком, а то он весь потерялся в догадках, чего ожидать.  
  
С другой стороны было еще две двери. За одной обнаружилась маленькая библиотека со столом для чтения и масляными лампами. В ней тоже нашелся маленький камин, а одна стена была целиком прозрачной – за ней открывался вид на густой лес. Последняя комнатка была полностью оборудована под лабораторию, в которой могли спокойно работать два человека. У Снейпа был такой вид, словно он уже умер и попал на небеса, когда он метнулся к полкам, изучая расставленные на них ингредиенты, ведь многие из них были давно уже утеряны в современном мире. Гарри знал, что на "поесть и поспать" профессора придется вытягивать за шкирку, но, поскольку он сам намеревался засесть в библиотеке, условия были примерно равны.  
  
Гарри радостно подпрыгивал на своей кровати: он никогда еще не был так счастлив. Ему не приснилось ни единого кошмара с момента проведения ритуала, у него был взрослый, к которому можно было обратиться за помощью, который действительно заботился о нем. Он должен был стать учеником Мерлина. Самого _Мерлина_ , ради Мерлина! И, да, ему нужно было придумать новое словосочетание для выражения эмоций, поскольку говорить "ради Мерлина!" когда каждый день ужинаешь рядом с ним, было, по меньшей мере, странно. Он чувствовал себя как в чудесном сне.  
  
Никакого Волдеморта над душой, никаких Пожирателей, пытающихся украсть его при каждом удобном случае, никаких членов Ордена, бдящих за каждым его чихом. Он мог спокойно побыть ребенком!  
  
Конечно, другие ученики будут относиться к нему иначе, но ему всего пятнадцать, а он уже ученик Мерлина. Но ему нужно было _заработать_ уважение к себе, ведь здесь он не был знаменит из-за смерти родителей, на него не возлагали надежды об уничтожении Темного Лорда, он не был Мальчиком-Который-Блин-Выжил-Мать-Его! Мальчик вздохнул: все было бы просто замечательно, если бы он не скучал по своим друзьям, учителям, Сириусу, Ремусу и своей Молнии. У них здесь не было Квиддича, хотя… он мог показать им; в конце концов, создатель игры так и остался неизвестен. А придумали ее как раз приблизительно в это время. Не зря же он проштудировал "Квиддич сквозь века" от корки до корки.  
  
Гарри снова сосредоточился. Артемиус хотел, чтобы он начал сортировать свои воспоминания. Он "сказал" начать с самых обыденных, вроде учебы, полетов на метле и игр с друзьями. Сказал, что лучше сначала разобрать те воспоминания, которые он _хочет_ помнить, постепенно продвигаясь дальше и, в конце концов, дойдя и до болезненных воспоминаний, которые ему, уже в силу тренировки, и не нужно будет так подробно рассматривать. Северус, Артемиус и даже Мерлин настояли на том, чтобы он не трогал их без их присутствия рядом, чтобы у них была возможность помочь ему. Он помнил, как застрял в воспоминаниях о смерти Седрика и дядиных издевательствах, поэтому согласился на подобное условие.  
  
Через час напряженной работы он разобрался со всеми приятными воспоминаниями первого курса. С Дурслями было все печально, зато он обнаружил в своем сознании редкие воспоминания о своих родителях, о которых совсем ничего не помнил до сортировки. Сейчас он знал о том, что родители любили его, и у него нашлось несколько приятных воспоминаний о них. Ему особенно понравились воспоминание о том, как папа взял его покататься на метле как-то раз когда мамы не было дома. Она конечно же, обо всем узнала, потому что когда она вернулась, Гарри пускал слюни и повторял "Лета, лета, папа!". Последующая ссора сильно напомнила то, как ругались Хельга и Сал.  
  
Он заснул с легкой улыбкой на губах, размышляя о грядущих уроках. Северус тихо зашел в комнату и посмотрел на спящего мальчишку. В первый раз в жизни Гарри выглядел как нормальный подросток, без тяжкого груза Спасителя мира, кошмаров и видений. Неловко подтыкая одеяло, профессор честно понадеялся на то, что Гарри так и останется "ребенком", когда вернется. Он почти желал, чтобы им вовсе не пришлось возвращаться. Северус смахнул непокорную прядь с лица Гарри и легко коснулся его лба губами. Жаль, что его отец никогда так не делал.


	11. Глава 11. Занятия с Основателями

На следующее утро Гарри встал очень рано. Он прекрасно отдохнул, ведь ему в кои-то веки не снились кошмары, не было видений и не приходилось пить зелья для сна. Раньше ему удавалось заснуть только при помощи зелья Сна-без-сновидений, но это было не очень-то полезно для здоровья, потому что Гарри все равно не высыпался до конца. Парень направился в ванную и, переодевшись в чистую ученическую мантию, вышел в гостиную, где и устроился читать книгу, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока проснется профессор. Им сообщили, что пока им придется есть в своих комнатах, потому что Большой Зал был пока занят.  
  
Немного почитав, Гарри задумчиво уставился в огонь. Он думал о своих друзьях; о тех, кто напал на него (хотя Северус уже сказал ему, что это был Малфой со своими дуболомами), и конечно же, о том, как им вернуться домой. Гарри знал, что Рон с Гермионой очень расстроятся, и надеялся, что Джинни тоже скучает по нему. Ищут ли они его? Знают ли о том, что Том приказал напасть на него и похитить? Вдруг они подумают, что он умер, когда не смогут его найти? Гарри нахохлился, все глубже погружаясь в свои тяжелые мысли. Северус вышел из ванной и присел рядом с явно расстроенным подростком. Он взял Гарри за плечи и устроил его у себя на коленях, почти как тогда, на поляне. Профессор не начинал разговора, понимая, что Гарри, если захочет, сам заговорит с ним, как только разберется в своих мыслях.  
  
Через некоторое время он услышал тихий вздох и почувствовал, как мальчик в его руках расслабился. Профессор решил, что можно начать:  
  
\- Гарри, я тоже скучаю по ним. Хочешь поговорить?  
  
\- Да, наверное. Я думаю, как они там. Тебе не кажется, что они могли решить, что мы погибли? Они нас все еще ищут?  
  
\- Я знаю Альбуса уже много лет, он не сдастся, пока не обнаружит нас, либо наши тела. И ты правда думаешь, что _Уизли_ , или _Сириус_ или _Ремус_ перестанут нас искать во что бы то не стало? Мы постараемся вернуться как можно скорее, но вместе с тем, нам нужно еще многое узнать до нашего возвращения, чтобы мы смогли избавиться от Тома раз и навсегда. Я, например, ненавижу саму мысль о том, что моя жизнь зависит от этого ублюдка. И мне кажется, что ты тоже не против побыть "нормальным" подростком, без _беспощадного маньяка_ , который тенью следует за тобой, и каждый год пытается тебя убить.  
  
\- А директор не отправит меня обратно к Дурслям? – Гарри прошептал это так тихо, что Северус едва расслышал вопрос.  
  
\- Ни за что. Я ему не позволю. Ты отправишься домой ко мне. Никто из Пожирателей и даже сам Волдеморт не смогут пробиться через защиту моего поместья. Мои предки вот уже много веков слывут параноиками: заклятья на мэноре почти так же древны, как сам Хогвартс и даже сильнее, потому что им не нужно пропускать посетителей, как хогвартским.  
  
Гарри обхватил профессора за шею и смущенно прошептал:  
  
\- Спасибо, Северус. – так тихо, что тот скорее почувствовал, чем услышал эти слова.  
  
Северус осторожно обнял мальчика в ответ, а затем отстранился, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
  
\- Все будет в порядке, Гарри, вот увидишь. А сейчас давай все-таки позавтракаем и отправимся на Зельеварение. Я не могу дождаться, когда начнется урок! Никогда не думал, что мне выпадет _возможность_ преподавать с самим _Салазаром Слизерином_!  


***

  
  
Менее чем через час Гарри уже заканчивал завтракать, обсуждая с Северусом планы на день. Мальчику все еще казалось странным, что он может вот так, запросто общаться с человеком, который в течение пяти лет унижал его, оскорблял, и вообще, отравлял жизнь самим фактом своего существования. Северусу же, напротив, нравилось то, что ему было с кем разделить обычно одинокие жилище и трапезу. Он прекрасно понимал, что Гарри пока сложно было привыкнуть к новому профессору, и мысленно отделить его от "прежнего" Снейпа. У мальчика вообще существовали трудности в общении с взрослыми из-за " _милых родственничков_ ", но Северус видел, что Гарри потихоньку осваивается.  
  
Профессор понимал, что это будет один шаг вперед на два назад, но он хотел быть рядом с Гарри и помогать ему, неважно, в горе или радости. Он поклялся стать для Гарри тем отцом, которого никогда не было и у него самого. Отцом, которым пытался для него стать Альбус. Тем, кем он не позволял директору стать, как тот ни старался. Когда они вернутся, Северус все же покажет директору, как много его забота и любовь значили для него все эти годы: он пустит Альбуса в свое сердце, так же как и Гарри. Возможно у него тоже появится "семья".  


***

  
  
\- Так, сначала нам нужно на Зельеварение. Хельга просит тебя поберечься от использования магии еще неделю. Так что пока у тебя: Зельеварение, Окклюменция, Травология, Арифмантика, языки, и История Волшебного Мира, которая должна оказаться очень интересным предметом, поскольку ее читает сам Мерлин. На следующей неделе добавятся Трансфигурация, Чары и Защита. Хельга говорит, что тебе еще нужно совершать пешие прогулки утром и вечером, чтобы укрепить кости, мышцы и восстановить легкие. Если ты не против, я бы хотел присоединиться.  
  
\- Было бы неплохо, сэр. Я должен привыкнуть к мысли, что здесь меня никто не похитит и не убьет, и я могу совершенно спокойно выходить за пределы замка, не опасаясь дементоров и Пожирателей смерти. Думаете, у меня получится найти здесь хоть какую-нибудь метлу и полетать? Ясное дело, что Молнии здесь не найдешь, но хоть что-то.  
  
\- Здесь должны быть метлы. Ну, или мы можем сделать свои сами: дедушка учил меня, когда я был еще совсем мальчишкой. Я могу показать тебе, если хочешь. В самом начале магия нам не потребуется, так что Хельга будет не против.  
  
\- Правда покажете, сэр? Было бы здорово снова иметь собственную метлу. А вы знаете заклинания и чары, которые наложены на новые метлы?  
  
\- Ну, Нимбус или Молнию я сделать не смогу, но летать они все равно будут лучше, чем те, что у мадам Хуч, – Северус улыбнулся энтузиазму мальчика.  
  
Они вместе спустились в подземелья, обсуждая, какое дерево лучше всего подойдет для их метел и договорились, что Северус будет первым делать метлу, чтобы Гарри смог потом шаг за шагом повторить процесс. Тогда потом они смогу вместе летать и даже, возможно, поиграют с мячом. Профессор понимал, что мальчик скучает по Квиддичу и своим друзьям, и надеялся, что сможет хоть немного отвлечь Гарри до их возвращения домой.  
  
Когда они вошли в класс, то были очень удивлены, увидев только троих учеников рядом с Салазаром. Гарри подумал, что это будут почти индивидуальные занятия и обрадовался этому. Мальчик так же понадеялся на то, что Снейп не изменит своего отношения к нему, кода снова начнет преподавать. Но Сал и Северус похоже уже договорились о порядке проведения урока: каждый из них взял по котлу, еще по два, поменьше, вручили ученикам. Сал показал им, как варить Восстанавливающее нервные окончания зелье, а затем его сварил Снейп, но уже по современной методике, со всеми улучшающими компонентами. Ученики сварили оба зелья, действуя параллельно с учителями. Гарри подумал, что это не так уж и сложно, особенно, когда есть возможность наблюдать за каждой реакцией и задавать вопросы.  
  
Через два часа оба зелья Гарри стали правильного цвета и консистенции. Снейп, кажется, даже немного удивился, увидев, что все ученики превосходно справились с заданием. Все зелья можно было разливать по емкостям и отправлять в Больничное крыло или местную аптеку.  
  
Сал провел следующий час за обсуждением того, чем зелья были похожи и чем отличались, что значил каждый из их составляющих. Ученики старательно писали. Потом все вместе обсудили, как можно добиться ускорения и упрощения процесса производства этих зелий, если совместить некоторые их особенности. В первый раз в жизни Гарри сожалел о том, что урок так быстро закончился. Северус все дорогу до их комнат молчал, вероятно, обдумывая различия между уроками Сала и собственным аристократичным, главенствующим поведением на уроках.  
  
За обедом Северус насел на Гарри с вопросами, касающимися только что сваренных зелий и был удивлен, если не сказать поражен тем, что Гарри оказался интуитивным зельеваром. У него плохо получались зелья, требующие строго соблюдения рецепта и времени варки, он гораздо увереннее чувствовал себя со списком ингредиентов, в котором были указаны свойства тех или иных растений и порядок их добавления в зелье.  
  
Северус жутко не хотел признавать это, но ему нравилось, как преподает Салазар! Возможно, и ему стоило начать преподавать подобным образом, особенно с классами, которые готовились к ЖАБА. Профессор закончил есть в глубоких раздумьях, отослал Гарри в теплицы на Травологию и направился на следующий урок со Слизерином.  
  
Вечером Северус и Гарри отправились к Мерлину, поужинать вместе с семьей. Гарри восторженно рассказывал о первых уроках Арифмантики и языков. Также он отметил, что Травология с Хельгой и Артемусом была очень интересной, но Хельга выглядела очень уставшей, и мальчик надеялся, что ей все же удалось отдохнуть.  
  
Открыв дверь, Гарри и Северус с удивлением обнаружили, что в комнате, помимо шестерых взрослых, было еще двое детей. Шестилетнего мальчика звали Гален Гриффиндор, а его трехлетнюю сестренку звали Изабеллой или просто Беллой. Гарри немедленно подружился с детьми и спустя некоторое время уже увлеченно возился с ними на полу. Правда скоро им пришлось попрощаться, потому что перед самым ужином за ними пришла няня, но видимо, это было здесь в порядке вещей.  
  
Гарри спросили про уроки, и про то, чем они были похожи и чем отличались от уроков в его время. Мальчик вежливо объяснил, что уроки Зельеварения у Салазара ему понравились больше, потому что учитель объяснял каждое свое действие и пояснял, как что должно выглядеть и пахнуть, вместо того, чтобы просто писать рецепт на доске. Гарри пояснил, что в доме у Дурслей он готовил с пяти лет, и у него никогда не было поваренной книги, так что ему приходилось ориентироваться на цвет, вкус и запах.  
  
\- Вот почему мне было проще на уроке Сала, потому что я мог за всем наблюдать. Но профессор Снейп не сможет так вести уроки у Слизерина с Грифиндором, потому что там слишком много учеников, и точно что-нибудь взорвут в первые пять минут урока. К тому же, мне кажется, большинство учеников все же лучше справляются при помощи рецептов.  
  
Гарри не хотел оскорблять Северуса, говоря о том, что его уроки почти всегда были малопонятны для него, как и для многих других учеников. Он действительно хорошо понял объяснения Салазара и предпочел бы готовить зелья, опираясь на свои записи и заметки, поскольку в них он записывал именно то, что казалось важным именно ему, и он понимал в этом намного больше, чем в тексте учебника. Кстати, на уроках Сала учебников не было вовсе!  
  
\- Возможно, директор позволит мне разделить классы, чтобы я мог учить тех, кто предпочитает соблюдение рецепта, как например мистер Малфой и мисс Грейнджер отдельно от интуитов вроде тебя. В обоих случаях методы преподавания будут совершенно разными, и это объясняет, кстати, почему ты был так кошмарен на моих уроках все это время. Я прошу прощения за то, что не увидел истинной причины твоих затруднений за все это время, и не понял, кто ты на самом деле. Зельевары-интуиты встречаются очень редко, я не ожидал увидеть одного среди моих учеников, хотя, по правде сказать, я и не приглядывался. Я сам интуит, как и большинство мастеров Зелий. Обычно только подобные нам могут изменять зелья и создавать новые. Ты можешь подумать, у кого еще возникают проблемы при традиционном способе преподавания, хотя они, в общем-то, более-менее способны?  
  
-Ну, если подумать, то Невилл Лонгботтом. Я имею в виду, он знает каждое растение, которое входит в зелья, у него всегда можно узнать про них что-то особенное. Но он вас страшно боится, особенно когда вы летаете по классу как злобная летучая мышь, только и ждущая момента, чтобы накинуться за малейшую ошибку… простите сэр, я не должен был…  
  
Снейпа скрючило при мысли о том, что он может наблюдать Лонгботтома на своих ЖАБА, но он сдержался и сказал:  
  
\- Все в порядке, Гарри. Я знаю, что несправедливо относился к своим ученикам. Слишком суров к Гриффиндорцам и слишком мягок к Слизеринцам. Это не пошло на пользу ни тем, ни другим. Но о каждом моем движении дети докладывали родителям, а те, будучи Пожирателями, быстро рапортовали Лорду по его возвращении. Чтобы оставаться шпионом, я должен был быть снисходительным к собственному факультету. Ты же это понимаешь?  
  
\- Да, сэр. Но сложно забыть пять лет издевательств за десять дней, пусть даже они и были насыщены множеством событий. Но сейчас у меня не болит голова, и я больше не зол, так что могу трезво смотреть на вещи.  
  
\- И мне больше не нужно вести себя так, как прежде. Я надеюсь хотя бы навести порядок в тех классах, которые будут сдавать мне ЖАБА, и сделать их похожими на те, что ведет Сал. Похоже, ученики действительно лучше понимают материал и умудряются спокойно работать даже с опасными материалами. Но младших все равно придется держать в узде, или упросить Альбуса разбить их на группки _поменьше_.  


***

  
  
Гарри обнаружил, что Арифмантика очень интересный предмет. Ему следовало послушать Гермиону, когда они выбирали новые предметы для изучения, потому что магическая математика нравилась ему куда больше Прорицаний. И Гарри понял, что чем больше он разбирал и упорядочивал свои воспоминания, тем больше мог запомнить из того, что слышал и читал, так что языки давались ему довольно легко. Он никак не мог дождаться следующей недели, когда вновь мог бы пользоваться магией. Он был уверен, что с ним уже все в порядке, и частенько пропускал мимо ушей наставления мадам Помфри, но провернуть подобную штуку с мадам Хаффлпафф он не решался. Мерлин и Северус активно поддерживали ее мнение, а он вовсе не хотел навлечь на себя их гнев.  
  
Первый урок с Годриком Гриффиндором оказался довольно изматывающим. Он заставлял Гарри и еще шестерых своих учеников ездить верхом, бегать вокруг замка и сражаться на ножах, мечах и посохах. Несмотря на все это, Годрик очень терпеливо инструктировал Гарри. Как только тот освоил основы, Гриффиндор поставил мальчика в пару с учеником по имени Рафферти, который немедленно попросил называть его Рафф. Шестнадцатилетний подросток хорошо относился к Гарри, но тот не очень-то ему доверял. Что-то в нем было не так. У Гарри возникало очень странное чувство, когда он оказывался один на один с Раффом: он бил Гарри чуть сильнее, чем нужно, толкал больнее, чем мог, и чем-то напоминал Поттеру Малфоя или Дадли. Но он не мог ни в чем напрямую обвинить его, поэтому просто пожимал плечами и утраивал свое внимание.  
  
К счастью, Гарри относился к верховой езде примерно так же, как к полетам на метле: вцепляясь в гриву, стелющуюся по ветру, он с радостью сжимал ногами мускулистые бока жеребца. Тот слушался его беспрекословно, и, кажется, читал его мысли, так что Гарри почти не приходилось управлять им. К сожалению, отношение Поттера к схватке выросло из многих лет "охоты на Гарри", поэтому он сразу же пытался скрыться, избежать контакта или вообще свернуться на земле клубком, защищая голову и живот. Так что записного дуэлянта из него никак не выходило.  
  
Он как-то инстинктивно справлялся с мечом, правда, только с тем, что _принадлежал Годрику_. Гарри не говорил ему, что на втором курсе он призвал _этот_ меч, чтобы одержать победу над василиском. Гарри с печалью думал, что ему наверняка понадобятся все пять лет ученичества, чтобы хоть немного приблизиться к тому уровню владения мечом или одним из длинных ножей, которыми так ловко орудовали его однокурсники.  
  
И еще ему казалось, что даже этого времени не хватит, чтобы научиться все-таки защищать себя.  


***

  
  
Гарри быстро приспособился к тяжелой, но увлекательной рутине: по утрам Северус присоединялся к нему на пробежку вокруг замка, хотя прошло несколько дней, прежде чем он смог проделать весь путь не останавливаясь, чтобы перевести дух. Первые два раза он вообще большую часть времени шел, а не бежал. Но годы "охоты на Гарри", Квиддича, и пробежек вверх и вниз по лестницам Хогвартса сделали свое дело, и он быстро восстановил форму. Он был приятно удивлен тем, что Северус терпеливо ждал его во время передышек.  
  
После утренних упражнений они вместе возвращались в свои комнаты, ополоснуться и позавтракать. Гарри действительно нравились их оживленные дискуссии после того, как он рассказывал Северусу о том, что он узнал нового за прошедший день. Гарри все больше привыкал к тому, чтобы называть профессора Северус, и не думал о нем, как о Снейпе. Ему все больше и больше нравились складывающиеся между ними отношения. Профессор хорошо умел задавать наводящие вопросы, заставляя Гарри самого находить ответы на возникающие у него вопросы касательно того или иного предмета. Гарри был удивлен тем, что в классах было очень мало учебников, но потом подумал о том, что книги в то время были редки и потому особенно ценны.  
  
В понедельник, среду и пятницу утром у него были любимые занятия: Зелья с Салом и Северусом. Потом следовал обед в Большом зале вместе со всеми учениками и преподавателями. Совсем не так, как в их Хогвартсе: здесь обед был временем оживленных дискуссий на разнообразные темы. Когда учителя находились рядом с учениками, между ними не было привычного барьера, и они были похожи на большую семью. Гарри быстро нашел общий язык с другими учениками, хотя они в большинстве своем были больше похожи на Гермиону, чем на Рона. И среди них не было таких же остряков, как близнецы. Может, у них с Северусом получится научить их некоторым штукам? Из девятнадцати учеников только трое старательно делали вид, что Гарри и Северуса не существует в природе, и пытались возвыситься над остальными, насколько это было возможно в школе, которой управляли Основатели и Мерлин. Это были Рафф, пятикурсница по имени Абигейл, и третьекурсник по кличке Габби.  
  
После обеда шла История, после нее Гарри с помощью Артемиуса разбирался со своими неприятными воспоминаниями, а после он окончательно выматывался на занятиях по Защите с Годриком.  
  
Совсем вечером Северус с Гарри заканчивали день пробежкой вокруг озера. Они потихоньку доделывали свои метлы. После пробежек Северус поил мальчика специально созданным для него зельем. Оно совмещало в себе легкое Болеутоляющее, Восстановители мышц и питательные элементы для восстановления физической силы. И на вкус оно было не настолько ужасно!  
  
Северус понял, что ему нравится учить Гарри, как только он смог _узнать_ о нем больше, чем за прошедшие пять лет. После окончания работы с метлами они приводили себя в порядок и отправлялись ужинать с Мерлином и его семьей. Эмрис вместе с Основателями приняли их в ближнее окружение, и наши путешественники во времени были очень рады этому обстоятельству. У них обоих никогда не было нормальной семьи, так что им очень нравилась такая забота окружающих. Гарри очень сильно привязался к маленьким Галену и Белле, и это смягчило его переживания и тоску по Рону и Гермионе. Он очень надеялся, что его друзья сблизятся, и им будет проще пережить его отсутствие. Забавно, что все вокруг замечали эту их привязанность друг к другу, кроме них самих. Возможно, они просто еще не были готовы ее принять.  
  
По вторникам и четвергам у них должны были быть Чары и Трансфигурация и занятия Гарри с Мерлином, но он не мог приступить к ним, пока Хельга не удостоверилась в том, что с ним полностью все в порядке. Так что он проводил время разбираясь в собственной памяти, примеряя новую одежду, пошитую для него местными портнихами и, конечно же, читал, читал и еще раз читал. Удивительно, но теперь он стал гораздо проще запоминать прочитанное, и он не просто вызубривал факты из книг, а понимал их, чтобы потом участвовать в дискуссиях с Мерлином и Северусом.  
  
К концу недели Гарри и Северус закончили мастерить основы для своих метел. Оставалось только наложить чары, чтобы метла могла подняться в воздух и держать баланс во время тех головокружительных трюков, которые собирался делать Гарри, ведь в Хогварсе он освоил их в совершенстве.  
  
Как и сказал Артемиус, сначала Гарри пришлось потратить немало времени на организацию своей памяти, но теперь ему было достаточно нескольких минут перед сном. Гарри был очень рад, что у него появилась возможность "запереть" плохие воспоминания, и они не приходили к нему во снах. Вместо этого, перед тем как заснуть, он вспоминал о друзьях или родителях и смотрел красочные сны с их участием.  


***

  
  
Магическая История здесь была куда более интересна, чем занятия с профессором Биннсом. Кроме того, что Мерлин, во-первых, был жив, он еще и не нудел про гоблинов таким тоном, который мог усыпить даже Гермиону. Мерлин говорил об истоках магии и о том, что магглы и волшебники не так сильно отличаются друг от друга, как об этом принято думать. Он рассказывал изумительные истории об эльфах, кентаврах и прочих волшебных народах. И никого из них Мерлин не считал _животными_ : они были людьми, просто _иными_.  
  
Гарри обнаружил, что в замке все-таки были домовые эльфы, просто Мерлин давал селянам из близлежащих деревень шанс получить хорошо оплачиваемую работу. Эльфы выполняли те задачи, которые люди не были способны выполнить без помощи магии.  
  
Мерлин рассказывал историю Камелота и Атлантиды. Его прабабушка жила в Атлантиде до тех пор, пока остров не был скрыт под заклятьем Фиделиус, еще до рождения Мерлина. Похоже, дело было в том, что жители острова не хотели смешиваться с неволшебниками, и, избегая гонений и того, что обычных людей со временем становилось все больше, они добровольно отрезали себя от всего остального мира. Но бабушка Мерлина любила маггла и не хотела, чтобы ее дети оказались отрезаны от всего остального мира. Так что отец Мерлина рос в семье, в которой мать обучала его всем премудростям магии, а отец давал ему знания об окружающем мире с точки зрения обычных людей. Так что Мерлин был выращен в похожих условиях, разве что, магии его учили уже и бабушка и отец.  
  
Гарри делал старательные подробные записи, надеясь, что у него получиться взять их с собой, чтобы на их основе написать книгу об истории волшебного мира, которая была бы действительно _интересна_. С каждым днем он узнавал все больше того, что к его времени уже давно было утеряно в веках, и тогда он понимал, что многое было уничтожено самими волшебниками, теми, которые хотели возвыситься над остальными магическими существами. Гарри печалился, узнавая о том, как люди стали преследовать волшебников и других наделённых магией созданий. Мерлин предупреждал учеников, чтобы они тщательно скрывали свою магию, покидая пределы замка и ближней деревни. Селяне в ней были обычными людьми, но их успокаивала близость замка и рассказы работающих там односельчан: они привыкли к магии и не боялись ее.  


***

  
  
Ученики пригласили Гарри прогуляться вместе с ними до местного паба, под названием _"Кабан и Мёд"_ в пятницу вечером, но ни Мерлин, ни Северус не разрешили ему пойти, так что он остался в замке со своей "семьей", как обычно. Он был не против, потому что хорошо ладил с Галеном и Беллой, а вот в толпе других учеников чувствовал себя неуютно. С ними так легко было попасть впросак. Они не знали, что он прибыл из далекого будущего, и ему приходилось тщательно это скрывать. Он не понимал их сленг, не разбирался в играх, в которые они играли, и не понимал половины из того, о чем они говорили. Это было хуже, чем когда он первый раз попал в Хогвартс, не понимая, что значит быть волшебником. Тогда он хотя бы мог спросить об этом у друзей. Здесь ему было некого спросить, потому что в большинстве случаев, когда он мог влипнуть по-крупному, рядом не было ни одного учителя.  
  
Все учителя помогали ему по мере сил. Мерлин, Северус, Артемиус и Ровена могли посылать ему мысленные сообщения при помощи Легиллименции, но не тогда, когда он гулял с новыми знакомыми. Гарри все еще не освоил ее достаточно хорошо и выглядел слишком отстранённо в такие моменты, да и послать сообщение он мог пока только на небольшое расстояние. Ему нужно было еще много работать над этим.  


***

  
  
В субботу у Гарри была последняя диагностика с Хельгой. Он, спотыкаясь, бежал, торопясь сообщить Северусу, что он снова может использовать магию. Счастье просто захлестнуло его с головой. Никогда раньше он не замечал, насколько важна для него магия. Сам Гарри не обращал на это внимания, но сейчас он буквально светился от счастья и все прохожие тоже заражались от него этим чувством безграничного восторга. Весь замок, кажется, окунулся в это ощущение, так что его почувствовал даже Мерлин, сидящий в одной из башенных комнат. Спустившись вниз чтобы узнать причину такого переполоха, он обнаружил Гарри, радостно рассказывающего Северусу новость.  
  
Гарри вломился в комнату и повис на Северусе, который в это время спокойно сидел на диване, читая манускрипт по зельям. К счастью, зельевар вовремя поднял голову, чтобы увидеть летящее на него восторженное тело, и успел поймать его до того, как оно оказалось на полу. Мерлин вошел как раз в тот момент, когда Гарри торопливо говорил:  
  
\- Северус, Северус, Хельга говорит мне уже можно использовать магию. Можно мы пойдем позанимаемся теми заклинаниями, которые я выучил на прошлой неделе? Можно, можно?  
  
Северус кивнул, потому что говорить он уже не мог. От смеха. Поразительно, как Гарри мог в одно мгновение относиться к жизни сосредоточенно и серьезно, совсем как взрослый, а в другой момент – вести себя совсем как маленький. Похоже, для Гарри существовало всего два возраста – три и тридцать! Хотя весил он по-прежнему как двенадцатилетний, Северус надеялся, что физические упражнения, зелья и отсутствие влияния Тома дадут ему хоть немного подрасти и набрать вес.  
  
Мерлин отметил:  
  
\- Похоже, Гарри, нам нужно пройти в мою мастерскую, потому что она хорошо защищена. У меня складывается впечатление, что в тебе гораздо больше силы, чем ты можешь сдержать, и мне необходимо научить тебя контролировать ее, прежде чем ты сможешь баловаться подобным образом.  
  
Гарри схватил Северуса за руку и потянул к выходу.  
  
\- А куда нам идти, Мерлин? – смутился Гарри. Его энтузиазм похоже спешил вперед его самого.  
  
Мерлин провел их двоих в свою башню. В ней обнаружилась толстая дубовая дверь, которую Гарри раньше не замечал. Комната была круглой, в ней совсем не было окон и мебели, только по полу было разбросано несколько подушек, да под высоким потолком тихо мерцали факелы. Мерлин пояснил, что это самая защищенная комната в замке:  
  
\- Пределов этой комнаты не может покинуть даже самый мощный выброс стихийной магии. Хотя, я надеюсь что мы _сможем_ избежать подобного. А сейчас бери подушку: я поясню тебе некоторые принципы беспалочковой магии, и ты немного потренируешься. Запомни, пока это единственное место, где ты можешь использовать свою магию. До тех пор, пока я не скажу, что ты готов и способен хорошо контролировать себя и свою магию. Я разрешу входить сюда только тебе и Северусу, но, Гарри, тебе нельзя заниматься в одиночку, пока я не разрешу тебе. Договорились?  
  
\- Да, сэр. Я не хочу потерять контроль, так что я обещаю, что не буду заниматься здесь один. Артемиусу несколько раз пришлось приводить меня в чувство после нескольких особо жутких воспоминаний, так что я понимаю, что меня придется контролировать. Спасибо вам за помощь, но я не хотел бы причинять вам неудобства.  
  
\- Успокойся, Гарри, я же твой наставник, так что это моя обязанность. А Северус твой опекун, так что он хочет для тебя самого лучшего, в том числе и научить тебя самоконтролю как можно быстрее. К тому же, здесь нет никакой мебели, так что ты ничего не сломаешь! – мягко подтрунил Мерлин, успокаивая нервничающего подростка.  
  
Мерлин попросил Гарри проникнуть в свое магическое ядро и присоединить часть магии к своей руке, как тогда, в Больничном крыле. Гарри проделал это гораздо быстрее, чем тогда, и Северуса посетила мысль, что маленький паршивец потихоньку тренировался все это время. Хотя, он не стал обвинять его в этом, потому что сам поступил бы точно так же. На самом деле, на прошлой неделе он сам несколько раз пытался проделать этот фокус, но у него так ничего и не вышло. Может, ему удастся упросить Мерлина ментально показать это.  
  
\- Готово, сэр. А почему мое ядро больше и ярче, чем раньше?  
  
Мерлин задумчиво посмотрел на подростка.  
  
\- Можно я взгляну?  
  
Гарри кивнул, и Эмрис проник в его мысли. Он обнаружил, что Гарри прав, его магическое ядро пульсировало от энергии, рвущейся на волю. В нем переливалось золото и серебро с вкраплениями рубиново-алого, изумрудно-зеленого и сапфирово-синего. Мерлин никогда не видел такой чистой магии. В нем не было пятен и следов тьмы. Магия Гарри что-то напоминала Эмрису, но он никак не мог понять, что, поэтому он отбросил эту мысль. Мерлин вышел из сознания мальчика, напоследок обняв его.  
  
\- Ты прав, Гарри. Твое ядро очень активно, так что нам нужно будет высвобождать энергию каждый день, чтобы она не свела тебя с ума. Кстати, я так и не спросил тогда: когда точно тебе исполняется шестнадцать?  
  
Северусу тоже был интересен этот факт:  
  
\- Наше путешествие во времени не могло ускорить развитие Гарри? Кстати, какое сейчас число? Мы исчезли десятого декабря около полуночи, насколько я помню. Сейчас-то явно не декабрь.  
  
\- Мы ощутили магический импульс двадцать первого июня, в день Летнего солнцестояния. Мы нашли вас на восьмой день, два дня добирались до замка, а здесь вы уже восемь дней. Сегодня девятое июля. Я полагаю, совершеннолетие Гарри _может_ наступить в день его рождения здесь, вне зависимости от перемещения. Или же это случится через полгода, и совпадет с днем рождения там. Но мы в любом случае должны будем внимательно следить за _этим_. Маловероятно конечно, но процесс может и разделиться на _два_ дня.  
  
Гарри задумался:  
  
\- Здесь мне исполнится шестнадцать через двадцать два дня. Тридцать перового июля.  
  
Мерлин не очень-то обрадовался этому факту:  
  
\- Я надеялся, что у нас будет больше времени. Вероятно, нам придется пока отложить все прочие занятия до достижения полного контроля над магией. Я все же надеюсь, что это произойдет на совершеннолетие в том времени, но… увидим. Пока приступим к занятию.  
  
Северус и Гарри устроились на подушках у ног Мерлина и принялись внимательно слушать.  
  
\- Гарри, сейчас твоя магия привязана к руке и тебе нужно научиться контролировать ее силу. Если ты вытянешь пальцы и будешь как можно меньше ими шевелить, сила выброса будет минимальна. Особенно это применимо к одному указательному пальцу. В большинстве случаев, этого вполне достаточно. Это количество сопоставимо с действием палочки.  
  
\- Если ты немного согнешь пальцы, а затем распрямишь их, сила импульса будет гораздо больше. Не используй такое количество магии против живых существ: ты можешь покалечить или даже убить их. Тебе нужно хорошо контролировать свою силу.  
  
\- Чем сильнее ты сожмешь пальцы в кулак, тем больше силы ты сконцентрируешь в одной точке. Сила и скорость заклинания также зависят и от скорости движения пальцев. Если ты сожмешь кулак, подержишь его примерно секунду, а затем резко разожмешь, ты получишь самое сильное заклинание. Этим количеством силы можно защитить здание или пробить дыру в каменной стене. Никогда не используй его около живых существ. Этим мы будем заниматься за пределами замка, я, знаешь ли, не хочу чинить свое жилище. Теперь вытяни палец и чуть-чуть пошевели им.  
  
Гарри занервничал. Нет, Мерлин все понятно объяснил, просто он боялся своей силы.  
  
\- Какое заклинание мне использовать, сэр?  
  
Мерлин покачал головой:  
  
\- Не думай о заклинании, думай о том, чего ты хочешь достичь. Беспалочковая магия не требует заклятий и специального рисунка. Просто представь то, что тебе нужно.  
  
Гарри задумался. Потом пошевелил пальцем. В комнате возник чайный сервиз с чаем, любимым гарриным имбирным печеньем и булочками с кремом. Сервиз стоял на изящном столике, окруженном тремя удобными кожаными креслами.  
  
\- Че, это я есть хочу?  
  
Все трое рассмеялись и выпили чая, отмечая успех мальчика. Северус удержался от того, чтобы рассказать Гарри, что МакГонагалл вряд ли была способна на подобное, даже _с_ помощью палочки. А она была преподавателем Трансфигурации!  
  
Мерлин работал с Гарри примерно еще час, прежде чем отпустить его на прогулку. Северус с Гарри отправились в свои комнаты, где профессор показал Поттеру, какие чары нужно накладывать на метлу, чтобы она взлетела. Мальчик возбужденно унесся вперед зельевара к выходу из замка. Когда до него добрался Северус, Гарри подпирал косяк с таким видом, будто он провел там уже час.  
  
\- Чего так долго, Северус? Староват стал?  
  
Северус фыркнул:  
  
\- Я тебе устрою староват! – профессор взмыл в воздух прямо со ступенек, прежде чем Гарри успел раскрыть рот. Поттер завистливо взвыл и припустил следом: он нырял, наворачивал круги вокруг озера и всячески колбасился в воздухе, вопя от восторга.  
  
_"Северус был прав,"_ \- подумал Гарри. – _"Они конечно, лучше чем школьные, но до Молнии им далеко!"_  
  
Через полчаса эти двое, выяснив все возможности метел, затеяли игру в салки, наслаждаясь полетом и солнечным светом. Они не знали, что за ними наблюдали почти из всех окон замка. Через несколько минут несколько человек уже набрались смелости и подошли попросить разрешения попробовать. Через некоторое время во дворе клубилась уже вся школа, вместе с Салазаром и Годриком. Ровена с трудом загнала всех в Большой зал на ужин. За едой все увлеченно обсуждали, какое дерево больше подходит для метел, и то, как Гарри умудрялся творить такое на метле.  
  
Гарри в тот день пошел спать пораньше. Он устал, но был доволен, чувствуя, что ученики наконец-то приняли его.


	12. Глава 12. Еще уроки

Мерлин беседовал с Северусом, пока Гарри был на Травологии с Артемиусом. Эмрис излагал свои соображения по поводу того, почему магическая сила Гарри так сильно и резко возросла. Он предположил, что Гарри изначально пришлось использовать большое количество магии, чтобы поддерживать жизненную силу Волдеморта, и у него всегда было очень много сил, просто ему никогда не удавалось использовать их самому, для себя. Мерлин не верил, что у тени, сущности, держащейся на заклятьях и зельях, было достаточно физических и магических сил хотя бы на какие-то действия, так что он "питался" жизненными силами Гарри до самого возрождения, а после этого он стал забирать силы и у Пожирателей, через Метку.  
  
Северус подтвердил, что Волдеморт был очень сильным магом, так что и количество силы, забранной у мальчика, должно было быть феноменальным. И теперь Гарри получил в свое распоряжение _всю_ свою силу. Северус спросил:  
  
\- Если Волдеморт цеплялся за жизнь, используя силы мальчика, то, может, после разрыва связи он погибнет и без нашего участия?  
  
\- Так могло произойти до того, как он связал себя и своих последователей с помощью Метки. Он может забирать жизненную и магическую силу у них, или просто набрать еще почитателей своего таланта. Ему придется потратить немало времени, восстанавливая силы, но он сможет это сделать. Из того, что ты мне рассказывал, следует, что у него есть зелья и заклинания, о которых я ничего не знаю. Поэтому я не могу утверждать, что при вашей следующей встрече он будет слабее. Но это будет ваша последняя встреча – либо Гарри уничтожит его, либо погибнет сам, и магический мир падет.  
  
Мерлин успокаивающе коснулся плеча зельевара:  
  
\- Ровена видела это, а ты знаешь, что она – истинная Видящая. Но запомни, она не говорила, что он должен сделать это _один_ , или что ты не можешь ему помочь. Ты тоже потихоньку восстанавливаешь силы после разрыва связи со злодеем. Мне кажется, ты сыграешь важную роль в победе Гарри над злом. Он должен всей душой поверить в то, что у него все получится. Ты знаешь, что это будет самая сложная его битва, но с твоей помощью он обязательно справится. Я знаю, вам придется потратить немало сил, и поверить в семью и любовь, чтобы одержать победу над злом.  
  
Северус после этих слов почувствовал себя гораздо лучше. Знание того, что от него тоже многое зависит, сделало приемлемым то, что Гарри получил такую великую силу. Он не завидовал, просто чувствовал себя немного _не у дел_. Гарри так легко обращался со своей силой. Профессор очень хотел бы уметь так же.  
  
Снейпу пока так и не удалось попросить Мерлина позаниматься с ним. Профессор был слишком занят с Гарри: упражнения, уроки по контролю силы, полеты днем, и кроме этого, ему надо было преподавать Зелья и утолять ненасытный интерес Сала к новым составам. Зельевару еле хватало сил вечером доползти до кровати и рухнуть в нее. И еще он каждый вечер хоть немного поговорить с Гарри об их судьбах и успокоить мальчика, который все время боялся, что не справится с возложенным на него заданием убить Волдеморта.  


***

  
  
После трех недель занятий в защищенной комнате Северус и Мерлин пришли к выводу, что теперь можно, наконец, увидеть всю силу мальчика. На лужайке на приличном расстоянии от замка Мерлин движением руки создал три цели, на которых Гарри должен был практиковаться. Лошадей они привязали неподалеку, надёжно укрыв магической стеной.  
  
\- Так, Гарри, а теперь я хочу, чтобы ты поучился создавать стрелы и посылать их в цель. Как только будешь готов, дитя мое.  
  
Гарри глубоко вдохнул, сконцентрировался, как учил его Артемиус, представил стрелы: металлически-зеленые, оперенные орлиными перьями и сосредоточился на центре мишени. Открыл глаза, слегка согнул пальцы и резко выпрямил их. Четыре стрелы сорвались, казалось с самых кончиков его пальцев, и воткнулись в центр мишени, сложив правильный ромб. Гарри довольно покосился на своего учителя:  
  
\- Так, сэр?  
  
Мерлин ласково взлохматил волосы парня:  
  
\- Ну, я предполагал, что ты будешь бросать стрелы по одной, но я думаю, и так сойдет. Так, следующая мишень будет из камня. Согни пальцы чуть сильнее, и представь себе огненный шар. Я думаю, одного будет вполне достаточно.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и снова сосредоточился, мысленно представляя себе сгустки огня. Поттер открыл глаза: пальцы согнуты так, будто бы он держит небольшой мяч. Резкое движение пальцев с поворотом кисти в сторону каменного столба, и к нему устремляется вихрь огня. Мишень на мгновение скрылась за ало-золотой волной. Гарри помахал рукой, гася язычки пламени, открывая свои инициалы, выжженные в камне. Мальчик повернулся и шутливо поклонился своим учителям, которые старательно пытались подобрать отвисшие челюсти:  
  
\- Вы этого хотели, сэр?  
  
Он был очень рад тому, что ему все-таки удалось их удивить. Но мальчик оказался не готов к реакции Северуса. Профессор кинулся на него, обхватил за пояс, заваливая на землю и принялся щекотать. Гарри немедленно примерещился дядя. Мальчик закричал, сворачиваясь в клубок и закрывая голову руками, его била крупная дрожь. Снейп немедленно отпустил его и присел рядом, стараясь не дотрагиваться до него.  
  
\- Гарри, тише, это я, Северус, я не причиню тебе зла, прости, я не хотел тебя пугать. Гарри, Гарри, успокойся, здесь нет твоего дяди, он больше никогда не причинит тебе вреда. Я здесь, сын, и я люблю тебя. Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, поверь мне, пожалуйста… - он повторял это снова и снова.  
  
Через несколько минут Гарри начал расслабляться. Северус осторожно коснулся напряженной спины и принялся успокаивающе гладить ее. Гарри передернулся, но потом расслабился, принимая ласку. Дыхание мальчика потихоньку успокаивалось, воспоминание отпускало его. Профессор притянул его к себе, устраивая на коленях и продолжая бормотать извинения.  
  
Гарри обнял профессора, держась за него так, словно он боялся его отпускать. Северус заметил, что мальчик уже почти успокоился, правда, был по-прежнему бледен.  
  
\- Прости Гарри, я напомнил тебе о твоих родственниках? Я был очень рад тому, что ты смог сделать, и еще немного удивлен. Мне, наверное, не стоит тебя больше щекотать?  
  
Гарри покачал головой:  
  
\- Нет, просто не кидайся на меня так резко и давай мне увидеть твое лицо, перед тем, как коснуться меня. Если я увижу твою улыбку, то буду знать, что ты не рассержен и не расстроен из-за меня, и все будет в порядке! У меня уже давно не было воспоминаний о Дурслях, с тех пор, как мы наложили на комнату и все книги о них пароли на парселтанге.  
  
Северус прижал мальчика к себе и некоторое время бездумно ерошил его короткие, непослушные волосы, мимоходом подумав о том, что они возможно, смотрелись бы лучше, если бы были немного длиннее. С некоторым запозданием до него внезапно дошло, что за пять недель волосы мальчика не отросли ни на дюйм. На самом деле, сколько он его помнил, они всегда выглядели _одинаково_!  
  
\- Гарри, - осторожно поинтересовался профессор, - когда ты последний раз стригся?  
  
Гарри печально улыбнулся:  
  
\- Тетушка побрила меня налысо, когда мне было восемь, но за ночь они снова отросли, как ни в чем не бывало. И это была _последняя_ стрижка. Тетушка сдалась, а я просто ничего не могу с ними поделать: торчат, и все тут!  
  
\- Гарри, но если ты их никогда не стриг, то сейчас у тебя должна быть грива до пят, понимаешь? Мне приходится подстригаться каждые три-четыре недели. Ты знаешь, кто такие метаморфы?  
  
\- Да, Тонкс рассказывала. А что?  
  
\- Как только мы закончим здесь, нужно будет обязательно исследовать этот момент. Это ненормально, когда _ни разу_ не стриженые волосы не отрастают.  
  
\- А, зашибись, я опять не как все, – хмуро пробормотал Гарри.  
  
\- Ох, глупый ты ребенок. Я очень рад тому, что ты "не как все". И _я люблю тебя_ , несмотря на то, что ты умеешь что-то, чего не умею я.  
  
Северус не знал, воспримет ли Гарри всерьез его слова о любви, но сам профессор очень переживал, что так и не сказал Альбусу о том, что любит его. Хотя директор, наверное, все-таки догадывался об этом. Но с Гарри Северусу уж точно не следовало упускать этот шанс.  
  
Мальчик в его руках лишь крепче обнял его и прошептал:  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, Северус.  
  
Гарри поднялся на ноги и направился к Мерлину.  
  
Эмрис был очень рад прогрессу в отношениях, которого эти двое достигли за такое короткое время, хотя понимал, что большая часть этого все же вызвана ритуалом. Эта была одна из главных причин, почему Артемиус и Мерлин не могли сами участвовать в ритуале вместе с Гарри. Слишком жестоким было бы создавать с мальчиком сильную эмоциональную связь, а потом рвать ее по возвращению Гарри домой. Эмрис и Артемиус договорились, что во имя победы над злым волшебником, они не станут сообщать Гарри и Северусу, почему ритуал проводился только с родителями и детьми или же с возлюбленными. Когда связь окрепнет, и они привыкнут к ней, им можно будет сообщить, что между ними посредством ритуала образовалась, скорее всего, связь "родитель-дитя". Нет, пока им не стоило об этом сообщать; сначала они должны были к этому привыкнуть и развить эти отношения настолько, чтобы они стали естественными, и знание о магической связи не разрушило бы их.  
  
Мерлин сделал вид, что не видел трогательной сцены, разыгравшейся у него за спиной, и спокойно продолжил урок:  
  
\- Ну, несмотря, или, скорее, _благодаря_ тому, что ты так изощренно самовыражался, я могу заключить, что ты хорошо контролируешь свою силу и добиваешься именно того, что хочешь, так?  
  
Гарри согласно кивнул:  
  
\- Да, сэр. Что мне следует делать теперь?  
  
\- Ну, Гарри, у нас осталось всего одно упражнение до того, как я отпущу тебя заниматься вместе со всеми, хотя я сомневаюсь, что ты узнать очень много нового. Разве что в Зельях, Арфмантике, Целительстве и Травологии. Кажется мне, что Годрик и Ровена вряд ли найдут чему тебя учить на Чарах и Трансфигурации.  
  
\- Но мне еще нужно учиться сражаться у Годрика, а Ровена обещала проверить, вызваны ли видения только связью с Волдемортом, или я все же немного Видящий. Не то чтобы я этого _хотел_ …  
  
\- Правда, дитя мое. В этих областях тебе еще многое предстоит узнать. Но я все же хотел, чтобы ты заглянул сегодня на Трансфигурацию и Чары. Не терпится увидеть их лица!  
  
\- Я, пожалуй, тоже хочу на это посмотреть. Нужно же узнавать что-то новое и полезное и об этих предметах. Мне прямо _не терпится_ увидеть МакГонагалл и Флитвика, как только мы вернемся. И нам с тобой нужно будет обязательно подколоть директора. Должен же он, в конце концов, хоть раз удивиться по-настоящему? Я помогу тебе в этом, – встрял Северус.  
  
Гарри подавил смешок. _"Профессор, что, и правда предлагает приколоться над директором и учителями?"_  
  
\- А что насчет Сириуса и Ремуса, профессор? Я так понимаю, они все время подкалывали вас в свое время.  
  
\- Ну, я могу сказать, что достойно отвечал в большинстве случаев. Не переживай, паршивец, им тоже достанется. А теперь пора вернуться к уроку.  
  
Мерлин только посмеивался, наблюдая за этой сценой. А всего лишь пять недель назад они оба были замкнуты в себе и боялись идти на контакт друг с другом. Эмрис был рад увидеть, что эти двое стали практически семьей.  
  
\- Теперь Гарри, я хочу, чтобы ты атаковал в полную силу. Сожми кулак, согни локоть и распрями его в толчке, вместе с резким распрямлением пальцев.  
  
\- Сэр, вы уверены? Я не знаю, какой силы получится удар.  
  
\- Все в порядке, Гарри. Я накрою нас мощным Щитом, так что ничего страшного не случится. Закрой глаза, сосредоточься и отпусти свою магию на волю.  
  
Гарри шагнул назад, закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и представил себе молнию, бьющую с кончиков его вытянутых пальцев. Он сжал кулак, подождал немного, собирая силу, отвел руку назад и открыл глаза. Поляна была укрыта мерцающим золотым куполом. Гарри кивнул Мерлину и выбросил руку вперед, выпрямляя пальцы, и направляя свою силу подобно разряду молнии. Громыхнуло, и все скрылось в облаке серой пыли. Когда она осела, стало понятно, что булыжник, ставший целью заклинания, раскрошился в пыль.  
  
Мерлин и Северус тщетно попытались подобрать челюсти. Северус оправился первым:  
  
\- Слушайте, а вы уверены, что его сила еще возрастет к совершеннолетию?  
  
\- Дитя мое, пожалуйста, никогда не сердись на меня. И, Северус, да, она возрастет, но, возможно, в других областях. В стихийной магии, например. Кажется, мы только что видели исполнение одного из подобных заклятий. Мне казалось, я видел молнию, которая присоединилась к общей мощи заклинания. Гарри, скажи, что ты представлял, когда отпускал свою магию?  
  
\- Я представил, как из моей руки вылетает молния и попадает в камень, – Гарри был очень расстроен. Как он сможет совладать с такой силой? Ни разу не выйти из себя и никому не навредить, пусть даже случайно. Мальчик был напуган своими возможностями.  
  
\- Я так и подумал. Ты неосознанно добавил к заклинанию еще и силу разряда молнии. Я подумал, что у тебя могут проявиться способности по управлению стихиями, еще когда первый раз коснулся твоего разума. И только что ты _подтвердил_ владение воздухом. Хотя, судя по твоему шраму, в этом сложно было ошибиться. Мне кажется, что ты призвал воздух себе на помощь, когда в детстве отбросил заклинание обратно в злодея. Тогда все становится ясно. К сожалению, слишком много матерей погибло, защищая своих детей, чтобы это было единственной причиной того, что ты выжил.  
  
Мерлин положил ладонь на плечо Гарри и продолжил:  
  
\- Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что после ритуала ты неспособен будешь выйти из себя и причинить кому-либо вред? Вот что я имел в виду. Ты неспособен будешь использовать эту силу против другого живого существа, если только не защищая себя или других. И даже тогда, ты используешь только необходимое количество силы, не больше. Сила в тебе предназначена только для использования _во имя добра_ и на пользу. И ты слишком добр, чтобы осознанно _хотеть_ причинить другим вред. Это и будет хранить окружающих в безопасности. Я еще _ни разу_ не использовал _всю_ свою магическую силу. Это значит, что ты никогда не истощишь свои магические резервы, сколь сильными заклинаниями ты бы не пользовался. Нам всего лишь нужно найти способ направления их в благое русло.  
  
Они отправились в обратный путь молча, каждый был погружен в свои мысли. Что же произойдёт через два дня, в день рождения Гарри?  


***

  
  
После ужина Гарри уютно свернулся клубком на софе, под боком у Северуса. Ему очень нравилось, как тот обнимает его за плечи, даря мальчику ощущение заботы и любви. Некоторое время оба молча смотрели в огонь, а потом Гарри спросил:  
  
\- Северус, а можно я посмотрю на твое магическое ядро? Или это слишком лично для тебя? Я понятия не имею, как к этому относятся волшебники.  
  
\- Я никогда не думал об этом раньше, Гарри. Мое ядро видел Альбус, как и я видел его, потому что директор учил меня Оклюменции. Я думаю, здесь тоже понадобятся навыки Окклюменции, но поскольку у нас обоих они есть, я не вижу в этом проблемы. Я бы также хотел увидеть твое, если ты, конечно, не против.  
  
Гарри сел и повернулся, глядя в глаза человеку, которого он очень хотел бы называть отцом. Когда их взгляды встретились, Гарри увидел сгусток силы, переливающийся зеленым, серебряным и сапфирово-голубым. В сознании Северуса возник образ Гарри: он был немного старше, чем сейчас, и немного выше. _"Северус, хочешь, я покажу тебе, как привязывать силу к руке, чтобы использовать беспалочковую магию?"_  
  
Северус взял Гарри за руку и мысленно произнес: _"Веди"_. Мальчик показал ему, как отсоединить серебристую нить силы и аккуратно протянуть ее до самых кончиков пальцев. Затем он покинул сознание профессора.  
  
\- Теперь подумай о том, чего хочешь добиться, в первые дни мне это сильно помогало. Глубоко вдохни, сосредоточься… Теперь попробуй _Люмос_.  
  
Северус закрыл глаза, сосредоточился и громко сказал:  
  
\- _Люмос_!  
  
Рука профессора окуталась серебристым сиянием.  
  
\- У тебя получилось!  
  
Северус улыбнулся и воскликнул:  
  
\- _Акцио_ подушка! - выдернув вышеозначенный предмет прямо из-под Гарри. Тот незамедлительно запустил в профессора еще одной. И понеслось. Через несколько минут гостиная уже напоминала поле боя, везде валялись подушки и книги, а двое противников катались по полу, стремясь защекотать друг друга до полусмерти. Наконец, оба в изнеможении рухнули на софу, и Гарри провел рукой по воздуху, восстанавливая порядок в комнате.  
  
\- Гарри, да ты полезнее домашнего эльфа, хорошо будет держать тебя в доме!  
  
\- Ага, но мне понадобится зарплата, и новые вещи, и выходные, и игры на свежем воздухе, и мороженое у Фортескью, и билеты на Квиддичные матчи…  
  
\- Ладно-ладно, уговорил, домашний эльф дешевле обойдется. Но все равно оставлю тебя, потому что ты мне нравишься.  
  
Северус обнял Гарри и ласковым хлопком пониже спины отправил спать.  


***

  
  
На следующее утро Гарри отправился на свой первый урок Трансфигурации с Годриком. Мальчик улыбнулся, заметив, что в класс, вслед за ним прошмыгнули Мерлин и Северус. Годрик объяснял ученикам принцип превращения неживого объекта в живой на примере перьев, которые нужно было превратить в птиц. У учеников получалось по-разному, но никто еще не достиг хороших результатов. Годрик подошел к Гарри и терпеливо еще раз разъяснил все то, что уже рассказал классу.  
  
\- Так, Гарри, ты уже изучал превращение неживого в живое у себя в школе? Или нам следует начать с тобой с превращения неживого в неживое?  
  
\- Нет, это нам еще не объясняли, это будет в следующем году, но вы очень хорошо объяснили, так что я, пожалуй, попытаюсь. После одобрительного кивка, Гарри представил себе очень знакомую птицу, вдохнул, очищая разум, согнул палец и распрямил его. На месте пера на столе появился феникс, очень похожий на Фоукса. Птица взлетела, с довольным курлыканьем облетела класс и присела Гарри на плечо.  
  
Мерлин и Северус тихо давились смехом при виде ошарашенного Годрика. Остальные ученики собрались вокруг Поттера и тянулись потрогать феникса. Годрик открыл рот, захлопнул его, снова открыл и сказал:  
  
\- Хорошая работа, Гарри. Я думаю, мне больше нечему тебя учить, – после этих слов он развернулся и направился к Эмрису, который уже с трудом мог усидеть на стуле от смеха.  
  
\- Дедушка, ну ты же мог меня предупредить, правда? – Годрик походя хлопнул Мерлина по затылку, после чего вернулся к столу и призвал класс к порядку.  
  
Следующим уроком были Чары с Ровеной. Она безуспешно пыталась научить своих первогодков заклинанию _Вингардиум Левиоса_ с помощью подушек, которые им надо было сложить в большие коробки. Она тепло поприветствовала Гарри и отправила Эмриса с профессором в конец класса, строго-настрого запретив шуметь и отвлекать учеников. Потом она вернулась к Гарри, спрашивая, знает ли он это заклинание, и где его палочка. Мальчик заверил ее, что прекрасно знает это заклинание, и палочка ему не нужна.  
  
\- Да, Гарри, расскажи ей, что вы сделали с помощью этого заклинания, когда вам было одиннадцать! – выдал Северус с другого конца комнаты. Профессор скрывал улыбку за поднятой к лицу ладонью и что-то нашептывал Мерлину. Они оба вели себя хуже первоклашек!  
  
\- Да, Гарри, и что же тогда произошло? В одиннадцать! Боги, как рано вы начали использовать заклятья!  
  
\- Ну, мы втроем, еще с двумя одноклассниками, применили это заклинание на дубине горного тролля. Мы подняли ее у него над головой и отпустили. У нас даже получилось его вырубить до прихода учителей, – скромно сказал Гарри.  
  
Ровена перевела взгляд на Северуса:  
  
\- Горный тролль? Это, должно быть, шутка!  
  
\- Нет, и я, честно говоря, не знаю, кто был в большем шоке, обнаружив первогодков над тушей тролля в отключке: сами дети или учителя, прибежавшие их "спасать". Профессор МакГонагалл, кажется, начислила им по пять баллов "за потрясающее везение", если я правильно помню, - Северус улыбнулся, вспоминая этот момент, все остальные были в тихом ужасе.  
  
Ровена, правда, быстро оправилась:  
  
\- Ну тогда, Гарри, не мог бы ты продемонстрировать нам это заклинание в действии?  
  
Гарри подумал о том, что он хочет сделать, представил себе яркую картину, согнул палец и хитро посмотрел на Мерлина и Северуса, которые продолжали над чем-то хихикать, прямо как дети. Скорчив очень вредную физиономию, Гарри моргнул, разогнул палец и Эмрис с профессором плавно поплыли в сторону коробок с подушками. Ровена вместе с классом согнулась от хохота, увидев ошарашенные выражения лиц двух взрослых волшебников. Гарри только усмехнулся и заявил:  
  
\- А нечего было надо мной смеяться!  
  
Ровена отправила Гарри на место и продолжила занятие, предварительно утихомирив класс.  


***

  
  
Вечером все учителя собрались у Мерлина, чтобы понять чему вообще они могут научить Гарри.  


***

  
  
В два часа ночи Северуса разбудил лихорадочный стук в дверь. За ним пришла одна из учениц Хельги, объясняя по пути в Больничное крыло:  
  
\- Леди Хельга рожает, и лорд Слизерин просил вас прийти, на случай, если понадобятся зелья, мастер Северус.  
  
Северус открыл дверь в палату и обнаружил там Мерлина, Артемиуса и Годрика, которые тщетно пытались успокоить взбудораженного Слизерина.  
  
\- Сал, да успокойся ты, у меня таких вон уже двое, все нормально, она знает, что делать, она же целитель. Сколько родов она приняла?  
  
Салазар вылупился на своего шурина так, будто бы у того вдруг выросло две головы:  
  
\- Но это ж были не ее собственные дети!  
  
Мерлин оглянулся на Северуса и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Ты случаем, не прихватил успокаивающего для молодого отца?  
  
Профессор немного порылся в карманах и, вытащив оттуда несколько пузырьков, выбрал нужный и протянул Салу, который выпил содержимое не глядя. Слизерин немедленно отключился, и мужчины, переложив его на удобную кровать, наколдовали себе стульев и уселись ждать. Они все знали, что первые роды обычно происходят дольше, хотя магия и облегчает их, в отличие от маггловских.  
  
К шести утра заметно успокоившийся Салазар присоединился к всеобщему ожиданию, и даже смог присоединиться к беседе, хоть иногда и бросал тревожные взгляды на отгороженную кровать в дальнем углу. Они ничего не слышали из-за Заглушающего заклятья, наложенного Ровеной, поэтому они все синхронно подпрыгнули, когда Ровена раздвинула занавески, являя на всеобщее обозрение уставшую, но довольную Хельгу, прижимающую к себе малыша. Салазар подскочил, опрокинув стул, и кинулся обнимать своё семейство. Все остальные, поздравив новоиспеченного отца и Хельгу, деликатно удалились, чтобы не мешать.  


***

  
  
Северус почувствовал волну любви, коснувшуюся его сердца. Он никогда и подумать не мог, что у него будет сын, а теперь у него был Гарри. Поскольку он теперь не был шпионом и Пожирателем, в его сердце не было ненависти и печали, и, может быть, у него даже получиться найти жену и завести своих детей. Профессор подумал, что Гарри будет рад братику или сестричке. Ведь он так хорошо ладил с Галеном и Беллой.  
  
Мирное течение мыслей Северуса было прервано зрелищем, открывшемся его глазам, когда он распахнул дверь. Стол перевернут, блюдо с завтраком валяется на полу, на полпути к двери валяется кубок с остатками сока. Северус схватил кубок: его нос не мог узнать запах неизвестного яда, но он там был. Накрыв кубок ладонью, чтобы не пролить ни капли, профессор побежал обратно в лазарет, надеясь, что Салазар был все еще там. Он кричал проходившим мимо слугам, чтобы они позвали Мерлина и остальных обратно в Больничное крыло. Вломился в двери, крича на бегу:  
  
\- Гарри отравили, он исчез! Я не могу узнать зелье. Помоги нам, пожалуйста!  
  
Сал метнулся к профессору, выхватил кубок у него из рук, понюхал содержимое, окунул в него мизинец и осторожно коснулся языка.  
  
\- Это сильный гипнотик. Те, кто забрал Гарри, отключили его минимум на двое суток. Но когда мальчик очнется, он будет слаб, потеряет ориентацию в пространстве и будет подвержен галлюцинациям. Я знаю, как силен этот ребенок, нам нужно найти его и дать ему антидот до того, как он очнется, иначе случится ужасное, когда его магия выйдет из-под контроля.  
  
Мерлин и все остальные вошли, когда Сал начал говорить. Мерлин стал собирать поисковые группы, Ровена ушла медитировать, надеясь, что сможет увидеть что-то полезное, Сал отправился варить антидот, чтобы вручить его каждой группе. Годрик ушел в деревню за добровольцами, а Артемиус отправился опрашивать учеников и прислугу.  
  
Через час все собрались в Большом зале: Артемиусу так и не удалось ничего выяснить. Северуса всего трясло от нервов, он хотел найти своего мальчика. Профессор легонько коснулся плеча Мерлина:  
  
\- Завтра совершеннолетие Гарри.


	13. Глава 13. C днем рождения, Гарри!

Кругом была темнота, ему очень хотелось есть, и у него сильно болел живот. Ему казалось, что он снова в чулане у Дурслей, но краешком сознания он понимал, что это не может быть правдой. Его Северус, _его отец_ пообещал, что его больше к ним не отправят. А он еще никогда не нарушал своего слова… Но Гарри все еще мучили сомнения, когда он провалился обратно в темноту.  
  
Когда он снова очнулся, ему было больно, мышцы звенели от напряжения, он ничего не видел и напрасно силился вдохнуть. _"Папа, помоги мне!"_ \- мысленно звал Гарри снова и снова, пока опять не потерял сознание.  


***

  
  
Северус раздавал своей группе пузырьки с антидотом, когда внезапная вспышка боли заставила его рухнуть на колени. В сознании профессора бился зов, полный боли и страха: _"Папа, помоги мне!"_ Мерлин кинулся к упавшему мужчине и положил ему на лоб прохладную ладонь:  
  
\- Гарри зовет его, но не может сказать ничего внятного, ему слишком больно.  
  
В дверях замка появилась Ровена в дорожной одежде и оттащила Годрика с Мерлином в сторону.  
  
\- Я нашла Гарри, но все, что я вижу, это темнота. Он, должно быть, в каком-то тесном месте, возможно в пещере. Больше я пока ничего сказать не могу, только то, что нам нужно ехать к горам на северо-западе. Уточню, когда мы подберемся ближе.  
  
Остальные поисковые группы, на всякий случай, отправили по другим направлениям. Ровена, Годрик, Мерлин и Северус с тремя старшими учениками оседлали коней и отправились в путь, прихватив запасную лошадь для Гарри и вьючную кобылу. Они передвигались довольно быстро, поскольку все хорошо держались в седле. Северус научился ездить верхом в поместье дедушки, и в его собственном поместье тоже содержалось несколько лошадей, пока у него была возможность приезжать туда.  
  
Пошли удобным, длинным аллюром, останавливаясь только для того, чтобы напоить лошадей и слегка перекусить самим. На горизонте вырастали, приближаясь, темные силуэты гор.  


***

  
  
Гарри то приходил в себя, то снова отключался, прислушивался к обрывкам разговоров, но затуманенное сознание отказывалось их воспринимать. Он каким-то шестым чувством понимал, что он должен противостоять туману, застилающему его разум, сводящему его с ума. Мальчику с трудом удалось запихнуть воспоминания о дяде обратно в комнату и запереть ее. Гарри даже смог открыть дверь в ту комнату, где хранились воспоминания о "новом" Северусе, но прежде, чем он смог открыть одну из книг, его снова поглотила тьма.  


***

  
  
Их поисковая группа остановилась после утомительного шестичасового перегона. До гор было еще около двух часов верхом, но путникам нужно было отдохнуть и хоть немного поспать, потому что иначе, когда они найдут Гарри, от них не будет никакого толку. Никто не сомневался в том, что они его обязательно найдут. Путешественники могли, конечно, вздремнуть и в седле, но это было вредно для организма и недостаточно для отдыха.  
  
После горячего рагу все принялись за чай с Укрепляющим зельем. Ровена вытащила из сумки небольшую миску и снова отправилась разыскивать Гарри.  
  
\- Пока ничего нового. Он по-прежнему находится в темном замкнутом пространстве. Поскольку я слышу эхо, это все-таки пещера. Мальчик голоден, замерз, ему больно, и он очень напуган. Он пытается справиться с мыслями о каком-то темном... шкафу? Дедушка, может быть, у тебя получится через ритуальную связь с Северусом немного успокоить Гарри?  
  
Профессор внимательно посмотрел на Эмриса уставшими, воспаленными глазами:  
  
\- Ритуальная связь? Я готов на все ради спасения Гарри. Что мне надо делать? – в голосе зельевара явственно слышались надежда и волнение.  
  
Мерлин сел на землю и положил руки на плечи устроившегося рядом Северуса.  
  
\- Во время ритуала, когда я коснулся вас обоих, провожая к водопаду, между вами появилась прочная связь. Вода озера Невинных приняла и благословила эту связь. Она крепнет с каждым днем. Помнишь, я говорил вам, что в ритуале может участвовать только тот, кто хорошо знает и переживает за проклятого, и решение о проведении ритуала должно быть принято с чистым сердцем? Ну, на самом деле, ты _единственный_ подходил для ритуала. Ни я, не Артемиус не могли участвовать в нем, потому что это было бы слишком жестоко: привязывать юношу к себе, зная, что рано или поздно ему придется возвращаться в свой мир, а разрыв связи причинил бы ему боль. А ты искренне желал помочь Гарри, так что по возвращении домой, ваша связь только окрепнет. Прости, что мы не сообщили тебе об этом раньше, просто нас не покидало ощущение, что Гарри рано или поздно все равно придется столкнуться со злодеем и победить его. А я уверен, что без этой связи мальчик не сможет изгнать злодея раз и навсегда. А ты ведь _тоже_ ждешь этой победы?  
  
\- Да, я готов сделать все, что в моих силах, чтобы прекратились бессмысленные убийства по приказу этого безумного фанатика. Я не держу на вас зла за то, что вы не рассказали мне про "связь" раньше, я понимаю, _почему_ вы так поступили. Теперь, нам нужно поскорее найти Гари. Его дядя был _редкостной сволочью_ и неделями держал его в чулане под лестницей. Если мальчик застрял в этом воспоминании, его магия скоро выйдет из-под контроля, – Северус сосредоточенно встретил взгляд Мерлина.  
  
Мерлин легко обнаружил крепкую поблескивающую нить ритуальной связи, но добраться до сознания Гарри оказалось не так-то просто. Эмрис почувствовал, как его плеч касаются Годрик и Ровена, делясь силой. Мерлин сосредоточился и пробился к сознанию своего ученика через стену боли и страха.  
  
\- Гарри, Гарри, дитя мое, это я, Мерлин. Мы вместе с Северусом ищем тебя. Ты должен нам помочь. Тише, успокойся, твоего дяди здесь нет, он не сможет причинить тебе вреда.  
  
\- Северус, я хочу домой, забери меня отсюда, пожалуйста, я буду хорошим, обещаю, только выпусти меня отсюда, я есть хочу, Северус, пожалуйста... – "голос" Гарри прерывался от боли и страха.  
  
\- Гарри, ты помнишь, кто-то подлил яд тебе в питье. Вспомни: ты завтракал, отхлебнул из кубка... Что произошло потом? Вспомни, Гарри, это очень важно, – Мерлин пытался уговорить мальчика сосредоточиться, чтобы его было проще найти.  
  
\- Северус, это ты? Ты и правда здесь? Я звал тебя, ты не приходил. Ты же говорил, что не бросишь меня, где ты?  
  
Мерлин попросил зельевара "поговорить" с мальчиком. Это было важно для него.  
  
\- Я иду, сын. Ты помнишь, что произошло? Я нашел твой кубок на полу около двери. Кто пришел за тобой? Давай же, нам нужна твоя помощь, чтобы найти тебя. Я обязательно заберу тебя оттуда. Я горжусь тобой, сын. Ты уже можешь говорить с нами, а Сал утверждал, что зелье будет действовать как минимум два дня. Помоги же нам отыскать тебя! – Северус изо всех сил старался, чтобы его "голос" не выдал всего страха и отчаяния. Его мальчику нужен был покой.  
  
Чужое воспоминание промелькнуло в мыслях профессора. Он завтракал и уже протянул руку к кубку с холодным соком, как за дверью раздался шум. Он подумал, что это Северус вернулся от леди Хельги, так что встал и направился к двери, попутно отхлебнув из кубка. Он схватился за живот и рухнул на пол, однако, прежде чем потерять сознание, он заметил Абигейл и Рафа, которые накинули на него кусок плотной ткани. Следующее видение: лесная подстилка, боль от неудобного лежания поперек лошадиного крупа. Еще одно: костер, вокруг него около тридцати грязных, заросших мужиков. Один из них, помоложе и почище, орал на учеников:  
  
\- Я хотел мастера Зелий, а не его бесполезного щенка! Вы подвели меня, что мне теперь с ним делать?!  
  
Абигейл склонила голову, отвечая:  
  
\- Мастер Северус примчится сюда за мальчишкой. Его будет гораздо проще поймать вне замка. Там мы не могли подобраться к нему. Когда мы подкупили служанку, кто же мог знать, что мастер Северус отправится в Больничное крыло к леди Хельге и все время пробудет там, окруженный другими мастерами? Когда мы вломились в их комнаты, мы рассчитывали застать там обоих. Тогда бы мы пощадили мальчишку. Но вы можете использовать его, чтобы поймать зельевара.  
  
Мужчина немного поразмышлял над словами девушки, затем кивнул:  
  
\- Возможно, нам удастся провернуть все именно так. Ладно, награду получите позже, а сейчас – чешите отсюда, да постарайтесь, чтобы ваше отсутствие прошло незамеченным. Мне может снова понадобиться ваша помощь. Возможно, я попрошу вас отравить всю семью моего _"отца"_. В конце концов, это **я** его **наследник** , а не тот щенок, которого родила его подстилка.  
  
Последнее видение, которое им послал Гарри: маленькая темная пещерка и мокрая грязная солома, на которую его бесцеремонно сгрузили. Его похитители ушли, посмеиваясь и делая ставки на то, сколько он протянет без еды и воды, и что убьет его первым. Они забрали с собой единственный факел, оставив Гарри лежать в темноте.  
  
Мерлин и Северус потеряли связь с мальчиком, когда тот снова потерял сознание. Подошла Ровена:  
  
\- Я отследила направление по связи. Нам нужно продвигаться южнее, но в часе езды отсюда я чувствую засаду. Десять лучников на деревьях, пятнадцать человек в кустах, а остальные вместе с вожаком сгрудились около пещеры, на случай если мы прорвемся.  
  
Они некоторое время пообсуждали варианты. Можно было обогнуть засаду, пробираясь по узкой горной тропе, при этом им бы пришлось делать большой крюк, возвращаясь к пещере. Или же они могли следовать тем же путем, делая вид, что ничего не знают о засаде, но держа наготове палочки и Щиты. Выяснилось, что времени у них мало, но необходимо было вспугнуть засаду. Мерлин с Годриком решили, что обойдут ловушку кругом, тем самым загоняя бандитов в "клещи". Мерлин предупредил учеников, что лучше им обойтись Обездвиживающими заклятьями, но при возникновении угрозы жизни они могут начать убивать.  


***

  
  
Прошло сорок пять минут. С каждым шагом лошадей вперед всадники все больше нервничали. Северус схватился за голову от неожиданно нахлынувшей боли и безвольно рухнул в траву. Мерлин немедленно оказался рядом, поддерживая его за плечи. Несмотря на ослепляющую боль в голове, Северус смог прошипеть:  
  
\- Гарри очнулся. Он почти уже не сдерживает силу. Нам нужно его успокоить, он слишком взволнован.  
  
Двое мужчин сосредоточились, глядя друг другу в глаза. Северус спокойно заговорил:  
  
\- Гарри, пусти меня. Дай мне помочь тебе запереть эти воспоминания. Я знаю, что ты можешь, сын.  
  
\- Северус, где ты? Я тебя слышу, но почему-то не вижу. Я испугался, что меня снова заперли в чулане под лестницей, я слышал, как дядя Вернон идет за мной. Я слышу шаги... Кажется, свет. Это ты, Северус? – профессор уже почти слышал жалобные всхлипы Гарри, от которых щемило сердце. Однако мальчик брал себя в руки, и головная боль Северуса утихала.  
  
\- Нет, Гарри, это не я. Сосредоточься и отступи в глубину своего сознания. Не дай этим людям понять, что ты пришел в себя и говоришь с нами. Это очень важно. Я знаю, что ты справишься. Я горжусь тобой, сын.  
  
Гарри тихонько улыбнулся гордым мыслям Северуса и скрылся в комнате, наполненной воспоминаниями об их полетах и уроках в замке, разорвав связь разума с телом. Он и сам не понял, _как_ это сделал, просто знал, что это очень важно. Разговор вошедших он воспринимал самым краешком сознания, не сосредотачиваясь на смысле. Северус и Мерлин, напротив, все прекрасно слышали и переживали за беззащитного мальчика.  
  
\- Слизерин не говорил, что мы не можем с ним "поразвлечься". Я не убью его, _пока_.  
  
Здоровенный детина в грязной холщовой куртке пытался убедить своих спутников, что они должны отдать ему мальчишку.  
  
\- Нет, Генри, он нам еще может понадобиться. Я помню, как они выглядят после твоих развлечений, и от этого заморыша совсем не будет проку. Слизерин за такое тебе яйца отрежет и в глотку засунет. Он сказал, что парень ему нужен живым, так что пускай пока живет. Мы пришли только убедиться в том, что зелье все еще действует, и он еще дышит, и _точка_! – сказал самый невысокий из пришедших.  
  
Третий человек подал голос:  
  
\- Слизерин нас не просто убьёт, вспомни, что он сделал с ведьмой, пойманной в прошлом месяце. Меня до сих пор мучают кошмары. Не, я не готов страдать из-за этого задохлика. Может, тебе достанется Раф: все равно он бесполезен, лорд сегодня был ими недоволен. Эй, Мак, только подумай, нам может достаться эта заносчивая ведьма Абигейл. Давно пора указать ей на ее место. Ее родители - фермеры, кем она себя возомнила? Нос задрала и решила, что ей все дозволено! Я бы и всю ее семейку проучил, как следует.  
  
Троица подошла совсем близко к Гарри, и, похоже, слова спутников оказали на громилу успокаивающее воздействие. Он всего лишь несколько раз пнул мальчика по ребрам, затем зычно рассмеялся и сообщил:  
  
\- Он все еще в отключке, пойдем, скажем Слизерину.  
  
Детина последний раз пнул Гарри и ушел, забрав с собой факел.  
  
Северус содрогнулся и глубоко вздохнул. Он был рад, что пока все более или менее обошлось.  
  
\- Они ушли, Гарри. Можешь выходить. Гарри, поговори со мной.  
  
Гарри выглянул из своей уютной комнатки и "увидел" Северуса, стоящего у дальней стены. Мальчик подбежал к профессору и крепко обнял его.  
  
\- Ты уже здесь, мы можем идти, мне не нравится это место, забери меня отсюда, Северус!  
  
Зельевар заметил, что "мысленный" Гарри был гораздо моложе, чем настоящий.  
  
\- Прости, нам еще надо прорваться через заслон из почти сорока человек, найти твою пещеру и вытащить тебя оттуда. Но мы уже почти добрались, и ты нам очень помог тем, что продолжал разговаривать с нами все это время. Когда мы говорим, леди Ровена "видит" тебя. Я горжусь тем, что ты смог справиться с воспоминанием о дяде. Теперь скажи мне, где болит? Эти уроды не сильно покалечили тебя? Справишься с этим? - Северус говорил с Гарри так, будто ему действительно было столько лет, на сколько он сейчас выглядел.  
  
\- Ммм, мне опять больно дышать. Болит левый бок. Этот козел пнул меня прямо в место старого перелома, но я не думаю, что там что-то сломано. Может одно ребро и треснуло, но в основном там синяки. По голове кровь течет, но я думаю, что это всего лишь порез. По крайней мере, не перелом и не сотрясение точно. Пара зелий, и я в порядке. Я надеюсь, у тебя с собой есть что-нибудь от головной боли и Кровевосстанавливающее. У меня из головы вечно столько крови натекает, мадам Помфри всегда меня ими поит!  
  
Северуса передернуло при мысли о том, откуда мальчик знал, как ощущается сотрясение или перелом черепа! Наверняка наследие _любящих_ родственничков.  
  
Профессор еще раз обнял Гарри и покинул его разум, чтобы продолжить спасательную операцию. Он очень гордился тем, как мальчик справлялся с обстоятельствами. Гарри вцепился в Северуса и никак не хотел отпускать, став, кажется, еще меньше ростом. Зельевар напомнил ему, что он всегда может уйти в воспоминания, чтобы спокойно дождаться спасения. Гарри кивнул, утер слезы и направился обратно к комнате, откуда вышел. Зельевар был поражен тем, что на ней была табличка "Папа".  


***

  
  
Ровена помогла Северу оправиться и залезть в седло, и они шагом отправились дальше в лес. Профессор мимоходом отметил, что Годрик и Мерлин уже уехали устраивать засаду. Был жаркий полдень, ярко светило солнце, воздух был чист и прозрачен. Немного неподходящие декорации для их сложной миссии. Через десять минут Северус остановил коня.  
  
\- Где же они прячутся, леди Ровена?  
  
\- Они за следующим поворотом. Я не чувствую дедушку и Годрика, должно быть, они полностью закрылись. Нам нужно дождаться их сигнала, им придется дольше добираться до места, чем нам. Люди в засаде расслаблены, некоторые почти спят стоя после ночной вахты. Их предводитель уверен, что мы еще нескоро до них доберемся. Он думает, что нам долго придется искать его следы. Я "вижу", что он – маг, но его сила дика, и он не умеет ею пользоваться. Он предпочитает опираться на грубую силу. Он не умеет закрывать сознание и не чувствует ментальной связи Гарри. Он так громко думает, что его невозможно не "услышать".  
  
Два Мастера и три ученика стреножили коней на небольшой полянке и присели на поваленное дерево, ждать знака от Мерлина. Ученики Годрика поднаторели в магических и маггловских дуэлях, но все равно очень переживали, хоть и скрывали свои чувства, это была не первая их схватка. Ровена знала, что будет держаться в стороне, подпитывая магические Щиты и не вступая в битву. И кучке тупых бандитов, сидящих в засаде, следовало бы очень опасаться одного крайне взбешенного бывшего Пожирателя смерти, который нашел "сына" только для того, чтобы тот снова был похищен этими неотесанными чурбанами. А любой ученик в Хогвартсе подтвердил бы, что с разгневанным Северусом Снейпом _лучше_ не связываться.  


***

  
  
У Годрика с Мерлином было большое преимущество. Будучи сильными волшебниками, они могли стать абсолютно невидимыми и неслышимыми. Они разделились и аккуратно зашли в тыл засаде из пятнадцати человек, прикрытых лучниками на деревьях. Мерлин накладывал Усыпляющие заклятья, а следующий за ним Годрик обездвиживал и связывал бандитов. Его заклятья были столь сильны, что никто, кроме него самого или Мерлина, не был способен их снять. Разобравшись с "группой поддержки", Годрик послал сигнал своей жене.  
  
Несчастные лучники даже не успели наложить стрелу на тетиву, как Северус уже начал посылать заклятье за заклятьем. Ученики были поражены скоростью, знаниями и изобретательностью мастера Зелий. Он будто бы двигался в странном танце, не тратя ни одного движения впустую. Двое стрелков превратились в странные ледяные скульптуры, один – в жирную жабу, еще нескольких просто сдуло с деревьев, а один, в красной куртке, превратился в таракана. Ученики перестали пялиться и занялись делом только после того, как стрела одного из лучников угодила в круп лошади профессора. Северус успел с нее соскользнуть и продолжал метать заклинания во врагов. Ровена наблюдала, поддерживая Щиты вокруг учеников, как Северус расправляется с противником. Несколько слабых волшебников попытались поразить его Оглушающим и еще какими-то заклинаниями. У лучников не было ни единого шанса. Они просто не успели ничего сделать. Ровена подумала, что после того, как Гарри будет спасен, неплохо бы было устроить дуэль между Северусом и Годриком. Она знала, что ее муж с радостью согласится принять участие в подобном соревновании. Возможно, деду тоже следовало бы присоединиться…  
  
Меньше, чем через двадцать минут, спасители оставили в большой пещере двадцать пять связанных бандитов под охраной учеников. Мерлин отправил сообщение Салу и Артемиусу, прося их забрать разбойников и передать их шерифу. Четверо взрослых продолжили поиски мальчика.  


***

  
  
\- Гарри, мне нужно, чтобы ты вышел из своей комнаты и поговорил со мной. Давай же, это безопасно, мы почти пришли, и нам нужно поговорить, чтобы Ровена тебя "увидела".  
  
Северусу пришлось уговаривать мальчика, потому что тому, похоже, было очень уютно в его воспоминаниях. Профессор боялся, что он может остаться там навсегда. Но "вламываться" Северус тоже не хотел, он ценил доверие Гарри и слишком переживал за него, чтобы причинять ему излишнюю боль.  
  
\- Гарри, это я, Северус. Со мной идут Годрик, Ровена и Мерлин. Чтобы помочь тебе, нам нужно знать, есть ли рядом с тобой еще кто-то. Мы заберем тебя домой.  
  
\- Домой? Сейчас заберешь меня домой, Северус? Мне больно, я замерз и есть хочу! Забери меня домой, - Северус заволновался, голос Гарри был слишком уж детским, и это ощущение усиливалось с каждой минутой. – Папа, домой? Кушать!  
  
Взрослые задумались. До этого момента Гарри был смущен, потерян, ему было больно, но сейчас по всему выходило, что он превращался обратно в маленького ребенка. Им следовало скорее найти его, пока он не застрял в воспоминаниях о детстве.  
  
Связь все еще работала, и они услышали голоса, приближающиеся к Гарри. _"Боги, только бы не этот разбойник!"_ ,- взмолился Северус. Он с надеждой посмотрел на Ровену.  
  
\- Да, нашла, он где-то в фарлонге к югу. Все остальные разбежались, я думаю, нет смысла их искать.  
  
Человек подходил все ближе и ближе к Гарри:  
  
\- Давай же, мальчишка! Теперь ты мой, и никто тебя не спасет. ГДЕ ТЫ, ЩЕНОК?  
  
Эти слова были слишком похожи на слова дяди Вернона, и Гарри сорвался. Северуса отшвырнуло мощным ударом чистой магии, и он отлетел спиной вперед в Годрика, который с трудом устоял на ногах. По земле прошла дрожь, поколебавшая даже деревья, и из расположенной неподалеку пещеры вырвалось облако пыли. Четверо ошарашенно переглянулись и сорвались на бег. Северус добрался до входа в пещеру, когда пыль еще даже не осела.. Он выхватил палочку и принялся разбирать завал. Остальные немедленно присоединились к нему. Это была изматывающая, грязная работа, потому что им нужно было действовать аккуратно и быстро, чтобы Гарри не задохнулся. Ровена сообщила, что по-прежнему "видит" мальчика и он жив, но почему-то не может ответить.  
  
\- Северус, что у тебя?  
  
\- Страх, боль и чернота кругом. Он до смерти напуган. Но с ним что-то не так, я никак не пойму, что. Нам просто нужно поскорее достать его оттуда, – Северус не прекращал разгребать завал. Годрик закричал, увидев ногу. Но это был всего лишь разбойник, который хотел добраться до мальчика, и он был мертв. Они оттащили тело в сторону и обнаружили панцирь из спрессованного каменного крошева. Все отступили и позволили Северусу самому, руками, подкопаться под него. Он, роя землю, как заправский пес, быстро проделал углубление и подлез под панцирь. Потом он замолчал и замер перед тем, как спиной вперед выползти оттуда, таща за собой сверток из грязной мантии. Профессор сел на коленях и аккуратно отвернул край ткани. На него незамедлительно уставились два блестящих зеленых глаза.  
  
\- ПАПА! – воскликнул Гарри.  
  
Северус хлопнулся в обморок.  
  
Годрик едва успел его подхватить, пока Ровена забирала мальчика из ослабевших рук профессора.


	14. Глава 14. Хогвартс? Что такое Хогвартс?

Ровена ошарашенно замерла, прижимая к груди юного Поттера, завернутого в собственную мантию. Малыш выкручивался у нее из рук, пытаясь дотянуться до "папочки". Годрик держал бессознательного Северуса на коленях, скрючившись на полу в неудобной позе, и на лице его было написано то же самое потрясенное выражение, что и у супруги. Мерлин забрал Гарри у Ровены из рук и положил его на грудь Снейпа. От прикосновения детской ладошки Северус очнулся и посмотрел в изумрудно-зеленые глаза.  
  
\- Папа! Ням! Бы! – Гарри был требователен и упорен. Северус рефлекторно протянул руки, крепче прижимая малыша к себе и подняв бровь, покосился на Мерлина, словно бы интересуясь: "И что дальше?"  
  
Мерлин же просто позвал их с собой к входу из пещеры. Северус шел к полянке, где паслись их лошади, ловко удерживая Гарри на бедре. _"И когда это я только этому научился,"_ \- ошарашено думал зельевар во время их тихой прогулки. Ровена вытащила из седельной сумки мягкую булочку и вручила ее малышу. Гарри радостно закурлыкал и попытался целиком запихнуть ее в рот, засыпая плечо Северуса крошками. Волшебники развели костерок, поставили греться рагу и чай и устроились вокруг огня, наблюдая за Гарри, который продолжал увлеченно мусолить булку.  
  
\- Что произошло? – все-таки спросил Северус у Мерлина. Остальные навострили уши.  
  
\- Ну, помните, мы как-то размышляли, не умеет ли Гарри менять облик по своему желанию? Ты, кажется, назвал его "метаморфом"? Так вот, мальчик только что нам это подтвердил, и довольно-таки драматично, надо сказать. Северус, сколько лет было Гарри, когда убили его родителей, а его самого отправили жить к несносному дяде?  
  
\- Где-то около пятнадцати месяцев. Да, точно. А что?  
  
\- Гарри вернулся в тот возраст, когда он последний раз чувствовал себя в безопасности. Ему нужно было как-то скрыться, и его разум решил именно так преодолеть панику, вызванную галлюцинациями, давящей темнотой пещеры и мужчиной, повторяющим слова его дяди. Нам придется достучаться до его шестнадцатилетнего разума, который сейчас заперт внутри и помочь ему вернуть тело в обычную форму. Обычно конечно принято начинать с более мелких изменений, но что-то мне подсказывает, что Гарри редко следует общепринятым правилам. Мои _поздравления_ , Северус, у тебя мальчик!  
  
Северус захотел проклясть мужчину: у Мерлина в глазах плясали веселые чертики, а остальные хохотали до слез.  
  
\- Ну, это я понял, а сейчас-то что с ним делать?  
  
Ровена хихикнула:  
  
\- Наколдовать бутылку молока, немного подходящей по размеру одежды и несколько тряпок на подгузники. Начать стоит с последних, я полагаю!  
  
\- Упс! Поздно, этот несносный мальчишка уже напрудил мне на колени! – сердитые слова зельевара никак не сочетались с его взглядом. Он устроил мальчика на его мантии, очистил заклинанием свои брюки, наколдовал малышу подгузник, маленькую мантию и бутылочку молока. Потом снова устроил его у себя на сгибе руки и взъерошил черные лохмы.  


***

  
  
До замкового двора они добрались глубоко заполночь и сразу же разошлись по своим комнатам, отдыхать. К несчастью для Северуса, Гарри под воздействием зелья проспал всю путь домой, убаюканный ритмичным шагом лошади и теплом рук, которые удерживали его всю дорогу. У него как раз настало подходящее время для еды и _игр_. Но его папочка не зря занимал должность декана Слизерина. В принесенную бутылочку теплого молока он добавил несколько капель Сонного зелья, и через двадцать минут они оба были потеряны для мира.  


***

  
  
Утром следующего дня Северус и Гарри уже стучались к Мерлину. Точнее, стучал Северус, Гарри был занят тем, что увлеченно вязал узлы из папочкиных волос.  
  
\- Да, Северус, не могу сказать, что не ожидал твоего визита. Возможно, не так рано, правда, но присоединяйтесь к завтраку, а потом мы попробуем уговорить Гарри вернуться в исходную форму. Я надеюсь, это займет не слишком много времени, – Северус пожелал, чтобы голос Мерлина звучал поувереннее.  
  
После завтрака, Снейп прибрался за малышом и повернулся к Мерлину:  
  
\- Ну что, начнем?  
  
Мерлин усадил Северуса с задремывающим Гарри на руках в удобное кресло. Мерлин подтащил еще одно кресло и потянулся к сидящим перед ним.  
  
\- Расслабься, я помогу тебе проникнуть в воспоминания Гарри. Мне кажется, он заперся в комнате с воспоминаниями о своих родителях, и как только мы убедим его в этом, мы сможем уговорить его возвратить тело в нужный возраст. Он уже совершил самое сложное. Возвращаться всегда _проще_ , - уверил Мерлин взволнованного мужчину.  
  
\- Гарри, дитя моё, мне нужно чтобы ты вышел и поговорил с нами. Мы все уже в замке, тебе нечего бояться. Ты сидишь на коленях у Северуса, и никто здесь не навредит тебе, - дверь, отмеченная "Мама и папа" приоткрылась, и из-за нее показалось лицо четырехлетнего малыша. Он посмотрел на темную фигуру Мерлина у дальней стены.  
  
\- Мерлин, Северус здесь?  
  
Зельевар присоединился к старому волшебнику, и опустился на колени, протягивая к мальчику руки. Радостно взвизгнув, Гарри выбежал из комнаты и кинулся Северусу на руки. С каждым шагом мальчик становился все старше, и когда он добежал до Северуса, ему снова было шестнадцать, правда он был немного выше и шире в плечах, чем помнилось Мерлину и Снейпу. Северусу с трудом удалось удержать парня в своих объятиях, когда тот прижался к нему, все еще вздрагивая от пережитого страха. Зельевар понял, что Гарри уже практически одного с ним роста. Сейчас, он стоял, склонив голову ему на плечо, а не прижимаясь к груди, как раньше.  
  
\- Гарри, ты умудрился физически превратиться в малыша. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на возвращении своего физического тела в обычную для него форму. Ну, если ты, конечно, не хочешь, чтобы Северус продолжал менять тебе подгузники, - пошутил Мерлин. Гарри побагровел не хуже свеклы и старательно сосредоточился, зажмурив глаза. Минут через десять он начал увеличиваться в размерах. Сначала выросли руки и ноги, потом туловище и голова. Северус осознал, что держит на руках уже взрослого юношу и торопливо наколдовал для него подходящую одежду, впрочем немного поразмыслив, не оставить ли на месте _подгузник_. Профессор крепко обнял Гарри и спросил:  
  
\- С тобой все в порядке? Я помню, у тебя болели ребра и голова.  
  
Гарри подумал.  
  
\- Нет-нет, сейчас со мной все в порядке. Возможно, это связано с превращением – ведь исходная форма не несет в себе информации о травмах. Так вот что вы имели в виду, когда исправляли мне зрение! – воскликнул он, обращаясь к Мерлину. Старый волшебник улыбнулся и кивнул ему, пояснив, что превращение могло исправить только небольшие повреждения, и ему _никогда_ не следует превращаться, если он вдруг окажется сильно ранен, поскольку это опасно и значительно истощает магические ресурсы организма. Похищение и последующий стресс от двух последовательных трансформаций сильно вымотали Гарри, так что Мерлин и Северус настояли на том, чтобы мальчик сходил на диагностику к Хельге, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, и после этого сразу же отправлялся отдыхать. Гарри так устал, что безропотно пошел спать после посещения Больничного крыла.  
  
По дороге в их комнаты Гарри устало опирался на плечо Северуса, поддерживавшего его за талию. Зельевар помог мальчику переодеться и забраться в теплую кровать. Убедившись, что Гарри заснул, профессор ласково коснулся губами его лба и некоторое время простоял, наблюдая за безмятежно спящим "сыном". Профессор печально вспомнил, какое отчаяние захлестнуло его, когда он подумал, что Гарри все-таки погиб. Северус вздохнул и нехотя направился к выходу, искать Мерлина, чтобы обсудить с ним некоторые важные моменты и все же спланировать празднество в честь прошедшего дня рождения мальчика.  


***

  
  
Гарри проспал обед и проснулся аккурат к ужину: у него едва хватило времени принять ванну и переодеться. Он удивился и даже немного расстроился, не обнаружив Северуса в комнатах, но разумно предположил, что профессор просто занят, нагоняя график за то время, которое было потрачено на его спасение. Он прекрасно понимал необходимость этого, но сердце все-таки неприятно заболело. Гарри отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху за неподобающее поведение и отправился к Мерлину.  
  
Как только он открыл дверь, в комнате началось какое-то шевеление, но прежде, чем он успел испугаться, он увидел, что прямо перед ним стоит его "отец", улыбающийся и протягивающий к нему руки. Уже прижавшись к нему, Гарри огляделся и увидел Основателей, Мерлина, Галена, Беллу и еще нескольких учеников, стоящих под большим плакатом, на котором было написано – "С шестнадцатилетием, Гарри!". Мальчик благодарно прошептал на ухо профессору:  
  
\- Спасибо, что дал мне увидеть себя, чтобы я чувствовал себя в безопасности, – и еще раз крепко обняв Северуса, он повернулся поприветствовать тех, кого уже мог считать своей семьей.  
  
Наевшись любимой еды и с трудом упихнув в себя еще кусочек пирога, Гарри отправился вместе с Мерлином к дивану, около которого возвышалась цела гора подарков. Они, конечно, не были завернуты в цветную бумагу, но для Гарри это было совершенно неважно. Это было первое в его жизни полноценное празднование его дня рождения, и он собирался насладиться каждым мгновением. Вот если бы и его друзья были здесь… Северус заметил тень огорчения, пробежавшую по лицу мальчика и тихо прошептал ему на ухо:  
  
\- Мы постараемся вернуться как можно скорее. Ровена и Мерлин уже близки к разгадке. Потерпи еще немного, и насладись сегодняшним днем, пока есть такая возможность. А по возвращению мы отпразднуем и вместе с твоими друзьями.  
  
Гарри поблагодарил профессора и отправился читать ярлычки на подарках. В основном это были предметы гардероба, украшения, еще было несколько рукописных книг. Гарри немедленно подумал о том, что ему придется тщательно прятать четыре книги по зельварению, подаренные Салазаром, чтобы иметь возможность самому исследовать забытые составы. Мерлин подарил Гарри прекрасную мантию, при виде которой Дамблдор удавился бы от зависти. Изящная вышивка в виде дракона на левом плече: языки пламени из его пасти оплетали линию выреза и ткань зеленого цвета, точно повторяющая оттенок глаз юноши.  
  
Северус подарил ему резной сундук размером со школьный чемодан, магически расширенный изнутри: он был полон редких ингредиентов для зелий, которые к их временам были давно уже позабыты или утеряны и мраморную ступку с пестиком. Резьба на ней была сделана так, что создавалось впечатление, что дракон удерживает пестик в своих лапах. На дне сундука лежала записка, что лучший подарок будет ожидать Гарри в его комнате. Мальчик вопросительно оглянулся через плечо, но получил в ответ только довольную ухмылку. Гарри отстранено подумал о том, почему волосы профессора, обычно гладкие, сейчас стояли дыбом, будто бы он долго выпутывал из них кошку.  
  
Было уже совсем поздно, когда наши герои наконец добрались до лестницы, ведущей в их комнаты на четвертом этаже. Гарри внезапно осознал, что в современном Хогвартсе на их месте находилось Больничное крыло. Юношу снова охватило странное чувство: все в замке было как будто знакомо, но вместе с тем и совершено непривычно. Он потряс головой, прогоняя навязчивое ощущение и присел рядом с Северусом на кушетке напротив камина. Потом вопросительно поглядел на профессора:  
  
\- Мы вернулись. Где обещанный подарок?  
  
Северус улыбнулся и повел рукой, призывая их своей спальни пергаментный свиток. Гарри широко улыбнулся:  
  
\- Я смотрю, ты практиковался и уже почти так же хорош, как и я! Теперь мне придется больше заниматься, чтобы по-прежнему опережать тебя! Это и есть мой подарок?  
  
Северус кивнул и молча вручил свиток Гарри.  
  
Мальчик не обратил внимания на то, как Северус тревожно прикусил губу со смешанным выражением надежды и страха на лице. Гарри прочел написанное, замер, покосился на Северуса и снова погрузился в чтение. Затем мальчик крепко обнял профессора и сказал только одно слово:  
  
\- Да!  
  
Пергамент был официальным документом, удостоверяющим факт усыновления Гарри и для вступления в силу требовал только его подписи. Конечно же, они оба прекрасно понимали, что им придется снова оформлять все документы по возвращении в свое время, ведь невозможно было объяснить наличие в документе наличие подписи самого Мерлина при свидетельстве всех четырех Основателей! Это не считая даты: тридцать первое июля девятисот девяносто четвертого года.  


***

  
  
Когда сыну леди Хельги и лорда Салазара исполнилось десять дней, замок наполнился родственниками и почетными гостями, которых пригласили на церемонию наречения и благословения малыша. Северус был страшно рад тому, что его пригласили принять участие в церемонии благословений, но все равно волновался по этому поводу. Он, конечно же, слышал о подобных ритуалах но никогда раньше не присутствовал на них лично, не говоря уж об участии. Гарри упорно убеждал его, что все будет в порядке, но это не очень-то помогало.  
  
Большой зал был магически расширен, так что он стал даже больше, чем тот, что был в новом Хогвартсе. Он был заполнен волшебниками и волшебницами в шикарных одеяниях (у Гарри от такого разнообразия даже в глазах зарябило). Оба путешественника во времени посокрушались по поводу того, что подобные церемонии к их веку были уже утрачены и подумали что им, возможно, стоило убедить Дамблдора в проведении занятий по Культуре Магического Мира, хотя бы для маглорожденных и таких, как Гарри, выросших в полнейшем отрыве от их родного мира. У них ведь уже был предмет "Маггловедение". "Маговедение" пришлось бы очень кстати.  
  
Мерлин стоял на небольшом возвышении, а приглашенные участники церемонии - полукругом за его спиной. Справа гордо стоял лорд Салазар, подле – его супруга, держащая на руках малыша, завернутого в миниатюрную белоснежную мантию, украшенную изящным шитьем по вороту, рукавам и подолу. Темно-синяя мантия Эмриса переливалась золотом в отсветах свечей и факелов, так что вышивка казалась живой. Салазар был одет в зеленое с серебром, а леди Хельга была прекрасна в мантии бледного золота с белоснежными вставками. Гарри подумал о том, что Северусу очень шла темно-зеленая мантия, цвета настолько темного, что он казался практически черным, пока на него не падал свет. Ему следовало уговорить профессора носить цветную одежду по возвращении в Хогвартс. Мальчик хихикнул, представив реакцию учеников и преподавателей на подобные изменения, и провел ладонями по собственной мантии – подарку Мерлина.  
  
Эмрис поднял руки, окутанные сиянием, взывая к силам природы, почти так же, как во время Ритуала Очищения, но в этот раз для того, чтобы благословить малыша. Потом он положил ладони на лоб мальчика и произнес:  
  
\- Нарекаю этого мальчика Деаглан Брокк Северус Гарольд Слизерин! Благословляю тебя по праву деда силой и мудростью, с сего дня и впредь. Так тому и быть.  
  
Северус, как и Гарри, похоже, был ошарашен тем, что Слизерин и Хельга решили назвать своего первенца в их честь.  
  
Салазар склонился над сыном, положил на его лоб ладони и произнес:  
  
\- Благословляю тебя, сын мой, любовью и защитой по праву отца, с сего дня и впредь. Так тому и быть.  
  
Хельга вручила сына отцу и сказала:  
  
\- Благословляю тебя, сын мой, силой и здоровьем, по праву матери, с сего дня и впредь. Так тому и быть.  
  
Артемиус благословил малыша способностями к ментальной магии, Ровена – знаниями и разумностью, Годрик – физической силой и ловкостью, а потом наступила очередь Северуса:  
  
\- Благословляю тебя, по праву дяди благодатью и смелостью, с сего дня и впредь. Так тому и быть.  
  
Сал сам попросил коллегу стать почетным дядей для своего сына. Они оба прекрасно понимали, что это станет совсем неважно, когда Северус вернется в свое время, но в этом времени мужчины стали очень дружны. Связь между ними была крепче, чем у иных братьев; остро нуждаясь в компании, будучи единственными сыновьями в семье, оба рано потеряли родителей: родители Сала погибли, а родственникам Северуса не было дела до мальчика. Они оба были саркастичны, любили Зелья и иногда слишком сильно походили на близнецов, разлученных в детстве.  
  
Празднование затянулось на два дня и завершающая церемония могла поспорить пышностью с пиром по случаю Турнира Трех Волшебников, но Северусу и Гарри она понравилась намного больше, чем пир, потому что они оба праздновали со своей "семьей".  


***

  
  
Замок пришлось приводить в порядок несколько дней, а после пришло время каникул. Ученики остались в замке на время празднеств и потом помогали убираться после него, так что выход на занятия передвинулся на две недели. Трое из девятнадцати в этом году окончили школу, двоих исключили и отправили домой за нападение на Гарри, но остальные должны были вернуться в замок пятнадцатого сентября для начала занятий. Большинство учеников уехали домой с родителями, несколько старших отправились друг к другу в гости.  


***

  
  
Мерлин вызвал к себе Основателей, Артемиуса и Гарри с Северусом для того, чтобы обсудить с ними будущее школы. После того, как всем предложили по чашечке чая (Гарри с трудом подавил желание предложить Северусу "лимонную дольку"), Мерлин сказал:  
  
\- Я знаю, что нам предстоит создать школу, из которой прибыли Северус и Гарри. Сейчас самое время, у нас достаточно знаний и появилась необходимость отделить мир магов от мира магглов, чтобы избежать уничтожения. Атаки на магов будут продолжаться и станет только хуже: уже становится опасно учить наших детей на дому. Нам нужно начать создание школы прямо сейчас. Артемиус, мне нужно, чтобы ты исследовал воспоминания Северуса и Гарри для создания замка таким, каким они его помнят. А вам придется рассказать мне все, что сможете вспомнить о замке и управлении учебным процессом, упоминая как хорошее, так и плохое, чтобы мы не нарушили хода истории. Судя по тому, что Хогвартс существует на самом деле, и с Основателями ничего не произошло, вам судьбой было предназначено оказаться здесь и вернуться домой. Мы должны проследить за тем, чтобы никаких упоминаний о Гарри, Северусе и мне не попало в письменные источники вроде "Истории Хогвартса".  


***

  
  
Это заняло почти четыре недели кропотливого труда с утра до позднего вечера, но, в конце концов, замок был расширен и обставлен мебелью, было составлено расписание, и Ровена зачаровала перо, чтобы оно писало письма всем британским детям с магическими способностями от семи до четырнадцати лет с приглашением первого октября приехать в школу. А Мерлин заколдовал любимую шляпу Годрика для распределения студентов по четырем факультетам.  
  
Мерлин так же проводил каждый день по нескольку часов с Гарри, обучая его тайнам изменения облика и способам контроля подвластных ему стихий. У него лучше всего получалось работать с воздухом и огнем. Иногда у него выходило работать и с землей – например, при создании защитной каменной оболочки, тогда, в пещере, но с водой дело было совсем плохо. Но, в конце концов, он-таки освоил невербальное _Агуаменти_ , чтобы справляться с выходившим из-под контроля огнем. Мерлин пока что учил его превращаться только в людей, но пообещал научить его оборачиваться и в животных, как только они закончат работу над замком.  
  
Основатели приняли решение, что старшие студенты будут преподавать младшим, а они сами будут работать со старшими. Гарри по-прежнему оставался учеником Мерлина, а Северус помогал по мере сил им обоим. Их комнаты переместили на правую половину третьего этажа. Забавно, но в современном Хогвартсе на этом месте обитался Пушок во времена первого курса Гарри. На месте комнат поместилось расширенное Больничное крыло.  


***

  
  
К концу четвертой недели каждый из них занял должность, важную для дальнейшего развития школы. Хельга осталась в школе вместе с Деагланом и занялась обустройством Больничного крыла. Ровена занялась составлением библиотеки и копированием имеющихся книг, чтобы хватило на всех учеников. Артемиус отправился на поиски сообщества домашних эльфов, для того, чтобы уговорить их насовсем переселиться в Хогвартс. Из-за продолжающихся нападений на семьи магов многие эльфы остались без крова и сбивались в маленькие группки и бежали в леса. Мерлин понимал, что им будет гораздо уютнее заниматься тем, к чему они привыкли, под защитой замка.  
  
Северус занялся сбором ингредиентов для лаборатории и класса Зелий и приготовлением лечебных составов для Больничного крыла. Он также писал примерные учебные планы для младшеклассников, потому что Основатели привыкли преподавать только в маленьких группах и испытывали некоторые затруднения. Годрик отправился на поиски своих старых друзей и бывших учеников, чтобы предложить им стать преподавателями в школе, а Мерлин с Гарри собирались отправиться в небольшое путешествие, чтобы найти фамилиаров Гарри и разыскать материалы для создания его первого посоха, с помощью которого они вместе смогли бы поставить на замок первые магические Щиты.  
  
Для создания базовых Щитов требовалась сила как минимум двух стихий, что послужило бы фундаментом, на который будущие директора могли бы надстраивать дополнительную защиту. Мерлин и Гарри собирались в горы, чтобы юноша мог остаться один, и, ни на что не отвлекаясь, помедитировать на призыв фамилиара. Мерлин знал, что вершина горы будет идеальным местом: там присутствовали все четыре стихии разом. Они собирались потратить на все это три дня – это давало достаточно времени на разговоры, медитацию и планирование защитных заклинаний. Там же они могли бы и попрактиковаться в них, не боясь быть замеченными или кому-либо навредить.  


***

  
  
Ко времени их отъезда Ровена уже с трудом разгребала завалы писем от поступающих. Основатели были рады подобному ажиотажу и размышляли о том, почему мысль о расширении школы не пришла им в головы раньше. Действительно, настало время разделить миры волшебников и магглов, и многие родители магов хотели бы, чтобы их дети получили достойное образование, оставаясь в безопасности под защитой школьных стен. Прощаясь, Ровена с радостью сообщила Мерлину:  
  
\- К нам поступило еще двести семьдесят один ученик. Я собираюсь отправить письма еще нескольким твоим друзьям с просьбой занять места преподавателей. Будут какие-то предложения? Если кого-то вспомнишь, обязательно передай мне мысленное послание.  
  
Мерлин лишь крепко обнял ее и сказал, что они постараются вернуться как можно скорее и помочь им. Рядом прощались Северус и Гарри. Раньше им приходилось расставиться только тогда, когда Гарри был похищен, и они оба немного переживали из-за предстоящей разлуки. Но сейчас это было необходимо. Да и Северус не хотел, чтобы мальчик полностью зависел от него. Мерлин хихикнул и напомнил им обоим, что они все еще могут общаться посредством ментальной связи, и то, что их невозможно будет разлучить, если только они сами этого не захотят. Гарри взвыл и уткнулся лицом в ладони.  
  
\- Что такое, Гарри? – забеспокоился профессор.  
  
\- Я только что понял, что ты всегда будешь знать где я, что я делаю, и узнаешь, если я захочу тебе соврать, - Гарри с притворным ужасом посмотрел на отца.  
  
Северус засмеялся и хлопнул сына по спине:  
  
\- И только попробуй об этом забыть, сынок!


	15. Глава 15. Сила Элементалистов

К вечеру Мерлин решил, что Гарри был самым любопытным ребенком из всех, что ему приходилось встречать, даже хуже Годрика и Хельги. Он также был весьма сообразителен и умел здраво рассуждать, задавая такие вопросы, на которые даже Мерлину приходилось долго искать ответ, а на некоторые он так и не находился. Волшебник чувствовал, что сам за это время узнал не меньше нового, чем его ученик, потому что Гарри приучил его долго размышлять над ответами, разбираясь в собственных мыслях. В конце концов, Мерлин сдался и они стали устраиваться на ранний ночлег на поляне неподалеку от реки, впадающей в озеро Невинных. За это время Эмрис надеялся обсудить некоторые из тем, поднятых Гарри за время поездки сюда.  
  
Легким пассом руки старый маг установил на поляне небольшую палатку и разложил вещи по нужным местам. Гарри хитро ухмыльнулся и повторил жест. Перед палаткой сам собой возник маленький костерок, над ним – котелок с говяжьим рагу, рядом – чайник с чаем и блюдо со свежайшими хлебом, маслом и джемом, явно призванное из кухонь замка. Мерлин понимающе хихикнул:  
  
– Проголодался, сынок?  
  
Гарри только кивнул, устраиваясь поудобнее и накладывая себе побольше еды:  
  
\- Мой растущий организм требует много пищи.  
  
Мерлин согласно покивал, занятый собственным ужином.  
  
\- Я заметил, что ты уже одного роста с Северусом, и даже довольно мускулист. Ты меняешь обличье или нагоняешь свои нормальные показатели после разрыва связи и избавления от кошмарной диеты?  
  
\- Я действительно такого роста, мышцами я оброс из-за хорошей еды и в результате беспощадных тренировок, которые устраивает лорд Годрик, заставляя разминаться и фехтовать. Здорово, что я больше не самый маленький и тощий в классе. Не думаю, что захочу сохранять наведенный облик. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Мне все еще приходится сосредотачиваться, чтобы сохранять нужное обличье. Ты ведь хотел научить меня оборачиваться животным, мы уже можем приступить?  
  
\- Конечно. Но это будет уже не просто смена обличия, это то, как действовал твой крестный. Кажется, вы называли это "анимагией"?  
  
\- Но волшебник же способен оборачиваться только в одно животное, которое выбирает его собственная магия. Ты же говорил, что я смогу превращаться в _нескольких_ , как же такое возможно?  
  
\- Гарри, ты не просто _волшебник_ , а _элементалист_ , и, после некоторой тренировки, сможешь стать столь же _великим магом_ , как и я. У тебя будет по одной форме для каждого из трех элементов, которыми ты владеешь, и по одной немагической форме каждого, поскольку потенциал твоего магического ядра позволяет это. У большинства волшебников _потенциально_ есть магическая и немагическая оборотные формы, но некоторым не хватает магической _мощи_ для превращения в волшебное животное, а некоторым недостает сосредоточения и прилежания даже на то, чтобы перекинуться в обычное животное. Но я уверен, что у тебя не возникнет вообще никаких трудностей, равно как и у Северуса. Мои внуки, их супруги и Артемиус способны превращаться как в магических, так и в немагических животных. Разница между анимагией и сменой облика такова: анимаг полностью _становится_ животным, наследуя все его физические и магические способности. При смене облика ты изменяешься только внешне, оставаясь _самим собой_. Ясно?  
  
\- Я думаю, да. Мой отец был оленем, так что мог бегать и прыгать как олень. Люди, которые перекидываются в птиц, могут летать, а когда я просто меняю обличье, я не могу делать ничего такого, что сам не умею, потому что меняюсь только _внешне_.  
  
\- Правильно, дитя мое. Помнишь, когда я первый раз заглянул в твой разум, я увидел, что твоя душа чиста, так же чиста, как душа феникса или единорога. Я уверен в этом, потому что _видел_ в тебе эти магические воплощения стихий огня и земли. Но сейчас нам следует начать с воплощения воздуха, потому что это твоя ведущая стихия, вот почему ты так ловко управляешься с метлой. Тебе нужно выбрать магическое существо, способное летать, чтобы оно стало хранителем этой стихии.  
  
Ты можешь выбрать дракона, пегаса или грифона. Мы также знаем, что ты сможешь управлять огнем и молниями, которые объединяют в себе силу воздуха и огня, еще немного – землей, потому что тогда, в пещере, ты смог создать каменный щит, - хотя ты вряд ли это помнишь, - и справляешься с лошадьми лучше тех, кто ездит с малых лет.  
  
Для стихии огня я бы посоветовал выбрать феникса. Если воздух не примет твой выбор, мы сможем попробовать позже. Землю может воплощать любое существо, которое неспособно плавать или летать – сначала попробуем единорога, раз уж я его видел. Я не могу представить тебя кентавром или фестралом. Может, ты сам хочешь кого-нибудь попробовать?  
  
Гарри был ошарашен открывшимися возможностями. Он очень хотел в своем немагическом обличии составить компанию профессору Люпину под полной луной. Здорово бы было бегать вместе с Лунатиком и Бродягой, совсем как это делал его отец.  
  
\- Было бы здорово стать фениксом, потому что это жутко полезно, особенно если нужно откуда-нибудь исчезнуть или переместиться на большое расстояние, к тому же у других магических птиц есть большие магические недостатки – я бы не хотел усыплять людей, как Гамаюн, например. Я вовсе не против побыть и единорогом, поскольку он все же лучше, чем большинство животных, которых мы проходили на уроках Хагрида. Главное, чтоб не лукотрусом или огнекрабом! Я не очень люблю кентавров, а фестралом быть и вовсе _жутко_. Не знаю, что сказать о пегасе или драконе, они слишком большие, хотя и полезные животные. Хотелось бы все же остановиться на каком-то светлом создании, а то дементор или саванщик... брр! Я ведь гриффиндорец, так что грифон – самое то! – Гарри от счастья торопился и путал слова.  
  
\- Ну, поскольку с воздушной стихией у тебя выходит лучше всего, давай попробуем предложить ей грифона, а если не получится, будем думать дальше. Поскольку образ выбирает сам воздух, превращение будет отличаться от обычного анимагического. Если стихия согласна, оно пройдет быстро и безболезненно. Очисть разум, сосредоточься на призыве молнии, как тогда, на поляне и представь себе золотистого грифона. Мы сначала попробуем его, потому что он самый маленький из всех грифонов.  
  
Гарри представил себе пару картинок грифонов и отчаянно подумал о том, как здорово бы было научиться летать без метлы. Воспарить над облаками, быть свободным от сковывающих пут гравитации. Он призвал молнию и почувствовал магический импульс, прошивший тело – стихия приняла предложенное. У Гарри немного закружилась голова, он вдруг почувствовал, как его кости теряют вес, становясь полыми. Плечи вдруг стали шире, и он упал на четвереньки, ощущая, как вытягивались руки и укорачивались ноги. Гарри повел плечами, стремясь избавится от горба – и по его спине тепло и мягко скользнула волна перьев. Он восторженно закричал, издав звук, похожий на крик орла и ястреба одновременно.  
  
Он открыл глаза. Несколько непривычно было смотреть в две стороны одновременно, но это почему-то казалось правильным. Холка грифона доставала Мерлину до талии, а голова была где-то в районе плеч. Гарри думал, что его рост будет больше – может быть, это была простая другая порода? Он аккуратно расправил крылья, стараясь не задеть ими Мерлина, инстинктивно пробежался по берегу реки и толкнулся сначала всеми четырьмя ногами, а потом, еще раз – мощными задними, прыгая в воздух и бешено размахивая крыльями.  
  
Волна счастья и спокойствия накрыла его с головой. Раньше он мог чувствовать такую свободу только во время полетов на метле. Но сейчас он был по-настоящему свободен – ни метлы, ни Клювокрыла, ничего, кроме него и воздуха, легко вспарываемого мощными крыльями. Он впервые в жизни ощутил подобную свободу и хотел, чтобы это чувство больше никогда не покинуло его. Гарри кружил и кувыркался в воздухе добрых полчаса, но непривычные к подобным нагрузкам мускулы быстро устали и юноша понял, что ему нужно вернуться к Мерлину.  
  
Он бросил быстрый взгляд на сверкающую поверхность озера Невинных, искрящуюся в лучах полуденного солнца, немного поразмышлял о том, как оно изменило его жизнь, как и жизнь его нового отца. Подумал о том, как здорово бы было, если бы озеро сохранилось до их времен; тогда бы он смог вовремя избавить Джинни от влияния Волдеморта, когда он вселялся в нее и с ее помощью обращал студентов в камень. Он все еще чувствовал вину за это, как и за смерть Седрика. Размышляя обо всем этом, Гарри зашел на посадку. К сожалению, ему раньше не приходилось приземляться на четыре лапы, имея сзади еще и хвост. Он едва не ткнулся мордой в грязь, неловко споткнувшись. После превращения в человека он еще некоторое время лежал на земле, слушая как Мерлин хохочет над его приземлением.  
  
\- Отдохни, Гарри. Тебе нужно как следует изучить все аспекты поведения одного животного, прежде чем ты сможешь превратиться в другое. Мы начали с воздуха, потому что это самая подвластная тебе стихия. Следующим будет огонь, после того, как ты окончательно совладаешь с грифоном. Я тут заварил немного чая. Но уверен, что ты захочешь еще и поесть после утомительного первого полета. Ты прекрасно справился!  
  
Гарри не удержался от широкой улыбки и сказал:  
  
\- Можно я сообщу Северусу? – после согласного кивка, мальчик "связался" с отцом. _"Папа, папа, ты меня слышишь? Ты там?"_ – его голос звенел от счастливого возбуждения, и еще он был просто счастлив, что у него теперь было с кем поделиться счастьем.  
  
_"Да, Гарри. Я в наших комнатах, готовлюсь к ужину. Должен сказать, что хоть я и рад началу нового учебного года, дел тут совершенно невпроворот. Похоже, наш родной Хогвартс избаловал меня наличием четкой учебной системы и готовностью всего необходимого!"_  
  
Гарри перебил его прежде чем тот смог продолжить и торопясь и путаясь в словах, затараторил:  
  
_"Пап, пап я нашел свою первую форму, золотого грифона, и я летал, и это та-а-а-к круто и я…"_ \- Гарри услышал смех.  
  
_"Тише, сынок. Так, получается, "Золотой гриффиндорец" на самом деле это золотистый грифон? Подходяще, тебе не кажется? И ты уже летал, это очень здорово, я тебе даже немножко завидую, но я тобой горжусь!"_  
  
_"Мерлин сказал, что ты достаточно силен для того, чтобы обрести магическую форму, пап. Он сказал что начнет учить тебя после начала учебного года, когда все немного устаканится. Будет та-а-ак здорово, если мы сможем вместе летать! А, я же тебя не спрашивал раньше, ты ведь тоже анимаг?"_  
  
_"Я расскажу тебе, но ты должен пообещать, что никому не расскажешь. Только не смейся Гарри, моя форма – летучая мышь. О, **заткнись** , именно поэтому я и не перекидываюсь без надобности! Но этот образ несколько раз позволил мне выбраться из очень щекотливых ситуаций. В подобной форме очень удобно незаметно смываться."_  
  
Гарри хохотал до слез. Здорово, что сейчас они общались мысленно, потому что иначе Гарри никогда бы не смог перевести дух для того, чтобы сказать хоть что-то внятное.  
  
_"Ой, а можно я все-таки расскажу друзьям, особенно Невиллу и Рону. Они уже сто лет зовут тебя "летучей мышью подземелий"! Дай угадаю, это мышь-вампир?"_  
  
_"Нет, фруктовая мышь. **Прекрати ржать, поганец!** Хм, двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за отсутствие уважения к преподавателю!"_  
  
_"Ты больше не мой профессор… папочка! До свидания, мне нужно поесть и поговорить с Мерлином. Пока, пап, скучаю по тебе!"_  
  
Северус почувствовал влагу на глазах – эта простая фраза так много значила для него. Он надеялся, что никогда не станет воспринимать это как должное. Раньше же он и вовсе не мог надеяться услышать что-то подобное. Северус улыбнулся и продолжил убираться в лаборатории, после чего принял ванну и спустился к ужину.  


***

  
  
Когда Мерлин вместе с Гарри устроились у огня в теплой тишине прихлебывая чай, юноша вспомнил об озере, что лежало к северу от них и спросил у своего Учителя:  
  
\- Мерлин, а ликантропия – это проклятие или болезнь? Я слышал, что ее описывают и так, и так.  
  
\- Интересный вопрос, Гарри. Не могу сказать, что специально задумывался об этом, – Эмрис некоторое время поразмышлял, глядя в огонь. – Это заклятье на крови, из тех, что наносятся невербально, в полной тишине и включает в себя смешение крови проклинающего и проклятого. Если бы это была болезнь, тогда бы укус вервольфа был бы опасен вне зависимости от фазы луны. А почему ты спросил?  
  
\- Очень хороший друг моих первых родителей и мой друг в том числе, заражен этим. Он очень хороший, добрый человек и лучший учитель защиты из тех, которые у меня были. Но когда родители учеников узнали, что он оборотень, ему пришлось оставить эту должность. Ему сложно искать работу и жилище, и я знаю, что во время полнолуния он испытывает страшные муки. Мне больно смотреть на то, как он мучается столько времени. И я подумал, что если это проклятие, а не болезнь, мы бы могли сварить Антиликантропное зелье на воде из озера Невинных и эта вода вывела бы волчью сущность из человека. Как ты думаешь?  
  
\- Это очень хороший вопрос, но, поскольку я мало знаю об этом зелье, я не могу быть полностью уверен. Возможно, нам следует спросить Северуса? Возьми с собой немного воды, может быть, он захочет изучить этот вопрос.  
  
_"Северус, ты очень занят?"_ – мысленно позвал Поттер.  
  
_"Собираемся ужинать. Я всегда рад тебя слышать, Гарри. Что такое?"_  
  
_"Я говорил с Мерлином, но он не знал ответа, посоветовал спросить тебя. Я хотел спросить, а если ты сваришь Антиликантропное зелье на воде из озера Невинных, оно сможет вылечить профессора Люпина? Я хотел сказать, что, раз ликантропия - это проклятье, зелье должно вывести волчье проклятье из человека также, как вода озера выпихнула Волдеморта из моего сознания и убрала твою Темную Метку. Как думаешь, это сработает? Мерлин сказал, что мы можем взять немного воды с собой, если ты хочешь попробовать."_  
  
Гарри почувствовал радость Северуса.  
  
_"Это вполне может сработать, если они примут зелье аккурат в полнолуние, тогда оно сможет изгнать волчью сущность навсегда. Я немедленно приступлю к работе над формулой. Принеси с собой как можно больше воды. Пока, Гарри, мне нужно идти… Сал, можно вопрос?.."_ – Сознание Северуса погрузилось в решение новой задачи. Он любил разгадывать сложные загадки, а эта уже давно ждала своего решения. Мясной пирог был почти мгновенно забыт, а Северус тут же вступил в оживленную дискуссию с Салазаром.  
  
Гарри тихо рассмеялся, понимая, что в ближайшее время ему вряд ли удастся нормально побеседовать с отцом. Юноша обрадовался тому, что сейчас находился не в замке. Леди Хельга откусила бы ему голову, узнав, что он заставил двух зельеваров снова говорить о зельях во время еды. Гарри еще немного поразмышлял над тем, придется ли ему называть своего отца "лорд Северус", так же, как и другим ученикам. Он только-только привык звать его просто "Северус", а затем – "отец", а теперь снова новое обращение! Может, он разрешит снова называть его "профессор Снейп", раз уж его поведение не вернется со старым именем.  
  
Гарри рассказал Мерлину о своей беседе с отцом, и спросил, могло ли озеро дожить до их времен, ведь сам Гарри никогда раньше о нем не слышал. Мерлин ответил, что точно знать не может, но думает, что оно существует, просто ушло под землю во избежание полного истощения. Он уверил юношу, что обязательно найдет способ помочь Гарри найти его по возвращению домой. Они устроились на ночлег, и Поттер, закрывая усталые глаза, думал о том, сомкнет ли Северус глаза этой ночью хоть на минуту.  


***

  
  
Элементалисты всего три дня провели на заснеженной вершине горы, когда Гарри ощутил призыв своего фамилиара. Всего за день до этого Гарри научился превращаться в ледяного феникса. Этот вид фениксов был более редким, чем огненный. Их оперение было серебристо-белым, с черными краями перьев на хвосте и кончиках крыльев. У него были ярко-зеленые глаза, в отличие от черных, как у Фоукса. Гарри не думал, что что-то могло оказаться лучше, чем полет в виде грифона, но он заблуждался: феникс мог моментально перемещаться на огромные расстояния, и творить в воздухе такие фигуры высшего пилотажа, которые более крупному грифону были просто не под силу.  
  
Гарри, раскинув крылья, плыл на восходящих потоках воздуха над перевалом, наслаждаясь красотой восхода, когда вдруг ощутил желание приземлиться на небольшой выступ за северным гребнем горы. Так он и сделал, неосознанно копируя посадку и поворот головы Фоукса. В его разуме послышался мелодичный голос:  
  
_"Огненное дитя, я ощутила твою чистоту и доброту и желаю помочь тебе в твоем путешествии. И оказать тебе большую честь. Возьми мое яйцо и свяжи себя узами преданности с птенцом, что внутри. Она станет твоим компаньоном и присоединится к тебе в битве со злом."_  
  
Ярко-зеленые глаза Гарри-феникса встретили взгляд ярко-синих. В расщелине на склоне горы сидел прекрасный ледяной феникс, защищая своим телом гнездо с большим, серебристо-белым яйцом. Поттер оборотился в человека и ласково погладил феникса по голове. Сохранив в этом образе птичий голос, он пропел ей свое согласие и благодарность за оказанное доверие.  
  
Она объяснила ему, как заботиться о яйце, сохраняя его в теплом и безопасном месте и добавила, что птенец, скорее всего, вылупится в ближайшие десять дней. После этого ему еще некоторое время придется кормить ее с рук фруктами и орехами, пока она не научится питаться самостоятельно, что произойдет довольно скоро, поскольку фениксы очень быстро растут. Гарри осторожно завернул гнездо с яйцом в свою мантию, превратился в феникса и, подхватив свою бесценную ношу, устремился обратно, делиться радостью с Северусом и Мерлином.  


***

  
  
Когда через несколько дней настало время, когда Гарри и Мерлину нужно было возвращаться в замок, никто из них не хотел покидать эти места. За это время волшебники стали очень близки и много времени проводили в беседах обо всем на свете, от традиций волшебного мира и этике использования больших количеств магии до собственных увлечений и привычек.  
  
Они оба были рады скорости, с которой Гарри осваивал контроль над элементами, а Мерлин был счастлив видеть то чисто детское упоение, с которым юноша принимался колдовать, видимо, он раньше не мог позволить себе проявлять подобные чувства. Хотя, конечно, Мерлин не все его шалости оценивал по достоинству. Как например, когда Гарри изменил цвет его волос и мантии на ядовито-зеленый, а старый волшебник заметил это только через полтора часа и то, только потому, что у Гарри просто уже не было сил сдерживать смех.  
  
Северус был прав в своих предположениях касательно отношения родственников к племяннику и тому, что волшебное общество будет то ненавидеть мальчика, то превозносить его заслуги до небес. Мерлин подумал, что время, проведенное здесь, вдали от прошлого, служит хорошую службу для восстановления разума и психики юноши, но он по-прежнему иногда вел себя слишком взросло для своих лет. Так что редкие проявления радости и ребячества были очень ценны.  
  
Гарри научился управлять воздухом, огнем и землей, оба волшебника сильно сомневались, что Гарри вообще когда-либо научится контролировать стихию воды, кроме как в случае крайней нужды, и то с помощью чистой силы. Воплощениями стихий оказались: маленький золотистый грифон, ледяной феникс и прекрасный серебряный единорог с черной гривой, копытами и хвостом. Гарри мог легко оборачиваться в любую из этих форм.  
  
Его анимагическими формами оказался желтовато-коричневый полосатый книзл, из него он мог при помощи метаморфомагии становиться обычным котом, слегка уменьшаясь в размерах, и прекрасный серебристый волк с черной полосой на лбу для немагической формы. С оборотничеством у него пока не очень выходило, так что ему предстояло еще много тренироваться. Мерлин размышлял, заметил ли Гарри, что его животные в основном золотые и серебряные и их норов и способности отражают чистоту магического ядра юноши.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Гарри удавалось обернуться волком, он чувствовал печаль от разлуки с Сириусом и Ремусом, но и предвкушал радость от того, что по возвращении сможет вместе с ними повыть на луну, по крайней мере, пока они не вылечат Лунатика. Несколько раз на дню Гарри думал: _"Вот когда я расскажу это Рону"_ , или _"Как только об этом узнает Гермиона…"_ , и все время боялся, что у него не выйдет поближе познакомиться с Джинни, как он того хотел. Мерлин, конечно же, замечал тень печального одиночества, пробегающую по лицу юноши, и терпеливо дожидался, пока Гарри успокоится и сможет продолжить занятие.  


***

  
  
По пути домой они снова разбили лагерь у реки, вытекающей из озера Невинных, и тихо поужинали, рано устроившись на ночлег. Возвращение в водоворот событий, сопровождающий открытие школы, и радовало, и печалило одновременно, так что они довольно быстро легли спать, погруженные в собственные мысли.  
  
Мерлин проснулся. Вокруг была полнейшая тишина, он некоторое время размышлял, что же его разбудило, а потом понял, то рядом нет Гарри. Эмрис напряг чувства, пытаясь "нащупать" ауру юноши, но того не было нигде поблизости. Начиная волноваться, он расширил круг поисков и обнаружил Гарри примерно в получасе ходьбы от реки, и, судя по расстоянию, он должен был быть где-то у озера. Волшебник не чувствовал страха, только интерес, так что Мерлин перекинулся в золотого льва и большими прыжками направился к своему ученику. Юноша стоял, глядя на водопад, блистающий в свете луны. Казалось, что он был в каком-то подобии транса. Мерлин перекинулся обратно и стал ждать, что же будет дальше.  
  
Гарри разделся, поклонился луне и погрузился в воду. Пройдя через водопад, он скрылся из виду, но, поскольку Мерлин по-прежнему не ощущал опасности для юноши, он не сдвинулся с места. Через пять минут Гарри вернулся, сжимая в руках какие-то вещи. Добрался до берега, дошел до оставленных там вещей, тряхнул головой и очнулся. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он заметил Мерлина и удивленно спросил:  
  
\- А как мы сюда попали? Что вообще происходит?  
  
Мерлин наколдовал большое полотенце для Гарри и одеяло, чтобы можно было сесть на землю. Поттер разложил предметы на земле почти не глядя, вытерся и оделся, не произнеся не слова. Потом вернулся и сел рядом с Мерлином, разглядывая вещи, которые сам же принес из-за водопада. Среди них был абсолютно круглый кристалл, переливающийся всеми цветами радуги в свете полной луны, ровный, гладкий шест из падуба, толщиной в руку и длиной практически в рост Гарри. Дерево было белоснежным и гладким, отполированным водой до зеркального состояния. Еще там был кусок янтаря с прекрасно сохранившейся внутри стрекозой.  
  
Гарри рассказал Мерлину, что дерево и кристалл составят основу для его магического посоха вместе с пером его собственного феникса, волоском из хвоста единорога и перышком из хохолка грифона. Страж озера "рассказал" ему, что включение этих предметов в посох многократно усилит его и приведет к тому, что посох станет подчиняться только ему и его ближайшим кровным родственникам. Также он сказал, что предложенное лекарство от ликантропии действительно подействует, а озеро на время будет сокрыто, дожидаясь того момента, когда Гарри вернется в свое время. Когда настанет его час, Гарри обратится к нему, чтобы у проклятых появилась возможность исцелиться.  
  
Но самым удивительным оказалось то, что ключ к разрушению власти Волдеморта над миром заключен в изучении принципа янтаря, но догадаться, в чем он заключается, должны они сами. Дух также сообщил Гарри, что они не смогут вернуться в свое время до тех пор, пока не найдут решение загадки и добавил, что в прошлом время идет намного быстрее, чем в настоящем, так что им не стоит беспокоится о дожидающихся их друзьях.  
  
Гарри обернулся грифоном, дождался, пока Мерлин сложит ему на спину все драгоценные предметы, добытые за водопадом, и они вместе направились обратно в лагерь. На месте Гарри сразу же провалился в сон про одну особенную рыжую ведьму, представляя, как она "дожидается" его возвращения.  


***

  
  
На следующий день после их возвращения, перед завтраком все вышли из здания, чтобы Мерлин и Гарри смогли наложить на замок защитные чары. Первое заклинание должно было накрепко связать замок с камнем скалы, на которой он стоял, чтобы создать надежную основу для всех остальных заклинаний. Поскольку Гарри с Мерлином были элементалистами, имеющими связь с магией земли, только им под силу было наложить подобные чары, которые должны были продержаться не менее тысячи лет. Гарри сделал мысленную зарубку обновить чары по возвращению домой, хотя он очень сильно подозревал, что профессор Дамблдор тоже был элементалистом. Правда, Гарри не знал, какого стихии.  
  
Когда замок опустел, Гарри встал у северной стены, а Мерлин – у южной. Годрик стабилизировал сеть на востоке, Северус – на западе. Они оба могли только помогать, не имея способности наложить столь сильное заклинание самостоятельно. С первым лучом солнца, Гарри вскинул руки, взывая к силам четырех элементов, чтобы они дали ему сил для выполнения задачи по установке защиты. Он знал, что в это время Мерлин делает то же самое, с другой стороны замка, даже не видя его, он знал это посредством своей ментальной связи. Они много тренировались устанавливать эти чары, равно как и все остальные, которые им предстояло наложить в течение нескольких следующих дней, так что Гарри был уверен, что у них получится все как нужно. В конце концов, в будущем чары были на месте, так что, видимо, у них все вышло как надо!  
  
Вокруг Гарри появилось серебристое свечение – сила элементов собиралась вокруг его магического ядра. Юноша направил сложенные ладони к земле, направляя собранную силу широким лучом. Она по земле обогнула замок, была встречена Годриком и Северусом, которые смешали ее с золотым светом, собранным Мерлином. Силы перемешались и окутали замок с глубины породы до самого видимого фундамента, сверкая в лучах утреннего солнца.  
  
Гарри медленно поднял руки, помогая волне света укрыть замок до вершины самой высокой башни. Маги сомкнули ладони над головой, замыкая щит над крышами башен замка. С последней вспышкой Силы защита прочно заняла свое место и впиталась в стены замка. Он содрогнулся от основания до шпилей башен и засиял, будто каждый кирпичик искупался в магии. Гарри и Мерлин поблагодарили элементалей и отпустили силы природы на волю, в изнеможении опускаясь на землю. Годрик поспешил к Мерлину, Северус – к Гарри, чтобы помочь им добраться до замка, поесть и отдохнуть. Но как только маги пересекли порог замка, к ним вернулись все силы, и они с удивлением выпрямились, почувствовав себя совершенно отдохнувшими. Мерлин позвал всех в Большой зал, собираясь объяснить произошедшее во время обеда.  
  
\- Думаю, мы столкнулись с необычным побочным эффектом наложения столь мощных чар. Кажется, мы с Гарри пробудили замок. Она знает о нашем существовании, и даже, кажется, готова нас защищать. Северус, ты знаешь о чем-то подобном в своем Хогвартсе?  
  
Северус кивнул и пояснил:  
  
\- Да, я предполагал что-то подобное, от замка всегда исходило ощущение силы, и Альбус говорил мне, что замок _предупреждает_ его о происходящем, и о том, что требует особого внимания или ремонта. Я всегда думал, что это из-за тысячелетней магии, от постоянных заклинаний, не знал, что так было изначально.  
  
Гарри был погружен в себя, разыскивая отголоски сознания замка. Возможно, именно из-за того, что никто никогда не рассказывал ему, какие действия можно исполнять при помощи магии, а какие – нельзя, у него не было никаких ограничений в свободе действий. Ему почти сразу же удалось обнаружить "разум" замка и обратиться к нему.  
  
_"Привет, меня зовут Гарри. Тебя зовут Хогвартс, и ты – прекрасный магический замок. Твоя работа заключается в том, чтобы охранять безопасность сотен студентов, чтобы они могли спокойно учиться, а немагические создания и злые волшебники не могли навредить им. Ты меня понимаешь?"_  
  
**_"Да, мастер Гарри, я осознаю свою миссию и готова ее исполнять. Я буду хранить покой студентов. А к кому мне следует обратиться, если что-то пойдет не так?"_** \- "голос" Хогвартс был глубоким и мягким, он наполнил Гарри ощущением спокойствия и уюта. Замок сразу же стал для него родным.  
  
_"Ну, ты можешь обратиться к любому из нас, но когда мы уйдем, обращайся к директору или директрисе."_  
  
**_"Отдыхай, мастер Гарри, я сохраню твой покой. Когда будете ставить заклятья, заходите внутрь, и я восстановлю ваши силы. Мир тебе и роду твоему."_**  
  
С этими словами Хогвартс замолчала, и Гарри, открыв глаза, обнаружил, что все пялятся на него. Гарри придвинул к себе тарелку и как ни в чем не бывало сказал:  
  
\- Я говорил с Хогвартс, она согласилась охранять учеников и сказала, что когда мы будем ставить новые заклятья, мы можем заходить внутрь, чтобы она могла восстанавливать наши силы с помощью энергии земли, - и вгрызся в еду с рвением, доступным только растущему организму, не обращая внимания на ошарашенные взгляды взрослых. Мерлин только пожал плечами и чинно приступил к своему завтраку.  


***

  
  
До вечера восемь сильнейших магов были заняты тем, что накладывали защитные, магглоотталкиваюшие чары и заклятья невидимости. Процесс прерывали только на время еды и для восстановления сил с помощью замка. Первоначально они полагали, что этот процесс займет несколько дней, но при участии самого замка они справились уже к вечеру. В полусонном состоянии употребив ужин, они еле добрались до кроватей. И Гарри снился замок, баюкающий его и обещающей, что она будет вечно хранить покой мастера Гарри, защищая его от всех невзгод, но проснувшись утром, юноша ничего не помнил об этом сне.


	16. Глава 16. "Хогвартс: История" начинается

Следующие два дня Мерлин провел, помогая Гарри создавать посох. Гарри, при помощи Земли, выточил древесину в замечательный посох, высотой ему по плечо. Навершие приобрело форму грифона, готовящегося к полету: передними лапами он опирался на озерный кристалл, а крылья его были распахнуты и чуть отведены назад, в жесте, полном грации и силы. На поверхности посоха были вырезаны изображения всех анимагических форм юноши, вместе с рунами, обозначающими силу и власть. Гарри отполировал посох при помощи мелкого песка и чистой полировочной смеси до того, что светлое дерево засветилось серебристо-белым. Посох выглядел внушительно даже до того, как в него вложили магическую сердцевину. Гарри последовательно превратился в грифона, феникса и единорога, чтобы Мерлин мог выбрать два подходящих пера и волосок из хвоста для создания магической основы.  
  
Гарри положил перо грифона рядом с посохом, так, чтобы они не касались друг друга, и воззвал к элементалю Воздуха, чтобы тот помог ему объединить эту частицу силы с посохом. Такая же операция была проведена и с пером феникса и волосом единорога. Каждый элемент перед тем, как исчезнуть внутри посоха, вспыхивал огнем чистой силы, не оставляя, впрочем, отметин на гладкой древесине. К тому моменту, как Гарри взял в правую руку готовый посох, он был совершенно вымотан. Волна силы, очень похожая на ту, что была в лавке Олливандера, только гораздо сильнее, накрыла его с головой, наполняя энергией каждую клеточку его тела. Он почувствовал себя таким же живым и сильным, как и тогда, когда Северус держал его под струями водопада во время Ритуала Очищения.  
  
Он оглянулся на своего учителя и увидел его печальный понимающий взгляд:  
  
\- Я помню, как первый раз взял свой посох в руки так же ярко, как будто это было вчера, юный Гарри. И я по-прежнему не могу найти подходящих слов для того, чтобы описать свои чувства. А теперь иди, покажи его Северусу и потренируйся менять обличье. На сегодня это все.  


***

  
  
Через четыре дня после того, как они наложили чары на замок, в него вернулись первые ученики. Следующие две недели Мерлин с Основателями должны были потратить на то, чтобы научить старших учеников преподавать и ознакомить их с устройством и правилами нового Хогвартса. Все старшие ученики принадлежали ко всем четырем факультетам, так что могли входить во все гостиные и, таким образом, начислять и снимать баллы во время уроков. Но заниматься и спать они должны были в своих отдельных комнатах, как и прежде.  
  
Той ночью, лежа в постели, Гарри размышлял о произошедшем за последние несколько дней и о чем бы он хотел рассказать своим друзьям. Вскоре после дня рождения Северус подарил ему дневник, и Гарри каждый вечер писал для своих друзей о том, что он делал днем, или просто о том, что хотел рассказать им, чтобы не забыть упомянуть об этом по возвращении домой. Это, конечно, очень помогало, но он все равно скучал по своим друзьям. Он описывал им своих элементалей и рассказывал о радости объединения со своим посохом. Гарри подумал, что дневник сильнее остальных должен заинтересовать Гермиону: достаточно, чтобы отвлечь ее от миллиона вопросов, которые она непременно захочет ему задать. Ну, по-крайней мере, он на это надеялся!  


***

  
  
Днем, когда Гарри отрабатывал с Северусом технику фехтования шестом (Мерлин стоял рядом и комментировал), он почувствовал ментальный призыв вернуться в их комнаты, настолько мощный, что юноша даже выронил шест. Потеря концентрации незамедлительно позволила Северусу атаковать Гарри ударом в левый висок, до того, как профессор осознал, что юноша даже не собирался блокировать мощный удар. Обливающийся кровью Гарри камнем рухнул на землю, потеряв сознание. Северус замер и, осознав, что именно сотворил, резко побледнел и задрожал от ужаса. Мерлин опустился на колени рядом с юношей, проводя ладонями, окутанными золотым сиянием над его телом.  
  
\- У него трещина в кости и сотрясение, но через несколько дней он оправится, Северус. Помоги мне подлечить его, и тогда ты сможешь отнести его в комнаты, для отдыха. Северус, **Северус** , мне нужна твоя помощь, – резко сказал Мерлин, привлекая внимание шокированного мужчины.  
  
\- Я причинил ему боль. Я пообещал ему никогда не причинять ему боли и нарушил свое обещание. Что я натворил?  
  
Северус почти шептал себе под нос. Он не слышал того, что говорил ему старый волшебник, потерявшись в ужасе от содеянного.  
  
\- Северус, он знает, что это была _случайность_ , что ты сделал это _ненамеренно_! Ну, соберись, мне нужна твоя помощь, – Мерлину наконец-то удалось достучаться до переживающего мужчины.  
  
\- Что тебе нужно? Мне позвать Хельгу?  
  
\- Нет, я вполне справлюсь сам. Мне нужно, чтобы ты удержал его на месте и удостоверился, что он не будет дергать головой, пока магия будет сращивать его кости, – мягко сказал Мерлин.  
  
Северус кивнул и опустился на колени рядом с головой сына, обхватил ее сильными тонкими пальцами и легонько сжал, фиксируя на месте. Гарри попытался вырваться из болезненной хватки, ерзая на месте, но отец крепко держал его, не давая шевельнуться. Мерлин воззвал к своей силе, окутавшись золотистым сиянием, и протянул руки к голове мальчика, не касаясь ее, но посылая легкие волны магии к ране на виске.  
  
Тело юноши извивалось под волнами чужой магии, но жесткий захват отца надежно удерживал его голову на месте. Уже через несколько минут мужчины увидели, как повреждения загладились, и череп принял свою обычную форму. Глубокий порез затянулся сам собой, и Гарри открыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на своего отца. Юноша успел поразиться глубине заботы и любви, которая отражалась в практически черных глазах Северуса, перед тем как снова закрыть глаза.  
  
Когда он снова очнулся, то почувствовал, как Северус устраивал его в кровати, подтыкая одеяло, и попытался сесть. Профессор мягким толчком в грудь снова уложил его на подушки.  
  
\- Гарри, тебе нужно принять несколько зелий и поспать, - когда он продолжил, его голос прерывался от эмоций. – Прости меня. Я вовсе не хотел ранить тебя. Ты простишь меня? Пожалуйста? – Юноша не видел его лица за занавесью черных волос, скрывающих стыд и беспокойство, но прекрасно слышал их в тихом голосе. Гарри удивился:  
  
\- Но это вовсе не твоя вина. Я отвлекся и уронил шест. Моя феникс была готова вылупиться, поэтому она меня и позвала. Мне нужно держать ее на руках, пока она будет проклевываться, чтобы создать связь. Не мог бы ты принести яйцо сюда, раз мне нельзя вставать? – Гарри мягко коснулся руки Северуса в успокаивающем жесте.  
  
Профессор кивнул и потянулся за мягкой подушкой, на которой лежало большое, слегка светящееся яйцо. На ощупь оно было теплее, чем в прошлый раз, когда Гарри показывал его, и слегка дрожало в руках. Он быстро передал яйцо Гарри: именно он должен был держать его, когда птица вылупится, потому что феникс привязывался именно к тому, кто держал его во время процесса рождения – об этом ему рассказал сам Гарри по возвращении из последнего похода с Мерлином. Северус знал, что ему нужно будет поговорить с Гарри по поводу произошедшего сегодня, но сейчас ему нужно было помочь с фениксом.  
  
Гарри крепче сжал яйцо, когда оно снова задрожало. На верхушке появился маленькая трещинка, из которой появился кончик черного клюва. Гарри начал успокаивающе шептать:  
  
\- Давай, Карус, ты можешь это сделать. Продолжай клевать, я не могу тебе помочь, тебе нужно сделать это самой. Давай, малышка, постарайся.  
  
Северус восторженно наблюдал за тем, как мальчик подбадривал птицу, уговаривая ее выбраться из скорлупы. Процедура заняла почти час, но Гарри не замолкал ни на минуту, продолжая уговаривать и успокаивать птенца, даже когда Северус попробовал напоить юношу зельями. Наконец, она отломила достаточно большой кусок скорлупы, чтобы выбраться. Гарри беспечно отложил скорлупки в сторону и наколдовал мягкое шерстяное одеяло, чтобы вытереть новорожденного феникса, который сейчас походил скорее на большого, мокрого, ощипанного цыпленка. Мальчик возился с птенцом, бормоча разные ласковые слова. Северус аккуратно собрал кусочки бесценной скорлупы, являющиеся очень редким и очень полезным ингредиентом в составе очень сильных лечебных зелий, и спросил:  
  
\- Ты назвал ее Карус? Я слышал, что ты называл ее именно так, и кажется, это имя ей подходит.  
  
\- Да, именно так. Это имя переводится с латыни как "любимая", и отражает мои чувства к ней. Я почувствовал нашу с ней связь с того самого момента, когда ее мать передала мне яйцо. Я думал об именах, связанных с огнем, как у Фоукса, например, но они ей не очень подходили. А потом я подумал: _"Как же мне назвать любимого феникса?"_ И имя Карус само пришло мне на ум, – Гарри заметил, как трепетно Северус прижимал к себе остатки скорлупы. – Кажется, скорлупа используется в лечебных зельях? Но я никогда не слышал, чтобы лорд Сал упоминал ее в своих лекциях.  
  
\- Это все потому, что они крайне редки. Я за всю свою жизнь не встречал ни кусочка, не говоря уж о целой скорлупе. Она стоит больше, чем годовая зарплата профессора Зелий. Поскольку фениксы живут очень долго, их самки откладывают за всю жизнь всего два или три яйца. Получить яйцо феникса в подарок – величайшая честь. Конечно же, у феникса может быть множество "хозяев", потому что ни один волшебник не живет так же долго.  
  
\- О, так у профессора Дамблдора Фоукс был не с самого детства?  
  
\- Нет, он связал себя с профессором Дамблдором незадолго до битвы с Гриндевальдом, где-то в тысяча девятьсот тридцать восьмом, я полагаю. Альбус одержал победу над Гриндевальдом в тысяча девятьсот сорок пятом. Мне кажется, что Фоукс примерно того же возраста, что и Хогвартс, или даже старше. Но поскольку никто не умеет говорить с фениксами, то никто и не знает точно. Но записи говорят, что на нашей памяти у него было еще два или три "хозяина", а сколько было до этого – неизвестно. Первые упоминания о нем встречаются в летописи тысяча шестидесятого года, когда он связал себя с Галеном, который стал вторым директором Хогвартса, после смерти Годрика. Но даже тогда он был уже достаточно стар. Фоукс также мог исчезать на достаточно длительные периоды времени, и никто не знает, куда он исчезает в момент смерти хозяина. Ну, конечно, "хозяин" - это громко сказано. Большинство волшебников зовут Фоукса фамилиаром директора, но что-то мне подсказывает, что дело обстоит строго наоборот. Мне кажется, невозможно владеть фениксом или приказывать ему, они слишком независимые и умные птицы для этого.  
  
\- Но Северус, _я могу говорить с фениксами_. Ну, по крайней мере, я говорил с матерью Карус, а теперь и с ней самой. Я могу общаться с любым животным из тех, что являются моими образами, или близки к ним. Могу, например, говорить с лошадьми, потому что они близки к единорогу, или с собакой Артемиуса, потому что она родственна моему образу волка. Диалект, конечно, отличается, но все понятно, если говорить медленно.  
  
\- Ты умеешь? Феноменально. Возможно, мы сможем услышать некоторые из историй Фоукса. Альбус клянется, что феникс иногда внушает ему определенные мысли, а директор довольно-таки хорошо умеет читать эмоции Фоукса, но не способен с ним говорить. Может, нам удастся уговорить Фоукса поучаствовать в проделке над Альбусом. Это было бы очень весело!  
  
\- Ты здоров? Что это за пассажи по поводу шуток? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты способен на проделки.  
  
На лице Гарри отражались удивление и любопытство.  
  
\- Ну, в последнее время ты был вдали от замка и не видел этого, но мы с Годриком и Салом устраиваем разнообразные проделки друг над другом с тех самых пор, как Годрик забыл сообщить мне о том, что у Сала плохо с левитацией.  
  
\- Ну-ка выкладывай, что вы там творите! – Гарри даже потянулся вперед в предвкушении интересного рассказа, продолжая, впрочем, поглаживать феникса, укутанного в одеяло, который пригрелся и уснул в его руках.  
  
У Северуса заблестели глаза. Он присел на кровать Гарри, предварительно упаковав скорлупу в прочный контейнер, который после поставил на столик рядом.  
  
\- Ну все началось с того момента, как я выбрался из Больничного крыла. Я подумал, что Годрик никогда не слышал о кожаном нижнем белье из ремней. Ну, по крайней мере, не имел до этого самого момента, и я так понял, что Ровена оценила новшество – в смысле, ей _понравилось_.  
  
Оставшееся до обеда время они провели, хохоча и делясь шутками, которые они провернули, и теми, на которые попались сами. Северус с удивлением понял, что Гарри никогда не устраивал опасных и вредных приколов, а если и шутил, то только над друзьями и соседями по спальне, никем другим. Гарри вовсе не походил на своего отца, но Северус был слишком зол и предосудительно настроен, чтобы увидеть это. Гарри торжественно пообещал больше не заниматься ничем опасным в тот день, когда должно будет вылупиться еще какое-нибудь яйцо феникса.  
  
Сон Гарри в тот день был заполнен зрелищем возводимых каменных стен, стремящихся в небо башен, поколениями учеников, бегающих по коридорам, изучающим магию, обедающих и занимавшихся своими делами. И поверх этого ему слышался голос Хогвартс, которая говорила ему, что дети будут в безопасности, и она будет хранить их покой до возвращения мастера Гарри. Он проснулся, вспоминая смутные образы сна, которые быстро исчезли, но в его душе осталось ощущение любви и безопасности.  
  
Через несколько часов две темноволосые головы выглянули из-за угла, наблюдая за тем, как Годрик и Сал прошли сквозь невидимое облако, появившись с другой стороны в розовых мантиях, с заплетенными волосами, украшенными множеством бантиков. На завтрак они зашли, держась за руки. Дальше они услышали взрыв хохота, за ним последовали сдвоенные ругательства. Проказники решили, что не так уж голодны и смылись в комнаты, пообещав друг другу, что провернут подобную штуку с близнецами Уизли.  


***

  
  
За следующие две недели Гарри неплохо прибавил в ловкости, выносливости и грациозности, освоив управление элементалями и своими анимагическими формами. Юноша обнаружил, что вполне может соревноваться с учениками Годрика в дуэлях и физической выносливости, а в схватках на шестах и магии одержать над ним верх были способны только Северус, Годрик и Мерлин. Он был очень быстр, вынослив, а обостренные элементалями чувства делали бесполезными любые финты против него. Юноша усердно работал с Мерлином и Артемиусом, тренируясь посылать заклятья обеими руками. Он предпочитал правую руку, но жизнь с Дурслями приучила его пользоваться и левой рукой, если правая была повреждена, так что и от Дурслей была хоть какая-то польза.  


***

  
  
Оставшееся время пролетело в смутном тумане разнообразных занятий и последних приготовлений, но к утру первого октября все было готово. Ученики должны были прибывать весь день, до пира, который был назначен на семь вечера. Гарри находился в таком возбуждении, будто бы это была его собственная церемония распределения.  
  
Ровена и Мерлин зачаровали потолок Большого зала, и место сразу же стало так походить на дом, что Гарри подсознательно ожидал появления Рона, Гермионы и Джинни, вместе со всеми остальными. Он подумал, что даже не против прихода Колина Криви. Он также знал, что Северус ждет появления Альбуса Дамблдора за преподавательским столом, как обычно. Гарри отметил, что вовсе не скучает по слизеринцам и мистеру Филчу.  
  
Родители учеников были размещены за отдельными столами вдоль стен. Кто-то переживал, кто-то был горд за свое чадо, а кто-то был просто поражен красотами замка. Они все должны были остаться в Хогвартсе на несколько дней, чтобы иметь возможность отдохнуть перед долгой дорогой домой, и заодно помочь ученикам со всем тем, что могло понадобиться им в течении учебного года. Был здесь и мастер Олливандер со своими четырьмя сыновьями, чтобы сделать палочки для тех, у кого их не было, и несколько швей, чтобы обеспечить учеников школьными мантиями, и торговцы с пергаментом, чернилами, перьями, котлами и прочим, что могло понадобиться ученику.  
  
Гарри сидел за столом чуть ниже учительского, вместе с еще четырнадцатью старшими учениками, ожидая, пока леди Ровена приведет новых учеников. Директором назначили Годрика, потому что ни Салазар, ни Хельга не горели желанием заниматься бумажной работой и нести ответственность. Мерлин обернулся в совсем пожилого человека, который почему-то был очень похож на профессора Биннса, - разве что, в отличие от него, был жив. Гарри каждый раз с трудом сдерживал смех, когда Мерлин проходил мимо.  
  
Сортировочная шляпа еще не была заколдована петь ежегодную песню, но ее все равно надели на голову каждого из трехсот четырех учеников, быстро и тихо распределив их по факультетам. За распределением наблюдали гордые родители. Распределение началось со старших: пятый, шестой и седьмой курсы были объединены в один, чтобы учителя имели возможность позже распределить их по курсам, согласно способностям. Первые четыре курса распределялись как обычно, ученики могли помогать друг другу, если кому-то требовалась помощь. На Слизерин попало меньше всего учеников – семьдесят человек, на Рейвенко попало семьдесят пять, на Гриффиндор – восемьдесят один, и семьдесят восемь – на Хафлпафф. Основатели остались довольны распределением.  
  
За учительским столом собралось гораздо больше людей, чем обычно. Поскольку у большинства новых учеников не было никого опыта обращения с собственной магией, классы должны были быть гораздо меньше, и в них должно было присутствовать больше одного преподавателя. Также ученикам был предоставлен гораздо больший выбор предметов, чем привыкли Гарри с Северусом. Поттер хотел ходить на уроки Целительства с Хельгой и ожидал начала занятий с Ровеной: она собиралась преподавать заклятья, полезные в ведении домашнего хозяйства, они могли очень ему пригодится, особенно после выпуска. Также она с Мерлином обещали обучить его заклинаниям, которые должны были облегчить ему поиск нужных материалов в библиотеке и помочь юноше в поисках способа победы над Волдемортом по его возвращении в современность. Годрик продолжал вести занятия по фехтованию и магическим схваткам.  
  
Профессор Снейп также должен был преподавать фехтование и несколько классов, посвященных исключительно ингредиентам для зелий и причинам их использования в тех или иных зельях. Он рассчитывал на то, что к концу года ученики смогут самостоятельно создавать новые зелья.  
  
Мерлин продолжал заниматься с юношей контролем над его элементалями и вместе с Гарри думал над тем, как тому вернуться домой и победить Волдеморта. Во время занятий по Истории Магии и Традициям Магического Мира Мерлин принимал облик профессора Биннса, и Гарри с трудом сдерживал смех, вспоминая своего унылого преподавателя-призрака, который умудрялся своими лекциями усыплять даже _Гермиону_. Он также подозревал, что Прорицания с леди Ровеной сильно отличались от занятий с профессором Трелони!  
  
Вместе с учениками в школу прибыл профессор Грей, который должен был преподавать Высшую Трансфигурацию, а Высшие Чары достались профессору Брукс. Гарри не посещал их занятия, поскольку сам давно превзошел в этих искусствах Годрика и Ровену. Гарри хотел продолжать изучение Древних Языков и Арифмантики с новыми преподавателями, но они еще не добрались до замка. Леди Ровена еще обещала ему научить его создавать и объединять заклятья, и мальчик с нетерпением ожидал начала занятий. Он, конечно же, продолжал заниматься Зельями с Салазаром и помогал Северусу модифицировать Антиликантропное зелье.  
  
Леди Хельга и Артемус продолжали преподавать Гербологию, но мастерство мысленной магии второй собирался преподавать только избранным: тем ученикам, которых он отберет вместе с Мерлином.  
  
Гарри был уверен, что его расписание могло показаться загруженным даже Гермионе, а уж что имел сказать по этому поводу Рон, он и вовсе слышать не желал! Ну, по крайней мере, ему не пришлось преподавать младшим курсам из-за перегруженного расписания.  
  
Он с нетерпением дожидался начала занятий Квиддичем, где он мог бы преподавать его всем желающим. Он мысленно поблагодарил Рона за то, что тот в свое время заставил его вызубрить "Квиддич: сквозь века", так что хорошо помнил, как проводились первые матчи! Правда, ему очень не нравилась идея использования в играх живой птички, "золотого снитча". Он знал, что игроки достаточно часто убивали миниатюрную птаху во время игры, тем самым доведя вид до грани исчезновения, после чего было решено заменить ее мячиком. Гарри размышлял, как бы ему уговорить игроков не убивать птицу, ну или создать одну специально для игр. Хотя, пока он все равно не планировал соревнований, - только игры для развлечения и тренировки навыка полетов.  


***

  
  
Половину вечера Гарри провел, укладывая вещи в новый сундук, который ему подарил недавно Северус. Профессор сделал у заезжего торговца два сундука на заказ: с виду они были совершенно обычны, но внутри у них было три вместительных отсека для хранения вещей и два встроенных жилых отсека - со спальней, библиотекой и ванной. Второй отсек вообще-то был тренировочной комнатой, но вполне мог хранить все то, что путешественники захотели бы взять с собой в свое время. Сундук вполне можно было уменьшить, чтобы он поместился в карман, и это чудо в двух экземплярах обошлось профессору в один галлеон. Годрик, конечно, расстроился, что им пришлось заплатить такую большую цену, но он просто не знал, что Северус переместился во времени с целыми шестьюдесятью пятью галлеонами в кармане, да и у Гарри их было чуть больше тридцати.  
  
Располагая такими большими деньгами, Северус с Гарри раздумывали о том, чтобы купить здесь кусок земли до того, как они отправятся в свое время. Мерлин разыскивал владельца земли, на которой было расположено озеро Невинных, чтобы они могли выкупить ее до исчезновения. Они посчитали, что это будет самый верный способ сберечь озеро до наступления их времен. Они могли оставить нужные инструкции вместе с некоторой суммой денег с последующей передачей их в Гринготтс, чтобы с собственностью могли распорядиться правильным образом до их возвращения.  
  
Отправляясь спать в комнаты, которые назначили им с Северусом после Распределения, Гарри размышлял о всех тех вещах, которые так сильно изменили его жизнь всего за три месяца. Он все еще надеялся, что друзья не забыли о нем, и потом он с надеждой вспомнил слова Хранителя озера о том, что время в прошлом течет гораздо быстрее, чем в настоящем, так что они вполне могли все еще думать о нем, как и он о них.  
  
Размышления о завтрашнем дне напомнили ему, что после ужина пройдут показательные магические дуэли сначала между ним и Северусом, а потом между Мерлином и Годриком. Он никогда не видел, как они сражаются, только как преподают, так что это должно было быть просто шикарно. Он знал, что проиграет Северусу, но все равно с нетерпением ожидал этого события. Он заснул с улыбкой на губах и всю ночь проспал спокойно, даже несмотря на то, что первой парой наутро стояли Зелья.  


***

  
  
Гарри пришел в класс Теории Зелий на целых пять минут раньше, разложил пергамент, достал свое любимое, остро наточенное перо. Ему очень нравилась новая мантия старшего ученика, стиль которой придумывала Ровена. Младшекурсники носили привычные черные мантии, а старшие ученики носили мантии, по которым становилось понятно, чьи они ученики. Поскольку Гарри был единственным учеником Мерлина, он один носил темно-бордовую мантию с гербом Хогвартса, и надписью "ученик Поттер, элементалист" на груди, вышитую затейливым шрифтом. Он подрос, раздался в плечах, собирал отросшие до плеч волосы в хвост черной лентой, это, в сочетании с яркими зелеными глазами, смотрелось просто шикарно. И ему нравилось, когда другие ученики смотрели на него восторженно за то, чего он добился сам. Не за то, что он _"мальчик-который-выжил"_ , _"наследник Слизерина"_ или еще что-нибудь в этом духе. Здесь он был просто Гарри, и всего, чем славился, достиг самостоятельно.  
  
Класс медленно заполнялся учениками, Гарри сидел, погруженный в размышления, пока не прозвенел первый в истории Хогвартса звонок на урок. Мастер Северус в привычной манере влетел в класс, коронно взмахнул мантией и быстрыми шагами направился к своему столу. Хлопнул на него книгу и обернулся к классу, демонстрируя фирменную усмешку. Гарри чуть было не провалился в воспоминания о своем первом уроке Зелий, но вовремя разглядел улыбку на лице отца, когда тот повернулся в его сторону. Северус подмигнул сыну.  
  
Гарри вздохнул и приготовился записывать. Северус справедливо предположил, что никто из присутствующих не разбирается в зельях, поэтому начал с объяснения самых основ: почему нужно использовать котел из того или иного металла в зависимости от ингредиентов, разницу между шинковкой, нарезкой кубиками, и прочими видами нарезки, почему было принципиально важно мешать смесь в ту или другую сторону, и еще множество вещей, о которых Гарри никогда раньше не имел понятия и только сейчас начинал понимать, что к чему. Он так много писал, что у него свело руку, но он был рад, что хоть немного начал разбираться в предмете. Вот и еще одна книга, которую нужно было написать по возвращении. Он все еще надеялся упросить Северуса написать ее!  
  
После того, как урок закончился и все разошлись, Гарри подошел к своему отцу и поздравил его с прекрасно проведенным уроком.  
  
\- Можно, ты проведешь нечто подобное для первогодок в нашем Хогвартсе? Я _ничего_ из этого не знал, да и не думаю, что об этом знает кто-то из магглорожденных или выращенных как я.  
  
\- Почему бы и нет. Но я думаю, что _ты_ проведешь его сам, в следующем году, если Альбус сделает все, как надо. Уверен, что, по возвращении, ты сможешь сдать ЖАБА сразу же, поскольку вряд ли в учебной программе Хогвартса найдется что-то страшнее, чем ты уже пережил здесь. Возможно, мы сможем назначить тебя моим учеником, тогда ты смог бы жить со своими друзьями в замке.  
  
\- Не думаю, что хочу сдавать их прямо сейчас. Мы не можем отложить это до того, как одержим победу над стариной Томом? Если он будет думать, что я все еще пятикурсник, это может дать нам преимущество над ним и Пожирателями.  
  
\- Твоя правда, Гарри. Возможно, нам следует поступить именно так. Мы _в любом случае_ не будем раскрывать твои умения, хотя бы до тех пор, пока не сыграем пару шуток над Альбусом и преподавателями. Ох, уж я на них отыграюсь за все эти годы перешептываний! А то они думают, я их не слышал.  
  
\- Ну, ты и правда вел себя как сальный ублюдок, - встрял Гарри.  
  
\- Ну, может быть, но мы все равно неплохо повеселимся, ведь они же не знают, что я владею мысленной, беспалочковой магией, правда, сын? – Гарри не знал, что черные глаза Северуса могут так мерцать, однако же, как выяснилось, очень даже на это способны. Они оба рассмеялись, и Гарри ушел на урок к Мерлину.  


***

  
  
Тем же вечером, после ужина, факультетские столы были убраны, а у одной из стен появилось подобие открытой трибуны, на которой и было предложено устроиться ученикам. Гарри заметил, что ученики не собирались группами по факультетскому признаку, а сидели вперемешку. Гарри подумал, что, возможно, разрешение занимать любое удобное место в Большом зале во время завтрака и обеда, могло бы немного разрядить атмосферу соперничества между факультетами.  
  
Годрик взмахнул палочкой, и в центре зала появилась дуэльная платформа. Гриффиндор кивнул Гарри, и тот вскинул руки, жестом заставив воздух вокруг платформы уплотниться и создать прочную, как алмаз, прозрачную стену, которая должна была защитить помещение и зрителей от случайных заклинаний. Юноша провел ладонью вдоль тела, переоблачаясь в черные джинсы и темно-бордовую облегающую водолазку. Гарри проигнорировал восхищенные вздохи девочек и злобные взгляды парней, и встал на помост напротив отца, который был одет в современную дуэльную мантию, которую он сам себе и наколдовал. Тогдашние мантии были еще слишком свободны, и в них с легкостью можно было запутаться и выронить палочку; Гарри подумал, а не заказать ли ему мантию, по подобию той, что была у Северуса, у школьной швеи? Ну, разве что, не в черном цвете.  
  
Салазар призвал к тишине и объявил начало первого поединка между мастером Северусом и учеником Поттером. Он также пояснил, что на формальных дуэлях, таких, как эта, заклятья накладываются строго по очереди: после наложения заклятья перед следующим нужно было дождаться ответа противника. Не допускались смертельные и наносящие тяжкий вред здоровью заклинания. Все остальные – разрешались, равно как и использование всех типов Щитов. Дуэль начиналась по знаку судей, и первый ход предоставлялся ученику.  
  
Гарри и Северус дошли до середины помоста, пожали друг другу руки и снова разошлись на десять шагов. Поклонились друг другу, судьям и зрителям. Годрик поднял палочку и выпустил из нее ворох красных искр.  
  
Гарри поднял правую руку и наслал на отца _Конфундус_. Одновременно с этим, он левой рукой наколдовал округ себя невидимый воздушный Щит. Прежде чем заклятье долетело до середины платформы, Северус ответил Режущим заклятьем, отклонился влево, пропуская волну магии, и сразу же шатнулся обратно вправо, уворачиваясь от Взрывного заклятья. Гарри же просто стоял на месте, пока проклятие, насланное Северусом, огибало его по невидимой воздушной границе. Профессор послал Гарри мысленное сообщение: _"Кажется, я попал в переделку, а?"_. Юноша в ответ только ухмыльнулся; он хорошо научился копировать гримасы отца.  
  
Эти двое вступили в серьезную схватку: заклинания мелькали так быстро, что невозможно было понять, где чье, они оба одновременно посылали и отражали заклятия. Гарри достиг элегантности и грации в своих движениях, став похож в этом на своего отца, набрал хорошую физическую форму и преисполнился уверенности. Со стороны казалось, что противники вступили в причудливый танец, движения которого были известны только им. Из всех взрослых зрителей не удивлены были, кажется, только Мерлин и Ровена. Первый – потому что долго учил Гарри, вторая – потому что видела, как Северус разобрался с лесными разбойниками. Противники ничуть не устали за двадцать пять минут схватки, но Гарри все же удалось обездвижить своего отца, бросив сразу два Замораживающих заклятья с двух рук почти одновременно. Северус пригнулся, дабы избежать первого, и немедленно нарвался на второе. Гарри снял с отца "заморозку", под громкие аплодисменты толпы обнял его и, улыбаясь, отвел за судейский столик.  
  
Гарри уютно прислонился к слегка недовольному отцу, и они вместе стали смотреть поединок Мерлина с Годриком. Мерлин снова был в обличии профессора Биннса. Эмрис двигался так же много, как Северус, но не столь же ловко, как Гарри, хотя чего вы ожидали от человека, который был почти на 200 лет старше юноши? Хотя у Гарри было сильное подозрение, что старый маг притворялся! Годрик вкладывал много силы в заклятья, но Щиты его были слабы, он больше привык полагаться на свою физическую силу и ловкость мечника, уворачиваясь от заклятий. Годрик прекрасно понимал, что дедушка _играл_ с ним – Мерлин мог раскатать Гриффиндора в лепешку за секунду, если бы прибегнул к силе своих элементалей. Также он полагал, что Гарри был ненамного слабее Эмриса, просто юноше еще не хватало жизненного опыта.  
  
Через десять минут он _отчетливо_ осознал, что Эмрис играется, но так, чтобы не позорить внука перед новыми учениками. Мерлин кивнул ему, давая понять, что игра закончена, и пропустил одно из заклятий Годрика за свои Щиты. По взгляду Северуса и Гарри Годрик понял, что они тоже разгадали замысел Мерлина, как, впрочем, и все, сидящие за судейским столом. Ну конечно, ему никогда не победить дедушку; у него же нет мощи мага-элементалиста!  


***

  
  
В следующие несколько месяцев жизнь в школе вошла в привычное русло. Гарри упорно работал со своими элементалями и оборотными формами, и за неделю до рождества Мерлин приказал ему прекратить все занятия, кроме Зелий. Юноша уже мог побить Северуса с Годриком в схватке один против двоих, только с Мерлином не мог справиться. Он взял у своих учителей все, что те знали, дойдя до предела знаний того времени, даже в сражении на мечах.  
  
Он подрос до шести футов, накачал мышцы и сильно раздался в груди и плечах: все из-за полетов в анимагической форме. Множество пробежек во всех формах укрепило его ноги, а собственные достижения дали ему уверенность в себе, так что он смог, наконец-то, отвлечься от мыслей про Дурслей и двинуться дальше. Практически семейная поддержка Основателей и Северуса позволила ему наконец-то научиться прямо выражать свои чувства, не боясь, что его отвергнут, и просить поддержки, если она была ему необходима.  
  
Его друзья и однокурсники вряд ли сейчас узнали бы Гарри, спешащего по своим делам, в этом подтянутом, уверенном в себе и радостном юноше: от него исходило ощущение силы, а на левом плече гордо восседал ледяной феникс. Присутствие рядом юного Гарри, как и удаление Темной Метки также неузнаваемо изменили профессора Снейпа. Он наконец-то перерос того резкого, жесткого и грустного себя, застрявшего в круговерти школьных дней. Они с Гарри продолжали устраивать Основателям безобидные приколы, те не оставались в долгу, а в остальном их жизнь была заполнена работой, общением с друзьями и весельем.  


***

  
  
Гарри с нетерпением ожидал Рождества, желая отпраздновать его со своей новой семьей. Изучая книги, которые могли бы помочь ему с загадкой "мухи в янтаре", он открыл для себя новое хобби. В этих книгах рассказывалось также о различных способах обработки благородных и простых металлов и работе с драгоценными камнями.  
  
Гарри обнаружил, что, объединяя силы Огня и Земли, он способен создавать чудесные золотые и серебряные украшения. Используя элементы Земли, с помощью давления и обработки огнем, он мог создавать красивые камни, которым позже придавал красивую форму с помощью Воздуха. Тогда он стал старательно работать над этими способностями, чтобы создать подарки для семьи. Для леди Хельги Гарри смастерил подвеску из топаза в виде ее анимагической формы – барсука. Он подумал, что эта форма очень подходила к ее характеру: злое, агрессивное животное, которое, тем не менее, яростно защищало всех, кого считало своим. Для леди Хельги был особенно дорог месячный Деаглан.  
  
Леди Ровена должна была получить в подарок золотого орла с звездчатыми сапфирами на месте глаз. Белле он сделал волшебный браслет, на котором сменялись ведущие анимагические формы всех окружающих, и тупой тренировочный меч с рубином в рукояти для Галена. Было гораздо сложнее решить с подарками для мужчин. В конце концов, он остановился на кольцах для Артемиуса и Салазара и браслетах для Мерлина, Годрика и отца.  
  
Мерлин помог Северусу трансформироваться в магическую животную форму, которой оказался дракон - Перуанский Ядозуб. Северус был в восторге и часами летал вместе с Гарри-грифоном над лесами и горами к северу от замка. Поскольку Ядозуб достигал в длину не больше пятнадцати футов, а Гарри был небольшим грифоном, им было очень удобно летать на одной скорости. Оба из-за постоянных полетов и финтов в воздухе накачали себе мощный плечевой пояс.  
  
Так что отцу Гарри сделал платиновый браслет на плечо с изображением дракона и грифона, смотрящих друг на друга, а в центр вделал красивый изумруд. Мерлину достался золотой с рубином и изображениями льва и пегаса. У Годрика был тоже золотой, с рубином квадратной формы, грифоном и львом. Кольцо Салазара имело форму крылатой змеи, поймавшей свой хвост, а на кольце Артемиуса лиса и нюхлер утыкались носами в бриллиант. Подготовка подарков заняла у него уйму времени, но Гарри был очень доволен результатом и надеялся, что его подарки всем понравятся. Он также продумал дизайн подарков для друзей, чтобы заняться ими в свободное время.  


***

  
  
С помощью Арифмантики они высчитали, что могут вернуться домой только дважды в год – на Зимнее и Летнее солнцестояние. Зимнее наступало уже через два дня, а они все еще не разгадали загадку с янтарем, так что приходилось рассчитывать на двадцать первое июня. Ровно год пройдет с того момента, как они попали в прошлое. Гарри переживал за своих друзей, но ничего не мог поделать, только утешаться мыслью, что время здесь и там текло с разной скоростью. После того, как они внимательно изучили звезды и съездили к месту их появления в этом мире, Северус с Гарри поняли, что появились ровно на том же месте, где исчезли, поэтому обратный путь будет примерно таким же. Они хотели отправиться из Хогвартса, чтобы в нем и оказаться, поскольку в центре Большого зала всегда было свободное место.  


***

  
  
Рождество в Хогвартсе всегда было любимым праздником Гарри, но это – с Основателями и Северусом - обещало стать самым любимым. Все ученики оставались в школе, поскольку тогда еще не было Хогвартс-экспресса, но у них целую неделю не было занятий. Они увлеченно строили снеговиков, устраивали снежные баталии, летали на метлах над озером и галлонами пили сливочное пиво. Сражались в шахматных поединках и разгадывали шарады. Студенты спокойно болтались по гостиным всех факультетов, и складывалось впечатление, что замок стал более волшебным, чем обычно.  
  
Рождественский ужин в Большом зале превзошел все ожидания: домашние эльфы, в благодарность за спасение от жизни в лесу, похоже, расстарались, как могли. Гарри подумал было, что уж никогда в жизни не проголодается, но, однако же, к своему удивлению, обнаружил, что за тихим семейным ужином, в комнатах Мерлина, он все-таки ел что-то еще, перед тем как обернуться ребенком и отправиться играть с Галеном и Беллой.  
  
Все громко восхитились его подаркам, да и он сам был в восторге от полученных даров. Ему подарили много интересных книг, багровую с черной отделкой дуэльную мантию (Годрик и Ровена), Мерлин подарил ему меч, а отец вместе с Салом и Хельгой обеспечил его новым полным гардеробом, обратив внимание, что старые вещи стали ему малы, а кроящие заклятия не вечны.  
  
Гарри сидел рядом с Северусом на диване напротив камина, бездумно глядя на стрекозу, навечно запечатанную в кусок янтаря. Тут Гарри подскочил, сметя с плеча мирно дремавшую Карус, и воскликнул:  
  
\- Чего мы так долго искали сложный ответ, когда он может быть так прост? Может, нам следует поймать Волдеморта и запечатать его в кусок янтаря, как эту стрекозу. Он будет существовать, но будет навечно заперт. Или возможно, это должен быть не янтарь, поскольку он плавится при высокой температуре, а, скажем, гранит, как тот, что в Стоунхендже?  
  
Северус воодушевился:  
  
\- Это может сработать. Мы искали способ уничтожить его, но не нашли ничего такого, что бы препятствовало его возвращению. Так что мы не будем его убивать, а просто навсегда поймаем в каменную ловушку? Это может сработать, особенно если камень зачаровать так, чтобы он был вечен.  
  
Всю сонливость от еды и тепла как рукой сняло, когда вся группа начала обсуждать эту идею. Разработка заклятий могла занять некоторое время, но они впервые были уверены в успешном решении этой проблемы.  


***

  
  
Несколько месяцев Мерлин, Ровена и Гарри искали способ навечно запечатать Волдеморта в гранит. Гарри мог просто закрыть его гранитом, как он поступил тогда, в пещере, но это был достаточно долгий процесс, и все это время юноша оставался открыт атакам Пожирателей. Он мог обездвижить за один раз либо только Волдеморта, либо только Пожирателей. Маги для тренировок создали в Хогвартсе комнату, которая позже станет Выручай-комнатой, но все еще не могли решить проблему. Расстроенный Гарри позвал отца:  
  
\- Слушай, ведь твой дракон ядовит, так почему бы тебе не ударить Волдеморта отравленными шипами на хвосте, пока я буду обездвиживать его Пожирателей, тогда я успею запечатать его в гранит. Я знаю, что ты не сможешь его _убить_ , но ты хотя бы отвлечешь его, и это даст _мне_ немного времени.  
  
Северус восхищенно поглядел на него:  
  
\- Это может сработать, особенно если ты будешь перемещаться так же быстро, как феникс, и если мы поймаем его в мэноре днем, когда там еще мало народу. Я смогу ужалить его и потом преобразоваться и помочь тебе разбираться с Пожирателями, чтобы у тебя было больше времени. Я думаю, слой камня сразу же нарушит его связь с остальными через Темную Метку, и тогда нам будет легче обезвредить Пожирателей, а после наложить на камень все нужные заклятья и переместить его в Стоунхендж. Если ты сможешь подменить один из его камней, то никто никогда не догадается его там искать. Да и не полезет в защищенную зону.  
  
План был разработан, усовершенствован и отработан. Они отработали все возможные планы развития сражения за следующие несколько недель, пока у них не стало получаться все с первого раза.  


***

  
  
До середины апреля они избавлялись от всех погрешностей, доводя план до совершенства. Салазар проверил яд дракона Северуса и сказал, что тот, хоть и не убьет Волдеморта, но неслабо разъест его магическое ядро, да так, что Волдеморт не сможет восстановиться и через сотню лет, даже если сможет выбраться из гранитного саркофага. Эта новость окончательно успокоила Гарри.  
  
Теперь все сосредоточились на том, как вернуть Гарри и Северуса домой. Они и раньше работали над этим, но какой прок был Поттеру возвращаться, если он не мог выполнить свое предназначение?  
  
До Летнего солнцестояния оставалось всего девять недель, так что группа рьяно принялась за решение новой загадки.


	17. Глава 17. Рождество 1996

C того момента, как пропали профессор Снейп и Гарри прошло почти две недели. Остальные ученики два дня назад разъехались по домам, и замок, казалось, погрузился в практически ощутимую атмосферу отчаяния. О пятерых подростках часто забывали, отгоняя их в сторонку, ибо многочисленные члены Ордена, живущие в замке, часто собирались обсуждать такие проблемы, до которых, по мнению Молли Уизли, у детей еще нос не дорос. А они скучали по другу и маялись от безделья. Никто из учителей не задал домашней работы, играть в шахматы и плюй-камни не хотелось, так что они просто садились в гостиной и разговаривали, пока у них не кончались темы для бесед. Они даже договорились до того, что готовы дать Снейпу еще один шанс, если он действительно спас Гарри.  
  
Первой давящую тишину нарушила Гермиона:  
  
— Завтра Сочельник, почему бы нам не устроить Бдение со свечами для Гарри и профессора Снейпа? Нам будет чем заняться, и это, возможно, даст нам хоть немного надежды.  
  
Остальные четверо, будучи родом из чистокровных семей, уставились на нее с разной степенью удивления на лицах.  
  
— Что это такое? — спросил Рон, поглаживая Гермиону по руке. Девушка и сейчас сидела на диване, положив голову Рону на плечо и держа его за руку. Они начали так делать тринадцать дней назад, после исчезновения Гарри, ища друг у друга утешения.  
  
Гермиона посмотрела на четверых Уизли и пояснила:  
  
— Когда в маггловском мире пропадает человек, его родственники, друзья и просто посторонние люди собираются вместе, зажигают свечи и по очереди рассказывают друг другу истории о пропавшем, усиливая надежду найти пропавшего живым и здоровым. Это помогает, ведь рядом находится много людей, которые испытывают похожие чувства. Это поддерживает в людях надежду.  
  
Джинни впервые за несколько дней оживилась:  
  
— Мы можем мы все это устроить и пригласить взрослых принять участие.  
  
Фред кивнул сестре и продолжил:  
  
— Нам будет чем заняться…  
  
-…вместо того, чтобы просто так сидеть здесь… — продолжил Джордж.  
  
-…и ничего не делать. Это может помочь…  
  
-…все захотят сделать что-нибудь, чтобы найти них, — закончил Джордж. Близнецы всегда говорили хором, что для чужаков со стороны выглядело довольно пугающе.  
  
К ним присоединился Рон:  
  
— Мы можем пригласить АД, если профессор Дамблдор разрешит. Нам понадобятся очень много людей, которые могут без устали продолжать поиски. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы взрослые все-таки рассказали нам, что происходит. Ненавижу неизвестность! Теперь я понимаю, как себя чувствовал Гарри прошлым летом!  
  
Гермиона согласно покивала:  
  
— Ты прав. Нужно будет извиниться перед Гарри за то, что расстроились, когда он накричал на нас, когда мы ничего ему не рассказали, хоть там и был виноват _Дамблдор_ , — четверо ребят воззрились на девушку. Неужели Гермиона сказала что-то против директора?  
  
Грейнджер побежала в спальню за чернилами и пергаментом, чтобы начать подготовку к Бдению. Вернувшись, она присоединилась к Уизли, сгрудившимися у маленького журнального столика рядом с камином. Лица ребят светились решимостью и желанием добиться хоть каких-то изменений в сложившейся ситуации.  


***

  
  
В маленькой комнатке для совещаний в Хогсмиде одиннадцать членов Совета дожидались своего двенадцатого товарища, чтобы перенестись из деревни по каминной сети с помощью Летучего пороха. Рита сообщила директору, что у нее есть конфиденциальная информация, которую она готова рассказать только лично, чтобы они все имели возможность ее обсудить и вынести решение.  
  
В окно влетел жук со странными отметинами на спинке. Он превратился в странно одетую женщину в вычурных очках. Но все так хотели услышать новости, что никто не обратил никакого внимания на эксцентричность ее наряда.  
  
Рита Скитер рухнула на единственный свободный стул и благодарно отхлебнула ледяного тыквенного сока из кубка, предложенного профессором МакГонагалл.  
  
— Спасибо, теперь к делу. Понимаю, что вам не терпится услышать новости. Первое: Волдеморт _знает_ , что они не погибли. Он не говорил, _откуда_ он это узнал (ну, я по крайней мере этого не слышала), но Поттер _совершенно точно_ жив.  
  
Над столом прокатился совместный вздох. Вздохнула даже большая черная собака.  
  
Рита снова отхлебнула сока и продолжила:  
  
— Но он не знает, где они, и как им удалось сбежать. В первую ночь Хвосту приходилось практически на себе тащить его в Тронный зал и обустраивать его там так, чтобы Пожиратели не заметили его слабости, когда придут отчитываться. Он хорошо держался там, в зале, но по окончанию приема Хвосту снова пришлось практически нести хозяина в кровать, где он тут же заснул. С тех пор он каждый день понемногу восстанавливает силы. Я не могу сказать, что сейчас он так же силен, как и прежде, но, думаю, что он восстановится за несколько дней.  
  
Скитер продолжала рассказ:  
  
— Теперь перейдем к отчетам Пожирателей. Они все еще ищут мастера Зелий, который смог бы заменить Снейпа. Выяснилось, что они прекрасно знали о его предательстве, однако им нужны были зелья, которые был способен приготовить только он. Они собираются наложить _Империус_ на человека по имени Эрик Брюмайстер. Возможно, вам следует спрятать его. Они собираются завтра напасть на него в его же собственном доме. У него нет семьи, так что взятие заложников тут бесполезно. Вторая возможная жертва сейчас за пределами страны, и они не знают, когда он вернется. Имени они не называли.  
  
\- Волдеморт потихоньку восстанавливает силы. Все время орет на Хвоста, что ему нужны новые рекруты, все равно какие, пусть даже и ученики. Он все время повторяет, что ему нужна их сила. Я не знаю как, но, похоже, он каким-то образом тянет из них жизненную силу. Может быть, через Метку?  
  
\- В сочельник Пожиратели планируют устроить рейд на Азкабан, чтобы вытащить оттуда всех своих и тех, кто согласится примкнуть к ним. Дементоры нападут на авроров и затем скроются с острова, чтобы позволить Пожирателям забрать тех, кого те хотят. Когда они закончат, дементоры вернутся и сделают вид, что были отогнаны Патронусами и ну никак не связаны с прорывом. Нападение запланировано на время обеда, когда тюрьму охраняют только дементоры, а все авроры собираются в Обеденном зале.  
  
\- Это все, что я могу сообщить на данный момент. Можете задавать вопросы, если смогу, обязательно отвечу, — многолетний опыт работы репортером позволял Рите докладывать быстро и четко, не уклоняясь от сути. Все присутствующие некоторое время размышляли, переваривая информацию, а затем попытались задать вопросы — все разом.  
  
Дамблдор резко хлопнул в ладоши, призывая всех к тишине:  
  
— Давайте, начну я, а все остальные зададут вопросы позже, если таковые останутся. Рита, ты сказала, что Волдеморт уверен, что двое пропавших все еще живы, но он не знает, где они находятся, так?  
  
— Да, он разослал всех свободных Пожирателей на поиски, пока безуспешно. Кстати, у него есть несколько шпионов в Мунго. Я не могу узнать, кто это был, из-за их плащей и масок, но я бы не стала отправлять туда людей на лечение. Их хозяин настолько расстроен, что они с радостью сгребут любого аврора или другого поборника Света за шкирку и притащат пред алы очи Волдеморта, только чтобы заслужить его расположение. Также они отслеживают покупки ингредиентов для зелий.  
  
Все с облегчением вздохнули, услышав о том, что Гарри и Снейп все еще живы. Они смогли продержаться так долго, значит остается шанс найти их. Но почему же Снейп не связался с ними? Где они, что с ними такого случилось? Люпин наклонился и зарылся лицом в шерсть своей собаки, шепча ей на ухо слова, которые Рита не могла расслышать.  
_  
"Боже мой, Люпин действительно любит эту собаку — видимо, из-за того, что сам оборотень"_ , — подумала Рита.  
  
Дамблдор перевел взгляд на двух присутствующих авроров:  
  
— Вам нужно связаться с мадам Боунс и получить разрешение на перемещение Пожирателей из Азкабана в другое место. Я помню, что недавно арестованные Пожиратели находятся уже не в этой тюрьме, но нужно удостовериться, что и остальные будут вне доступа Волдеморта, — все кивнули, и Дамблдор продолжил.  
  
— Я лично знаком с Эриком. Возможно, он согласится немного поработать в замке, пока не вернется Северус. Я свяжусь с ним по окончании собрания.  
  
Дамблдор обернулся:  
  
— Профессор МакГонагалл, профессор Флитвик, не могли бы вы начать исследования влияния Метки на носителя — возможно ли поглощение энергии, и если да, есть ли способ прервать этот процесс, пока Волдеморт еще слаб. Нам также необходимо найти способ проверки на наличие Метки — скоро ученики вернутся с каникул. Мы хотим дать возможность последовать за Светом всем ученикам: нам не нужно повторения ситуации с Малфоем, Креббом и Гойлом. Возможно, поставить какое-то сканирующее заклятие у входа? Артур, тебе нужно начать расследование в Мунго, попроси мадам Помфри помочь, у нее есть там связи.  
  
— Это все мои вопросы, кто-нибудь еще хочет что-нибудь спросить, прежде чем мы отпустим мисс Скитер отдыхать и набираться сил перед следующим полетом в Литл-Хенглтон?  
  
Кингсли поднял взгляд:  
  
— Вы сказали, что Хвост вызвал на собрание _всех_ Пожирателей. Вы смогли подсчитать, сколько последователей у него осталось? Я знаю, что наши работники делали засады на Пожирателей, уже получивших задания, все благодаря вашей информации. С задержанными здесь, в Хогвартсе, и теми, которых удалось поймать в Министерстве, у нас получается пятьдесят семь задержанных, не считая тех, что уже были в Азкабане. Он подозревает кого-то конкретного? А то мы могли бы поймать и их заодно с теми, кто отправится завтра ловить Эрика.  
  
— Он не называл имен, но был очень расстроен. Но никого за это не наказал, и некоторые его подчиненные из высшего круга, начинают размышлять об этом, хотя и не в открытую, конечно. Он был очень разозлен, но почему-то не швырялся в них проклятиями. Мы-то, конечно, знаем, что он не хочет рисковать своим выздоровлением, и швыряться _Круциациусами_ , но они-то не в курсе. Я пересчитала их — семьдесят один человек, считая Хвоста. Мне кажется, если вам удастся поймать Хвоста, это будет для него большим ударом. Он использует его как раба, и, мне кажется, что только он и знает о слабости Волдеморта и может заботиться о нем. Как только он выберется из дома в какое-нибудь знакомое мне место, я немедленно вам сообщу. Но пока он не покидал особняк. Чтобы он вышел, потребуется что-то очень крупное. Я знаю, что Волдеморт не любит его и ждет не дождется, когда вернутся Малфой и остальные.  
  
Кингсли, кажется, остался доволен тем, что ряды Пожирателей стремительно сокращались. Если бы у них получалось в каждый выход брать по три-четыре Пожирателя, они смогли бы лишить Волдеморта почти всей поддержки и напасть на него. Он повернулся к Дамблдору:  
  
— Мы знаем, где находится его логово, он, очевидно, слаб, почему нам не атаковать его прямо сейчас, когда он почти без поддержки. Я же знаю, что мы можем собрать достаточно людей Ордена и авроров, чтобы уничтожить его!  
  
Дамблдор печально покачал головой:  
  
— Мы обсудим это чуть позже. Еще срочные вопросы есть? Нет, тогда спасибо за помощь, и береги себя, Рита. Иди перекуси что-нибудь и спроси у эльфов где можно разместиться, чтобы отдохнуть. Я знаю, что многие здесь очень переживают за наших друзей и очень благодарны тебе за помощь, — директор взял женщину за руку и крепко пожал, проводив до выхода с самыми сердечными благодарностями.  
  
Как только она ушла, Дамблдор снова хлопнул в ладоши, чтобы утихомирить споры, разгоревшиеся после ухода Риты.  
  
— Внимание. То, что я вам сейчас сообщу, _не должно_ покинуть пределы круга находящихся в этой комнате. Вам придется принести Нерушимый обет. Я не хотел делиться этой информацией ни с кем, кроме Гарри, но теперь я должен спасти многие жизни.  
  
После того, как все принесли клятву, директор глубоко вздохнул и начал:  
  
— Существует Пророчество, касающееся Гарри и Волдеморта. Вам не нужно знать его целиком, достаточно того, что Гарри своим шрамом был отмечен как _единственный_ , способный победить Темного Лорда. Более ни у кого нет **силы, способной уничтожить** Волдеморта раз и навсегда. Я не буду посылать людей на верную смерть, в битву, которую невозможно выиграть.  
  
В комнате повисла мертвая тишина. Все размышляли о Пророчестве, предназначенном маленькому, худому, искалеченному подростку. Сириус, который перекинулся в человека, как только Рита вышла, сгорбился в объятиях Люпина. Артур с Молли молча потрясенно держались за руки.  
  
Альбус дал членам Ордена немного времени, чтобы прийти себя после такого потрясения, прежде чем вернуться к насущным проблемам:  
  
— Кингсли, ты что-то хотел передать Сириусу?  
  
— А, да, точно, держи. Мы поймали этих двоих, когда они пытались украсть аптекаря из Косого Переулка, вчера, прямо среди бела дня. Видимо, они совершенно отчаялись — он ведь даже не мастер Зелий. Если бы они его спросили, то узнали бы, что он покупает готовые зелья. Аврор протянул Сириусу желтый шарик с двумя нервными мышками-песчанками. Ремус забрал шарик и убрал его в свою поношенную кожаную сумку.  
  
— Получается пятьдесят девять. Нам опять придется расширять клетку — она и так трещит по швам. Нужно расселить Малфоев — старшие пытаются загрызть младшего, и отсадить Лестранжей — они кусают всех остальных. Во всем остальном все в порядке. Приносите еще. У нас, в "Благородном доме Блеков", еще куча места, — сказал Сириус.  
  
Молли внимательно посмотрела на него:  
  
— А как вы защищаете их от Кричера? И кто присматривает за ними, пока вы здесь, на собрании?  
  
Мужчины рассмеялись, и Ремус, опомнившийся раньше, ответил:  
  
— Кричер прекрасно понимает, что Клювокрыл сожрет его на обед, если он зайдет в комнату, а кроме гиппогрифа там еще шесть кошек миссис Фигг. Пока еще никто из песчанок не порывался бежать, но мы на всякий случай наложили на клетки кучу заклинаний. Они в любом случае не смогут превратиться обратно в людей, поскольку были превращены в животных насильно. Когда мы их кормим, нам приходится вдвоем десять минут колдовать, чтобы только приоткрыть клетки.  
  
Сириус ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Так что, Альбус, у нас сегодня будут новые питомцы из Азкабана? Может быть, новый министр, все-таки, проведет внезапную инспекцию и выкинет оттуда к чертям всех дементоров.  
  
Альбус задумчиво кивнул:  
  
— Насколько мне известно, в Азкабане осталось всего пятнадцать Пожирателей смерти, и лишь шестеро или семеро тех, кто все еще разумен в достаточной степени, чтобы быть хоть как-то полезным Волдеморту. Но он может попытаться завербовать новых сторонников, чтобы восстановить свои силы, так что мы постараемся устранить всех тех, кто остался. Я думаю, нам пригодится заклинание Иллюзии. Мы наложим его на койки и, под предлогом травли "паразитов", сегодня в полдень осторожно заберем оставшихся заключенных. Тонкс, Кингсли, не могли бы вы встретиться с мадам Боунс после нашего совещания и выразить наше желание предоставить место для заключения под стражу оставшихся Пожирателей и прочих арестантов, которых, возможно, сможет найти Волдеморт, в случае, если он _может_ качать из них силы посредством Метки.  
  
Авроры согласно кивнули. Дамблдор спросил насчет оставшихся вопросов, и совещание продолжилось обсуждением планов по поиску Гарри и Северуса, поскольку они _узнали_ , что те все еще живы. Дамблдор озвучил мысль о том, что связь между Лордом и Гарри посредством шрама позволила им понять, что мальчик еще жив. Через несколько часов, обсудив все планы по поводу Азкабана, Эрика и его похитителей, все наконец покинули комнату, все еще шокированные вестями о Пророчестве, но уже нашедшие новую надежду.  


***

  
  
Альбус сидел у себя в кабинете, у него на душе наконец-то полегчало за все те тринадцать дней, прошедших с исчезновения мальчиков. Правда, он все еще волновался о том, почему Северус до сих пор никак не связался с ним. Даже если Гарри был слишком тяжело ранен для транспортировки, у Снейпа все еще были возможности связаться с директором. А если верить словам Риты, он получил всего лишь два _Круциациуса_. Боль после них ужасающа, но она вместе с дрожью проходит через пару дней, даже если ее не лечить. Если только Гарри не ранен совсем смертельно, а Северус не сошел с ума от пыток, как Долгопупсы. Нет, об этом лучше вовсе не думать, может, они просто исчезли и оказались где-то очень далеко, без всякой возможности связи. Или прячутся, чтобы позже спокойно вернуться домой.  
  
Да, наверное, так оно и есть: выброс Силы был очень мощный, они могли оказаться где-нибудь в Европе или даже Америке, Гарри ведь очень сильный маг. Особенно, когда напуган до того, чтобы применить _всю_ свою силу. Кому бы еще удалось самостоятельно прогнать целую сотню дементоров в тринадцать лет! Директор начал составлять список людей за рубежом, с которыми можно было бы тайно связаться, и в этот момент его прервали профессор МакГонагалл и пятеро друзей Гарри.  
  
Альбус улыбнулся впервые за две недели, поблескивая глазами над очками-половинками. И пригласил всех шестерых присесть, создав еще стульев. Потом директор облокотился на свой стол, аккуратно сложив руки перед собой.  
  
— А, дети, у меня для вас есть хорошие новости, и я рад, что вы решили заглянуть ко мне. У нас есть очень надежный информатор, который только сегодня подтвердил, что профессор и Гарри все еще живы. Мы пока не знаем где они, и здоровы ли, но надеемся, что сможем найти их в самое ближайшее время, — улыбнулся директор гриффиндорцам.  
  
Вступила Гермиона:  
  
— Это замечательные новости, профессор, но мы пришли просить вас разрешить нам провести ночную Службу в канун Рождества, с молитвой о скором и безопасном возвращении Гарри и профессора Снейпа. А уж с этими хорошими новостями все станет еще лучше, — тут она принялась объяснять профессорам суть ночного Бдения, и то, как его следует проводить.  
  
Профессор Дамблдор дал им разрешение на проведение церемонии, но запретил приглашать на нее больше людей. Он все так же продолжал скрывать пропажу Гарри и Снейпа от остальных, а если бы студенты вернулись в школу, этого бы обязательно всплыло наружу. Правда, он разрешил им пригласить членов Ордена и людей из Министерства, которые уже знали о похищении и последующем исчезновении ученика и профессора.  
  
Профессор МакГонагалл понимала, что ее ученикам сейчас было трудно, и они чувствовали себя бесполезными, потому что ничем не могли помочь в поисках, но очень хотели хоть что-то сделать. Поэтому она предложила им помочь с подготовкой праздничного ужина, когда странники вернутся и будут достаточно здоровы для того, что принимать поздравления.  
  
Правда, она сказала, что это может подождать до возвращения всех учеников в январе, чтобы в этом могли принять участие все желающие. Она уверила их, что пропавшие вернутся задолго до этого, но могут оказаться просто не готовы к большим сборищам. Профессор послала внимательный взгляд Альбусу поверх голов ребят, так что он немедленно согласился с этим предложением. Ребята исчезли в дверях, торопливо обсуждая планы. Вскоре на лестнице послушался удаляющийся топот ребят.  
  
Перед тем, как обернуться к своему старому другу, Миневра дождалась, пока за ребятами закроются двери.  
  
— Я знаю, что мы не знаем, когда их удастся найти, но этим детям нужно сосредоточиться хоть на чем-то, кроме сидения на одном месте и бесплодных переживаний о судьбе Гарри. К тому же, идея с ночным Бдением хороша и может здорово поднять всем дух.  
  
— Я полностью согласен с этим, Миневра. К тому времени мы как раз покончим с Азкабаном. Перерыв у стражей с пяти тридцати до половины седьмого, так все успеют вернуться в замок задолго до полуночи. Мне все еще нужно связаться с Эриком по поводу приезда. У тебя все?  
  
— На самом деле нет, Альбус. Я тут вспомнила кое-что из разговоров Сириуса и Джеймса о Петтигрю. Это было еще когда они учились в школе: я услышала обрывок разговора в коридоре. Они могли нашептать что угодно Петтигрю в ухо, пока тот спал, и на следующее утро Питер думал, что эта замечательная идея пришла к нему во сне. Он так и не понял, что за этим стояли его друзья. Если бы Рита могла нашептать ему, что он должен прийти поискать нужное зелье для Лорда в кабинете Северуса, мы бы выманили его из замка и поймали. Это очистит имя Сириуса, и ему больше не придется скрываться под личиной собаки.  
  
Альбус сверкнул глазами:  
  
— Миневра, какая замечательная идея, дай мне немного времени на проверку, и, если это правда, я немедленно свяжусь с Ритой, чтобы она нашептала ему в ухо прямо сегодня. Боги, это так же обрадует остальных, как и удар по самому Тому!  
  
Профессор попрощалась, хотя и не была уверена, что директор вообще услышал ее, занятый связью по каминной сети.  


***

  
  
Уже через час, Альбус сидел за своим столом, наконец-то ощущая, что у них начинает получаться хоть что-то. Теперь он чувствовал себя намного лучше — впервые за две недели у него появилась надежда. Ремус и Сириус подтвердили воспоминания Миневры, извинились за то, что сами не вспомнили об этом раньше, хотя до сегодняшнего момента это все равно имело мало смысла. Рита немедленно согласилась с планом, потому что ей до ужаса хотелось поучаствовать хоть в чем-то, кроме наблюдения и бесконечных докладов. К тому же, ей было прекрасно известно, где спит Хвост. Чем дольше она наблюдала за этими садистами, тем больше ей самой хотелось их проклясть!  
  
Эрик обрадовался возможности вернуться в замок и был очень рад оказать помощь на время отсутствия профессора Снейпа, к тому же профессору наверняка нужно будет отдохнуть после возвращения. Альбус так и не сказал Эрику, что Волдеморт охотился за ним. Его старый друг начинал тяготиться тем, что находился на пенсии и горел желанием помочь и оказаться полезным, хоть и временно. Он был рад тому, что сможет провести Сочельник и Рождество в замке, и благодарен Альбусу за то, что тот прислал парочку эльфов упаковать все необходимое для поездки, чтобы он смог добраться в замок к завтраку. Эрик рассеяно попрощался, явно занятый составлением мысленного списка нужных и не очень вещей.  


***

  
  
Но самая лучшая новость пришла от мадам Боунс. Она решила вручить каждому из охранников-людей в Азкабане по порт-ключу, чтобы те смогли переместиться с острова за пятнадцать минут до назначенной атаки на тюрьму. Остров останется во власти дементоров, а Орден будет нести личную ответственность за каждого узника, который сохранил достаточно разума для того, чтобы попытаться сбежать, до тех пор, пока не будет придуман способ надежно упрятать их за решетку. Министр уточнила, что узников осталось так мало, что Волдеморт был бы рад любому из них. Она отправила отряд авроров и пару целителей, для того, чтобы те осмотрели узников — отчасти для того, чтобы выполнить административный долг, отчасти для того, чтобы тайно забрать тех, кто хоть как-то может быть им полезен, ну или хотя бы сохранил остатки разума.  
  
Оставленные ими иллюзии должны были продержаться еще несколько дней, а Ремус тем временем в различных лондонских зоомагазинах скупил достаточно песчанок для того, чтобы переселить в них все "население" Азкабана и разместить в старой Бальной зале в доме Сириуса. Мадам Боунс была прекрасно осведомлена о невиновности Сириуса, но у нее пока было слишком мало доказательств, чтобы выступать перед Визенгамотом. Она с радостью приняла приглашение на Бдение и пообещала отпустить на него всех работников Министерства, кто захочет пойти.  


***

  
  
Рано утром Рита, удостоверившись, что поблизости никого нет, осторожно превратилась в человека и тихо прокралась к спящему Хвосту. Склонившись к его уху, она прошептала следующее:  
  
— Снейпа все еще нет, но в его лаборатории наверняка остались уже готовые зелья. Я мог бы пробраться в Хогвартс и принести их Хозяину. Тогда вся слава достанется **_мне_**. Поскольку Снейпа нет, охранные заклятья не станут проблемой, и меня _ничто_ не сможет остановить, — Дамблдор говорил Рите, что будет лучше, если она прикинется, что Хвост говорит сам с собой: хорошо, что Мародеры опытным путем выяснили это.  
  
Рита, кажется, продолжала ухмыляться, даже превращаясь в жука: Петтигрю явно заглотил наживку. Он начал бормотать во сне, и Рита услышала именно то, что она шептала. Теперь ей, перед тем, как докладывать Дамблдору, нужно было выяснить, доложит ли Хвост Хозяину о такой замечательной придумке. Ей не пришлось долго ждать, поскольку уже через полчаса тот проснулся и убежал суетиться у постели своего господина.  
  
— Простите за то, что смею вас тревожить, Хозяин, но с вашего позволения я мог бы проникнуть в Хогвартс и добыть зелья, которые Снейп уже приготовил для вас и оставил в своей лаборатории. Старый хрыч наверняка не проверял и не восстанавливал защитные чары. Я бы мог принести зелья до сегодняшнего рейда, Хозяин, если пожелаете, — Петтигрю боялся даже голову поднять, но все же надеялся, что Хозяин позволит ему выслужиться и заработать похвалу.  
  
Нечеловечески тонкий, костлявый палец скользнул по дрожащей щеке Хвоста, и Волдеморт зло расхохотался:  
  
— Да, мне нравитссся эта идея, отправляйсся немедленно и проделай все быссстро. Не забудь всссять что-то, в чем их несссти, чтобы не перебить все по дороге. Иди сссейчассс же. И не подведи меня, Хвоссст, иначе я очень рассстроюсь.  
  
Питер, все еще стоя на коленях, отполз на несколько шагов, непрерывно кланяясь:  
  
— Я не подведу вас, Хозяин. Я быстро, спасибо, Хозяин.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, он быстро выбежал из комнаты и сразу же направился в лабораторию, чтобы забрать с собой пару уменьшенных сундуков для зелий. Петттигрю вышел из дома и аппарировал в Запретный лес, не заметив жука, притаившегося у него на плече. Рита взлетела, как только Хвост сорвался с места, и, превратившись в человека, связалась с Дамблдором через медальон. Как только он замерцал, она зашептала:  
  
— Крыс тут, торопится к замку. Конец связи.  
  
Миневра МакГонагалл быстро перешла из комнат профессора Снейпа в его личную лабораторию и обернулась кошкой. Поддержку ей оказывали Миссис Норис и Живоглот. Хорошо, что МакГонагалл в кошачьей форме могла общаться с другими кошками, ведь тот же Живоглот, будучи наполовину книззлом, конечно, был крайне умен, но все же оставался котом.  
  
Ремус Люпин притаился в укромном уголке недалеко от входа, поглядывая в Карту Мародеров, Сириус - в обличье Бродяги - стоял на страже неподалеку от лаборатории. Люпин коснулся своего медальона и зашептал:  
  
— Он вошел в замок, в своей крысиной форме, направляется в подземелья. Я далеко за ним, но буду поглядывать в Карту. Конец связи.  
  
Через пятнадцать минут, Табби заметила острый носик и усы, просунувшиеся в узкую щель под незапертой дверью лаборатории. Она хмуро подумала: _"Неужели он действительно настолько тупой, решив, что мы оставим это место без охраны? Особенно теперь, когда здесь нет Снейпа. Он вообще подумал о том, что первыми сюда попытаются вломиться студенты того же Слизерина?"_  
  
Тихое "Он внутри" послужило Дамблдору сигналом для того, чтобы войти в лабораторию и обездвижить бывшего друга Поттеров, который предал их и послужил причиной их смерти. Директор выждал минутку, Хвост оборотился в человека и принялся искать зелья. Именно тогда Дамблдор тихо подошел к нему со спины. Беззвучное Обездвиживающее свалило Петтигрю на пол, за ним последовали Связывающее, Антиаппарирующее и Антиоборотное заклятья.  
  
Двух кошек с благодарностью отпустили на кухню за вкусным вознаграждением, Табби и Бродяга вернулись в человеческий облик, и вся эта странная процессия направилась в кабинет директора, где их дожидались мадам Боунс и два аврора. Шествие возглавлял Дамблдор, левитируя тело Хвоста, следом шли профессора МакГонагалл и Флитвик, за ними Ремус, Сириус, Артур Уизли и мадам Помфри.  
  
Петтигрю быстро привязали к стулу, проверили все защитные заклятья и только после этого мадам Помфри привела его в себя. Хвост быстро огляделся по сторонам, с каждой секундой все больше и больше мрачнея: видимо, узнавал знакомые лица. Заметив авроров и министра Магии, Питер понял, что дни его свободы сочтены, однако и испытал заметное облегчение, осознав, что ему больше не придется возвращаться к Хозяину.  
  
Аврор влил три капли Веритасерума в рот Петтигрю и дождался, пока у того остекленеют глаза и расслабятся мышцы лица. После чего отступил и кивнул министру. Чиновник, сидящий за столом директора, приготовив пергамент и перо, принялся описывать процедуру.  
  
Вперед выступил второй аврор, который и принялся допрашивать Петтигрю:  
  
— Имя?  
  
— Питер Петтигрю.  
  
— Вы являетесь последователем Темного Лорда?  
  
— Да.  
  
— У вас есть Темная Метка?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы были Хранителем Тайны Джеймса и Лили Поттер?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы предали их, передав информацию Темному Лорду?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Вы убивали магглов, чтобы впоследствии обвинить Сириуса Блека в этом преступлении?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Был ли когда-либо Сириус Блек Пожирателем смерти или иным последователем Темного Лорда?  
  
— Нет, никогда.  
  
— Гарри Поттер и Северус Снейп живы?  
  
— Да, Темный Лорд привязал жизненную силу мальчишки к себе в прошлом июне. Если Поттер умрет, его магия перейдет к моему хозяину. Он думает, что Снейп еще жив, но не уверен в этом.  
  
Допрос продолжался еще некоторое время, но Сириус и Ремус не слышали этого, слишком погруженные в переживания. Так они и стояли, вцепившись друг в друга для поддержки.  
  
Мадам Боунс подошла к директорскому столу, достала из ящика заполненный пергамент, снимающий с Сириуса Блека все предъявленные тому обвинения и размашисто подписала его. Затем она вручила его чиновнику, чтобы тот сделал копию и убрал пергамент на хранение. Одна копия была торжественно вручена Сириусу, и мадам Боунс радостно пожала его руку:  
  
— Мы отправим копию в Гринготтс сегодня же в полдень, так что они снимут арест с вашего сейфа и сейфов твоей семьи. Я сейчас же отправлю копию в "Пророк" на публикацию. Думаю, говорить о репарациях и восстановлении вас в должности аврора следует уже после Рождества, хотя, я пойму вашу мотивацию, если вы откажетесь работать на Министерство. Хорошего дня, леди и джентльмены. Я вернусь вечером, к Бдению, но сейчас нам нужно следить за Азкбаном!  
  
При этих словах чиновник и авроры попрощались и направились к выходу из кабинета. Сириус немедленно взвыл от восторга и накинулся на Дамблдора с вопросами, можно ли ему оформить официальную опеку над Гарри, чтобы ему уже никогда не пришлось возвращаться на Тисовую улицу. Альбус вежливо предложил отложить этот вопрос до того момента, как Гарри вернется, и напомнил Сириусу, что у них еще множество других дел. Люпин достал из сумки знакомый желтый шарик, Дамблдор превратил Петтигрю в песчанку и засунул его туда.  
  
Друзья радостно отправились на площадь Гриммо, добавить новое животное в их домашнюю колонию. Ремус и Сириус остались там, готовить дом к прибытию новой партии песчанок, пообещав вернуться вечером.  


***

  
  
Кингсли и Тонкс чуть позже присоединились к тихому, но радостному семейному обеду. Они привезли с собой сто пятьдесят шесть песчанок. Мужчины похвалились перед аврорами целой сетью клеток и туннелей, созданной на третьем этаже специально для грызунов. Клювокрыл, переехавший туда же с парой новых кошек от Арабеллы Фигг, похоже, любил наблюдать за тем, как грызуны носятся по прозрачным тоннелям и крутят колеса. Сами песчанки глазели на него с большим недоверием, потому что их явно беспокоило соседство девяти кошек и одного гиппогрифа.  
  
Четверка с хохотом переселила новых жильцов, Сириус с Ремусом обновили чары защиты и наблюдения, и все отправились на кухню: обедать и ждать новостей о рейде на Азкабан. Тонкс и Кингсли ушли сразу после обеда, пообещав связаться с ними в случае чего и встретиться вечером на Бдении.  


***

  
  
В семь вечера мадам Боунс по каминной сети сообщила Дамблдору результаты операции:  
  
— Волдеморт прибыл в Азкабан примерно с полусотней Пожирателей, но всем нашим удалось спокойно покинуть остров. Естественно, Пожиратели были жутко расстроены тем, что им некого было освобождать. Они взбесились и принялись крушить камеры, убили десятка три сумасшедших узников, которые еще оставались в тюрьме. Волдеморт был так зол, что использовал какое-то темное заклятие, которое буквально выкинуло дементоров в море. Похоже, они не способны достаточно быстро замораживать соленую воду, чтобы их плащи не намокли, так что все они утонули. Не знаю, погибли ли они, но наши следящие заклинания не отмечали их повторного появления. Я, конечно, оставила наших наблюдать, но, похоже, Волдеморт казал нам услугу, уничтожив дементоров. Сейчас тюрьма почти разрушена, но я уверена, что нам удастся отстроить новую, когда все это закончится, — мадам Боунс выглядела крайне довольной, рассказывая о результатах сегодняшней операции директору. — Я прибуду в замок к половине двенадцатого. Можем перенастроить каминную сеть на пару часов, если хотите.  
  
— Было бы замечательно. Не хотелось бы, чтобы все знали пароль от моего кабинета, ведь только здесь находится камин, подключенный к внешней каминной сети. Лучше всего, если вы подключите к общей сети камин в каморке рядом с Большим залом. Мы можем выставить там охрану для защиты от несанкционированного доступа.  
  
— Хорошо, я открою его в одиннадцать вечера: расскажите тем, кому посчитаете нужным, а я попрошу Кингсли, Артура и Тонкс распространить новости здесь. Увидимся, и не забудьте передать нашу благодарность вашему маленькому жучку. За замечательные новости! Я с удовольствием вручу Орден Мерлина вашему источнику, как только появится такая возможность, — с этими словами мадам Боунс прервала связь. А Дамблдор отправился готовиться к Бдению.  


***

  
  
Люди прибывали в замок на протяжении целого часа, как со стороны главного входа, так и каморки за Большим залом. Эльфы разместили столы и стулья рядами напротив подиума, устроенного на месте преподавательского стола. Пятеро ребят надели свои лучшие парадные мантии (Рон был очень благодарен братьям, купившим для него новую темно-синюю мантию) и устроились ждать, пока все соберутся. По замку витал дух волнения и надежды — впервые за эти две недели.  
  
Ровно в полночь, когда часы на башне пробили двенадцать раз, свечи, парящие в воздухе, опустились в руки собравшихся. Гермиона поднялась на ноги и попросила всех собравшихся встать. Теперь уже нельзя было разглядеть домашних эльфов и гоблинов, прибывших из Гринготтса, но она знала, что они здесь, выстроились у стен вместе с несколькими кентаврами. Девушка поднялась за трибуну, нервно откашлялась и начала речь:  
  
— Мы все сегодня собрались здесь в честь наших пропавших друзей, чтобы помолиться за их скорое счастливое возвращение. Просим вас сейчас присоединиться к нашей молитве, — и склонила голову.  
  
В Большом зале наступила тишина, прерываемая только шелестом дыхания сотни существ. Гермиона подняла голову, смахнула слезинку и продолжила:  
  
— Я подружилась с Гарри после того, как он вместе со мной и Роном боролся со здоровенным горным троллем на Хеллоуин в наш первый год учебы здесь. Гарри с Роном прибежали спасать меня из туалета, когда поняли, что я не слышала объявления в Большом зале. Гарри повис у тролля на загривке, отвлекая его от меня, а Рон вырубил его с помощью его же дубины. С этого началась наша дружба, и с того времени она только крепла. Я молюсь за их скорое возвращение. Я скучаю по тебе, Гарри. Надеюсь, вы с профессором Снейпом скоро вернетесь.  
  
— Я встретил Гарри в Хогвартс-экспрессе по дороге в школу. Он пригласил меня в купе, не обиделся на то, что я глазел на его шрам и принял меня таким, какой я есть. Гарри всегда было плевать на то, что он богат, а я — нет. Он доказал мне, что богатство моей семьи заключено в друзьях и любви. Он стал мне совсем как брат, а в некоторых смыслах даже ближе, чем брат. Возвращайся домой, Гарри. Я скучаю по тебе, и надеюсь, что вы с профессором скоро вернетесь, — Рон уступил место Джинни.  
  
— У меня вряд ли получится объяснить мои чувства, когда я очнулась в Тайной Комнате и увидела Гарри. Его укусил василиск, он умирал от его яда, но даже тогда, задыхаясь от боли, он думал только о том, как вытащить меня из этого ужасного места. А когда Фоукс исцелил его, он самолично вывел меня оттуда. С тех пор он и стал моим героем. Доберись домой скорее, я скучаю, – Джинни отвернулась, по ее лицу текли слезы.  
  
Близнецы поднялись на подиум вместе, и первым заговорил Джордж:  
  
— Гарри стал для нас еще одним братом с тех пор, как мы угнали у отца летающий Фордик, чтобы вытащить его из дома тетушки перед самым началом его второго курса. Мы думали, что Рон обманывает нас, но добравшись туда, обнаружили Гарри запертым в крохотной комнатушке с решетками на окнах. Пол был заставлен пустыми банками из-под супа, который тетка просовывала в кошачью дверцу в двери, чтобы Гарри не умер с голоду. Чтобы принести его вещи и сундук, запертый там на все лето, нам пришлось даже вскрыть замок на двери чулана. Мы нашли там старую кровать и другие вещи. Гарри рассказал нам, что дядя запирал его там на протяжении первых десяти лет житья с ними. Гарри заставил нас пообещать, что мы никому не расскажем об этом. Он никогда не жалел себя и всегда защищал слабых и бедных. Гарри, чувак, вернись скорее, мы скучаем, — в зале повисла тишина, многие были в шоке от подобных новостей и гневно клялись, что немедленно разберутся с этим.  
  
Фред продолжил:  
  
— Немногие здесь в курсе, что профессор Снейп помогал нам с нашими придумками со второго курса: позволял нам заказывать ингредиенты для зелий на его имя, пользоваться лабораториями после уроков, и проглядывал рецепты, следя, чтобы они были не слишком опасны. Он ведет себя как сальный ублюдок, но сердце у него все-таки есть. Он нам никогда не говорил этого, но нам кажется, что наши шутки нравятся ему не меньше, чем нам самим. Надеемся, вы скоро вернетесь домой, Гарри и профессор Снейп!  
  
За трибуну снова поднялась Гермиона. Она пригласила всех остальных тоже выйти и поделиться своей историей о пропавших.  
  
Дамблдор рассказал о том, как забирал Гарри с развалин дома его родителей, и о том, как он с течением времени все лучше узнавал профессора Снейпа. Несколько профессоров рассказали об уроках с участием Гарри и профессора, члены Ордена поделились историями о Снейпе, из которых становилась ясно его желание помочь другим, пусть он при этом и плевался ядом во все стороны. Некоторое его бывшие одноклассники говорили о хорошей, крепкой дружбе с Северусом.  
  
У Хагрида вся борода была в слезах, когда он начал свой рассказ:  
  
— Северус всегда помогал мне со всем тем, что мне было нужно для моих зверюшек. Я встретил его на втором курсе, он был очень одинок и часто заглядывал ко мне, рассказывал, как дела. Наша дружба длится уже много лет: снаружи он кажется жестоким и неприступным, но за всеми этими масками скрывается обыкновенный человек, со своими горестями и радостями. А Гарри-то, когда я забирал его к профессору Дамблдору, даже понятия не имел, что он — волшебник! Его дядя с тетей наплели ему, что его родители были никчемными пьяницами и разбились в аварии. Он был такой худенький, с большими глазищами, одетый в обноски старшего брата. Однако, хотя он столько времени прожил без любви, у него самые нежные сердце и душа, которые я когда-либо видел. Я скучаю по вам, друзья, возвращайтесь скорее.  
  
Ремус рассказал о тихом мальчике, упорно изучавшем заклятие Патронуса, потому что, каждый раз, когда рядом оказывался дементор, он слышал предсмертные крики своих родителей. Рассказал о восторге, с которым этот мальчик слушал истории о своих родителях, и спокойствии, с которым Гарри принял известие о том, что его учитель — оборотень. Он поблагодарил Снейпа за создание и разработку Антиликантропного зелья, которое позволяло ему сохранять человечность в течении полнолуний.  
  
Молли Уизли не могла говорить из-за душащих ее слез, но она безостановочно кивала, во время тихой речи своего мужа:  
  
— Гарри стал нам седьмым сыном, когда Рон с близнецами притащили его домой на втором курсе. Когда мы узнали, что его родичи запирают его и морят голодом, то поклялись, что наша семья станет его новым домом. Он никогда ни о чем не просил, и был благодарен за любое проявление доброты; благодаря ему мы осознали наше семейное счастье. Северус, пожалуйста, сохрани его, и возвращайтесь оба скорее, — когда они оба спустились с платформы, их встретил Перси, который повинился за свое кошмарное, заносчивое поведение и обнял своих родителей. К столам они вернулись уже вместе.  
  
Добби рассказал, как "Сильный и Великий Волшебник Гарри Поттер, сэр" хитростью заставил Люциуса Малфоя освободить его.  
  
Гоблин Грипхук поблагодарил Гарри за то, что тот называл его по имени и признавал, как равного.  
  
Рассказы завершились только к четырем утра. Гермиона попросила всех дождаться колокольного звона и затушить свечи с четвертым ударом часов. Последние пять минут все провели в молчании, погруженные в мысли о пропавших. Раз, два, три, четыре - и свечи погасли. Кажется, сам Хогвартс содрогнулся, и его стены засияли мягким белым светом, и чувство великого счастья наполнило сердца присутствующих.  
  
Пока люди собирались у столов, чтобы перекусить и освежиться, радостное настроение замка становилось все заметнее.  
  
**"Совсем скоро, мастер Гарри, ты вернешься, и я буду ждать тебя"** , — Хогвартс, впервые за много столетий, полностью очнулась ото сна. Она начала готовить комнаты для мастера Гарри и его отца, как наказали ей Основатели. Малыши в Большом зале еще не знали этого, но она понимала, что время скоро придет.  
  
Печальные, но все же исполненные надежды люди остались в замке, беседуя, пробуя замечательные еду и напитки, приготовленные эльфами, и наслаждаясь чувствами замка и его обитателей. Никто не хотел покидать Хогвартс этим спокойным, умиротворенным рождественским утром. Даже замок, кажется, затаил дыхание, совсем как малыш, который надеется, что Санта исполнил все его желания.  
  
Когда часы начали бить пять утра, в зале из ниоткуда возник столб ослепительно белой чистой Силы, так что всем присутствующим пришлось накрепко зажмуриться. С последним ударом часов прогремел гром, и все наконец обернулись посмотреть, что же все-таки произошло.


	18. Глава 18. Назад в будущее

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С этой главы и, надеюсь, до конца буду переводить я, Sevima. Приятно познакомиться со всеми старыми читателями и добро пожаловать новым. Мы со sKarEd будем рады всем))

Гарри и Северус уже не один месяц работали над Антиликантропным зельем, и, наконец-то, почувствовали, что добились некоторого прогресса. До Летнего солнцестояния оставалось меньше девяти недель, так что им приходилось работать не покладая рук. Главной проблемой было то, что у них не было объекта для своих тестов. Ведь это зелье было отравой для всех, кроме оборотней. Так что, когда к Мерлину обратился местный шериф с просьбой помочь с одной проблемой, они были просто счастливы. В прошлое полнолуние в одну из расставленных ловушек попал оборотень. Весь этот месяц он не представлял никакой угрозы, но с ростом новой луны, люди начинали все больше беспокоиться, не зная, что с ним делать. Поэтому шериф пришел к Мерлину за советом, что можно сделать, или помощью. Сам пострадавший, Руфус, был укушен лишь два месяца назад, а в соседней деревне у него были жена и ребенок. Он был хорошим человеком, поэтому никто не хотел просто убивать его, если можно было придумать что-то другое. Мерлин поблагодарил мужчину и сказал, что он сможет пережить полнолуние, до которого оставалось шесть дней, в подземельях замка, никому при этом не навредив.  
  
Поэтому, оба зельевара работали, как проклятые, чтобы закончить зелье за оставшееся время. Северус принес оборотню первую порцию Антиликантропного в полдень накануне полнолуния. И объяснил Руфусу, что оно поможет сохранить сознание в ясности в течение всей ночи. Но, продолжил он, у них имелся еще и опытный образец, который оборотень мог бы попробовать завтра, когда солнце сядет. Руфус с готовностью согласился. Так что следующей ночью все трое с нетерпением ждали восхода полной луны. Двое их них снаружи клетки, установленной в подземельях, и один - внутри, нервно сжимая кубок с зельем и не отрываясь смотря в небольшое окно под потолком.  
  
Когда время пришло, Северус произнес:  
  
\- Сейчас, Руфус. Залпом. Ты должен проглотить все до капли, невзирая на вкус. Ты сможешь, просто не останавливайся, - подбадривал он мужчину, пока тот пил отвратительную жижу. И он это сделал, хотя после ему пришлось пару раз сдержать рвотные порывы. Уронив кубок, мужчина вдруг закричал и упал на пол.  
  
Когда он начал трансформироваться, черная дымка, напоминавшая очертаниями тело зверя, окружила его, в то время как сам Руфус оставался человеком. Дымка оборотня продолжила расти в свете полной луны, натолкнулась на двух наблюдателей и, издав отчаянный вой, разлетелась на тысячи мелких обрывков. Руфус остался лежать на полу: без сознания, в свете той же луны, но в теле человека. Северус и Гарри боялись лишний раз вздохнуть, но спустя полчаса Руфус очнулся, сел и пожаловался на мучительную головную боль. Он посмотрел в окно, на все еще сияющую луну, и громко зевнул. Снейп передал ему подушку и одеяло, объяснив, что ему придется спать сегодня в клетке. Просто на всякий случай. И, оставив домовика следить за Руфусом, двое путешественников во времени вернулись в свои комнаты, чтобы насладиться заслуженным отдыхом.  
  
Утром Северус, Мерлин, Салазар и Гарри спустились в подземелья, чтобы выпустить Руфуса из клетки. Типки, домовик, доложил, что мужчина спокойно и без каких-либо происшествий проспал всю ночь. Северус задал еще пару вопросов:  
  
\- Как ты чувствуешь себя сейчас? Есть какие-то побочные эффекты, о которых нам следует знать?  
  
\- У меня была жуткая головная боль ночью, мой лорд, но сейчас я как огурчик. Большое спасибо, мой лорд, вы спасли мне жизнь. Если только Руфус может что-то для вас сделать, только дайте знать, мой лорд! - Руфус рассыпался в благодарностях, постоянно кланяясь, и пытаясь поцеловать Северусу ладони.  
  
Снейп предупреждающе поднял руки выше:  
  
\- Тебе нужно будет прийти сюда через месяц. Уже не надо будет пить никаких зелий. Мы просто хотим последить за тобой в течение следующего полнолуния, чтобы убедиться, что все прошло, как надо. После этого ты будешь полностью свободен. Спасибо за твою помощь, Руфус, - мужчина тут же согласился, все еще излучая благодарность. Типки отвел его на завтрак, после чего проводил к воротам замка.  
  
Отец и сын радостно обнялись. У них получилось! Люпин и все остальные оборотни будут свободны! Хотя Салазар немного огорчился. Некоторые из ингредиентов Антиликантропного зелья нельзя будет достать еще в течение нескольких сотен лет. И когда те запасы, что принес с собой Северус закончатся, он не сможет больше его варить.

 

***

  
  
Мерлин позвал Северуса и Гарри в свои комнаты на общее собрание с Основателями в тот же день, что ушел Руфус. Он дождался, когда все рассядутся и заговорил:  
  
\- У нас осталось лишь два месяца, чтобы подготовить все, что нужно, для возвращения Северуса и Гарри в их время. Поэтому к тому времени все незаконченные дела должны быть завершены. Селезар, ты должен просмотреть все воспоминания Гарри о Тайной комнате, чтобы смочь воссоздать ее в точно таком же виде под подземельями. Поселить в ней василиска мы сможем и позже, но остальное должно быть соблюдено, чтобы история смогла повторить себя. Ровена, сможешь придумать заклинание, чтобы вернуть наших друзей обратно в будущее? - перевел он взгляд от Сала к девушке.  
  
Та кивнула и ответила:  
  
\- Да, но мне понадобится помощь, чтобы закончить ритуал. Нужна будет сила элементалистов, твоя и Гарри, чтобы завершить его.  
  
\- Конечно, дитя мое, дай мне знать, когда у тебя будет свободное время, - Мерлин повернулся к Гарри, который гладил и негромко разговаривал с Карус, а та в ответ успокаивающе пела. Мальчик был все еще слишком уставшим после вчерашней ночи. Поэтому, когда Салазар протянул руку, чтобы тоже погладить Карус, Поттер дернулся от неожиданности и выронил посох, лежавший у него на коленях.  
  
Сал успел поймать его до того, как тот коснулся пола, и внезапно замер. Все взгляды в комнате обратились в его сторону, когда шар на верхушке посоха начал излучать мягкий серебряный свет с зелеными вкраплениями.  
  
\- Что? Разве Гарри не говорил, что эта штука будет работать лишь у того, с кем он находится в кровном родстве? Я что, его дальний предок? - он обратил на Мерлина смущенный взгляд. Тот попросил передать артефакт ему.  
  
Салазар передал его Годрику, чтобы тот отдал его дальше. Тут уже у Годрика он засветился золотым с малиновыми прожилками.  
  
\- Постойте, я могу чувствовать силу, исходящую из этого посоха. Но ведь этого не может быть. Я же не могу тоже быть предком Гарри? Между мной и Салазаром точно нет никакого кровного родства!  
  
Мерлин выглядел крайне озадаченным.  
  
\- Если Сал и Северус сварят зелье _Оrigo paterna_ *, мы, скомбинировав его с чарами _Progenitor_ **, думаю, сможем прояснить подобный эффект, - оба зельевара тут же согласно кивнули и разговор продолжился.  
  
\- Каждый из нас должен решить, что послать вместе с Гарри и Северусом в их время, но такое, чтобы оно уместилось в их замечательные сундуки. Артемиус, мне нужно, чтобы ты вместе с профессором Кеддли вычислили для наших друзей сколько именно времени прошло в будущем. Им понадобится эта информация, чтобы Гарри знал, нужно ли ему будет принимать более молодой облик. Иначе это привлечет слишком много внимания. А как мы поняли, Северус с Гарри решили, что мальчик будет изображать обычного пятикурсника, пока они не победят Волдеморта. Чтобы не просвещать противника раньше времени. Что-нибудь еще? Нет? Тогда мы соберемся вновь ровно через неделю. О, и Сал, как много времени займет изготовление зелья _Оrigo paterna_?  
  
\- С помощью Северуса и Гарри оно будет готово сегодня к вечеру. После чего ему еще нужно будет настояться в течение сорока восьми часов. А после - использовать, - ответил Салазар.  
  
\- Таким образом, мы его опробуем спустя две ночи, считая с этой. Может, после обеда в моих комнатах? - предложил Мерлин.  
  
\- Да, у нас как раз будет свободное время. Ровена, я уверен, что ты уже примерно знаешь, какое именно заклинание переделать, так? - спросил он свою невестку. Девушка кивнула, и волшебники начали расходиться, чтобы заняться своими собственными делами.  
  
___  
*Оrigo paterna (лат.) - Происхождение отца  
**Progenitor (лат.) - Основатель рода

 

***

  
  
Гарри мысленно вернулся на два дня назад: варка зелья была делом сложным, но увлекательным. Ему нравилось наблюдать за точностью и изяществом движений его отца, как и Салазара Слизерина. Он так многому научился у обоих, что сейчас было сложно поверить, что когда-то у него вообще были нелады с Зельями. Честно сказать, он волновался. Юноша знал очень мало о своих родителях, и _совершенно ничего_ \- о дедушках и бабушках, так что результат мог быть весьма поучительным. Поттер был уверен, что запомнил, как Хранитель озера говорил ему, что этот камень сможет использовать лишь его кровный родственник, но, может, он что-то и напутал. Может, имелись в виду лишь его предки.  
  
Тем вечером за ужином в комнатах Мерлина не было обычных дискуссий на разные философские темы. Наконец-таки час икс настал.  
  
Северус, в знак поддержки, опустил ладони на плечи Гарри и прошептал ему на ухо так, чтобы никто больше не мог его услышать:  
  
\- Не имеет значения кто является твоими родственниками, ты - все тот же Гарри! Не о чем беспокоиться, мы все равно будем любить тебя. Даже если окажется, что ты - ребенок любви далекой молодости Волдеморта... или даже моей.  
  
Поттер прыснул; он решил, что его отец отлично справляется с поднятием ему настроения. Мерлин мановением руки очистил стол, отправив грязную посуду на кухню, после чего Ровена разложила на нем внушительных размеров пергамент. Пробормотав заклинание, она зафиксировала его так, чтобы он не сворачивался. Следующее сделало так, что все замятины на нем разгладились. Вздохнув, девушка сделала сложный взмах палочкой над центром пергамента, одновременно произнеся нараспев:  
  
\- Родословная Гарри Джеймса Поттера.  
  
Салазар поднес золотой кубок под ладонь Гарри, а Северус достал ритуальный кинжал и сделал на ней небольшой надрез. Они отсчитали ровно пять капель, после чего Снейп провел кончиком пальца по ранке и бесследно ее излечил. Селазар помешал зелье в кубке стеклянной палочкой десять раз по часовой стрелке и протянул его Поттеру.  
  
Поморщившись от запаха, Гарри выпил все залпом, подождал пять минут и приложил обе ладони к чистому пергаменту максимально близко, но так, чтобы они не касались друг от друга. Из-под пальцев в разные стороны потекли золотые линии, превращающиеся в слова, написанные старинным изящным шрифтом, пока не заполнили всю поверхность пергамента. Сначала появилось его имя, потом два ответвления к его родителям, и дальше к дедам, прадедам, отображая на бумаге поколение за поколением, все дальше в прошлое, пока в самом верху снова не объединились в одну пару.  
  
\- Как... это возможно... моя мама была магглорожденной. Абсолютно все говорили мне это. Как же? - Северус отвел Гарри к дивану и усадил. Четверо Основателей старались не вглядываться в генеалогическое древо слишком сильно, не желая знать своего будущего. Лишь Мерлин по меньшей мере десять минут весьма тщательно изучал содержимое пергамента, после чего отошел от стола и подсел к Гарри. Взяв руки юноши в свои, он пристально посмотрел на него. Глаза старика сияли так, что было впору надевать солнцезащитные очки.  
  
\- Что ж, Гарри, получается, что оба родителя твоей матери были чистокровными сквибами, которые не поведали друг другу о своем магическом наследии. Твой отец ведет свой род от Галена и его жены, а мать - от Деаглана и его жены. И нет, Том Риддл не является потомком Салазара и Хельги. Если он действительно является "наследником Слизерина", то, разве что, от внебрачного сына Сала, Серена, того, кто похитил тебя и пытается терроризировать здешний народ уже не первый год.  
  
\- Так это поэтому я могу слышать Хогвартс? Поэтому смог достать меч Годрика из сортировочной шляпы на втором курсе, когда сражался с василиском? И змееуст тоже из-за этого? - Гарри ошеломленно смотрел на мага, засыпая того вопросами.  
  
\- Да. И мы должны убедиться, что события, которые должны произойти, пойдут своим чередом, чтобы злой маг смог восстановить свое тело, которое ты уничтожишь. У нас есть воспоминания и тебя, и твоего отца, так что мы сделали максимум, чтобы поддержать правильный ход истории. К счастью, большая часть ранней истории Хогвартса потеряна в веках. Это, конечно, по большей части лишь домыслы, но мы обязательно поселим в Тайной комнате василиска, которого ты победил в будущем, хотя я искренне надеюсь, что антимаггловские настроения - это дело рук незаконнорожденного сына Салазара, который называет себя его наследником. И если верить в то, что Годрик дрался и победил Слизерина, то, я полагаю, это произойдет в относительно далеком будущем, после того, как у него появятся дети, и что, если Годрик на самом деле одержит верх над Слизерином, то не над нашим. Я заметил в твоей родословной, что после трех поколений Гриффиндоры изменили свою фамилию на Поттеров. Подозреваю, из соображений безопасности, так что, мы проследим, чтобы это произошло. Таким образом, Гарри, ты был нам сыном в наших сердцах, а теперь стал им по факту. Привет, меня зовут Мерлин и я твой пра-пра-и-еще-много-раз-пра-дедушка, - старый маг открыл свои объятия, и Гарри с радостью крепко обнял его в ответ.  
  
Это был знаменательный вечер для Гарри, из-за чего юноша все никак не мог уснуть. Но отец сидел около его кровати и тихо разговаривал с ним, пока Поттер все-таки не отключился. Сны об Основателях, Мерлине и любви и теплоте обретенного им настоящего дома наполняли его разум и сердце.

 

***

  
  
Неделю спустя, за семь недель до Солнцестояния, Мерлин нашел лорда, владеющего пятью тысячами акров земли, на которой располагалось озеро Невинных. У него, по счастью, были проблемы с налогами у местного короля, и он с радостью продал весь участок за непомерную для тех времен сумму в тридцать галлеонов. Бумаги были составлены и, вместе с оставшимся золотом путешественников и особыми инструкциями для гоблинов, были отправлены в специальное хранилище Гринготтса. Они собирались взять ключ с собой в одном из своих сундуков, под завязку заполненных предметами, больше не встречающимися в их времени. У Северуса он был заполнен редкими ингредиентами для зелий, тщательно упакованными семенами, пакетиком со скорлупой феникса, старыми свитками с рецептами, а так же галлонами озерной воды (на всякий случай). Сундук Гарри был набит оружием от Годрика, красивыми мантиями от Ровены и Хельги, многими дюжинами редких книг, утерянных во времени, а так же свитком с генеалогическим древом его семьи и документами на усыновление.

 

***

  
  
Салазар и Северус сварили столько зелья для лечения оборотней, названного в силу их странного юмора "Зельем Поттера", на сколько хватило припасенных в карманах Снейпа необходимых для него ингредиентов. Той ночью, когда их с Гарри похитили, он как раз шел из кладовой, неся с собой некоторые редкие и опасные составляющие, в лабораторию, чтобы сварить зелье для Ремуса. Получилось не так уж много, но Салазар хотел помочь как можно большему числу больных.  
  
Сал подарил Северусу копии всех записей своих собственных наработок по зельям. Снейп сделал то же самое для своего названного брата. Гарри знал, что это двое будут скучать друг по другу, как знал, что и ему самому будет сильно не хватать всех, кого они тут встретили. Но у него были друзья и в будущем, а у его отца таковых не было. Он надеялся, что сможет помочь ему пережить разлуку с новообретенными друзьями из прошлого, хотя и понимал, что это будет сложно для них обоих.

 

***

  
  
Следующее собрание состоялось за шесть недель до Летнего солнцестояния. Ровена и Мерлин объявили, что закончили усовершенствования ритуала возвращения их обоих назад в будущее. Чтобы повторить то, что Поттер сделал чисто интуитивно, будучи в состоянии паники, потребуются вложения магической силы всех восьми волшебников. По крайней мере, теперь они знали, почему Гарри оказался таким сильным: имея в своем генеалогическом древе сразу две магические ветки, ведущие от одного предка - Мерлина, его наследие удвоило свою мощь.  
  
Время их прибывания в прошлом подходило к концу, но, раз уж они исправили большинство несоответствий и свели логические концы с концами, теперь все могли спокойно ожидать наступления дня Солнцестояния. Артемиус почти закончил свои расчеты, чтобы помочь Гарри с превращением в нужный возраст. Северус с сыном проводили со своей новой семьей столько времени, сколько вообще было возможно, стараясь сохранить для себя как можно больше воспоминаний о них. Гарри тщательно сортировал и раскладывал их по комнатам в своей голове каждую ночь, будто самые дорогие сокровища, что у него были.

 

***

  
  
Когда осталась лишь пять недель, Артемиус наконец-таки закончил свои расчеты и определил, что один день в прошлом ровнялся одному часу в будущем. Так что год пребывания здесь будет равен пятнадцати дням и пяти часам - там. Поэтому Гарри придется появиться в своем времени таким же, каким они встретили его на том лугу. Разве что, минус синяки и переломы, но тощим пятнадцатилетним мальчишкой, а не атлетически развитым шестнадцатилетним юношей, каким стал теперь. Гарри мог лишь надеяться на быструю победу над Томом, чтобы ему не приходилось оставаться в старом образе слишком долго!  
  
Используя всю информацию, что помнил Северус (Гарри, к счастью, помнил не особо много), они решили вернуться в 5 утра рождественским утром. Оба путешественника во времени не хотели устроить кому-нибудь своим появлением сердечный приступ, поэтому было решено, что они появятся в объявленное время в Большом зале, полагая, что в это время там никого не будет. Поттер не был уверен, что сможет удержать старую личину, израсходовав большую часть своей силы на обратное перемещение в будущее, поэтому он решил принять нужный образ прямо сейчас и оставаться в нем до самого момента отправления.

 

***

  
  
За четыре недели до часа икс, все в замке начали готовиться к экзаменационным испытаниям. Тогда еще не было СОВов как таковых, но Гарри и остальные ученики, закончившие семилетний курс обучения, должны были держать перед своими учителями выпускные тесты, которые в последствии трансформируются в ЖАБА. Конечно же, Гарри повторял себе, что _совершенно_ не волнуется; когда ему придется сдавать СОВы в Хогвартсе, чтобы не выбиваться из привычного всем образа, эти тесты не будут иметь особо значения. Было лишь одно "но": он очень хотел хорошо показать себя перед отцом и остальными своими прабабушками и прадедушками. _Черт_ , как же странно это звучит!

 

***

  
  
Следующая неделя прошла, как в тумане. Гарри сдавал экзамен за экзаменом, вспомнив все, что когда-либо изучал. Гермиона бы обзавидовалась, узнав, что среди предметов были Магические дуэли, Фехтование и Борьба, Чары, Арифмантика, Древние языки, Гадание, Гербология, Зелья, История Магии, Магическия Культура, Колдомедицина, Астрономия, Древние Руны и даже Уход за Магическими Существами. Гарри просто не мог поверить, что оказался способен сдать аж четырнадцать экзаменов. А после ему выдадут сертификаты, благодаря которым он сможет преподавать и заниматься дальнейшей научной деятельностью по всем этим предметам.  
  
К удивлению юноши даже Мерлин составил небольшие испытания по всем трем силам элементалиста! Для проверки воздушной магии он должен был подняться в воздух и зависнуть там на три минуты, поднять воздушный Щит, который должен был выдержать атаку огненных шаров Мерлина, вызвать, а после развеять грозу, и даже управлять средних размеров торнадо. Тесты на огненную магию были так же сложны: ему нужно было кинуть несколько огненных шаров, вызвать и удержать огонь в ладони, зажечь факел, создать и направить в нужном направлении молнию, создать и остановить локальный пожар. Экзамен на магию земли ему даже понравился: плавка металла, создание драгоценных камней, поднятие из земли каменных монолитов и выравнивание небольшого холма на территории замка, где Хельга хотела разместить теплицы. К концу Гарри был сильно вымотан, но все-таки прошел все три испытания на магию элементалистов! И, раз уж он все сдал, теперь Поттер мог добавлять к своему имени беспрецедентные семнадцать званий мастера!  
  
Но Гарри и так знал, что пройдет все испытания. Единственное, что его беспокоило, так это устроенная Годриком дуэль с Мерлином, как финальное практическое занятие по Защите. А он никогда раньше не выигрывал у Мерлина. Сейчас он уже мог победить Годрика, Салазара, Северуса и Артемиуса одновременно, но никто из них не контролировал магию элементалистов. А Гарри знал, что Мерлин будет пользоваться ею во время дуэли. Юноша никогда не видел весь арсенал старого мага - ни в одной из дуэлей, на которых он когда-либо присутствовал. Что ж, по крайней мере, Поттер знал что его главный предок не будет слишком уж сильно ему вредить. Ну, надеяться-то он мог.  
  
Дуэль была назначена на полдень следующего воскресения, после того, как ученики закончат проходить все свои экзаменационные испытания, но до того, как начнут прибывать их родители, чтобы забрать детей домой на лето. Все, кто мог, помогали Поттеру с тренировками; а Годрик, похоже, действительно хотел, чтобы Гарри победил, потому что его дед еще никогда никому не проигрывал.

 

***

  
  
За две недели до назначенного дня отъезда субботнее утро было чистым и светлым. Гарри так сильно нервничал всю предыдущую неделю, что его отцу пришлось вечером силой влить в него зелье Сна-без-сновидений, объяснив это тем, что он не желал, чтобы молодой человек уснул прямо посреди поединка. Утром же Гарри начинало мутить лишь от вида еды, так что Северус предложил им превратиться в дракона и грифона и полетать, чтобы успокоиться. Поттер с радостью согласился, в последствии обнаружив, что полеты в образе грифона помогают ему практически так же, как и полеты на метле.  
  
Карус отправилась с ними и, просто сидя на спине Гарри, все время отпускала в его адрес едкие комментарии. Чуть позже она сообщила, что там, где он встретил ее мать, свил гнездо другой феникс, и, если они хотят получить еще скорлупы, им стоит лишь туда слетать. Гарри мысленно передал это Северусу. Снейп так разволновался, что тут же забыл о предстоящей дуэли и пожелал немедленно отправиться за драгоценным ингредиентом. Гарри лишь рассмеялся и ответил, что им придется подождать, и на то есть две причины: первая - у него на сегодня была назначена дуэль, и вторая - он не помнил _точно_ , где они с Мерлином устраивали лагерь, когда были тут прошлым летом.  
  
Отец и сын приземлились и, после тихого и успокаивающего полета, вновь приняли человеческий облик. Гарри немного помедлил, проверяя, не слишком ли устал: все-таки после обеда у него намечалась дуэль с самом Мерлином. До этого он мог немного отдохнуть. Поединок был назначен на половину третьего пополудни в Большом зале.  
  
Северус пришел в комнату будить сына без четверти два. Он, на самом деле, был удивлен, что Гарри смог уснуть, но потом решил, что это из-за расслабляющего эффекта и хорошей физической нагрузки во время недавнего полета. Он принес Поттеру несколько уменьшенных боевых мантий темно-фиолетового цвета, с серебряными и черными вставками. Гарри принял свой обычный вид, так что, надев одну из мантий, он завязал свои волосы в хвост фиолетовой же шелковой лентой. Закончив облачение парой черных сапог из драконьей кожи, Поттер взял свой магический посох в правую руку. Северус смотрел на сына с гордостью, радуясь собранному, сильному и уверенному молодому воину, которым он стал.  
  
\- С тобой все будет хорошо, Гарри. Даже если ты проиграешь Мерлину. Помни, что это никому не удалось с тех пор, как Эмрис достиг совершеннолетия. Так что, не будет никакой беды, если у тебя не получится. Хотя я и надеюсь, что ты _выиграешь_. В конце концов, никто не ожидал, что ты победишь Тома, будучи младенцем, и продолжишь это делать раз за разом. Не забывай о своей хитрости и находчивости. И знай, что я горжусь тем, каким ты стал. Как горжусь тем, что ты зовешь меня отцом. И я просто не могу выразить всей моей благодарности за то, что могу называть тебя своим сыном! - в темных глазах Северуса было столько любви и тепла, что Гарри не сдержался и бросился ему на шею, крепко обнимая в ответ.  
  
\- Спасибо, папа! Твоя вера в меня так много для меня значит. Раньше я был одинок, и я благодарен тебе за все, что ты для меня сделал за этот год. До того, как прийти сюда, я временами задавался вопросом, что, если, конечно, _проживу достаточно долго_ , чтобы закончить школу, у меня нет никакого будущего. Сейчас же я знаю, что мы можем противостоять ему вместе, и что я могу мечтать и иметь будущее, как и все остальные. А еще я знаю, что ты всегда будешь присутствовать в этом будущем, вне зависимости от того, как мы будем вынуждены вести себя среди остальных, пока Том не умрет. Я люблю тебя, Северус Снейп. Я люблю тебя, папа!  
  
Гарри отошел на шаг и усмехнулся:  
  
\- Пожалуй хватит разводить нюни. Пора надрать одному _древнему родственнику зад_! - оба рассмеялись и, выйдя из комнаты, направились в Большой зал.

 

***

  
  
Большой зал был вновь переделан под дуэльный. Осмотревшись, Гарри обнаружил, что помещение заполнено под завязку: студентами, профессорами, домовиками, прислугой, и даже людьми из близлежащей деревни. Похоже, все желали посмотреть на поединок Мерлина и шестнадцатилетнего ученика. Конечно же, никто кроме Основателей не знал, что Гарри Поттер не был обычным учеником, что ему уже приходилось участвовать в намного более опасных схватках и выжить при этом.  
  
Лорд Салазар призвал толпу к порядку и огласил правила. Противникам предстоит три раунда по десять минут каждый. В каждом раунде будет объявлен победитель, и тот, кто наберет большее число побед, будет объявлен победителем всего чемпионата. Между раундами будут пятиминутные перерывы, о чем будет оповещать колокольчик, или же раунд будет окончен в случае, если волшебник будет оглушен, обездвижен или еще как-то выведен из строя, или объявит о поражении. Разоружение не будет являться причиной для окончания раунда. Он представил всем Верховного лорда Мерлина, его секунданта лорда Годрика Гриффиндора, после чего повернулся и объявил лорда Гарри Поттера-Снейпа и его секунданта мастера Северуса Снейпа. Все четверо поклонились друг другу, Годрик и Северус покинули помост и вдвоем наколдовали мощный невидимый защитный купол, отделяя от дуэлянтов учеников, судей, Салазара, Ровену, Хельгу, мэра, шерифа, местную маггловскую знать и прочих зрителей.  
  
Салазар, повернувшись к Мерлину и Гарри лицом, говорил громко и четко, чтобы его слышали все присутствующие:  
  
\- Первый раунд - только беспалочковая магия, второй - беспалочковая магия и посох, третий - комбинация стихийной и беспалочковой магии, с использованием посоха. Джентльмены, у вас есть три минуты на подготовку.  
  
Мерлин и Гарри пожали друг другу руки и разошлись каждый в свой угол, чтобы переговорить со своими секундантами. Поттер вновь разволновался, и Северус попытался его успокоить:  
  
\- Гарри, используй Окклюменцию, чтобы блокировать отвлекающие маневры и прочие фокусы. Думай об этом, как об очередном матче по Квиддичу, сконцентрируйся на этом ощущении. Сделай несколько глубоких вздохов, освободи свое магическое ядро и иди _"надери одному древнему родственнику зад"_!  
  
Поттер улыбнулся и показал отцу большой палец. Он оставил свой посох Северусу и уверенно встал на свое место напротив Мерлина за секунду до звона колокола. Гарри кинул в старика мощное Взрывное заклятие, которое тот уж слишком просто блокировал и послал в ответ проклятие Ошеломления. Оба мага выпускали заклятия прямо из рук. Мерлин использовал в основном защитный арсенал, блокируя атаки Гарри, Поттер же использовал комбинацию Щитов и просто уклонения с траектории полета заклинаний Мерлина. Поединок быстро превратился в противостояние хитрости и настойчивости молодости и мудрости и опыта зрелости. Это был бой равных.  
  
После неизвестной фиолетовой вспышки, к удивлению мальчика едва не задевшей его по щеке, Гарри почувствовал азарт и сосредоточенность, какие испытывал лишь когда гонялся за снитчем. Поттер послал в Мерлина четыре Взрывных проклятия, поочередно из левой и правой рук, целясь ими правее, в центр, снова правее и левее. Щит Мерлина с громким треском остановил первые два, но третий заряд разрушил защиту, а четвертый попал волшебнику в левое плечо, откинув старика на десять футов назад, с не особо приятным приземлением на спину. Быстро вскочив, Мерлин вновь запустил в противника тот неизвестный фиолетовый луч, что Гарри чуть было не пропустил в прошлый раз. Поттер резво наклонился и ударил в пол целясь прямо под ноги Мерлина, левой рукой посылая Отражающее заклятие, а правой - простенькое Оглушающее. Это привело к потрясающему результату: второй луч, отразившись от первого, попал под щит Мерлина и ударил в мага как раз за секунду до звонка колокола, означающего конец раунда. Выпрямившись, Гарри опустил руки и оглянулся на ошеломленных судей, пока Годрик приводил в чувство своего деда. В центр площадки поднялся Салазар и объявил:  
  
\- Первый раунд выиграл ученик Поттер-Снейп!  
  
Толпа разразилась поздравлениями и аплодисментами.  
  
Встав перед Мерлином во втором раунде, молодой маг увидел то, чего никогда не видел раньше. Мерлин был зол. Очень зол и очень решителен. Гарри не знал, как на это реагировать, и почувствовал неуверенность. _"Что я делаю? Это же Мерлин! Я не могу его победить, так чего тогда я пытаюсь добиться?"_ Он сглотнул и, встретив первую атаку Мерлина, едва успел отклониться от последовавшего из посоха старика удара заклинания, метившего ему прямо в голову. Мысленный посыл Северуса _**"СФОКУСИРУЙСЯ!"**_ , взорвавшийся в мозгу Поттера яркой вспышкой, сначала напугал, а после помог собраться и, взяв контроль над своим магическим ядром, ударить в старика заклятием и одновременно кинуться ему под ноги в кувырке. Старший маг грациозно подпрыгнул и с радостью глянул Гарри в глаза, будучи доволен, что тот смог вновь сосредоточиться на бое. Пара магов обменивалась огненными шарами и заклинаниями; Щиты, ограждающие зрителей, сверкали и звенели от их силы. Гарри закрылся от посланного Мерлином небольшого смерча, но чуть-чуть не успел увернуться от Взрывного проклятия. Сделав пару кувырков в воздухе, он приземлился на спину, после чего тут же вскочил на ноги. Пол под обоими сражающимися начал светиться золотым, когда раздался звон колокола, означающий окончание второго раунда. Мерлин и Поттер мгновенно разошлись по своим углам и сели на подготовленные для отдыха стулья. Северус протянул Гарри полотенце, чтобы тот промокнул пот, а после - кубок с холодной водой, чтобы утолить жажду.  
  
Поттер знал, что проиграл этот раунд: в отличии от Мерлина он успел пообтирать мантией пол. Так что юноша не был удивлен, когда Салазар вышел на середину подиума и объявил:  
  
\- Второй раунд выиграл Верховный лорд Мерлин. Счет равный. Третий раунд определит победителя.  
  
Гарри действительно хотел победить в третьем раунде, но он еще никогда не использовал в дуэлях магию элементов. Даже не видел, как это происходит, в качестве зрителя. Годрик и Салазар рассказывали ему о поединке Мерлина с другим учеником элементалистом, но это было четырнадцать лет назад. И они не знали, как именно то или иное явление было вызвано, лишь свои впечатления от увиденного боя. Что не особо помогало, вообще-то.  
  
Северус сказал Гарри, что тот никогда не планировал свои действия, когда шел против Волдеморта, так что и сейчас ему стоит быть таким же спонтанным. Гарри в ответ лишь хмыкнул и произнес с сарказмом в голосе:  
  
\- _Ну, спасибо, пап_! - и закатил глаза, пока не осознал, что это не такой уж и плохой совет!  
  
Так что, третий раунд он решил провести, просто полагаясь на свои инстинкты, и если он выиграет, то так тому и быть. Если же проиграет, что ж, он, все же, выиграл один раунд из трех против самого Мерлина, что еще ни у кого не получалось, а это многого стоит.  
  
Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, он сфокусировал свое сознание; дав полную свободу своему магическому ядру, Поттер растворился в силе. Встав по центру платформы, он спокойно ожидал начала финального раунда. Будто со стороны юноша наблюдал, как Мерлин вышел к нему, и услышал звук колокола. Старый маг начал с массированной атаки огненными шарами, которые Гарри просто разбросал в разные стороны потоками воздуха. После чего он легкими щелчками послал в Мерлина целую серию молний. Эмрис ушел с линии атаки и обезвредил молнии небольшим ураганом. Гарри поднырнул под летящий в него вихрь, после чего уже сам послал в противника огненный шар. Мерлин остановил его стеной воды вокруг себя. Гарри быстро превратил ее в лед. Около минуты понадобилось старшему магу, чтобы растопить его своим тепловым Щитом и послать в Гарри миниторнадо.  
  
Поттер просто оседлал ветер, словно заправский скейтбордист, и подлетел к Мерлину. Используя свой посох, он послал в мага проклятие, свободной же левой рукой отправил в него очередную молнию. Мерлин едва успел отразить проклятие, но молния ударила в землю прямо перед ним, с силой отбросив его назад и ударив об пол. Гарри воспользовался своим преимуществом и наколдовал веревки, связавшие старого мага по рукам и ногам. Разорвав веревки, Мерлин кувыркнулся влево и, когда Гарри опустился на помост прямо перед противником, направил на него свой посох. Гарри резко нырнул и тоже направил свой посох на Эмриса, посылая в него простое, но действенное заклинание Оглушения. Оно попало Мерлину прямо в живот, тем самым закончив раунд за минуту до звона колокола. Гарри уронил свой посох и сел на пол, уставший, но довольный.  
  
Толпа зрителей пару секунд ошеломленно молчала, после чего разразилась громкими аплодисментами и поздравлениями такой силы, что, казалось, сами стены замка ходили ходуном.  
  
Салазар встал и вышел на середину платформы. Потребовалось трижды выпустить в воздух снопы искр, чтобы заставить зрителей утихомириться. Он был ошеломлен не меньше остальных, произнося:  
  
\- Третий раунд, как и весь чемпионат, выиграл **ученик Поттер-Снейп** , - толпа вновь зашумела, и на этот раз уже ничего не смогло бы ее остановить.  
  
Годрик вновь оживил Мерлина. Тот подошел к Гарри, формально пожал ему руку, после чего притянул юношу в настоящие объятия.  
  
\- Гарри, я веками так не веселился! Мы должны это повторить до того, как вы отправитесь назад к себе. Хотя, конечно, не обязательно вновь собирать такую толпу. Мм?  
  
Северус протянул Поттеру Перечное зелье и незаметно увел из Большого зала, чтобы тот смог нормально отдохнуть.

 

***

  
  
Участники дуэли и судьи ушли в комнаты Мерлина, чтобы поговорить и выпить, пока остальные зрители праздновали в Большом зале. Гарри сидел рядом с Мерлином на удобном диванчике прямо перед камином, медленно выходя из своего полубессознательного состояния.  
  
Мерлин негромко разговаривал с магглами - лордом и еще несколькими людьми из деревни.  
  
\- Так что этот выскочка, называющий себя сыном Салазара, не давал о себе знать с прошлого лета. Вы знаете что-нибудь о его планах, или где он может скрываться?  
  
Ему ответил шериф:  
  
\- Виновники похищения вашего Поттера были повешены, остальные получили сроки от четырех до десяти лет тюремного заключения. Так что они еще за решеткой: кто-то здесь, кто-то - в Лондоне. Мы почти ничего не слышали о Серене Слизерине с того случая. Но от возмездия ушло всего пять или шесть человек. Думаю, вы нанесли ему сильный удар. Мы полагаем, он пересек около трех графств: слышали о беспорядках в тех районах. Люди в тех местах не особо жалуют волшебников, так что было несколько смертей с обеих сторон. А тот молодой парень, Раф, что был арестован в замке, - оказаля настоящей занозой в заднице. Он пытался устроить побег, в результате чего убил магией нескольких заключенных. Он кричал о магах, как о настоящих хозяевах, что все должны им поклоняться. Одному из охранников пришлось заколоть его пикой, иначе неизвестно сколько бы еще людей пострадало.  
  
Мэр согласно кивнул:  
  
\- Мы будем присматривать за Сереном, на случай, если он вернется. Если понадобится, мы же можем рассчитывать на вашу помощь? - Мерлин ответил утвердительно, и мужчина продолжил: - Мы всегда с вами ладили и хотели бы, чтобы так и продолжалось. Наши люди смогут укрыться у вас, если анти-магические настроения распространятся и в наших землях?  
  
\- Конечно. Так же вы можете получить тут убежище, если вас или остальных жителей деревни будут запугивать. Плюс, если хотите, мы можем сделать ее невидимой для всех, кто не знает о ее существовании, - предложил Мерлин.  
  
Мэр Хогсмида ответил:  
  
\- Я не думаю, что сейчас в этом имеется необходимость, но в будущем - вполне возможно. В нашу деревню переехало приличное количество родителей ваших учеников, чтобы быть поближе к детям. Мы хотим, чтобы люди - маги и не маги - чувствовали себя у нас желанными гостями. Хотя, если к нам и дальше продолжат прибывать волшебники, мы можем стать довольно сильной группой, способной самостоятельно защититься от врагов.  
  
Все присутствующие оценили шутку, после чего беседа перешла к более нейтральным темам. Гарри от усталости задремал на плече своего великого пращура. Сквозь сон он слышал его глубокий и успокаивающий голос, говорящий, что позаботиться о сохранности Хогсмида.

 

***

  
  
Никого не удивило успешное прохождение Гарри экзаменационных испытаний по каждому предмету, что он изучал. Основателям было грустно расставаться с таким талантливым учеником, и они надеялись, что в будущем он станет учителем в Хогвартсе, хотя и знали, что сначала ему придется выполнить свое предназначение. Гарри бережно упаковал свои семнадцать сертификатов мастерства и с гордостью убрал их в свой сундук. Но особенно ему грел душу сертификат по Магической Защите!  
  
Меньше чем за неделю до Летнего солнцестояния, он все больше грустил от необходимости прощаться с обретенной здесь семьей. Он очень не хотел бросать любящих его людей в прошлом ради неопределенного будущего, но знал, что должен это сделать. Поттер знал, что всегда будет благодарен им за все то, чему они его научили, за шанс исцелить тело и душу от постоянных ментальных атак и стресса. Как и за то, что дали ему побыть немного обычным ребенком, хоть и понимал, что никогда не был "нормальным".  
  
Студенты разъехались по домам, и семья проводила почти все время вместе, заканчивая с пропущенными "хвостами" и добавляя забытые вещи в сундуки Поттера и Снейпа. Всей группой они отправились на озеро Невинных, и Мерлин, Гарри, Северус и Салазар смогли сходить за скорлупой феникса. Карус через Гарри рассказала остальным, что фениксы считают эту гору священной, поэтому так много самок фениксов прилетают сюда, чтобы откладывать здесь свои яйца. Они могут приходить сюда каждый год за новыми порциями скорлупы. Птицы не против, чтобы бесполезную для них оболочку, использовали для приготовления лекарств. На самом деле, они даже будут рады помочь.

 

***

  
  
Северус и Гарри потратили много часов в последние несколько недель, разрабатывая план их "нового" поведения, чтобы, не вызывая подозрения у их общих знакомых и друзей, постепенно перейти к их нынешним взаимоотношениям. Выполнение этого плана потребует от них максимум усилий. И придется воспользоваться помощью друзей Гарри. Они заколдовали дневник Гарри, что он вел во время пребывания в прошлом так, чтобы только Добби смог его найти, и оставили внутри пергамент, в котором приказали эльфу отдать его пяти названным гриффиндорцам в их башне только тогда, когда те останутся в гостиной одни.  
  
Дальнейшие инструкции с подробным описанием, что и кому надо будет сделать, для каждого из выбранных подростков содержались внутри дневника. Да, это будет такая "шалость", которой Хогвартс еще не видел. Они оба были уверены, что эти пятеро правильно поймут их изменившееся положение, когда прочтут дневник. А Гарри представлял, как они будут веселиться, зная настоящее положение вещей, пока все взрослые маги будут оставаться в неведении!  
  
Северус и Мерлин предполагали, что после огромной затраты энергии в следствие подпитки временного портала, Гарри на какое-то время потеряет сознание. Эмрис даже думал, что и сам Снейп может ненадолго отключиться. Он полагал, что для восстановления потраченной магии им потребуется несколько дней, и сказал Гарри попросить замок не замещать ее своими резервами, а дать путешественникам восстановить ее естественным путем.  
  
Обнаружив тела обоих магов, их сразу же отправят в Больничное крыло к мадам Помфри. Там их переоденут в стандартную больничную пижаму. А одежду отдадут эльфам. Те ее почистят и отправят в комнаты хозяев. Так что дневник с инструкциями, включающими пункты о том, что делать с их уменьшенными походными сундуками, было решено оставить в кармане Северуса. Если же он останется в сознании, то просто позовет Добби и передаст дневник эльфу в руки.

 

***

  
  
После всех прощальных пикников, тренировочных дуэлей, историй у костра, молчаливых и немного неловких объятий, настало время Северусу и Гарри возвращаться в свое время. Гарри впал в транс и впервые за последние два дня заговорил с Хогвартсом, сообщив ей, что они отправляются в будущее, и что, несмотря на то, что, скорее всего, они будут очень уставшими и магически истощенными, ей не следует им помогать, чтобы никто в замке не узнал, что она их защищает. Он сказал, что будет рад поговорить с ней вновь уже в своем времени, и что гордится тем, что ей предстоит защищать не одно поколение молодых магов.

 

***

  
  
Северус и Гарри облачились в свои старые одежды. Изношенные кроссовки Поттера, похоже, затерялись где-то во времени, так что он оказался босиком. Их уменьшенные сундуки и дневник с инструкциями, заняли свое место в потайном кармане в мантии Снейпа. Гарри выглядел точно так, как в ночь их исчезновения. В последние пару недель они оба практиковались во враждебном общении друг с другом, что не особо помогало, так как, используя ментальную связь, они обычно добавляли какие-то забавные комментарии. Им и в самом деле надо было стараться не смеяться, когда никто ничего смешного в их ближайшем окружении не говорил. Северус с большим трудом вернулся к образу злого и едкого мерзавца, от которого уже успел отвыкнуть. В конце концов, оба пообещали помогать друг другу оставаться в рамках привычного для других образа так долго, как только получится.

 

***

  
  
Гарри и Северус встали посреди Большого зала, крепко обнявшись. Карус села на плечо Поттера, намертво вцепившись в него когтями. Оба мага заметно нервничали. Гарри упаковал свой посох вместе с остальными вещами. Так что ему требовалась дополнительная концентрация, чтобы послать свою энергию остальным, стоящим вокруг них волшебникам, не прибегая к его помощи. Они тренировали такую передачу ранее, и у него очень хорошо получалось подпитывать Основателей своей магией, но так, чтобы не отдавать им слишком много.  
  
Ровена встала на севере круга, Хельга - на юге, ее муж Салазар - на востоке, а брат Годрик - на западе. Мерлин встал позади Ровены на северном полюсе, а Артемиус за Хельгой - на южном. Четыре основателя призвали свою магию и образовали ею окружность вокруг обоих путешественников во времени, что стояли в центре. У Ровены она была темно синей, у Хельги - ярко желтой, у Салазара - изумрудной, а у Годрика - ало-красной. Серебрянная магия Артемиуса смешалась с золотой Мерлина, образовав внешнее кольцо. Все участники подняли руки, мысленно желая Гарри и Северусу безопасного возвращения в их время, после чего хором запели:  
  
**_Posterus ut preteritus_**  
  
**_Reverto quis est lost_**  
  
**_Preteritus revert out posterus_** *  
  
После того, как заклинание было пропето трижды, над путешественниками возник столб ослепительно-белой чистой магии. Он окружал своими потоками стоящих в центре магов, сгущаясь, до тех пор, пока они полностью не скрылись с глаз остальных. Внезапно этот столб резко схлопнулся и, вспыхнув напоследок ярким снопом искр, оставил после себя в зале лишь шестерых.  
  
___  
*Будущее в прошлом.  
  
Верни то, что было утеряно.  
  
Прошлое вернись в будущее. (лат.)


	19. Глава 19. Сказочка для директора

После того, как яркая вспышка белого света померкла, больше ста человек, что присутствовали в Большом зале на Ночном бдении, ахнули в унисон. А после завопили. Да так, что стены старого замка аж завибрировали!  
  
Северусу еще хватило сил, чтобы подхватить обмякшее тело потерявшего сознание Гарри, когда он, подняв взгляд на пораженные лица всех присутствующих, смог отыскать среди них одно единственное. Посмотрев прямо в глаза своему учителю и наставнику Альбусу, Снейп слабо кивнул:  
  
\- Мы вернулись, - после чего тоже потерял сознание и тяжело осел на пол.  
  
Карус исчезла из зала сразу же после их появления, так что ее никто так и не разглядел во вспышке, окружившей их по прибытии. Материализовавшись в кабинете Дамблдора, она опустилась на насест Фоукса и тут же уснула. Сидящий рядом ярко-алый феникс завел негромкую убаюкивающую песню, принявшись аккуратно вычищать ей перья.  
  
\- Тишина! - усиленным _Сонорусом_ голосом рявкнул Альбус над радостно загалдевшей толпой, когда, чуть опомнившись, мадам Помфри вспомнила о своих прямых обязанностях и поспешила к пришельцам.  
  
\- Разойдитесь, разойдитесь. Дайте мне подойти к ним, - прорывалась медведьма сквозь толпу, одновременно уже вытаскивая свою волшебную палочку. Пытаясь перекричать толпу, она попросила директора: - Альбус, возьмите Северуса! - а сама уже подняла с пола с помощью заклятия левитации Гарри, намереваясь как можно быстрее доставить обоих в Больничное крыло. Ни разу за все эти годы никто в замке еще ни видел, чтобы медведьма бегала так быстро. Дамблдор поднял Снейпа и направился следом за женщиной, практически так же стремительно, хотя и сохраняя достоинство. На ходу, не оборачиваясь, он приказал Добби не выпускать никого из зала.  
  
Толпа была так ошеломлена только что произошедшим, что не двинулась с места, пока их небольшой отряд не покинул Большой зал. Зато после все, кто в нем находились, хлынули, словно одна большая волна, к дверям, но наткнулись на одного очень грозного домовика, что стоял в проходе сложив руки на гордо выпяченной груди:  
  
\- Вы останетесь здесь, добрые волшебники, пока директор Дамблдор не скажет Добби, что вас можно выпустить, - и одним щелчком пальцев захлопнул тяжелые двери Большого зала. После второго щелчка на столах факультетов появились холодные закуски и напитки. Запертые в помещении маги, конечно же, были не слишком довольны своим положением, но никто из них не захотел проверять на себе всю мощь свободолюбивого домовика. Поэтому, расположившись за столами, они принялись громко и довольно радостно наперебой обсуждать произошедшее.  
  
Поппи махнула Альбусу уложить Северуса на койку рядом с Гарри, пока сама уже водила палочкой над юношей, бормоча одно за другим диагностические заклинания. Остановившись спустя пару минут, она с изумлением посмотрела на директора. Быстро просканировав Снейпа, женщина лишь покачала головой. Альбус, до этого следивший за медведьмой со все возрастающим беспокойством, выгнул вопросительно бровь.  
  
\- С ними все в порядке. Ну, они оба магически истощены, но в остальном они в превосходной форме. Я вижу следы повреждений на теле Гарри, но все раны были превосходно залечены. На самом деле, он сейчас в лучшем состоянии, чем когда-либо вообще был. У Северуса истощение не такое сильное, но и он сейчас здоровее, чем во все прошедшие годы. Где бы они ни были, их там хорошо лечили, хорошо кормили и давали отдыхать вдоволь. Но, чтобы получить такое магическое истощение, обоим явно пришлось преодолеть просто огромное расстояние. Северус должен очнуться к завтрашнему утру, Гарри же понадобится пара дней. Но после они вполне смогут покинуть Больничное крыло.  
  
Альбус облегченно выдохнул и улыбнулся так широко, что, казалось, еще чуть-чуть и его лицо просто лопнет по швам.  
  
\- Это просто фантастические вести, Поппи. Пойду сообщу об этом остальным, а после, может, ты оставишь наших мальчиков на попечение Добби и присоединишься к нам за завтраком, чтобы отметить рождественское утро? Это будет самое радостное Рождество, что когда-либо видел Хогвартс!  
  
Помфри чуть рассеянно кивнула и направилась к себе за парой зелий для спящих героев, на ходу подтвердив предложение о том, чтобы директор прислал к ней Добби, и пообещала появиться в Большом зале где-то через полчаса. Влив в каждого по флакону Укрепляющего и Тонизирующего зелий, женщина заклинанием переодела обоих в пижамы. Поппи оставила их одежду в ногах кроватей, предоставив возможность позаботиться об этом Добби. Он как раз появился в дверях Больничного крыла. Оставив слишком уж возбужденному и радостному эльфу все необходимые инструкции, она окинула своих пациентов еще одним внимательным взглядом и вышла из помещения, поспешив присоединиться к остальным в Большом зале.

 

***

  
  
Когда Поппи появилась в дверях Большого зала, Дамблдор едва успел более-менее успокоить взволнованную толпу. Он махнул женщине, чтобы та подошла ближе и сама рассказала остальным о состоянии здоровья двух ее подопечных, что лишь недавно каким-то чудом смогли вернуться в стены Хогвартса. Кивнув директору, Помфри обвела взглядом лица всех, ожидающих объяснений:  
  
\- Они оба в полном порядке, просто истощены. Они потратили огромный запас своей магии, чтобы смочь аппарировать оттуда, где бы они ни находились до этого. Профессор Снейп должен очнуться к завтрашнему утру. Раны Гарри полностью излечены, он даже немного прибавил в весе. Его магия также сильно истощена. Полагаю, он вливал свою силу в профессора, чтобы они смогли аппарировать. Он должен очнуться через пару дней. Не думаю, что у кого-то из них будут хоть какие-нибудь долгоиграющие последствия, - слова женщины были встречены громогласными воплями "ура" и нескончаемыми аплодисментами. Гости, как и учителя, и немногочисленные ученики, обнимались, радостно хлопали друг друга по плечам, плакали от счастья и, не переставая, поздравляли друг друга.

 

***

  
  
А в это время оставшийся в Больничном крыле Добби принялся выгружать из карманов мантий их содержимое, чтобы после отослать грязную одежду в прачечную. Ничего не найдя в мантии Гарри Поттера, домовик щелчком пальцев отправил ее к своим собратьям в стирку. А вот мантия профессора Снейпа требовала более тщательного обыска. Секретные кармашки, о которых знали все эльфы Хогвартса и очень старательно всегда их осматривали прежде, чем отправить дальше, обычно были заполнены множеством весьма интересных предметов. Сейчас же Добби нашел два уменьшенных походных сундука и книгу с вложенным в нее листом пергамента, адресованным ЕМУ! Домовик настолько разволновался, что даже пару раз подпрыгнул на месте, пока читал инструкции. Он был так рад, что Великий Гарри Поттер именно _ему_ доверил такое ответственное дело! Он собирался приступить к его выполнению сразу же, как только вернется мадам Помфри и отпустит его. Гарри Поттер может доверять ему, Добби всё сделает! Отослав сундуки в соответствующие комнаты, он сел на стул и, спрятав книгу под свою жилетку, принялся ждать возвращения медведьмы.

 

***

  
  
Это было самое лучшее рождественское утро, которое кто-либо из присутствующих мог вспомнить в своей жизни. И даже несмотря на то, что все были на ногах всю ночь напролет, лишь немногие покинули Большой зал раньше полудня, когда эйфория наконец-таки спала, и уровень адреналина в крови снизился достаточно, чтобы маги ощутили усталость. Но у Поппи Помфри были еще дела, а она никогда не увиливала от выполнения своих прямых обязанностей. Поэтому, закончив с приемом пищи, она сразу же вернулась в Больничное крыло, сделав лишь короткую остановку в своем кабинете, чтобы захватить с собой медкарты Гарри Поттера и Северуса Снейпа. Самые толстые папки из всех. Ну, возможно, еще карта Невилла Лонгботтома не уступала им по размеру. Взяв также и книгу для легкого чтения, женщина со всеми удобствами устроилась между двумя единственными сейчас своими пациентами, намереваясь дожидаться их пробуждения. Закончив приготовления, она отпустила Добби, напоследок предложив присоединиться к празднованию в Большом зале, если он того пожелает.

 

***

  
  
Как только медведьма отпустила его, Добби отправился в Большой зал и не спускал глаз с друзей Гарри Поттера. Как только выдалась возможность, чтобы Гермиона осталась вне поля внимания остальных магов, домовик тут же шепнул ей на ухо, что у него есть сообщение от Гарри Поттера, сэра, и что ей и ее друзьям следует вернуться в их общую гостиную, чтобы он мог вручить его им. Упомянув при этом, что это большая тайна, и никто больше не должен об этом знать. После чего исчез, появившись в гостиной Гриффиндора, ожидая прихода друзей Гарри Поттера. Гермиона же в это время не спеша прошла столы и передала Рону, Джинни, Фреду и Джорджу, чтобы те потихоньку незаметно исчезли из Большого зала. Окинув напоследок помещение, чтобы убедиться, что никому нет до них дела, девушка вышла последней и направилась в башню Гриффиндора наикратчайшим путем, чувствуя растущее предвкушение и азарт.  
  
Шагнув через порог за портретом Полной дамы, она сразу же отыскала взглядом Добби, стоящего подле камина с толстой книгой ручного переплета в руках, подпрыгивающего от нетерпения с ноги на ногу. Дождавшись, когда девушка усядется на диван между Джинни и Роном, домовик широко улыбнулся всем и протянул Фреду пергамент, что был заложен в книгу.  
  
Тот принялся читать вслух:  
  
\- Дорогие Рон, Гермиона, Джинни и Фред с Джорджем, я оставил это послание так, чтобы Добби смог его найти потому, что мне очень нужна ваша помощь. Мне нужно, чтобы вы прочли дневник, что я вел весь прошедший год. Да, профессор Снейп и я отсутствовали целый год, и за это время много что изменилось. Предлагаю вам читать его вслух по очереди. Так будет быстрее всего. А пока, если вы согласны помочь мне и Северусу разыграть нашего директора и остальных профессоров, вам надо лишь громко назвать свое имя и то, что вы согласны помочь в самой грандиозной шалости в истории Хогвартса! Если вы все согласитесь, остальные инструкции появятся ниже на этом же пергаменте. Спасибо вам, без вашей помощи нам не обойтись! Люблю вас. Гарри.  
  
Посовещавшись, подростки решили, что прежде, чем приступить к чтению дневника, всем следует поспать. Хотя бы несколько часов. Добби согласился разбудить всех в два часа и снабдить команду бутербродами, чипсами и напитками, чтобы те смогли начать читать со всеми удобствами.

 

***

  
  
Чтение написанного Гарри дневника заняло у пяти подростков весь день и большую часть вечера. Временами они плакали, временами смеялись, но большей частью все были ошеломлены тем, чем на самом деле был занят их друг, пока они считали его пропавшим без вести. Но к концу книги ни у кого не было сомнений в том, что Гарри обрел истинного отца, и что этот отец любит его и заботится о нем. _Они были согласны._ Встав в круг, каждый по очереди произнес свое имя и то, что они согласны участвовать в розыгрыше. На самом деле фраза звучала как "Торжественно клянусь, что замышляю шалость и только шалость!" Близнецы были так рады и взволнованы, что едва могли связно говорить!  
  
К тому моменту, как друзья закончили читать оставленные Гарри и Северусом инструкции о том, как именно обнародовать их изменившиеся отношения, все уже валялись на полу и громко смеялись, держась за животы. Теперь же оставалось только ждать, когда оба виновника проснутся. Все еще посмеиваясь, они разошлись по спальням. Предвкушающие немало веселых минут и счастливые, что их друг наконец-таки вернулся.

 

***

  
  
Было около четырех утра, когда очнулся Северус. Он тут же понял, что находится в знакомом, хотя и совершенно не любимом им, Больничном крыле. Снейп знал, что они вернулись куда надо. Повернув голову, он посмотрел на мирно спящего на соседней койке сына, лунный свет менял черты его лица, делая его еще моложе, чем нынешний принятый им облик. Маг улыбнулся. Что ж, по крайней мере, эта часть плана сработала. Северус негромко позвал:  
  
\- Добби, - тут же появившийся домовик широко счастливо улыбнулся мужчине и поклонился настолько низко, что его большие уши смешно колыхнулись вслед за хозяином.  
  
\- Мастер Снейп, рад видеть вас. Чем Добби может вам помочь, сэр?  
  
\- Ты получил наше послание? Доставка дневника гриффиндорцам прошла без осложнений?  
  
\- О, да, мастер Снейп! И они все согласились помочь вам и мастеру Гарри Поттеру, сэру. И теперь они ждут вашего пробуждения, сэр, - взволнованно отрапортовал домовик.  
  
\- Хорошо. Хорошо, Добби. Спасибо, ты можешь идти, - эльф вновь низко поклонился, так, что кончики его ушей мазнули по полу, и с легким хлопком исчез. Северус сконцентрировался и мысленно позвал древний замок.  
  
_"Хогвартс, мы благополучно вернулись. А сейчас самое время, чтобы помочь твоему мастеру Гарри. Хогвартс, ты меня слышишь?"_  
  
**_"Да, отец, я здесь и жду твоего приказа. Мастер Гарри все еще спит. Могу я исцелить его?"_**  
  
_"Да, но не до конца. Чтобы никто не заметил, как силен он стал, пока он не вернется в общую гостиную Гриффиндора. Мы не хотим, чтобы медведьма заметила в нем хоть малейшие изменения. Сможешь это сделать?"_ \- Снейп не понял, почему замок назвала его отцом. Но если Хогвартсу хочется называть его так, то кто он такой, чтобы запрещать это тысячелетнему замку? Может, это потому, что он стал отцом Гарри, а Гарри для замка - хозяин?  
  
**_"Да, отец, я исцелю его. Я знаю, как именно ощущалась его магия прежде. До вашего путешествия в прошлое. Поэтому смогу дать ему ровно столько же энергии. Я подожду, чтобы поговорить с ним. Я подожду, чтобы поговорить с мастером Гарри."_**  
  
Каменная кладка в Больничном крыле вдруг осветилась желтым светом, который, похоже, объединившись с лунным светом, начал вливаться в Гарри. Тот дернулся и заерзал в своей постели. Спустя несколько минут Северус пронаблюдал, как гриффиндорец открыл свои зеленые глаза и осмотрелся. Издав негромкий стон, он повернулся лицом к отцу. Слабо улыбнувшись, Поттер спросил:  
  
\- Почему я все время просыпаюсь в Больничном крыле?  
  
Северус усмехнулся:  
  
\- Потому что постоянно вытворяешь глупые гриффиндорские шуточки.  
  
Гарри улыбнулся шире и показал в ответ язык. Послав мягкий благодарный импульс замку, он закрыл глаза и вновь уснул. Выбравшийся из постели Снейп склонился над гриффиндорцем. Подоткнув выбившееся одеяло, он смахнул непокорную прядь с лица Гарри и легко коснулся его лба губами.  
  
\- Мы сделали это. Мы снова дома, сын.  
  
После, вернувшись в свою постель, мужчина легко провалился в спокойный сон.

 

***

  
  
Ранним утром следующего дня мадам Помфри и профессор Дамблдор, войдя в Больничное крыло, обнаружили двух волшебников сидящими на соседних койках и пристально смотрящими друг другу в глаза в полном молчании. Дамблдор закатил на секунду глаза и уставился на них с явным неодобрением:  
  
\- Разве вы оба еще не научились ладить друг с другом? Я думал, что вынужденное нахождение рядом в течение двух недель помогло вам забыть прошлые обиды и наконец-то научиться мирно сосуществовать.  
  
Дамблдор никогда бы не догадался, что на самом деле прервал соревнование в "гляделки", устроенное магами от скуки. Счет велся на оскорбления, переданные друг другу мысленно, целью которых было нарушить концентрацию оппонента. Когда уголки губ Северуса чуть дернулись в ответ на заявление директора, Гарри поспешно опустил взгляд в пол. Прежде чем говорить, ему нужно было вернуть контроль над собственным лицом. Северус же ответил:  
  
\- У нас перемирие. Я не разговариваю с ним, он не разговаривает со мной. У нас неплохо получается. Пока что. Не стоит требовать большего.  
  
Вокруг пациентов, вытащив свою палочку, засуетилась Поппи, накладывая на обоих по очереди диагностические заклинания.  
  
\- Что ж, вы оба пришли в норму быстрее, чем я ожидала. Не вижу причин, почему бы вам не покинуть Больничное крыло после плотного завтрака, - оставив троих волшебников наедине, медведьма отправилась договариваться о завтраке и одежде, на которую можно было бы сменить пижамы.  
  
Пока Гарри с Северусом ели, директор занимал их легкой светской беседой. Но после он не дал им уйти, буквально пригвоздив к местам внимательным взглядом над очками-половинками:  
  
\- Из надежных источников мы знаем, что тебя, Северус, раскрыли, за что после подвергли ужасным пыткам. Как и самого Гарри, который в результате получил множество переломов по всему телу. В конце концов Волдеморт послал в тебя убивающее заклинание, но Гарри каким-то образом вновь его отразил, после чего вы оба исчезли в яркой вспышке света. Что случилось после? Где вы были последние две недели? И как так случилось, что все раны на теле Гарри успели так хорошо зажить?  
  
Северус проверил свои ментальные Щиты, еще надежнее укрывая правду и выдвигая на поверхность лишь ту сказку, что они специально придумали.  
  
\- Мы переместились в какой-то древний пустой замок. Не знаю, где именно. Думаю, он мог быть даже не на территории Англии, потому что созвездия мне были не знакомы. Возможно, это где-то во Франции. В подвале я обнаружил лабораторию, где и смог сварить необходимые зелья для себя и Поттера. Так же там нашлась и пища. Думаю, этим замком пользуются как минимум часть года, почему кладовка и была заполнена едой под чарами сохранности, будто ожидая возвращения хозяев. Лишь два дня назад я оправился до такой степени, чтобы смочь аппарировать вместе с Поттером. Короткими перемещениями мы добрались до пролива, который оказался мне знаком. Слишком устав от этих прыжков, я воспользовался магией мистера Поттера, чтобы совершить последний переход прямо в Хогвартс, чему вы сами и были свидетелем. Я был весьма удивлен, обнаружив столько народа в Большом зале. Мы что-то пропустили?  
  
Дамблдор не выглядел так, будто его убедил этот рассказ, но то, что он обнаружил в сознании Гарри, подтверждало слова Снейпа. А раз Гарри так и не овладел Окклюменцией, директор готов был им поверить. Пока что. Возможно, когда-нибудь он узнает и настоящую версию. Ненадолго задумавшись, он поведал Северусу с Гарри о важных событиях, что происходили в Хогвартсе в последние две недели. Оба искренне смеялись над историей с песчанками и ошеломленно слушали об успешной операции в Азкабане. Северус был даже рад, что они нашли новый надежный источник информации, поэтому мог совершенно не жалеть о провале своей дальнейшей шпионской деятельности. А увидев крайне эмоциональное и трогательное воспоминание о Ночном бдении, что они пропустили, Гарри и Северус просто потеряли дар речи от того, какую именно дань уважения отдавали им их друзья, и были очень рады, что смогли вернуться.  
  
После всего этого они почувствовали себя крайне неуютно от того, что решили обмануть директора таким образом. Но план был уже запущен, и обоим требовалась удобоваримая причина, почему бы Северус так кардинально поменял свое отношение к Гарри, что давало море времени Сириусу и Ремусу на то, чтобы принять их. Особенно сейчас, когда Сириус был оправдан и выпущен на свободу. Северус желал, чтобы Гарри смог наладить отношения с Сириусом, как со своим дядей, но отдавать право отцовства над Гарри не собирался никому! Поттер послал отцу заряд спокойствия и уверенности в том, что он любит его и не откажется от него, даже несмотря на наличие Сириуса. Северус теперь его отец, и так будет всегда!

 

***

  
  
После неохотного разрешения мадам Помфри покинуть Больничное крыло, Гарри тут же побежал в Большой зал, где его друзья должны были как раз завтракать. Первой ему на пути попалась Джинни. С визгом она кинулась ему на шею и крепко обняла. Вслед на ней подтянулись и остальные. Всей толпой они добрались до стола Гриффиндора и, рассевшись по скамьям, принялись наверстывать упущенное. Северус же выбрал для себя более степенный темп, но так же стал предметом всеобщего ажиотажа. Чуть ли не ежесекундно отвечая на приветствия и пожелания волшебников, он с трудом добрался сквозь толпу до стола преподавателей. То, что оба мага успели поесть еще в Больничном крыле, оказалось сейчас крайне удобным. Постоянные поздравления с их успешным возвращением не давали и крошки в рот положить. Большим сюрпризом для Северуса оказалась Молли Уизли, кинувшаяся к нему с крепкими, слезливыми объятиями! Казалось бы, это должно было стать одним из ненавистных воспоминаний, но, по правде говоря, профессору даже понравилось.  
  
Шестерым подросткам понадобилось больше часа, чтобы наконец-таки выбраться из переполненного сейчас Большого зала и дойти до общей гостиной, где они могли бы вернуться к обсуждению своих планов.  
  
\- Ну, хорошо, Гарри, а теперь покажи нам, как ты реально сейчас выглядишь. Я со вчерашнего дня умираю от любопытства! С тех самых пор, как мы закончили читать твой дневник! - тут же выпалил Джордж, как только Поттер закрыл за собой дверь с портретом Полной дамы и направился к своему любимому креслу перед камином.  
  
Оглядевшись, чтобы убедиться, что они точно одни в гостиной, Гарри мгновенно принял свой истинный облик. Сконцентрировавшись, он мысленно обратился к замку:  
  
_"Хогвартс, ты в порядке? Мы благополучно вернулись в наше время."_  
  
**_"Да, мастер Гарри, я ждала тебя все эти годы. Твой отец передал мне, что ты поговоришь со мной, когда доберешься до общей гостиной. Поэтому я и ждала этого момента, чтобы восстановить всю твою силу. Теперь я могу тебя исцелить до конца?"_**  
  
_"Спасибо, Хогвартс, было бы неплохо. Наше путешествие в прошлое ничего не изменило в настоящем? Мы ничего не изменили слишком сильно?"_ \- Гарри очень беспокоило, что этот год, проведенный у Основателей, мог сильно повлиять на настоящее, что окружающее могло слишком резко измениться.  
  
**_"Нет, мастер Гарри, Основатели с большой осторожностью и внимательностью восстановили все, что было в твоих воспоминаниях. Леди Ровена нашла способ поделиться вашими с отцом воспоминаниями со мной, чтобы я могла убедиться, что всё останется таким же, как и было. Они наложили на меня заклинание, чтобы я полностью проснулась, лишь когда вы вернетесь в своё время. В течение сотен лет я большей частью спала, просто ожидая, но сейчас я готова помогать тебе в исполнении твоего предназначения."_**  
  
_"Спасибо! А сейчас мне надо поговорить со своими друзьями, чтобы привести в исполнение придуманный нами план. Есть что-то еще, что мне нужно знать?"_ \- Гарри был все еще в трансе, и остальные уже сдались пытаться до него достучаться. Зная содержимое дневника, они полагали, что поняли, в чем дело. Но, чтобы узнать наверняка, надо подождать пробуждения друга.  
  
**_"Основатели создали несколько комнат для тебя и твоего отца. Я сняла с них защиту для вас. Ты найдешь их в том же месте, где в прошлом располагались твои комнаты. Я буду ждать разговора с тобой, мастер Гарри, когда ты решишься снова полностью восстановить защиту. Я рада, что наконец проснулась."_**  
  
Гарри почувствовал уютную, очень мощную волну присутствия магии Хогвартса, омывшую его с ног до головы, после чего схлынувшую до минимального уровня, и, очнувшись, повернулся к друзьям.  
  
Все пятеро были в шоке от того, как тощий, низкий и нескладный подросток превратился в высокого, очень атлетичного шестнадцатилетнего юношу с длинными, лощеными черными волосами. Благородство и чувство уверенности в себе, исходящие от него, были почти осязаемыми. Пока он молчал, остальные чувствовали все нарастающую силу магии, которая могла сравниться разве что с силой самого Дамблдора. И то, когда он сам хотел ее показать. Ощущение огромной силы тут же пропало, когда Гарри очнулся и осмысленно посмотрел на своих друзей. Внезапно рядом, прямо над левым плечом Гарри, вспыхнули языки пламени, из которых появилась его феникс, Карус, довершая этим общую картину.  
  
\- Чума! - восхищенно воскликнули трое парней Уизли почти в унисон. Девушки же просто молча глазели на привлекательного юношу, так отличающегося от застенчивого, нерешительного подростка, которого они знали до этого.  
  
Первой решилась заговорить Гермиона, от чего все присутствующие наконец-то пришли в себя:  
  
\- Ты сейчас разговаривал с замком, Гарри?  
  
\- Да, Миона. Она сказала мне, что комнаты, что я и отец, то есть, профессор Снейп и я использовали в прошлом, вновь для нас открыты. Они расположены на третьем этаже. Прямо там, где раньше обитал Пушок! - усмехнулся Гарри и плюхнулся в кресло перед камином, на ходу перетекая в свою более юную версию. - А теперь давайте займемся нашими планами.  
  
Шестерка разговаривала, шутила и смеялась почти весь день, до тех пор, пока не настало время ужина. Профессор Дамблдор принял решение, что, раз уж Рождество у них получилось таким необычным, традиционный рождественский ужин пройдет сегодня, даже если уже и двадцать шестое число. Большинство членов Ордена, что еще оставались в замке, покинула его после утреннего приветствия очнувшихся Снейпа и Поттера. Так что на ужин остались лишь семейство Уизли, Сириус, Люпин, оставшийся персонал и шестерка студентов с Гриффиндора.

 

***

  
  
Шестеро студентов прибыли в Большой зал раньше всех и, вместо привычных факультетских столов, обнаружили один очень длинный стол, стоящий прямо по центру помещения. А вместо привычных флагов факультетов, свисающих с потолка, повсюду были развешаны рождественские украшения. Что, на самом деле, было не особо по правилам. Ведь до Сочельника зал не украшали из-за отсутствия Снейпа и Поттера, а сейчас, если уж по-хорошему, Рождество уже прошло. Но Хагрид все-таки установил в углу одну просто-таки огромную ель, которую с удовольствием украсили профессора, а под ней уже лежали подарки, ожидая своих адресатов. Дети тут же кинулись к дереву, принявшись хватать и встряхивать коробки в ярких упаковках, гадая, что внутри.  
  
Гарри позвал Добби, чтобы тот достал все припасенные в его сундуке подарки и уложил их под ель к остальным. Оба мага знали, что вернутся в канун Рождества, поэтому и подготовились заранее. Хотя друг другу они собирались вручить свои подарки позже, в более приватной обстановке. К их возвращению Гарри успел закончить все украшения, что сам же и придумал, пока находился в прошлом, чему был весьма доволен.  
  
Через какое-то время, разговаривая и перекидываясь шутками, в зал вошли взрослые волшебники. Хмурый Северус завершал процессию. Гарри мысленно послал Снейпу короткое:  
  
_"Недолго осталось, отец. Потерпи до послезавтра. Мы справимся. Вспомни, зачем мы все это затеяли, и о том, что они ничего не смогут нам за это сделать!"_  
  
На взгляд Гарри, усмешка Северуса больше походила на с трудом сдерживаемый порыв от души рассмеяться, поэтому и сам поспешно отвернулся к друзьям, чтобы скрыть собственное негромкое хихиканье. Все они знали, что нужно делать. Поэтому, чтобы избежать даже малейшего шанса на провал, остальные тут же начали смеяться вместе с Поттером, думая при этом о той шутке, что они собирались устроить директору и преподавателям, оставшись с ними наедине на ближайшие две недели.

 

***

  
  
Взрослые маги разрешили детям приступить к вскрытию подарков не раньше, чем все насладились рождественским ужином. Гарри еще никогда не получал столько ярко обернутых коробок. От Орденцев в основном это были книги по Защите. Поттер заметил, как отец все веселее ухмылялся каждому новому фолианту, и, закатив на секунду глаза, послал ему мысленное сообщение:  
  
_"Веди себя, как обычно. В них **может** оказаться что-то, что я еще не знаю!"_  
  
Снейп все-таки прыснул в свою чашку с чаем и сделал вид, что закашлялся, прикрывая этим свой смех.  
  
Всем понравились сделанные для них Поттером украшения, хотя только пятеро из них знали, что на самом деле он сам их смастерил, а не заказал у ювелира перед своим исчезновением. Но праздничный вечер подошел к концу. Пожелав друг другу доброй ночи и разойдясь по своим спальням, волшебники с удовольствием погрузились в мирный и спокойный сон. Впервые за довольно долгое время.

 

***

  
  
Утром двадцать восьмого числа Гарри, Рон, Джинни и Гермиона сидели за своим столом и завтракали, изображая при этом полнейшую невинность. Все, кто еще был в замке, так же уже собрались в Большом зале. За исключением близнецов и Северуса Снейпа. Они стояли прямо за дверью и ждали сигнала Гарри. Поттер мысленно позвал отца:  
  
_"Все уже собрались. Пора!"_  
  
Незаметно пошевелив указательным пальцем под столом, Поттер прямо перед дверью в зал наколдовал невидимый туман, который они с отцом, Салом и Годриком как-то использовали в качестве розыгрыша, и принялся ждать. Дверь открылась, и в проходе показались близнецы. Пройдя сквозь туман оба с громких хлопком оказались одеты в одинаковые ярко-розовые мантии, со множеством розовых же бантиков в заплетенных волосах. Не обращая никакого внимания на произошедшие с ними перемены, Фред с Джорджем направились к столу Гриффиндора. Все, кто был в зале, услышав громкий хлопок, подняли взгляды от еды. И разразились веселым смехом от представшей перед ними картины. Но, увидев, что за близнецами следом шагал мрачный мастер Зелий, всем резко стало не до смеха. Когда же и профессор _прошел_ сквозь этот туман, оказавшись в точно такой же розовой мантии, с косичками и розовыми бантиками вместо его обычной прически, он _не_ смеялся и даже _не_ улыбался. Он был просто в **ярости**!  
  
Резко взмахнув волшебной палочкой вдоль своего тела, он отменил наложенные чары. Повернувшись к гриффиндорскому столу, Снейп обеими руками тяжело оперся о столешницу напротив Поттера и наклонился вперед так, что его выдающийся нос едва не коснулся лица чуть ли не насмерть перепуганного Гарри.  
  
\- **ПОТТЕР! КО МНЕ В КАБИНЕТ! ЖИВО!**  
  
Не дожидаясь хоть какой-то ответной реакции, Северус развернулся и вылетел из Большого зала в коридор. Пока Поттер, не поднимая взгляда от пола, нехотя выбирался из-за стола, друзья шепотом подбадривали его, как могли. Очень медленно, так ничего и не сказав напоследок, он вышел из помещения.

 

***

  
  
Никто не видел обоих до самого обеда. А тем временем отец и сын прекрасно проводили время, смеясь и обсуждая в подробностях лица взрослых магов. Что было так чертовски далеко от мыслей на этот счет всех совершеннолетних обитателей замка.  
  
За несколько минут до обеда Рон и Гермиона, как и предполагалось, подошли к двери в личные комнаты профессора Снейпа. Следующий шаг в их плане был крайне важным, поэтому они немного нервничали. Войдя внутрь кабинета, гриффиндорцы различили негромкие голоса сквозь приоткрытую дверь в класс зельеварения. Пройдя на звук, они обнаружили, что Гарри и его самый ненавистный учитель вполне мирно обсуждали, что будут делать дальше. За их спинами в огромном котле булькало что-то малоаппетитное ядовито-зеленого цвета. Оба мага подняли глаза на новоприбывших.  
  
Профессор улыбнулся им:  
  
\- Вы же знаете, что вам надо делать дальше?  
  
Рон с Гермионой ответили хором:  
  
\- Да, сэр.  
  
Обняв отца, Гарри отошел на пару шагов и взмахнул рукой. Лицо Северуса тут же утратило привычную ему хмурость, а вместе с ней пропало и большинство морщин. Одновременно с этим фигура профессора стала стройнее и немного выше, и сам он выглядел намного моложе. Вместо тридцати семи ему сейчас можно было дать не больше двадцати четырех. Сняв одежду и оставшись в одних трусах (Гермиона смущенно отвернулась), Гарри плавно превратился в двухлетнего ребенка. Завернув сына в ставшую теперь слишком большой мантию, Северус взмахнул рукой и опрокинул котел с зеленой жижей. Непонятное варево плеснуло на него, на Гарри и на все вокруг в радиусе нескольких метров.  
  
Гарри потянулся к другу, и тот аккуратно принял его из рук профессора:  
  
\- Все в порядке, Рон. Мне все еще шестнадцать. Ну, то есть пятнадцать. Мой разум и магия при мне. Тонкс меняет свое обличье точно так же. Я просто хочу немного повеселиться, - и хотя сама речь Гарри была как у пятнадцатилетнего, произношение слов было таким, будто ему и в самом деле было только два. Рон облегченно кивнул в ответ.  
  
Северус улыбнулся всем троим гриффиндорцам и, взяв Гермиону за руку, произнес:  
  
\- Да начнется веселье!  
  
Вздрогнув, девушка опустила взгляд на руку профессора, сжимающую ее собственную и нервно хохотнула:  
  
\- Как же это всё ЧУДНО! - пробормотала она в шоке, после чего развернулась к выходу и повела небольшую процессию на обед.  
  
К тому времени, как они добрались до Большого зала, Гарри едва ли не изорался, надрываясь так пронзительно и громко, как могут только двухлетки, а Рон, Гермиона и Северус запыхались от быстрого бега. Тяжело ввалившись сквозь двери в зал, они произвели настоящий фурор, мгновенно прекратив любые разговоры. Дамблдор поднялся со своего места и, придя в себя быстрее остальных, обошел преподавательский стол, направившись к четверке у дверей. Рон с явным облегчением всучил орущего Гарри в руки директора и отошел в сторону. Гермиона, все еще держащая профессора Снейпа за руку, была почти что в состоянии истерики. Естественно, почти никто и не догадывался, что это было из-за еле сдерживаемого смеха, а не паники.  
  
\- Мы пошли к профессору Снейпу, чтобы признаться, что мы помогали Гарри в том розыгрыше, и нашли их там в таком состоянии. Котел взорвался, Гарри теперь ребенок, а профессор Снейп забыл, кто он! Мне пришлось сказать ему его имя и привести сюда. Он даже не помнит, где мы.  
  
Она передала ладонь профессора подошедшей к ним, чтобы узнать в чем дело, МакГонагалл. Женщина была в такой растерянности, что без лишних вопросов, даже не осознавая, что делает, взяла Северуса за руку. А тот все продолжал блаженно улыбаться, смотря по сторонам непонимающим взглядом. Вдруг он заговорил:  
  
\- Мне нравится это место. Тут мило. Как вас зовут, милая леди?  
  
Дамблдор в панике пытался успокоить вопящего малыша, МакГонагалл смотрела на Северуса так, будто у него отросла вторая голова, остальные учителя, в том числе Ремус с Сириусом, просто остолбенели, а оставшиеся на каникулы в замке гриффиндорцы переводили внимательные взгляды с одного взрослого на другого. Конечно же, никто не обращал на них никакого внимания: слишком все были заняты тем, чтобы понять, что же им делать. Так же они не заметили и невидимую колдокамеру, запечатлевающую на память все происходящее!  
  
Поппи вытащила свою волшебную палочку, и Гарри с Северусом тут же очистили свои мысли, оставив в головах лишь то, что они хотели, чтобы медведьма там нашла. Повернувшись к директору, женщина произнесла:  
  
\- Они оба полностью здоровы. Северус помнит лишь последние тридцать-сорок минут. А Гарри сейчас - всего лишь здоровый, но очень несчастный двухлетний малыш. Я не знаю, что с ними случилось. Как и не знаю, как повернуть этот процесс вспять. Извините, Альбус, но я в тупике.  
  
Гарри взял на руки подошедший к их группке Сириус, но его попытки успокоить раскрасневшегося и несчастного ребенка так же не увенчались успехом. Сдавшись, он передал малыша Ремусу. Ремус в панике передал Гарри Гермионе, но ей так же не улыбнулась удача. Развернувшись, она передала ребенка Северусу. Тот положил Гарри себе на плечо, похлопал по спинке и что-то зашептал ему на ухо. Гарри замолчал, некоторое время еще поикал, но после довольно быстро уснул, все еще иногда судорожно вздыхая. В Большом зале наступила оглушающая тишина. Восьмеро шутников с трудом удерживали на лицах невозмутимое выражение.

 

***

  
  
Негромко представившись Северусу, Альбус довел его до преподавательского стола. Обед прошел просто _сногсшибательно_. Снейп изображал восхищенного всем и вся, счастливого идиота, с готовностью разговаривающего со всеми. Он съел несколько бутербродов, пока Гарри спокойно спал у него на коленях. Одной рукой отправляя еду себе в рот, другой он легко поглаживал спящего малыша по спинке, успевая при этом задавать десятки вопросов и не забывая всем восхищаться, удивленно приоткрывая рот. Он почувствовал аккуратное вторжение в свой разум со стороны директора, но продолжал удерживать в мыслях лишь то, что только что узнал и увидел. Альбус покачал головой и сдался. Северус легко улыбнулся, когда увидел, что старый волшебник принял-таки ситуацию и теперь пытается придумать, как обратить эффект зелья. Эрик Брюмайстер был просто очарован загадкой, что именно в том зелье могло пойти не так и привести к подобным симптомам. Хм, ему придется сварить новое зелье, которое добавит каждому по тринадцать лет. Это вполне _легко_ сделать. Вот только как именно вернуть мастеру Зелий потерянную память, он себе не представлял! Что ж, можно решать по одной проблеме за раз.

 

***

  
  
Сириус был недоволен. С чего это Гарри захотел остаться с Соплив... ну, хорошо, он обещал дать ему еще один шанс, хорошо, с Северусом Снейпом. И почему это ребенок кричал в его руках? Гарри всегда нравилось сидеть у него на руках, когда он был еще малышом. На самом деле, они могли часами играть во что-нибудь с ним и с Джеймсом, его отцом. Что ж, Блэк решил пока побыть поближе к крестнику и Снейпу, чтобы убедиться, что тот не обидит ребенка. Но, _похоже_ , теперь он его не ненавидел. Хотя, возможно, все дело в том, что он сейчас _вообще_ никого не помнил. Сейчас Снейп выглядел так, будто _действительно_ был рад встретиться с ним за обедом, и ему очень понравились истории, что они с Лунатиком ему рассказывали. На самом деле, что приходилось признать хотя бы перед самим собой, Снейп оказался _вполне_ неплохим человеком, если не брать во внимание всю их совместную историю, которая, как бы, теперь и не существовала. Если бы Гарри не пришлось бы так и остаться двухлетним карапузом, которому его крестный отец категорически не нравился, Сириус был бы и не против совсем, чтобы этот несчастный случай стал перманентным. Навсегда.

 

***

  
  
После во всех отношениях приятного обеда Альбус взялся проводить Северуса с Гарри до подземелий, где располагались комнаты мастера Зелий. Сириус настоял составить им компанию, чему директор совсем не возражал. Едва только мужчины успели рассесться по местам, как Гарри проснулся.  
  
\- Папа, я есть хочу! - воскликнул малыш, но, соскочив с коленей Снейпа, побежал искать ванную комнату. Волшебники услышали облегченный вздох, после чего раздалось характерное журчание. Закончив, Гарри вернулся в гостиную и забрался Северусу на руки. Положив свою маленькую головку мужчине на грудь, он сунул большой палец в рот.  
  
Альбус не смог не рассмеяться:  
  
\- Что ж, по крайней мере, тебе не придется менять ему пеленки, мальчик мой, - позвав домовика, директор заказал бутерброд с сыром, банан и стакан сока для мальчика.  
  
Сириус, сев рядом с Северусом на диване, изо всех сил старался вновь подружиться с Гарри. Ребенок смотрел на него с подозрением, но, по крайней мере, больше не кричал. Когда принесли еду, малыш принялся за свой обед, прямо не слезая с "папиных" колен, так что взрослым пришлось разговаривать буквально через него. Решив, что уже достаточно измучил своего крестного, он позволил выманить себя на пол, чтобы поиграть с трансфигурированным Сириусом конструктором.  
  
Трое магов пришли к соглашению, что Блэк останется с Северусом и поможет ему. Как с Гарри, так и с адаптацией к жизни в замке в частности и в магическом мире в целом. А завтра они приступят к созданию антидота к взорвавшемуся зелью, омолодившему двух магов на тринадцать лет.

 

***

  
  
Следующим утром директор вызвался посидеть с Гарри, пока Северус с Сириусом будут помогать Эрику в лаборатории. Он даже отдаленно не представлял себе, во что ввязался. Минерва так же предложила свою посильную помощь, хотя, по правде говоря, у нее опыта присмотра за весьма активными двухлетними детьми оказалось не больше, чем у самого Дамблдора. Привлекать к этому делу еще и Ремуса они не могли: слишком скоро было полнолуние.  
  
В тайне от взрослых остальные участники заговора рассказали оставшимся Уизли о плане помирить Сириуса с Северусом и подшутить над директором. Так что рыжее семейство было вне зоны доступа, чтобы помочь с ребенком. Чтобы объяснить происходящее, старших Уизли ввели в круг доверия и показали дневник Гарри. Поначалу Молли хотелось хорошенько встряхнуть двух зачинщиков всего этого переполоха, но, почти сразу же разглядев всю иронию ситуации, она согласилась. Ради завершения многолетнего соперничества и ненависти между Северусом, Сириусом и Ремусом, можно было пойти и не на такое.  
  
Гарри зачаровал колдокамеру так, чтобы она всюду следовала за ним и делала снимки всякий раз, как он отдавал ей мысленную команду _"пуск"_. Таким образом, у него получилось множество просто впечатляющих фото. Он был уверен, что ему никогда не надоест смеяться над фото, где величайший волшебник столетия пытается накормить его овсянкой. Смешно приоткрыв свой собственный рот и скорчив забавную рожицу, старый волшебник кормил притворяющегося, что ему нужна помощь, Гарри с ложечки. Честно говоря, это была катастрофа. Большей частью промахиваясь мимо рта ребенка, он угваздал овсянкой всего Гарри: и одежду, и лицо. И кроме того, после каждой ложки, он давал малышу по очередной печенюшке.  
  
После завтрака все трое перебрались на пол. На Альбуса надели детский фартучек с чепчиком и принялись играть в "дом". Минерва была "мамой", а Гарри - "папой". Наблюдать, как двое далеко не молодых волшебников на полном серьезе играют с ним в подобные игры, было более, чем уморительно.  
  
Еще со времени его общения с Беллой Гарри знал, что двухлеткам нельзя давать краски, но кто он такой, чтобы спорить с профессорами. Теперь же борода Альбуса была украшена подсыхающими цветными липкими полосами, а мантия Минервы имела несколько четких детских отпечатков, как раз на уровне ягодиц - высота, до которой двухлетний Гарри мог поднять руки. Поттер зачаровал краску таким образом, чтобы противостоять любым способам ее отмыть. Поэтому, будучи все еще разукрашенными во все цвета радуги и слишком уставшими, чтобы вспомнить о простой смене одежды, Альбус с Минервой отправились в Большой зал на обед как были.  
  
Поначалу оба взрослых мага были ошеломлены, после - горды, но градус раздражения от таких "спонтанных выбросов магии" постепенно все же повышался. Сейчас же Минерва радовала глаз платиновыми локонами, а волосы Альбуса стали ярко-рыжими, но к сожалению, мелко вились в стиле "афро". И довершали образ так и не отмытые отпечатки детских ладошек. _"Великий Мерлин,_ \- думал Дамблдор. - _Не могу дождаться, когда замок вновь наполнится толпой переполненных гормонами, жизнерадостных подростков. С ними всеми намного меньше хлопот, нежели с одним чертовым ребенком!"_ Только представьте, как бы он "радовался", если бы узнал, что колдокамера все так же верно следовала за Гарри, делая снимки для одного очень толстого и очень смешного альбома.  
  
Когда пять подростков расселись по своим местам на обед, они просто не могли удержаться от смеха, наблюдая вошедшую вслед за ними процессию, направляющуюся к преподавательскому столу. Северус все еще что-то негромко говорил Сириусу, когда тот, посмотрев в другой конец зала, очень старался не расхохотаться в голос. С одного края шел Дамблдор, с ядрено-рыжим афро на голове и с бородой, полной комков краски всех цветов радуги, с другого - Минерва, чью голову украшали крупные платиновые локоны, а по кругу ее мантии - как раз на уровне ягодиц - шла цепочка детских отпечатков. Гарри же шел между ними, держась за взрослых обеими руками, глядя на всех невинными ангельскими глазками. Переведя взгляд на преподавательский стол, он крикнул на весь зал "Папа!" и кинулся к Северусу. Забравшись ему на колени, Гарри принялся рассказывать о событиях своего дня.  
  
Обняв Снейпа за шею, ребенок смачно чмокнул его в щеку, после чего повернулся к столу и схватил с ближайшей тарелки бутерброд с индейкой. Когда же Северус пододвинул к нему миску с яблочным пюре и вручил ложку, предоставив Гарри возможность есть самому (с чем, кстати говоря, тот справился вполне неплохо), Альбус смог лишь молча вытаращить на это глаза. К концу обеда малыш перебрался на руки к Сириусу, где благополучно и уснул, дав Северусу спокойно доесть. Альбус с Минервой выглядели так, будто тоже с удовольствием бы вздремнули пару часиков.  
  
Подойдя к преподавателям, Гермиона с Роном предложили посидеть с Гарри до вечера, пообещав, что позовут профессора Снейпа, если это понадобится. Гарри мысленно обратился к отцу:  
  
_"Приходи немного попозже, будем играть в снежки. Должно быть весело! Как продвигается "лекарство"?"_  
  
Северус так же мысленно ответил:  
  
_"На самом деле, вполне неплохо. Эрик хороший зельевар. Возможно, мы с ним даже сможем поделить классы, когда я верну себе память. И, что удивительно, мы даже ладим с Сириусом. Он не так уж и плох. Когда мы не пытаемся друг друга прибить. Однажды, вполне возможно, я даже смогу назвать его своим другом! Так что нам надо немного ускорить исполнение нашего плана. Еще нескольких дней, думаю, хватит. Люблю тебя, сын. А теперь мне нужно идти."_

 

***

  
  
Как только за подростками закрылась дверь с портретом Полной дамы, Гарри принял свой обычный облик. Время до вечера они провели за игрой в волшебные шахматы, взрывающиеся карты и придумыванием новых "спонтанных магических выбросов" для профессоров. Близнецы оказались, что и не удивительно, неплохим источником идей, и Гарри приходилось постоянно следить за собой, чтобы не сильно увлекаться предложениями братьев или Джинни. Эти трое еще те весельчаки!

 

***

  
  
В течение следующих девяти дней никто не избежал катастрофы в виде малыша Гарри. Профессор Флитвик однажды утром почти час провисел вниз головой; мадам Помфри превратилась в большого розового кролика, когда пыталась заставить малыша выпить витаминное зелье, а Хагриду даже шла ярко-желтая пачка и балетки, которыми он обзавелся как-то за обедом, когда напугал Гарри, принеся с собой лукотруса. А колдокамера все продолжала снимать и снимать.  
  
Когда же Гарри был чем-нибудь расстроен, напуган или просто уставши, только папа мог его успокоить. Сириус и, когда пришел в себя после полнолуния, Ремус понемногу привыкли видеть их заклятого врага заботящимся о Гарри с искренней симпатией и любовью. Гарри же звал их теперь дядя Бродяга и дядя Лунатик, чему оба были крайне рады. В конце концов маги пришли к выводу, что Северус Снейп вполне может быть другом или хорошим приятелем, и очень надеялись, что он не сильно изменится, когда выпьет антидот. Который должен быть готов завтра к полудню.  
  
Альбус с Минервой к концу этих дней пришли к выводу, что всем родителям надо вручать Орден Мерлина, а Уизли вообще стоит причислить к лику Святых. Особенно после того, как они несколько раз соглашались посидеть с Гарри. В общем, все с нетерпением ждали завтрашнего дня.

 

***

  
  
Все, кто был в замке, плюс специально пришедшие Уизли, расположились в классе Зельеварения, ожидая, когда пройдут последние пять минут, и охлаждающееся зелье будет, наконец, готово. Чтобы Северус и Гарри могли его принять. Эрик аккуратно разлил нужное количество абсолютно бесполезного зелья в два кубка и протянул один из них Снейпу. Тот выпил содержимое в один большой глоток. Все взгляды в эту минуту были прикованы к зельевару, поэтому никто не заметил, как Гарри направил в его сторону два сложенных вместе пальца, постепенно возвращая ему его реальный возраст и привычный вид. Разве что сейчас профессор не хмурился. Развернувшись ко всем присутствующим лицом, Северус улыбнулся.  
  
\- Да, похоже, оно работает. Спасибо вам всем за помощь, - вновь повернувшись, он улыбнулся сначала Эрику, а после и Сириусу с Ремусом, отдельно поблагодарив и их. Внимательно посмотрев Сириусу в глаза, он негромко продолжил: - Я забыл, с чего именно началась наша вражда, и, по правде говоря, сейчас так и не вспомнил, но эти последние несколько дней значат для меня намного больше, чем я могу выразить словами. Поэтому, друзья? - он протянул руку, которую Сириус, широко улыбнувшись, с радостью пожал в ответ.  
  
\- Друзья. И спасибо тебе, Северус, что спас Гарри.  
  
Рукопожатие и обмен клятвами был повторен и между Северусом и Ремусом, после чего все выжидательно посмотрели на Гарри. Снейп поднял его на руки и поцеловал в лоб:  
  
\- Ну же, сынок, тебе тоже пора вырасти.  
  
Волшебники все еще так и не привыкли видеть, как Северус обращается с Гарри. Даже после его примирения с Мародерами. Гарри устроился на коленях у профессора и выпил зелье. К счастью, ему полагалось меньшее количество, нежели Северусу. Медленно он превратился в пятнадцатилетнего подростка. Повернувшись к Снейпу лицом, он крепко его обнял. Со слезами на глазах, дрожащим голосом он спросил:  
  
\- Северус, а ты так и останешься моим папой? - посмотрев на двух магов, что стояли чуть поодаль, он продолжил: - Дядя Бродяга, дядя Лунатик, вы останетесь моими крестным и дядей?  
  
Сириус несколько расстроился, что Северус будет теперь отцом Гарри, но, вспомнив последние несколько дней, решил, что быть дядей лучше, чем отцом. Да и к тому же у него в запасе есть еще около двенадцати пропущенных лет, после которых он вполне может захотеть заботиться о ребенке "на полную ставку". Ремус с Альбусом в конце концов убедили его, что Азкабан не позволил ему повзрослеть самому, ведь его отправили в тюрьму в довольно юном возрасте, почему фактически он сейчас по уровню психологического развития гораздо ближе к самому Гарри, нежели к своим ровесникам.  
  
Крепко обняв крестника, который так и продолжал сидеть на коленях Северуса, Сириус, какое-то время внимательно глядя старшему магу в глаза, наконец-таки согласился. Оба заговорщика мысленно одновременно воскликнули: _"Да! Сработало!"_. Легко щелкнув пальцами, Гарри отослал колдокамеру к себе в комнату, дожидаться часа, когда фотографии последних десяти дней будут распечатаны.

 

***

  
  
Два дня спустя в Хогвартс вернулись студенты. Начался новый семестр, и все пришло в норму. Ну, на сколько в таком замке всё может быть в норме.


	20. Глава 20. Секреты выходят наружу

Вечером, после того, как они "вернулись в свой нормальный возраст", Северус поднялся в кабинет Альбуса, чтобы поговорить по душам с человеком, которого любил словно отца. Когда только вернулись, они с Гарри избегали слишком сближаться с кем-либо, боясь поддаться и все испортить. Было так тяжело сдержаться и, не плюнув на все, просто подбежать и обнять старика - именно это было его первым желанием, как только они появились в Большом зале в рождественское утро. Изначально планировалось выждать несколько дней, чтобы приступить к осуществлению их небольшой шалости, но для спешки у них имелось целых три причины: первая - пребывать в их прошлых образах было для них настоящей пыткой, вторая - им нужно было вернуться в их "нормальный возраст" до того, как в школу после каникул вернуться студенты.  
  
Но главной причиной было то, что им требовалось не скрывать их настоящих отношений, чтобы успеть начать варить Зелье Поттера до наступления следующей полной луны. Его изготовление занимало целую неделю - при условии, что зельеваров будет двое, - а после, до конечной готовности, зелье еще должно было настаиваться в течение трех дней. Последнее полнолуние было за пять дней до Рождества, двадцатого декабря, значит, следующее будет семнадцатого января. То есть, чтобы зелье успело настояться, его нужно приготовить не позднее вечера четырнадцатого. Что означало, что варку зелья нужно начать не позднее седьмого января. Студенты вернулись шестого января, так что у них остался лишь один день занятий, чтобы Гарри смог получить правдоподобную "отработку" у профессора Снейпа. Они не возражали, чтобы преподаватели и друзья Гарри знали об их "новых" отношениях. Но уж точно не все студенты. Не хотелось бы, чтобы эта информация стала известна Волдеморту.  
  
Северус согласился со всеми условиями "сказки для директора", хотя все еще и жалел, что им пришлось его обманывать, особенно после того, как увидел настолько очевидные скорбь и печаль на лицах всех бдевших в рождественскую ночь друзей в воспоминании, что показал им Альбус. Вздохнув, он постучал в дверь кабинета. Услышав:  
  
\- Пожалуйста, входи, Северус, - он сделал еще один глубокий вздох и шагнул внутрь.  
  
\- Альбус, я должен признаться вам кое в чем, но сначала хотел бы рассказать вам о том, что испытывал в течение многих лет, но был неспособен и неволен демонстрировать открыто. Спасибо вам, Альбус, за то, что были мне другом, наставником и _отцом_ все эти долгие годы. Я знаю, что это было нелегко, и признателен вам даже больше, чем вы можете вообразить. Особенно за то, что, когда я отвергал вас и вашу помощь, вы лишь усиливали напор. Я люблю вас, сумасшедший вы старикан, и надеюсь, что вы позволите мне быть вам " _сыном_ ", как я того бы хотел.  
  
Старый волшебник, несмотря на свой почтенный возраст, бодро вскочил со своего кресла и, обогнув стол, cгреб Северуса в крепкие объятия.  
  
\- О, дитя мое, когда я решил, что тебя убили, мое сердце умерло вместе с тобой. В чем бы ты ни хотел признаться, я прощаю тебя. Никак не ожидал, что когда-нибудь услышу от тебя эти слова. Хотя и желал их услышать уже много лет. Я тоже тебя люблю, Северус. И для меня честь зваться твоим отцом. Даже если ты и считаешь меня выжившим из ума стариком, невыносимая ты и крайне раздражительная летучая мышь! - и хотя оба прыснули на столь "нежные" клички друг друга, глаза их были влажными от выступивших слез. Сев на мягкий диван перед камином, они позволили себе какое-то время просто наслаждаться обществом друг друга. Северус взял старческие мазолистые руки Альбуса в свои и поднял на него прямой взгляд, полностью открывая ему свое сознание. - Отец, позволь разделить с тобой все, что мы с Гарри пережили, пока нас не было.  
  
Просмотр воспоминаний Северуса занял много времени, за которое по лицу старого мага пробежало множество эмоций. Там был и ужас с возмущением из-за пыток и ран, нанесенных обоим мальчикам, отчаяние от осознания полной беспомощности на лугу, изумление и благоговение от ритуалов, помогших избавиться от Черной Метки и шрама у Гарри на лбу, восторг и даже зависть от того, где и с кем именно им довелось оказаться. Была радость от их триумфа, боль из-за их страданий, потрясение от того, что Гарри смог выиграть турнир у самого Мерлина, и неудержимая гордость за обоих - на экзаменах на Мастеров у Гарри и за изобретение Антиликантропного зелья. А в конце и веселье по поводу "шалости" его мальчиков, которую они смогли разыграть так, что никто ничего не заподозрил.  
  
\- А где этот альбом находится сейчас? И _сколько_ мне придется заплатить, чтобы он просто исчез? - он усмехнулся в бороду от одной мысли о шантаже этими фотографиями Минервы и остальных профессоров. - Думаю, нам стоит оставить это в тайне от Сириуса и Ремуса. Хотя бы на какое-то время. Согласен?  
  
Северус "позвал" Гарри подняться в кабинет директора. Гарри прихватил свои наиболее ценные вещи и, превратившись в феникса, аппарировал прямо в кабинет Альбуса. С радостью и облегчением обняв отца, он принял свой истинный облик и немного робко повернулся к Дамблдору лицом. Тот лишь раскрыл свои объятия и коротко позвал:  
  
\- Внук.  
  
Гарри кинулся к старику с ответными объятиями, стирая выступившие слезы длинной бородой Альбуса. Он сел между старшими волшебниками, наслаждаясь ощущением близости с самыми родными ему людьми. Подняв руку, Северус легко сжал плечо Гарри, пока тот показывал свои сокровища "деду". Сначала он достал бумаги об усыновлении, подписанные самим Мерлином. Потом настала очередь его родословной. Ему польстила такая явная гордость в глазах директора, когда он продемонстрировал ему все семнадцать сертификатов мастерства - один другого удивительней.  
  
И под конец он показал Дамблдору свой посох, после чего подарил ему красивый тонкой работы браслет на плечо с сапфиром в форме звезды по центру, окаймленным золотым грифоном с одной стороны и перуанским шипохвостым драконом - с другой. Когда же он объяснил выбор именно этих животных, Альбус не сдержался и вновь крепко обнял обоих своих "детей". После Гарри показал ему, как он связывается с сущностью Хогвартса, разговаривает с ней. Старый волшебник с большим трудом осознавал, что все это мальчик смог сделать всего за один год. Трое магов еще долго разговаривали, смеялись и обсуждали их дальнейшие планы. Когда наступило время отбоя, они пожелали друг другу спокойной ночи и отправились по кроватям, чтобы перед сном обдумать уже свои собственные планы на следующий день.  


***

  
  
Следующим утром после завтрака Альбус попросил Сириуса с Ремусом зайти к нему в кабинет, чтобы приступить к осуществлению планов, что были оговорены накануне вечером.  
  
\- Присядьте, господа. Уверен, вы оба не представляете, зачем я позвал вас сегодня. У меня есть предложение для вас обоих, которое, я бы хотел, чтобы вы внимательно обдумали, - начал Дамблдор.  
  
После чего директор кратко изложил им то, что вчера вечером подробно обсудил с Гарри и Северусом.  
  
Оглянувшись на Ремуса, Сириус увидел, как тот кивнул:  
  
\- Спасибо, Альбус. Мы оба будем рады принять ваше предложение. Но что нам делать с _песчанками_?  
  
\- Я уже переговорил с Чарли Уизли. Вместе с Грюмом они присмотрят за колонией. В Министерстве им выделят жалование за их "работу", не вдаваясь в подробности того, что именно в нее входит. Несколько бывших охранников Азкабана, за которых поручился сам Аластор, так же поселят на Гриммо, если ты, конечно, не против, Сириус? - Дождавшись кивка, Альбус продолжил: - Думаю, там, где они находятся сейчас, они будут в большей безопасности, чем где-либо еще. А Министр просто счастлив, что их никто не может найти.  
  
\- Мы получили несколько плохих известий от Риты на Рождество, но, полагаю, это было ожидаемо. После последнего рейда, когда мы едва не поймали Хвоста, Волдеморт понял, что его предали, и с тех пор не возвращался в мэнор в Литтл-Хэнглтоне. Мы пока не выяснили, где он теперь скрывается. А все Пожиратели смерти, о ком мы знали, давно пойманы и благополучно доставлены в колонию к остальным. Так что, пока мы не найдем еще кого-нибудь, к кому сможет прицепиться наш жучок-шпион, у нас нет ни доступа к свежей информации, ни нового адреса. Однако, мы считаем, что до конца учебного года он заляжет на дно. Будет заниматься перегруппировкой сил и выискиванием шпиона в своих рядах, - все трое одновременно усмехнулись, прекрасно зная, что он никогда не догадается, кто именно ухитрялся сливать настолько точные планы его противнику.  


***

  
  
Для появившихся в Большом зале следующим вечером студентов практически ничего не изменилось. Большинство из них испытали лишь легкое любопытство, увидев Гарри Поттера за гриффиндорским столом. А вот члены Отряда Дамблдора были искренне рады возвращению своего командира и "учителя" в полном, судя по внешнему виду, здравии.  
  
И практически никто не заметил отсутствующее выражение на лице профессора Снейпа: все были слишком заняты разглядыванием вернувшегося профессора Люпина и привлекательного брюнета, оживленно обсуждающего что-то с профессором Дамблдором. Директор же выглядел на редкость уставшим, хотя в его голубых глазах все так же сверкали хитрые искорки. А кто тот старый волшебник, сидящий около профессора Снейпа и вежливо с ним разговаривающий? И почему профессор МакГонагалл вдруг стала блондинкой, хотя ее волосы все так же и собраны в тугой узел на затылке?  


***

  
  
После того, как столы опустели, директор Дамблдор поднялся со своего места и постучал по кубку, призывая всех к тишине:  
  
\- Прежде чем вы все разойдетесь по своим гостиным, у меня есть для вас несколько объявлений. Во-первых, хочу поприветствовать профессора Снейпа и Гарри Поттера, вернувшихся к нам из госпиталя, где проходили лечение после атаки десятого декабря. Пожалуйста, не надо расспрашивать их о произошедшем. Министерство настоятельно требовало, чтобы подробности нападения остались неразглашенными. По крайней мере, пока. Так же я хочу представить вам нескольких новых преподавателей. Профессор Люпин, которого большинство из вас уже знает, будет преподавать Историю Магии, так как профессор Биннс в конце концов решил, что ему пора уйти на покой, - практически все студенты громко зааплодировали. Биннс даже не заметил, как умер, а слушать его лекции было даже скучнее, чем наблюдать за таянием льда. Несмотря на то, что Люпин был оборотнем, он, как минимум, был живым!  
  
\- Большинство из вас читало в Ежедневном Пророке о том, что с Сириуса Блека были сняты все обвинения. Поэтому я счел возможным предложить ему занять место преподавателя по Защите от Темных Искусств вместо Долорес Амбридж, что сейчас находится _в заключении_. И он милостиво согласился, - директору пришлось довольно долго ждать, когда же новый всплеск оваций наконец-таки стихнет. - Профессор Блек - бывший аврор, поэтому так же он будет вести и вновь открывшийся Дуэльный клуб. Напару с профессором Снейпом. Поэтому, если вас это интересует, вы сможете записаться в клуб у любого из них, - новости последовательно были встречены сначала активными аплодисментами - в основном, со стороны гриффиндорского стола (после того, как профессор Блек был опознан), - потом, когда был объявлен дежурный по Дуэльному клубу, последовало несколько довольно громких девичьих вздохов, но почти сразу же их разбавило и приличное количество разочарованных стонов (когда все услышали имя его напарника).  
  
\- И наконец, прошу приветствовать профессора Эрика Брюмайстера, который поделит уроки Зелий с профессором Снейпом. Детали вы узнаете позже. Старосты, проводите своих студентов до гостиных факультетов. Всем спасибо, - возбужденный гул множества голосов наполнил зал. Каждый студент надеялся, что ему повезет попасть в класс к новому преподавателю. Так и не перестав громко обсуждать последние новости, дети покинули Большой зал и разошлись по своим гостиным.  


***

  
  
Следующим утром первым уроком у Гарри шла Трансфигурация у профессора МакГонагалл, и он не был уверен, что колдунья простила бы его за небольшую шалость с "маленьким Гарри", если бы знала. Они никому кроме директора не говорили об этом, решив, что подождут еще несколько недель, пока воспоминания о произошедшем достаточно поблекнут, чтобы казаться всем участникам смешными, а не расстраивающими. С другой стороны, Гарри спокойно подождал бы и до конца обучения, но Северус поклялся, что его коллеги в состоянии оценить юмор и не устраивать ему маленькой мести. Он пообещал Гарри сообщить, когда настанет нужный момент, чтобы вытащить фотоальбом на свет божий. А пока что Гарри должен был строго контролировать и маскировать свои способности, чтобы никто ничего не заподозрил раньше времени.  
  
Гермиона без умолку болтала о том, как же она рада вернуться к занятиям после трехнедельного безделья, на что Рон с Гарри лишь молча закатывали глаза. Девушка была неисправима.  
  
\- Так что мы должны начать новую тему прямо сегодня. Не терпится узнать, что же это будет! Надеюсь, что-нибудь захватывающее. Хотя прошлая тема с трансфигурацией мебели была _очень_ полезной, - на последней фразе Гермионы профессор как раз вошла в класс.  
  
\- Уверена, что новая тема покажется вам достаточно интересной, мисс Грейнджер. Сегодня мы приступим к изучению человеческой трансфигурации. Что включает в себя как преображение кого-то другого, так и себя самого - подразделяющееся на метаморфмагию и анимагию. А теперь кто может рассказать мне, в чем заключается разница между этими тремя видами? - МакГонагалл обвела класс испытующим взглядом. - Мистер Лонгботтом, может вы расскажете мне об одном?  
  
\- Ну, профессор Грюм, то есть, это был _не совсем_ профессор Грюм, хотя мы все и думали, что это профессор Грюм, ну, он трансфигурировал Драко Малфоя в хорька и заставил его скакать по коридору, - Невилл уже намного лучше справлялся с волнением, хотя ему все еще не хватало уверенности в себе. Вспомнив, как Малфой в образе хорька болтался вверх тормашками, остальные студенты негромко захихикали.  
  
\- Да, хорошо. Это был пример трансфигурации кого-то другого. Мисс Патил, можете привести пример других видов трансфигурации? И я _не желаю_ больше видеть в своем классе Ведьмополитен, иначе в следующий раз Гриффиндор лишится двадцати баллов!  
  
\- Эм, что еще осталось? А. Анимаг - это маг или ведьма, которые могут трансформироваться в животное. Как вы, когда превращаетесь в кошку, - девушка выглядела довольной, что смогла ответить на вопрос.  
  
\- Прекрасно. Хотя я ожидаю, что вы все же будете уделять должное внимание уроку самостоятельно, а не с помощью подсказок мисс Браун. Так, а о последнем виде нам расскажет мистер Финниган. Можете вы рассказать классу, чем отличается метаморф? - продолжила она урок.  
  
\- Я не знаю, профессор. Я еще не читал об этом, - Симус оглядел остальных, на лицах большинства была написана та же растерянность.  
  
\- Мисс Грейнджер, вы подняли руку. Прошу.  
  
\- Метаморф - это маг или ведьма, которые могут менять свою внешность по собственному желанию. Они могут изменить либо одну-две детали, либо создать себе совершенно новую внешность, - Гермиона выглядела довольной ровно до тех пор, как профессор МакГонагалл не начала задавать уточняющих вопросов.  
  
Гарри неохотно поднял руку. Он знал, что профессор знает, что он знает ответы на ее вопросы. Ведь он в курсе, что Тонкс метаморф, плюс его крестный - анимаг. Дождавшись разрешающего кивка, он ответил:  
  
\- Профессор, метаморф меняет лишь внешний вид, он не приобретает каких-то дополнительных возможностей, оставаясь по сути человеком. А анимаг становится животным, получая _все возможности_ того животного, в которого превращается. То есть, если у его анимагической формы есть крылья, то маг сможет летать. Метаморф же сможет лишь сымитировать наличие крыльев, но они не будут функционировать.  
  
Невилл поднял руку:  
  
\- Профессор, а вы можете стать каким-нибудь другим существом? Боггартом, к примеру? Можете ли вы выбирать, каким животным стать?  
  
\- Нет, мистер Лонгботтом, анимаг не может трансфигурироваться в магическое существо, только в простое животное. Магия волшебника выбирает животное, наиболее подходящее его личности и особенностям характера. Сам он никак на это повлиять не может. Думаю, моей анимагической формой стала кошка потому, что я по природе довольно любопытна, а еще люблю тепло и уют, особенно сидеть в кресле перед камином в компании хорошей книги, например, - терпеливо объяснила профессор. Гарри вновь поднял руку.  
  
\- Да, мистер Поттер. У вас есть еще вопросы?  
  
\- А разве у каждого волшебника не две анимагические формы? Магического существа и простого. И, в зависимости от силы и умений мага, он либо может, либо нет их принимать?  
  
\- Отлично. Похоже, вы изучали этот вопрос намного глубже, нежели то, что есть в учебниках. Да, вы правы, у каждого мага или ведьмы есть две возможные анимагические формы, но прецедентов с магическими животными не было зафиксировано со времен Основателей. Но есть предположение, что до потери человеческого тела такой магической формой Волдеморта - о, прекратите дрожать, это всего лишь имя, - был василиск. Что, однако, никогда никем не было подтверждено. И хотя потенциально каждый на это способен, лишь у единиц достает ментальной самодисциплины и магической силы, чтобы трансформироваться хотя бы в обычное животное. Десять баллов Гриффиндору, мистер Поттер.  
  
\- И по пять баллов каждому, кто верно ответил на мои вопросы, - профессор читала лекцию еще в течение двадцати минут, после чего студенты приступили к изучению соответствующей главы в учебнике. Посл урока она задала им эссе длиной в двадцать четыре дюйма на тему сходств и различий между всеми тремя видами человеческой трансфигурации, сообщив, что в следующие несколько недель они рассмотрят эту тему подробно.  
  
\- Я не ожидаю, что многие из вас - если вообще хоть кто-то - станет анимагом. Это требует больших способностей в преобразовании и очень хорошего знания себя. Иначе полной трансформации просто не произойдет. А метаморфом можно только родиться - этому _не научишься_. Хотя есть признаки, по которым можно судить, есть ли у вас такая способность. Сама по себе она редко проявляется в полной мере раньше пятнадцати лет. Но, раз уж вам всем уже есть пятнадцать, а некоторым даже шестнадцать, мы сможем ее обнаружить. Хотя все же чаще встречается частичная метаморфмагия - не будучи истинными метаморфами, люди могут менять одну-две характеристики. Так что нам есть чем заняться.  
  
Гарри уже понял, что ему необходимо будет серьезно поговорить со своим отцом, чтобы найти выход из сложившейся ситуации. Им надо обсудить, что делать с его анимагическими формами. Он сможет показать лишь одну из немагических - серебристого волка, - раз уж остальные якобы являются невозможными. Не страшно, если эту форму придется регистрировать в Министерстве. Все равно для шпионажа или исчезновения он предпочитал использовать другие.  


***

  
  
История Магии с профессором Люпином приятно отличалась от уроков с предыдущим преподавателем. Ни один ученик не уснул, пока они обсуждали Теорию истоков волшебства. Гарри же весь урок вел очень аккуратные и подробные заметки, намереваясь написать книгу после окончания своего обучения в Хогвартсе.  
  
Последним уроком в этот день были Зелья. В классе присутствовали оба профессора - Снейп и Брюмайстер. Они предоставили ученикам самим отобрать ингредиенты, необходимые для зелья, а после записать последовательность и пропорции их использования, подробно объяснив свой выбор. Гарри знал, что таким образом они пытаются отделить интуитивных зельеваров от классических. У него самого не было сложностей с выполнением задания, но вот язык тела Гермионы явно говорил о том, что девушка растеряна и расстроена непониманием, _как и что_ ей следует делать. Как и было условлено, в нужный момент Гарри скинул со стола Снейпа стопку бумаг, за что тут же был награжден громким:  
  
\- **Отработка, Поттер! Сегодня, ровно в семь вечера.**  
  
Он надеялся, что был единственным, кто заметил отсутствие привычных ранее ненависти и яда в голосе профессора. Но оглянувшись вокруг, Гарри понял, что все приняли всё за чистую монету. Он мысленно произнес:  
  
_"Увидимся вечером, отец. Можешь попросить Добби, чтобы он принес нам тех пирожков с тыквой?"_  
  
И получил в ответ:  
  
_"А, так тебе они тоже понравились, да, негодник? Хорошо, попрошу."_  


***

  
  
Остаток дня прошел без происшествий. Гарри внимательно наблюдал за Роном и Гермионой и старался держать свои способности на уровне где-то между ними. Соперничество факультетов без участия Малфоя и его прихвостней поутихло, а явного нового лидера Слизерина не имелось. Борьба за места в таблице после ареста трех слизеринцев, конечно, продолжилась, но без них их факультет теперь значительно отставал. Северус же делал все возможное, хоть и скрытно, чтобы новый лидер или лидеры не были бы на стороне Волдеморта, и уже добился кое-какого успеха в этом. Хотя говорить о чем-то определенном было еще рано.  


***

  
  
Гарри с Северусом приступили к варке Антиликантропного зелья вечером, во время "отработки". Они оговорили сложности, возникшие с необходимостью Гарри скрывать свой магический потенциал, и решили, что им придется несколько скорректировать выстроенную еще до возвращения позицию по этому вопросу в отношении преподавателей и учеников.  
  
\- Не только потому, что Волдеморт решил пока затаиться, а многие из его последователей стали постояльцами нашей колонии песчанок, я считаю, что сейчас самое время показать другим ученикам, _особенно_ Слизерину, что на светлой стороне тоже есть своя и довольно мощная сила, почему у них действительно есть выбор, за кем последовать. Многие из них не доверяют Дамблдору только потому, что всю их жизнь он притеснял их родителей, а кроме того, в силу своего возраста и воспитания, мои слизеринцы слишком хитры, чтобы слишком уж на него полагаться. Если же вперед выйдешь ты и дашь им причину выбрать светлую сторону, мы сможем вновь объединить факультеты и перекрыть Тому один из источников пополнения его рядов, - Северус упирал на то, что Гарри должен выйти из тени и выступить сильным лидером перед волшебным сообществом. В конце концов, опыт руководства у него уже был - он ведь до сих пор является командиром Отряда Дамблдора.  
  
Гарри же был более чем готов стать таким лидером. Тем более с той подготовкой, что он получил за последний год. Хотя, все же он и возмущался невозможности побыть "обычным" подростком уже в их времени.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, мне уже и так придется бросить Квиддич. Снитчу от меня просто не спрятаться - я его чувствую, как и любую магию, меня окружающую. А теперь ты хочешь, чтобы я и вовсе отказался от всего, что хоть как-то может помочь мне вписаться в окружающий мир.  
  
\- Сын, я знаю, что ты хочешь вписаться в этот мир, но твои друзья и так принимают тебя таким, _какой ты есть_ , а остальные в любом случае никогда не станут считать "обычным". Если ты их возглавишь, они будут уважать тебя за то, _кто_ ты и _какой_ ты, что будет намного лучше, чем то, что они думают о тебе сейчас. И кроме того, ты действительно сможешь посещать уроки изо дня в день, никак не демонстрируя свои способности и не изучая ничего нового? Ты и сам знаешь, что тебе это быстро наскучит. Если же ты выйдешь из тени, то сможешь обучить всему, чему сам захочешь. Альбус ни за что не отпустит тебя из Хогвартса только потому, что ты закончишь свое обучение. Да сам замок ему этого не позволит. А мы с тобой тогда сможем жить открыто, как отец и сын, в твоих комнатах, как это было в прошлом. Тогда бы я смог показать слизеринцам, что у них есть выбор, и им _не обязательно_ слепо идти по стопам родителей. И если таким образом мы сможем спасти хотя бы одного из них, мы обязаны воспользоваться этой возможностью.  
  
Они разговаривали настолько увлеченно, что не заметили появление в комнате Дамблдора.  
  
\- Я полностью согласен, Северус. Плюс, есть еще один неучтенный тобой фактор. В силу того, что Том сейчас скрывается, мы сможем показать остальному волшебному сообществу, что эта борьба поможет нам сплотиться. Хогвартс объединит под своими знаменами чистокровных, полукровок и магглорожденных. И все вместе мы сможем значительно усложнить Тому жизнь в бегах, как и затруднить вербовку новых последователей. Мы знаем, что он использует их для собственной физической и магической подпитки, поэтому таким образом мы отрежем ему путь к восстановлению сил, не говоря уже о их наращивании. Я считаю, что оно того точно стоит.  
  
Гарри отошел от котла, за которым они с Северусом работали, и обнял Альбуса в знак благодарности. Вздохнув, он склонил голову и неохотно согласился:  
  
\- Думаю, вы оба правы. Чтобы ничего не упустить, мне пришлось бы быть постоянно начеку. Вряд ли я смог бы прятать свои способности до самого окончания школы. Но все же я хотел бы знать точно, тянет ли Том жизненную энергию из наших песчанок или нет?  
  
Двое старших волшебников лишь усмехнулись на шутку подростка. Альбус произнес:  
  
\- Мы сообщили всем в Ордене и Министерстве, чтобы по возможности они лишь следили за обнаруженными Пожирателями смерти и сразу же сообщали об этом нам. Чтобы Рита смогла выследить их новое логово. Но пока никаких результатов. Минерве с Филиусом не удалось разработать надежный детектор для усовершенствованной Черной Метки, так что, если у нас не будет веской причины применить к волшебнику "Ревеало", нам останется только продолжать надеяться на лучшее.  
  
Северус выдвинул предложение:  
  
\- Гарри, почему бы тебе за несколько последующих недель постепенно не принять свой истинный облик? Думаю, по вашей школьной формой большинство учеников ничего даже не заметит. А еще мы составим расписание показательных поединков с несколькими учителями. Тогда ты и сможешь выйти из тени и показать остальным нового, сильного лидера светлой стороны, за которым они могли бы последовать. Плюс, ты можешь переговорить с учителями, у которых у тебя есть предметы, и объяснить свою ситуацию, чтобы не слишком скучать на уроках, - за обсуждением дальнейших планов оба мастера Зелий вернулись к нарезанию ингредиентов и варке зелья. Альбусу же осталось лишь восхищаться отточенностью и изящностью движений отца и сына, работающих в тандеме.  
  
\- Постепенный переход к истинному облику - это хорошая идея, Северус, но я думаю, что нам надо начать что-то делать уже сейчас, пока твой факультет остался без главаря. Твоих учеников будет намного сложнее убедить объединиться с другими факультетами, если кому-то вроде мисс Паркинсон или мистера Нотта удастся занять лидерствующую позицию. Возможно, у нас получится организовать показательные дуэли в эти выходные. Тогда у нас будет целых четыре дня, чтобы все организовать. Вы будете в состоянии оторваться от своего зелья в эти дни?  
  
Помедлив, Северус ответил:  
  
\- Да, последние два дня включают в себя лишь томление на медленном огне. Мы можем оставить четкие инструкции домовикам. Такой вариант вполне приемлем. Я уже использовал подобным образом Ниппи. Если меня срочно куда-то вызывали, а варка входила в критическую стадию.  
  
Гарри широко улыбнулся:  
  
\- Это значит, что я смогу стать обычным? Ну, в смысле, _самим собой_ уже к концу недели? И никакого скрывания способностей и сдерживания своей магии?  
  
Альбус кивнул:  
  
\- Я думаю, так будет лучше всего. Ничего не подтверждай и не опровергай. Позволь остальным гадать, на что именно ты способен. Желательно, чтобы остальные думали, что это всего лишь проснулись твои латентные способности. Чему способствовала внезапная атака и стресс во время побега, когда ты неосознанно влил в профессора Снейпа слишком много своей силы, чтобы вы оба смогли переместиться в безопасное место. Это на случай, если от тебя потребуют ответа. То же самое мы расскажем остальным учителям. Хотя метаморфмагию и анимагию я бы на твоем месте пока попридержал. Но профессорам МакГонагалл, Блеку и Люпину ты, если захочешь, можешь ее показать. Профессор Флитвик и мадам Помфри тоже должны быть в курсе, на случай, если тебе понадобится их помощь в будущем. А Поппи еще надо измерить твой магический потенциал, чтобы знать, как тебя лечить, если это будет необходимо.  
  
За разговором они закончили очередной этап варки зелья. Теперь ему до утра надо было настаиваться на медленном огне. Северус кинул на котел заклинание сохранности и вызвал Ниппи, чтобы приглядела. После чего все трое смогли с удобствами расположиться в гостиной перед камином и насладиться пирожками с тыквой и приятной беседой.  


***

  
  
На завтраке, окружив себя и друзей куполом тишины, Гарри предупредил их о том, что должно было случиться сегодня на занятиях. Во время трапезы все шестеро хихикали и перекидывались разными предположениями на этот счет. Хотя Джинни и близнецы были несколько расстроены, что не смогут увидеть всего собственными глазами. Гарри же успокоил друзей, сказав, что, возможно, позже сможет одолжить у Дамблдора его думосбор и показать им все. В конце концов, директор самолично пообещал ему делиться всем, что у него имеется.  
  
Гриффиндорская троица оказалась в классе Защиты у профессора Блека на десять минут раньше звонка и расселась за первыми партами. Накануне Альбус попросил Сириуса, если он и Ремус будут в состоянии, разрешения приглядеть за учениками, раз уж они решили проверить степень подготовки детей после времени, проведенного под руководством профессора Амбридж. Он с готовностью согласился, сообщив, что и так собирался оценить всех на простейшие заклинания и умение их блокировать, чтобы определить для себя фронт работ на оставшийся семестр. А любая помощь в этом вопросе, как и предложения, будут с радостью приняты и рассмотрены. Вошедший в класс Альбус подозвал к себе Гарри для частного разговора.  
  
Запустив руку во внутренний карман мантии, Дамблдор вытащил оттуда хорошо знакомую Гарри палочку.  
  
\- Гарри, я знаю из воспоминаний Северуса, что теперь ты не можешь пользоваться своей палочкой. Это либо обожжет тебе руку, либо она попросту взорвется от силы, которой ты сейчас обладаешь. Но мы хотели бы пока что оставить это в тайне, так что я сделал точную копию твоей палочки, разве что в ней нет магического ядра. Если ты будешь просто держать ее в руке, выпуская свою магию вокруг нее, то, думаю, никто не заметит разницы.  
  
Гарри оглянулся на друзей, после чего легко пожал плечами:  
  
\- Спасибо. Я уж и не ожидал ее еще когда-нибудь увидеть. Отвык иметь ее под рукой. Подзабыл даже, как пользоваться. Слишком давно это было. Пожелайте мне удачи.  
  
Альбус подмигнул ему и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Будь аккуратен. У Сириуса сегодня еще несколько классов после вас!  
  
Когда же Альбус сел рядом с ничего не подозревающим Ремусом, в класс подтянулись остальные ученики. После нескольких месяцев с Амбридж, все сидели тихо, стараясь не производить ни звука, пергаменты и перья готовы для записей. В помещение вошел Сириус, подмигнул ученикам в первом ряду и произнес:  
  
\- Очистите столы. В течение нескольких следующих недель вас ожидают исключительно практические занятия, - после такого известия по классу прошелся радостный предвкушающий шепот.  
  
\- Хорошо. Сегодня я хотел бы оценить насколько хорошо вы умеете накладывать заклинания, а так же насколько хорошо у вас получается блокировать эти же заклинания, когда они направлены на вас самих. Я в курсе, что большинство из вас состоит в Отряде Дамблдора, поэтому я прошу тех, кто к нему не принадлежит, поднять руку. Ага, хорошо, вас всего восемь. Подойдите ко мне и разбейтесь на пары, - после чего он показал им несколько простых заклинаний, что они изучали еще в прошлом году, и пару щитовых чар, тоже из пройденной программы. Понадобилось совсем немного времени, чтобы увидеть, как плохи дела у всех восьмерых. Покачав головой, Сириус предложил каждому найти себе пару для ежевечерней практики. После он объявил классу, что класс для дуэлей будет открыт каждый - кроме вторника и четверга - день после обеда. Кто-нибудь из преподавательского состава будет приглядывать за упражнениями, на случай если кому-то понадобиться консультация или помощь. По вторникам и четвергам же класс будет собираться там целиком и демонстрировать ему свои успехи.  
  
Остальные же семнадцать учеников были постоянными членами ОД, поэтому Сириус спросил, кто из них показывал лучшие результаты, собираясь оставшихся тоже разбить по двое. Абсолютно все указали на Гарри.  
  
\- Хорошо. Гарри сядь в сторонке. А в конце занятия - как насчет того, чтобы мы с тобой провели небольшую дуэль? Чтобы я узнал, на каком ты уровне, и что еще нужно подтянуть.  
  
Гарри с готовностью согласился и, сев обратно за парту, принялся наблюдать за друзьями. Все члены ОД показывали гораздо лучшие результаты, нежели первая восьмерка. Гарри почувствовал гордость за свой Отряд: все они помнили то, чему он их учил. И был даже рад, что они с Альбусом и Северусом решили, что вместо того, чтобы впустую тратить время на повторение, он возьмет на себя обучение пятых курсов. Он послал отцу мысленное послание:  
  
"Сириус хочет помериться со мной силами, и в конце занятия у нас будет дуэль. Если сможешь освободиться, приходи посмотреть. Альбус уже здесь. Может, тебе внезапно понадобится принести ему зелье или какой-нибудь документ?"  
  
В ответ пришло радостное:  
  
"У меня как раз есть кое-что. Список студентов, которые продолжат обучение в моем новом классе зельеваров-интуитов. Я сейчас буду!"  
  
Сириус как раз заканчивал оценивать последних нескольких студентов, когда дверь в класс открылась, и вошел Северус, будто бы ищущий директора.  
  
\- Наконец-то я вас нашел. Хотел отдать вам список студентов для нового курса зельеварения, чтобы они смогли получить измененное расписание к следующей неделе.  
  
Альбус окинул Северуса подозрительным взглядом, после чего посмотрел на Гарри, который усиленно изображал живое олицетворение ангела во плоти.  
  
\- Почему бы тебе не присесть на минутку. Сириус уже почти закончил, после чего он собирался проверить способности Гарри в дуэли. Уверен, тебе тоже будет интересно посмотреть.  
  
Попросив всех учеников отойти в конец класса, Сириус одним взмахом палочки расставил парты вдоль стен, чтобы не мешали, и наколдовал защитный купол вокруг освободившейся площадки. Вслед за ним Гарри наколдовал свой воздушный щит - просто на всякий случай. Он не собирался вкладывать в свои заклинания так уж много силы, но в таких вопросах всегда лучше перестраховаться.  
  
Гарри встал перед Сириусом полубоком, рабочая рука расслаблена, колени чуть присогнуты, давая возможность свободно балансировать на ступнях. Сириус принял такую же позицию, объяснив классу, что она наиболее удобна и практична, оставляя наименьшую поражающую площадь для заклинаний противника и больше возможностей для маневра уклонения. Оба церемонно поклонились друг другу, подняли руки с зажатыми в ладонях палочками и замерли в ожидании сигнала профессора Дамблдора, который вызвался побыть в этом поединке судьей.  
  
Гарри терпеливо ожидал первой атаки Сириуса. Он прекрасно знал свои собственные способности, но не имел ни малейшего представления о стиле боя своего крестного. Да, в свое время он был отличным аврором, но после провел целых двенадцать лет в Азкабане, что обязательно должно было сказаться на его магической силе и способностях. Сириус какое-то время с явным одобрением во взгляде смотрел на Гарри, после чего послал в него средней силы _Экспеллиармус_. Гарри просто чуть отклонился, позволив заклинанию пролететь мимо. В ответ он послал в Сириуса слабое невербальное Оглушающее, просто чтобы проверить силу щита своего крестного, а так же его маневренность. Гарри оценил, что тот выбрал так же лишь отклониться в сторону. После этого оба еще какое-то время просто прощупывали почву, проверяя друг друга. А уже потом начался настоящий бой. Гарри был рад, что Сириус оказался примерно на одном уровне с Ремусом. Но не так хорош, как его отец. Год спарринговых боев с Годриком и Гарри не мог пройти для него впустую. Все оказалось лучше, чем Гарри ожидал. Ему даже не пришлось _особо_ сдерживать свою силу. Расслабившись, он просто получал удовольствие от процесса.  
  
А до Сириуса начало потихоньку доходить, что Гарри еще даже и не приступал к разогреву. Он был удивлен, как методично мальчик прощупывал его возможности, будто бы оценивал, насколько серьезным противником он мог бы быть в реальном бою. Сириус ощутил неловкость, будто это он студент на уроке, а не наоборот! Он помнил, что Альбус всегда говорил, что когда-нибудь Гарри станет могущественным волшебником, но как-то не принимал в расчет, что этот момент уже настал.  
  
Открыв собственное магическое ядро, Гарри пустил силу по рукам. Наколдовав вокруг себя воздушный щит, он просто стоял на месте, пока тот впитывал в себя все, что Сириус мог в него кинуть. Сириус не был уверен, что улыбка, играющая на губах Гарри, ему нравится. Бросив взгляд на Альбуса с Северусом, сидящих в углу класса, он заметил, что те совершенно не удивлены происходящему. Пожав плечами, он вновь повернулся лицом к весьма уверенно ведущему себя мальчишке и едва успел подобрать отвисшую челюсть: парень буквально светился от исходящей от него силой!  
  
Оба дуэлянта принялись посылать друг в друга заклинания и проклятия одно за другим без перерыва, в зависимости от необходимости либо выставляя щиты, либо уходя с линии атаки, не нанося противнику реальных повреждений. Гарри все еще выглядел спокойным и невозмутимым, в то время как Сириус начал уставать: пот лил с него чуть ли не градом. Ничто из того, что он насылал на Гарри, похоже, не имело никакого эффекта, что порядком расстраивало. Он знал, что либо в самое ближайшее время ему придется оглушить Гарри чем-то достаточно сильным, либо он попросту будет не в состоянии продолжать. Их поединок длился уже больше двадцати пяти минут, Мерлина ради, а мальчишка выглядел так, будто готов продолжать его бесконечно!  
  
Сириус послал сильное Взрывное проклятие и с изумлением пронаблюдал, как оно обогнуло Гарри, никак его не затронув, и рассыпалось об стену за его спиной. Гарри даже бровью при этом не повел. Он легко взмахнул палочкой, и в следующее мгновение Сириус обнаружил себя лежащим на спине. Быстро поднявшись на ноги, он наколдовал мощный _Экспеллиармус_ , затем сдвоенное Оглушающее (одно - справа, второе - слева), и завершил атаку Взрывающим заклятием прямо в грудную клетку. Усмехнувшись, Гарри поднырнул под первое заклинание, отклонился сначала влево, затем вправо пропустив мимо себя Оглушающие, а в конце просто распылил Взрывающее проклятие легким взмахом своей палочки. Улыбнувшись старшему волшебнику, он вновь взмахнул палочкой, и Сириус провалился в темноту, даже не заметив, как в него попало Оглушающее.  
  
Ремус был слишком шокирован, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Потому к Сириусу подошел Северус и бросил в него _Энервейт_. Оставив цепи и веревки на месте ровно настолько, чтобы Сириус осознал их присутствие, он развеял и их. Сириус принял протянутую ему руку и встал. Легко покачиваясь, он окинул мальчика, стоящего перед ним, новым взглядом.  
  
Создалось такое ощущение, будто Гарри уменьшился в размерах. Плюс, исчезло сияние, что окружало его во время боя. Сириусу даже почти удалось убедить себя, что это сияние ему померещилось. Но он всем своим собачьим чутьем _ощущал_ , что Гарри просто играл с ним все это время, и у него не было ни единого шанса выиграть. Мальчишка просто позволял дуэли длиться достаточно долго потому, что не хотел подрывать авторитет учителя в глазах остальных учеников. Северус наклонился к нему ближе и прошептал на ухо:  
  
\- Приходи ко мне вечером, и мы обсудим то, что только что произошло. И не расстраивайся так уж сильно, я тоже не могу у него выиграть! - после чего, не добавив больше ни слова, он вышел из класса.  
  
Звонок оповестил всех об окончании урока, и одноклассники поспешили окружить Гарри:  
  
\- Здорово! Где ты научился так драться, Гарри? - спросил Невилл, когда они всей толпой вышли из класса.  
  
Рон смотрел на него с благоговейным страхом:  
  
\- Черт возьми, Гарри, не дай мне забыть о том, что мне не стоит тебя злить. Это было потрясающе. Видеть это было в _сто_ раз круче, чем просто читать! - Гарри был польщен и немного удивлен, что Рон, наконец-таки, смог пересилить свою зависть, часто мешавшую ему раньше. Возможно, его лучший друг все же повзрослел!  
  
Когда они все такой же гурьбой ввалились в класс Чар, взволнованные разговоры так еще и не стихли. Подождав немного, профессор Флитвик, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание, выпустил в воздух сноп искр:  
  
\- Класс, всем успокоиться! Что случилось? - пропищал он тонким голосом.  
  
Пожав плечами, Гарри ответил за всех:  
  
\- У нас только что был отличный урок по Защите. Первый в этом году. И мне посчастливилось оглушить профессора Блека на дуэли.  
  
На что его одноклассники несогласно зашумели, но вынуждены были замолчать, так как профессор Флитвик строго запретил разговоры и, приказав всем сесть по местам, начал свой урок. Весь оставшийся день класс был занят вспоминанием тех заклинаний, что они изучали перед каникулами, так что у Гарри было полно времени, чтобы побыть обычным подростком рядом с Роном и Гермионой.  


***

  
  
Даже когда пришел вечером в Большой зал на ужин, весь пятый курс Гриффиндора все так же шумел. От чего Гарри начал уже потихоньку уставать. Возможно, все было бы не так уж и плохо, если бы он не был студентом, а сидел сейчас за преподавательским столом. Хотя, может, после того, как его способности станут достоянием гласности, остальные люди начнут воспринимать его как раньше. Все еще надеясь, что сможет поесть в тишине и спокойствии, он сел за стол и мысленно спросил отца:  
  
_"Напомни мне, **почему** мы решили, что это будет хорошей идеей?"_  
  
Со своего места, Гарри прекрасно видел, как Северус прикрыл рот салфеткой, пытаясь спрятать за ней улыбку.  
  
_"Это стоило сделать хотя бы ради выражения лица Сириуса, когда я привел его в чувство после твоего оглушающего. А Ремус, похоже, все еще не отошел от потрясения. Только посмотри, как изучающе он поглядывает на тебя с Сириусом."_  
  
До этого Гарри и не замечал на себе внимательных взглядов профессора Люпина, но сейчас, присмотревшись, он точно видел, что тот что-то подозревает.  
  
Продолжив невозмутимо поедать свой пирог с курицей, он задал отцу следующий вопрос:  
  
_"Мы собираемся им все рассказать, так ведь? Не, что-то мне не хочется присутствовать при этом разговоре."_  
  
_"Не волнуйся, Гарри, Альбус и я покажем им сегодня свои воспоминания в думосборе. Тебе там быть совершенно необязательно. Если же от тебя что-то понадобится, я позову. Наслаждайся остатком дня. Вроде бы, у тебя сейчас еще Гербология, с которой не должно быть никаких проблем, и после Прорицания, да?"_  
  
Гарри просто-таки слышал усмешку в голосе Северуса, хотя и находился на другом конце зала. Закатив глаза на секунду, он продолжил обедать, полностью игнорируя возбужденное перешептывание, распространившееся теперь и на оставшиеся три стола.  


***

  
  
Ремус с Сириусом постучали в дверь личных комнат Северуса ровно в восемь вечера, после чего были приглашены войти внутрь. Оба были несколько удивлены, обнаружив Альбуса уже сидящего на диване около камина. Его думосбор стоял на журнальном столике перед ним. Северус жестом предложил волшебникам располагаться в креслах, сам же усевшись рядом с Дамблдором на диван. Альбус похлопал Снейпа по колену в знак одобрения и кивнул, чтобы тот начинал сам.  
  
\- Я знаю, что у вас накопилось множество вопросов о том, что произошло сегодня, и о том, какие именно _отношения_ связывают нас с Гарри. Но будет намного проще, если я просто покажу вам, что с нами произошло после похищения и последующего исчезновения. Прошу, господа, - достав палочки, все четверо коснулись их кончиками серебристой поверхности тягучей жидкости, мягко переливающейся в думосборе, после чего их затянуло в воспоминания Северуса, что накопились за прошедший год.  
  
После просмотра весьма эмоциональных воспоминаний, все четверо молча пили чай, не зная, что именно сказать остальным. В конце концов, Сириус прочистил горло и протянул Северусу руку:  
  
\- Спасибо за то, что спас Гарри жизнь. Без тебя его бы сейчас с нами не было. Возможно, мы никогда не станем близкими друзьями, но я все равно хочу быть важной частью жизни Гарри, если ты не против. После того, что _увидел_ , я не могу и не хочу пытаться вклиниться между вами. Я осознаю, что просто не смог бы сделать для Гарри того, что сделал ты. Я хотел бы стать отцом когда-нибудь в будущем, но прямо сейчас я лучше останусь добрым дядюшкой.  
  
Северус без тени недоверия ответил на рукопожатие и передал им пожелания Гарри:  
  
\- Я очень рад, что вы оба будете Гарри и дядями, и крестными. Гарри нуждается и будет нуждаться во всей возможной поддержке и заботе, что сможет получить от близких, чтобы смочь закончить свою подготовку и исполнить то, что ему предстоит в будущем.  
  
Ремус тоже пожал руку Северусу и пообещал во всем поддерживать Гарри. После этого он обратился к Альбусу:  
  
\- А что мы будем делать с Дурслями? Они должны быть привлечены к ответственности за то, что делали с мальчиком!  
  
\- Мадам Боунс и Артур Уизли позаботятся об этом с минимальным шумом. Гарри не нужно, чтобы то, что с ним происходило в его бывшем доме, стало достоянием гласности. В частном порядке им предъявят обвинения, снимут показания под _Веритасерумом_ , после чего отправят в колонию песчанок до тех пор, как Том будет окончательно повержен, - в голубых глазах Альбуса блеснула сталь.  
  
Северус повернулся к Ремусу:  
  
\- И ты даже не поинтересуешься о Зелье Поттера? Я думал, это будет первое, о чем ты меня спросишь.  
  
\- То есть, оно действительно существует? Его можно изготовить и в нашем времени? - Ремус боялся показать даже искру надежды в своем взгляде.  
  
\- Да, оно уже варится в моей лаборатории. Первая партия должна быть готова к четырнадцатому января. И ты сможешь принять его в ночь перед полнолунием семнадцатого. Если, конечно, захочешь, - Северус выжидательно посмотрел на оборотня.  
  
\- Да. Да, конечно. Альбус, если мы сможем запатентовать это зелье, а потом рассказать о нем в Пророке, большинство оборотней тут же разорвут с Волдемортом любые договоренности. Ведь это будет настоящей свободой для них. Намного большей, чем Волдеморт пытался им пообещать! - Люпин разволновался от перспективы навсегда избавиться от проклятия, что мучило его всю жизнь с самого раннего детства. - А это озеро, оно все еще существует в нашем времени, да?  
  
Северус покачал головой:  
  
\- По правде сказать, у нас еще не было времени, чтобы хотя бы просто подумать об этом. Мы с Гарри должны будем наведаться в Гринготтс, когда ситуация немного уляжется, но и без этого, мы привезли с собой десять бочек с озерной водой. Этого хватит на две сотни доз. Той партии, что мы варим сейчас, хватит на десять доз, которые будут годны еще в течение четырех месяцев. Так что к следующему полнолунию, думаю, мы будем в состоянии сделать еще. А ты, уверен, найдешь еще двадцать-тридцать человек, согласных принять зелье. Хотя в последующем мы сменим название на Зелье Поттера-Снейпа.  
  
Ремус согласно кивнул:  
  
\- Конечно, Северус, ты тоже должен получить признание за тот вклад, что внес в изобретение этого зелья.  
  
\- Ты не понял. Полное имя моего сына - Гарри Джеймс Поттер-Снейп. И мы намерены сменить его имя и в этом времени как можно скорее, - Северус усмехнулся, увидев вытянувшиеся лица обоих волшебников. Они честно пытались переварить новую информацию об изменившихся отношениях между Гарри и Северусом, но иногда все же еще впадали в состояние шока.  
  
Разговор затянулся до глубокой ночи, и к тому времени, как все разошлись по своим комнатам, то взаимопонимание, что установилось между ними, легло прочным фундаментом для будущей крепкой дружбы.


	21. Глава 21. За удовольствиями время летит незаметно

(в промозглой пещере где-то на побережье Англии)  
  
Мужчина со змееподобным лицом, на котором сейчас явно читалось отвращение, и светящимися недобрым светом красными глазами обвел взглядом пятьдесят фигур в черных мантиях и белых масках, что по очереди заходили в пещеру и становились на колени в знак своего почтения перед господином. Никто из них не был рад находиться здесь, нескольких даже заметно трясло от страха. Лорд Волдеморт встал со своего импровизированного трона, принявшись расхаживать меж их нестройных рядов.  
  
\- Кто из вас может с-с-сказать мне, куда подевалис-с-сь мелкий щенок и предатель? Кто з-с-снает, куда пропадают мои верные с-с-слуги? И кто поведает мне, куда делис-с-сь те из них, кто был в Аз-с-скабане? - Волдеморт едва не плевался ядом от злости, задавая все эти вопросы. Но никто из присутствующих не поднимал глаз от пола, очень надеясь, что их попросту не заметят и пройдут мимо. - Ты, как тебя з-с-совут? - он указал на одного из своих слуг, кто трясся не так сильно, как те, что стоял рядом.  
  
\- Маркус Флинт, мой Лорд, - Маркус сейчас выглядел так, будто его отцом был тролль, вполне очевидно не став ни умнее, ни красивее с тех пор, как окончил Хогвартс. Он так и не посмел посмотреть Волдеморту в глаза.  
  
\- С-с-скажи мне, где Поттер? Как ему удалос-с-сь вновь с-с-сбежать? - его голос был мягок, но холоден, как лед, и, вне всякого сомнения, не предвещал ничего хорошего.  
  
\- Я... Я не знаю, Господин! - теперь уже и Флинт заметно дрожал, точно так же, как и большинство его коллег, стоящих сейчас на коленях.  
  
\- Круцио! - заклинание длилось всего несколько секунд, но Флинту показалось, что корчился на полу, заходясь истошными воплями, он точно не меньше часа. - Как нужно мне отвечать, глупец-с-с? - навис над скорчившийся на полу фигурой Волдеморт.  
  
\- Я... я пойду и выясню это? - спросил Маркус дрожащим голосом.  
  
\- Да. Вс-с-се вы пойдете. И без-с-с ответов не возвращайтес-с-сь! А с-с-сейчас - с глаз-с-с моих! - Волдеморт взмахнул палочкой, отпуская всех присутствующих. Пожиратели Смерти тут же повскакивали на ноги и поспешили к выходу из пещеры - никому из них не хотелось оказаться последним. Друзья-товарищи Флинта подхватили его под руки потащили прочь так быстро, как могли.  
  
Как только звук множественной аппарации, словно длинной автоматной очереди, стих в темноте ночи, Волдеморт обернулся к Нагини.  
  
\- Они для меня бесполезны. Они способны лишь исполнять приказы и быть донорами магической силы. Где же вы, Люциус, Хвост, моя милая Белла? Куда они спрятали всех моих верных последователей? Я чувствую, что вы все еще живы, но ваши жизненные силы так малы, что я почти не получаю от вас магической подпитки. Что же они сделали с вами, дети мои? - он наклонился к своей змее, и почувствовал, как в некой непристойной пародии на поцелуй, ее тонкий раздвоенный язык мягко прикоснулся к его губам.  


***

  
  
Во вторник вечером, на ужине, встав со своего стула, Дамблдор призвал всех к вниманию:  
  
\- У нас есть для вас замечательный сюрприз. Которым вы сможете насладиться в субботу после полудня. Здесь, в два часа дня в Большом зале, состоится состязание дуэлянтов. Большинство из ваших учителей продемонстрируют свой талант владением волшебной палочкой, сражаясь друг с другом. Так же к нам приедет и несколько гостей. Это должно стать вдохновляющим и весьма поучительным опытом для вас всех. Со своей же стороны хочу сказать,что уже с нетерпением жду этого. Для начала пройдет короткий турнир для всех желающих, начиная с пятого курса и выше. Победитель турнира сможет встать против любого учителя _на свой выбор_. А после начнутся уже и главные состязания. Так что учите заклинания и больше практикуйтесь на этой неделе. А если захотите принять участие, то обращайтесь непосредственно к профессорам Блэку или Снейпу. А сейчас предлагаю насладиться прекрасный ужином. Всем приятного вечера!  
  
Все факультеты тут же зашумели, словно рой потревоженный пчел. Даже за столом преподавателей было не тише. Профессор Флитвик, кто в свое время был чемпионом Дуэльного клуба, наклонился ближе к профессорам Блэку и Люпину, взволнованно пропищав своим тонким голоском:  
  
\- С удовольствием освежу свои дуэльные навыки с вами обоими, джентльмены, если вы, конечно, сможете выделить на это время. Прошло уже несколько лет с тех пор, как я перестал регулярно упражняться, но, полагаю, вы в состоянии помочь мне вернуть былую форму, - они молча переглянулись, после встретились с нечитаемым взглядом Северуса, и Сириус кивнул в ответ.  
  
\- Буду рад помочь тебе, Филиус. В любое время, как тебе будет удобно. Может, сегодня же вечером, после ужина в дуэльном зале?  
  
Флитвик аж хлопнул в ладоши от радости, словно ребенок.  
  
\- О, да. С удовольствием, с удовольствием. Буду ждать вас там примерно через час после окончания ужина, хорошо? - после утвердительного кивка Сириуса, все вернулись к еде.  
  
Весь гриффиндорский стол смотрел на Гарри с надеждой. Колин тонким голосом спросил:  
  
\- Гарри, собрание ОД сегодня вечером?  
  
Поттер оторвался от шефердского пирога в своей тарелке и обвел взглядом нетерпеливые лица одноклассников.  
  
\- Сегодня вечером мне нужно постараться научить пятый курс Гриффиндора чему-то новому. Но завтра вечером - точно. Договорились?  
  
Пятикурсники все без исключения смотрели на Гарри не отрываясь.  
  
\- Увидимся в Выручай-комнате сразу же после ужина, о'кей? - подростки тут же усердно согласно закивали, после чего принялись шушукаться между собой, пытаясь угадать, чему именно Гарри собирался учить их сегодня. Поттер перевел взгляд на Джинни, что сидела напротив него через стол, а после на близнецов, разместившихся напротив Рона. - Парни, вы тоже можете прийти, если хотите. Будет весело, уверяю вас, - все трое переглянулись и кивнули ему в ответ.  


***

  
  
Расположившись вместе с десятью однокурсниками в удобных креслах вокруг пылающего камина, Гарри обвел взглядом ожидающие лица и улыбнулся. Он вкратце поведал пятерым друзьям, что были еще не в курсе, о своих приключениях за время своего отсутствия, используя при этом подправленную версию Дамблдора о похищении и последующем бегстве, из-за чего, собственно, его магическая сила так резко и подскочила. После этого, сделав глубокий вздох, он мысленно позвал Хогвартс.  
  
_"Я здесь. Можешь мне помочь кое в чем? Прошлой ночью мне приснился сон обо всем этом, и, полагаю, это ты внушила его мне? Так ведь?"_ \- Гарри открыл сознание для контакта.  
  
_**"Да, мастер Гарри. Я могу делиться силой так, чтобы твои друзья не уставали. Как-то я помогла одному мальчику по имени Питер Петтигрю, чтобы история могла повториться. Иначе бы он был не в состоянии освоить анимагию. Все здесь присутствующие имеют достаточно сильное ядро, но я могу помочь им принять облик их немагических анимагических форм прямо сегодня. Тебе же останется только помочь каждому из них визуализировать их внутреннее животное и показать, как именно обращаться."**_  
  
Сознание Гарри вернулось к ожидающим друзьям, он ухмыльнулся, после чего произнес:  
  
\- Сегодня я научу вас, как стать анимагом. Все согласны?  
  
Гермиона посмотрела на него скептически:  
  
\- За один вечер? Это невозможно. В книгах говорится, что это занимает кучу времени, а у большинства за всю жизнь это так _ни разу_ и не получается полностью.  
  
\- Да. Я бы и рад, друг, правда, но не думаю, что у меня хватит сил, чтобы освоить что-то настолько сложное, - Невилл опустил взгляд, полный сожаления и сомнения, на свои руки.  
  
\- Эй, в книгах ничего не говорится об этом потому, что автор ничего не знал о моем способе. Давайте, я _покажу_ вам, как это, на примере близнецов. А после вы уже сами решите, хотите ли, чтобы я помог и вам тоже. Хорошо?  
  
Близнецы подскочили на ноги и, обнявшись, шагнули ближе тут же, как только Поттер озвучил свое предложение. Кроме того, распознав отсутствующее выражение на лице друга, когда он ненадолго связывался с Хогвартсом, они не сомневались, что у них все получится. Они имели представление, какой именно силой обладал Гарри, поэтому совсем не возражали, чтобы он и Хогвартс помогли им. Гарри попросил Джорджа переставить его стул прямо перед своим, после чего внимательно вгляделся ему в глаза.  
  
\- А теперь тебе придется доверься мне. Обещаю, я не буду смотреть твои воспоминания или что-то подобное, но мне нужен доступ в твое сознание. Поэтому просто расслабься и впусти меня, - Джордж молча кивнул и точно так же всмотрелся в глаза Гарри, ощущая огромную силу ядра (тщательно сокрытого от любопытных глаз) молодого волшебника, сидящего напротив. Гарри проник в сознание Джорджа и создал там свою ментальную проекцию.  
  
_"Сейчас смотри, что я буду делать с твоим магическим ядром. А после будешь повторять в точности за мной."_  
  
Гарри нырнул глубже, стремясь к самому центру, где обнаружил достаточно сильное ядро глубокого апельсинового и красного цвета, после чего показал Джорджу, как протягивать от него к руке тонкую нить энергии. Затем он провел Джорджа в ту область его сознания, где хранились интуитивные знания о его анимагических формах. Гарри не сдержал улыбки увидев там ласку* и нюхлера. Эти существа как нельзя точно соответствовали характеру - а именно чрезмерному любопытству и тяге к озорству - обоих близнецов. Добавив свою собственную силу, он ощутил мягкое вливание энергии, текущей через него. Показав Джорджу, как запустить процесс трансформации, и добавив магии, что предоставил ему замок, Гарри "отступил" назад, просто наблюдая, направляя и подбадривая. Сконцентрировав энергию вокруг себя, Джордж мысленно направил поток своей магии в точку трансформации и изо всех сил толкнул себя следом.  
  
Остальные же на протяжении около десяти минут наблюдали, как Гарри и Джордж просто смотрели друг на друга и, похоже, ничего не делали. Пока с изумлением не пронаблюдали, как Джордж медленно превратился в маленькую огненно-рыжую ласку. Гарри несколько раз быстро моргнул, возвращаясь в реальность, в то время как появившееся у всех на глазах юркое животное тут же начало скакать вокруг присутствующих, тщательно их обнюхивая. Фред с благоговением в глазах следил за нею.  
  
\- Я следующий! Моя очередь!  
  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
  
\- Как скажешь. Но, думаю, ты бы хотел, чтобы твой брат сначала вернулся в человеческий облик, так ведь?  
  
Это моментально разрушило напряжение, повисшее в воздухе, - рвение Фреда рассмешило всех. Гарри пришлось позвать Джорджа несколько раз прежде, чем ласка вновь добровольно стала человеком. Просто ему было слишком весело! Но в конце концов зверек внял уговорам и чинно уселся на стул перед Гарри, позволив ему заглянуть себе в глаза и проникнуть в разум, показывая, как вернуться обратно. Превращение в человека прошло намного быстрее - понадобилась всего пара минут, и Джордж был уже вновь Джордж.  
  
\- Чувак, это было ОБАЛДЕННО! Народ, вы все должны попробовать! Это так классно. Гарри, а можно повторить?  
  
Поттер вновь рассмеялся и указал ему на угол комнаты, что тут же по его молчаливому желанию тут же обзавелся перегородкой и дверцей.  
  
\- Только, тогда там. И дверь закрой. Мне нужно, чтобы ты научился превращаться туда и обратно самостоятельно. Только первая трансформация дается непросто. После - это вопрос практики. Чем ее больше, те быстрее и проще у тебя будет получаться, ведь ты уже _знаешь_ , что можешь это сделать. Так что, сейчас у тебя уже есть все необходимое. Иди. Скоро к тебе подойдет и Фред, - вся процедура была повторена и с Фредом. Гарри не был удивлен обнаружить еще одну огненно-рыжую ласку, хотя некоторое удивление вызвало то, что волшебным животным у Фреда оказался книзл, а не нюхлер, как у его брата. Но, предположил он, оба животных по природе довольно умны и любопытны, так что оба вполне подходят. После Гарри отослал Фреда упражняться самостоятельно к брату. У обоих анимагическая форма - молодые самцы ласок, так что они могут практиковаться вместе, не доставляя друг другу каких-то проблем. Вскоре же, обратившись уже без посторонней помощи, они устроили шуточную борьбу друг с другом, будто и в самом деле были лишь парой ласок.  
  
Они просидели в Выручай-комнате почти до отбоя, но к тому времени весь пятый курс Гриффиндора, плюс двое семикурсников и один четверокурсник, с легкостью мог превращаться туда и обратно в свою немагическую анимагическую форму. Труднее всего трансформация далась Невиллу. И то только потому, что он искренне верил, что не в состоянии это сделать. Несмотря на то, что у остальных получилось! Даже у Лаванды и Парвати! Но, в конце концов, Невилл успешно превратился в барсука, удивив этим всех остальных, так как барсуки могли быть довольно серьезными противниками, если их загоняли в угол. Возможно, это поможет Невиллу осознать, что самым большим препятствием в развитии своих способностей было его же неверие в них.  
  
Уставшие, но крайне довольные, они всей группой дошли до гостиной Гриффиндора, на ходу строя предположения и планы на завтрашний урок Трансфигурации. Вот уж профессор МакГонагалл удивиться!  
___  
  
* weasel (англ.) - ласка, горностай, куница. (Легкая игра слов. Кому как не Уизли быть уизелами, то бишь ласками.)  


***

  
  
Трансфигурация стояла у пятого курса Гриффиндора в среду первым уроком. Большинство из них были слишком взволнованны, чтобы нормально позавтракать. Но вот у Гарри с этим точно не было никаких проблем, да и Рона, похоже, ничто не могло отвлечь от тарелки. А остальных при взгляде на еду начинало мутить, настолько они были на нервах. Утром каждый из них уже отработал превращение туда и обратно по несколько раз. Чтобы не привлекать лишнего внимания сверстников, близнецы специально спустились для этого в комнату к пятикурсникам, Джинни проделала то же самое, но уже с комнатой для девочек. Гарри всех заверил, что будет поблизости, так что им надо просто верить в себя, и тогда все пройдет, как надо. Наконец, настало время идти на урок. Весь пятый курс чуть ли не синхронно поднялся из-за стола и направился одной группой к классу, не обращая ровным счетом никакого внимания на любопытные взгляды, что бросали на них с соседних факультетов.  
  
_"Гарри, ты что-то задумал на это утро? Вы все выглядите, словно кучка заговорщиков"_ , - мысленно спросил Северус сына.  
  
_"Да. Я научил их, как превращаться в свою анимагическую форму вчера вечером. А сегодня у нас первый урок анимагии у профессора МакГонагалл. Так что она будет очень удивлена! Плюс, теперь на их фоне я не буду сильно выделяться. Все пообещали, что никому не скажут, как именно научились этому."_  
  
Северус подавился глотком чая.  
  
_"Ты научил **всех**? За один вечер? Как? Это же просто невозможно! И **Лонгботтома**??"_  
  
Гарри оглянулся на преподавательский стол и одарил отца широкой улыбкой:  
  
_"Да. **Хогвартс** сказала мне, что я могу это сделать, и показала, как их научить. А после предоставила недостающий объем энергии, что был им нужен для превращения. И Невилл сильнее, чем ты о нем думаешь. Он просто **не верит** , что может, поэтому у него и **не получается**. Хогвартс еще рассказала, что помогать с превращением Хвосту было куда сложнее. Она знала, что он должен научиться, иначе бы история изменила свой ход. А еще она сказала, что даже с ее поддержкой, это заняло у него несколько месяцев."_  
  
_"Что ж, вполне логично. Мне всегда было интересно, как у него вообще это получилось. Ведь он и в самом деле довольно слабый волшебник. Ну, ребенок, тогда развлекайся. Только постарайся впечатлить Минерву не слишком сильно! Возраст, все-таки."_  
  
Северус вернулся к своему завтраку, очень жалея, что у него нет ни одной достаточно веской причины отменить урок Зелий у первого курса Хафлпаффа, чтобы иметь возможность пойти посмотреть на занятие по Трансфигурации. Но, возможно, ему удастся уговорить Эрика взять этот урок на себя. Зная, что первое место, куда кинется Минерва с ее ошеломительными новостями, - это кабинет директора, Северус гадал про себя, сможет ли он найти благовидный предлог, чтобы быть там как раз во время первого урока.   
  
_"Хм, да, я могу найти повод оказаться там. Дайте мне минутку на размышления..."_  


***

  
  
На лицах студентов Слизерина, у которых стояла сдвоенная Трансфигурация по утрам в среду с гриффиндорцами, выражения варьировались от полного недоверия до любопытства. Все они (последователи славного Гриффиндора) сидели, словно образцовые пай-мальчики и пай-девочки: руки сложены на столах, глаза обращены на профессора, с нетерпением внимая ее словам. По меньшей мере, это было странно. Они не переговаривались, не оглядывались по сторонам. Даже Парвати - заядлая любительница посплетничать - смотрела только на МакГонагалл, пока та повторяла еще раз все то, что они узнали об анимагии на прошлом занятии. Плюс, сегодня она рассказала, что сегодня они попробуют заклинание _Анимагус Ревеалус_ на собственных ногах, чтобы определить, сможет ли вообще волшебник стать анимагом в будущем. И предупредила, чтобы они не ждали слишком многого: очень немного кому удавалось добиться хотя бы слабой реакции после первой же попытки.  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы вы подумали о том, какое именно животное наиболее полно отражает вашу индивидуальность и особенности характера. Когда вы произнесете заклинание, сконцентрируйтесь на изменении своих ног на лапы выбранного вами животного. Вы можете увидеть либо общие очертания, либо появятся несколько перьев, может даже клочок шерсти, но это уже поможет нам выяснить, какое именно животное является вашей анимагической формой. Теперь, я буду вызывать вас к себе по одному, тогда я смогу пронаблюдать нужные изменения вместе с вами. Все смотрите на ноги своего однокурсника, чтобы потом мы могли сказать ему, или ей, если что-нибудь заметим. Ладно, кто желает быть первым? Хорошо, мисс Грейнджер, поднимайтесь ко мне, - профессор не могла не заметить, как та едва ли ни опрокинула стул от усердия, так активно тянула руку вверх.  
  
Гермиона вышла вперед и села на стул прямо напротив профессора МакГонагалл. Мысленно обратившись к своему ядру, она сконцентрировалась на своей магии, как Гарри ей показывал. Тихо произнеся нужное заклинание, даже зная, что ей это совершенно ни к чему, с тихим хлопком Гермиона превратилась в кошку красивого черепахового окраса. МакГонагалл прикрыла рот ладонями и испуганно произнесла:  
  
\- О, Мерлин. Мисс Грейнджер, это чудесно, просто чудесно. У меня никогда еще не было студента, который смог бы произвести _полную трансформацию_ в первый же день занятий. О, боже, да, о, ох... а обратную трансформацию вы произвести в состоянии? - никто из присутствующих еще ни разу не слышал, чтобы их чопорная и подчеркнуто строгая учительница заикалась или вела себя так взволнованно. Для них это было нечто совершенно новое.  
  
Кошка кивнула, перевела взгляд своих золотых сверкающих глаз куда-то в потолок и с таким же тихим хлопком превратилась в человека. На стуле вновь сидела Гермиона и улыбалась так широко, что хватило бы с лихвой на двоих. Девушка выжидательно уставилась на МакГонагалл, которая в свою очередь была слишком ошеломлена для связного разговора.  
  
\- Могу я вернуться на свое место? - спросила Гермиона невинным голосом.  
  
\- Да, да, можешь. Эм... Где мы остановились... О, да... Кто хочет быть следующим? - профессор находилась в таком глубоком шоке, что даже забыла наградить Гермиону баллами, но это было не страшно. Остальные-то гриффиндорцы знали, что это был еще далеко не конец.  
  
\- Мистер Поттер, может вы попробуете следующим? - Гарри только улыбнулся, и вскоре перед классом сидел прекрасный серебряный волк. Профессору МакГонагалл пришлось присесть на край своего стола. - Прошу прощения, мне нужно отлучиться. - Волшебница стремительно пересекла класс и зашла в свой кабинет, где тут же по камину вызвала к себе директора. Тот не мешкая степенно шагнул из зеленого пламени на ковер кабинета профессора Трансфигураци. А следом за ним вышел профессор Снейп собственной персоной, который очень удачно оказался у Альбуса по вопросу пополнения запасов ингредиентов, которые ему понадобятся для начинающегося со следующей недели нового курса занятий.  
  
МакГонагалл предложила обоим магам сесть, после чего указала на Гермиону, которая вновь с легкостью превратилась в кошку. После она так же легко вернулась в человеческую форму, и ее место около стола преподавателя занял Гарри. Спустя мгновение перед ними сидел большой волк, довольно скаля зубы обоим новоприбывшим волшебникам. Превратившись в человека, все так же широко улыбаясь, Гарри вернулся на свое место. Профессор МакГонагалл смогла лишь спросить:  
  
\- Кто-нибудь еще желает попробовать?  
  
Было похоже, что она совершенно утратила связь с реальным миром, когда сначала Парвати прямо перед ней превратилась в сороку, а потом Лаванда обратилась милым белым кроликом с большим розовым бантом, повязанным вокруг шеи.  
  
Она безмолвно пронаблюдала, как Симус стал ирландским сеттером, Дин - козлом, а Невилл - барсуком. Профессор уже едва держалась прямо, сидя за своим столом и держась за столешницу, тихо обтекая от изумления, когда Рон превратился в гордого льва-подростка, на загривке которого рыжая шерсть обещающей быть шикарной гривы только недавно начала пробиваться. МакГонагалл перевела выжидающий взгляд на слизеринцев, которые смотрели на нее с таким же шоком и изумлением в глазах. Она взмахом руки разрешила им покинуть класс, после чего встала из-за стола и, обойдя его, сложила руки на груди. Поджав губы, МакГонагалл выгнула одну бровь:  
  
\- Кто-нибудь из присутствующих желает объяснить мне, что здесь происходит? - похоже, она уже в достаточной степени пришла в себя.  
  
Гарри оглянулся на Северуса с Альбусом - оба очень старались сохранить серьезное выражение лица, - те кивнули ему, чтобы тот ответил.  
  
\- Извините, профессор. Я сам выяснил, как могу обратиться в волка, после чего, желая, чтобы и остальные это умели, помог своим однокурсникам. Вчера после ужина. А утром мы еще немного попрактиковались, закрепив результат, - признался Гарри. Конечно же, он не рассказал ей, что научился быть анимагом более тысячи лет назад, и что сам замок помог им с трансформацией. Он не соврал, нет, но и не сказал всю правду.  
  
Профессор подняла уже вторую бровь, пока они обе едва не скрылись где-то за волосяным покровом:  
  
\- Вчера вечером? Этим утром? Обычно процесс полного превращения занимает _годы_ , а вы пытаетесь сказать мне, что освоили его всего за один вечер?  
  
Оставшиеся в классе гриффиндорцы молча кивнули в ответ, а после пожали плечами, подтверждая историю Гарри.  
  
\- Никогда раньше не слышала ни о чем подобном, Гарри. Как у тебя это получилось? Я преподаю уже много лет, начав еще задолго до твоего рождения, но такого никогда прежде не случалось. Даже у твоего отца это заняло несколько лет. Боже мой, я даже не знаю, что сказать, - обычно невозмутимый профессор проявляла явные признаки того, что может в прямом смысле хлопнуться в банальный обморок.  
  
Директор решил, что самое время выйти вперед и помочь своему старинному другу:  
  
\- Думаю, мы можем просто начислить им баллы, помочь с оформлением необходимых документов для регистрации в Министерстве и отправить на следующие уроки. Гарри, прекрасная работа. Рад слышать, что ты проявил себя таким замечательным учителем. С нетерпением жду, чему ты научишь своих друзей дальше, - последняя фраза сопровождалась внимательным взглядом поверх очков-половинок и явным озорным огоньком в голубых глазах старика.  
  
\- О, да. Пусть будет по двадцать пять баллов каждому, кто научился превращаться, и пятьдесят - Гарри. За то, что оказался таким хорошим учителем. И, Гарри, я бы хотела узнать, как именно ты сумел это сделать. Возможно, ты бы смог показать свой метод мне, чтобы я могла поделиться им и со студентами других факультетов. А теперь - всем на выход. Думаю, вы вполне в состоянии попасть на следующий урок вовремя.  
  
Уже у выхода, Гарри оглянулся на профессора МакГонагалл и напоследок произнес:  
  
\- Вам надо подготовить документы для регистрации еще и для Фреда, Джорджа и Джинни. Прошлым вечером они были с нами, - он выскочил за дверь до того, как МакГонагалл смогла что-то ответить, после чего вся группка гриффиндорцев, не выдержав, захихикала прямо там. Какая удача, что Гарри вспомнил о своей колдокамере: фотографии произошедшего станут прекрасным дополнением к уже существующей коллекции!  
  
Профессор МакГонагалл смогла только тяжело осесть на стул за своим столом. Наколдованная Альбусом большая чашка чая оказалась как нельзя кстати. Северус же про себя гадал, добавил ли директор в него успокаивающего настоя или нет. Он мысленно попросил Гарри дождаться его в коридоре, после чего вышел из класса, по прежнему тихо посмеиваясь.  


***

  
  
Северус нагнал сына и легко приобнял его за плечи:  
  
\- Что ж, это был _один_ из способов затеряться в толпе. Хорошая идея. Что у тебя дальше? - он все еще посмеивался от воспоминания своей ошарашенной коллеги. Как же хорошо, что ему больше не нужно ненавидеть всех и каждого, изображая из себя сальноволосого ублюдка!  
  
\- Уход за Магическими Существами. Можно мне записку, чтобы я мог не ходить на него? Тогда я смогу заявиться на него в образе грифона. Я подумал, что нужно и _Хагрида_ чем-то ошарашить до обеда, - Гарри посмотрел на отца с озорной улыбкой на губах.  
  
\- Эрик забрал мои уроки до обеда. Как насчет того, чтобы _ты_ пошел на урок, а у Хагрида сбылась мечта всей жизни? К нему с визитом явится _дракон_. И, полагаю, твое знание парселтанга поможет тебе с ним пообщаться, - усмешка Северуса была не менее шкодливой.  
  
\- Ну, даже если и не поможет, мы же ему об этом не расскажем, так, пап? - оба задорно рассмеялись, после чего разошлись каждый в свою сторону: Гарри - догонять друзей, а Северус - на улицу, чтобы превратиться в дракона и "случайно" появиться на опушке леса.  


***

  
  
Хагриду только наконец удалось успокоить класс в достаточной степени, чтобы начать рассказывать о фестралах, когда из глубины Запретного леса раздалось весьма громкий и полный боли рык. То, что Гарри, а следом и Гермиона с Роном, кинулись в самую кущу, он заметил лишь пару секунд спустя:  
  
\- _Остановитесь, вы трое!_ Куда, по-вашему, вы побежали? Этот лес назван Запретным не просто так!  
  
Притормозив ненадолго, Гарри крикнул в ответ:  
  
\- Но он ранен! Он просит о помощи. Мы должны ему помочь.  
  
\- Кто ранен, Гарри? О чем ты? Никто не кричал о помощи, - Хагрид был сбит с толку.  
  
Трое друзей остановили свой бег, когда из-за высоких крон деревьев показался пятнадцатифутовый Перуанский Ядозуб, его левая нога была ранена, и он заметно прихрамывал. Гарри едва не забыл, обращаясь к отцу, что надо говорить на парселтанге:  
  
_"Что произошло? У тебя кровь. Мне надо срочно тебя исцелить?"_  
  
_"Чертовы острые деревья. Я просто немного не рассчитал, сколько мне понадобится пространства после трансформации. И зацепил выросшим хвостом дерево позади себя. А когда повернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что я сломал, наткнулся на острую ветку. Все не так уж и критично, хотя, ты бы мог подойти ближе и вылечить меня. Тяжело ходить с одной поврежденной ногой. Никогда не доводилось делать этого прежде. Драконья бронированная кожа непроницаема для чего бы то ни было. Должно быть, я не успел завершить превращение, когда та ветка поранила меня"_ , - прошипел Северус в ответ. То есть, драконы понимают парселтанг. Хорошо, так даже проще.  
  
\- Хагрид, он хочет, чтобы я подошел и исцелил его ногу. Ему слишком тяжело ходить, пока она кровоточит. Хочешь подойти к нему вместе со мной? Он говорит, что пришел сюда потому, что слышал, что тут есть тот, кто в состоянии его вылечить, а рана не дает ему покоя, - Гарри на ходу изобретал причину, почему бы дракон решил выйти к людям там, где их никогда раньше не видели. Ну, если не считать Норберта, который, если уж говорить честно, и не в счет. - Он говорит, некто по имени Норберт сказал ему это, - добавил Гарри для большего эффекта.  
  
Хагрид утер накатившую слезу и кинулся к своей хижине за припасенным большим кувшином исцеляющей мази.  
  
\- Вот, держи, Гарри. Это вмиг его исцелит. Профессор Снейп сделал это для Норберта, когда тот был еще маленьким. Можешь передать ему, что я не собираюсь его обижать, тогда я мог бы нанести эту мазь на его рану? - Гарри, конечно же, согласился, и оба волшебника направились туда, где Северус прилег на землю, порыкивая от боли. Определенно, драконы не привычны к ранениям, почему и не знают, как справляться с ними.  
  
_"У него есть мазь. Пока Хагрид будет ее намазывать, я использую свою силу, чтобы вылечить тебя так, чтобы он думал, что это его мазь подействовала. Так ты **знал** о Норберте, да?"_  
  
_"Ничего подобного. Он поведал мне какую-то абсурдную историю о друге, который растил Валлийского Зеленого на своем заднем дворе, или что-то вроде того... Я даже особо не вслушивался, так что не помню всю историю целиком. Просто приготовил ему мазь, чтобы отделаться от него побыстрее. Он **плакал** , черт возьми!"_  
  
Гарри оставалось лишь гадать, как его отцу удается передавать всю гамму эмоций, говоря с ним на парселтанге.  
  
А класс с крайним удивлением - второй раз за день - наблюдал, как Гарри с Хагридом спокойно подошли к дракону и теперь, словно ничего особенного не произошло, перевязывали ему лапу. После заживления раны, которая действительно оказалась не серьезной, дракон вслед за своими лекарями подошел к остальным студентам. Класс - все как один - шагнули на несколько шагов назад, для собственной безопасности. Хагрид сиял, словно новенький галлеон, пока рассказывал детям все, что знал, о таком редком и удивительном виде дракона, что им посчастливилось встретить сегодня. А сам дракон в это время преспокойненько лежал на полянке и спал.  
  
Гарри не был уверен, что Хагрид вообще следил за временем, заметив, что тот и не собирался останавливаться, когда настало время обеда. Но, уж конечно, полугигант захочет рассказать о случившемся в это чудесное утро всем учителям. Гарри передал Хагриду, что дракон собирается улетать, а еще что он может вернуться и навестить его, если тот того пожелает. Хагрид уже не сдерживал слез счастья, скатывающихся ему по щекам в бороду, когда благодарил дракона за обещание и просил "заскакивать к нему в любое удобное для него время!".  
  
Гарри чувствовал, что отец, скрывшись за кронами деревьев, уже открыто смеется во весь голос. Когда же он спросил, почему ему так весело, тот ответил:  
  
_"Я просто уже не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть то, что будет твориться за преподавательским столом сегодня. Все будут метаться между рассказами Минервы и Хагрида. Никто, похоже, не сможет съесть и крошки!"_  
  
Гарри тоже рассмеялся, представив себе это, и направился к замку. По пути до Большого зала он рассказал друзьям о мыслях отца. Быстро рассевшись по скамьям, они поведали жадно внимающим Фреду, Джорджу и Джинни о произошедшем на уроке по Уходу за Животными. Разложив еду по тарелкам и принявшись скоренько ее уплетать, вся компания выжидательно уставилась на преподавательский стол. Северус появился одним из первых и с едва сдерживаемым озорным блеском в глазах наблюдал, как зал заполняется возбужденными студентами, которые тут же принимались рассказывать пока еще нечего не знающим друзьям о событиях этого утра. Преподаватели заходили из задней двери, разговаривая в точности о том же самом. Гарри всерьез полагал, что глаза Дамблдора просто не могли сиять еще ярче, чем сейчас. Хотя, он был бы не прочь проверить, смог бы опровергнуть собственное предположение. Все были так счастливы и увлечены происходящим, что мысли о Волдеморте и войне были где-то за миллион миль от них. Пока МакГонагалл активно жестикулировала, указывая на стол Гриффиндора, Хагрид потчевал рассказом преподавателей со своего края стола, разводя при этом руки, будто заядлый рыбак, показывая величину пойманной рыбы. Северус так усердно пытался не смеяться над происходящим, что со стороны это выглядело так, будто у него болело лицо.  
  
Внезапно распахнувшись, двери Большого зала с грохотом ударились о стены, и в помещение вбежал совсем молодой еще аврор, на ходу крича:  
  
\- Хогсмид... На него напали! - и упал в обморок прямо в проходе.


	22. Глава 22. Война у самого порога

Внезапно распахнувшись, двери Большого зала с грохотом ударились о стены, и в помещение вбежал совсем молодой еще аврор, на ходу крича:  
  
\- Хогсмид... На него напали! - и упал в обморок прямо в проходе.  
  
Дамблдор стремительно поднялся на ноги, сейчас от него исходила сила великого мага.  
  
\- Тихо! Старосты, вы отвечаете за младшие курсы. Проследите, чтобы _никто_ не покинул Большой зал. Северус, Сириус, Филиус и Ремус, вы идете со мной. Гарри, ты тоже пригодишься. Минерва, я оставляю замок в твоих умелых руках. Пожалуйста, оповести Министерство и Орден, что нам требуется их помощь, - закончив раздавать указания, он выскользнул из помещения через главную дверь, все вышеназванные люди быстро последовали за ним. После чего Большой зал опечатали.  
  
Гарри мысленно позвал Хогвартс:  
  
_"Хогсмид атаковали. Обеспечь оставшимся здесь безопасность."_  
  
**"Мастер Гарри, возьми за руки тех, кто идет с тобой, и я отправлю вас прямо на место битвы. Вы там нужны. Не забудь принять свою истинную форму, чтобы иметь возможность использовать силу Элементалей. Пока ты в своей более молодой форме, она тебе недоступна."**  
  
_"Ты имеешь в виду, что аппарируешь нас прямо из Хогвартса? Это же невозможно. Никто не в состоянии аппарировать на территории замка. Ни внутрь, ни наружу."_ \- на ходу ответил Гарри, чуть ли не бегом следуя за остальными мужчинами к главным дверям замка.  
  
**"Мастер Гарри, ты мой Хозяин, ты Избранный, ты можешь аппарировать в и за пределы этих стен куда только пожелаешь. Точно так же, если ты захочешь взять кого-то с собой, я пропущу и его. Поспеши, деревня не продержится долго без подмоги."**  
  
Гарри схватил Альбуса и Северуса за руки и попросил, чтобы те сделали то же самое с остальными. С едва различимым хлопком пять волшебников и один стихийный маг в одно мгновение исчезли из замка, а в другое - появились прямо перед "Тремя Метлами". Звуки сражения раздавались как раз за углом таверны, в сторону центра деревушки. Летящие во все стороны Поджигающие заклинания, уже горящие здания и крики боли тут же заставили всех забыть о том, как именно они тут появились. Гарри с Северусом первые вышли из невольного ступора и кинулись в гущу боя. Гарри прямо на бегу перешел в свою истинную форму. Остальные, придя в себя с небольшим запозданием, бросились их догонять. Прямо на ходу Гарри наколдовал вокруг зданий воздушные щиты, уберегая тем самым их от травм. Краем глаза он заметил, как Альбус бросил несколько шаров с водой в горящую кофейню мадам Паддифуд и уже догорающие два уничтоженных здания по обе стороны от нее. Сириус, Ремус и крошечный профессор Флитвик не переставая закидывали не ожидающих подобного Пожирателей Смерти, что стояли прямо посреди улицы, Оглушающим и Связывающим заклинаниями. А в это время Северус помогал Альбусу убрать пойманных врасплох местных жителей подальше с поля битвы, отправляя их под защиту стен Хогвартса.  
  
Гарри создал средних размеров торнадо и направил его прямо на Пожирателей Смерти, приведя их в полное замешательство. Все их заклинания не достигали своей цели, застревая в завихрениях воздуха вокруг. Сгрудившись в его центре, они оказались в ловушке. За секунду развеяв сотворенное торнадо, Гарри принялся обеими руками кидаться в массу черных мантий с белыми масками Связывающим, наблюдая, как одно тело падает за другим. Остальные волшебники рассредоточились вокруг него, помогая. Как и некоторые из горожан, наконец сообразившие, что происходит. Это было похоже на стрельбу в маггловском тире. Пожиратели были дезориентированы после торнадо и, находясь слишком близко друг к другу для эффективной защиты, оказались окружены очень разозленными волшебниками, чтобы кому-то из них удалось увернуться или сбежать.  
  
Меньше, чем через десять минут после того, как Минерва МакГонагалл вызвала через каминную сеть подкрепление, прибыли авроры. Но и это оказалось уже слишком поздно. Двадцать три Пожирателя Смерти лежали рядком прямо на земле - оглушенные, связанные и прикованные друг к другу одной цепью. Вызванная Минервой Рита, появилась чуть позже и направилась прямиком к Альбусу. Молча указав ей взглядом на лежащего в проулке оглушенного Пожирателя, директор неспешно направился к нему. Сделав круг почета в своей анимагической форме вокруг головы Дамблдора, Рита таким образом подтвердила, что поняла, и полетела следом, после чего спряталась в капюшоне у Пожирателя. Так же молча бросив в него Энервейт, Альбус проследил, как тот очнулся и, неуклюже поднявшись на ноги, с ужасом смотрел, как уводят его, как ему казалось, менее удачливых товарищей. Через некоторое время аппарировав прочь, он и не подозревал, что уносит в складках своей мантии лишний и весьма любопытный груз.  
  
Авроры группами по очереди переносили все еще оглушенных Пожирателей Смерти в Министерство, в камеры для допросов, после чего арестованным устроили бы "особое обращение", как и всем ранее пойманным их соратникам. Немного погодя к учителям Хогвартса присоединился Артур Уизли.  
  
\- Блестящая работа, джентльмены. О, привет, Гарри, я тебя не заметил. Из вас никто не пострадал? Мы пока не нашли ни одного тела, но все еще обыскиваем дома. Благодаря вашей быстрой реакции среди раненых нет никого, кого нельзя было бы полностью излечить. Альбус, спасибо тебе, что потушил огонь. Пока мы со всеми разобрались бы, он мог бы значительно разрастись. Сильнее всех пострадали лишь дом мадам Паддифут и два соседних. Мы их восстановим. А в остальном, похоже, мы обошлись малой кровью. О, и, погоди, как это у магглов говорится, вам удалось "установить прослушку", правильно?  
  
Гарри рассмеялся:  
  
\- Да, мистер Уизли, именно так магглы и говорят.  
  
Директор кивнул Артуру, после чего развернулся к остальным и заговорил:  
  
\- Гарри, твой торнадо вышел великолепно. Пожиратели Смерти оказались слишком дезориентированы, чтобы пытаться отстреливаться. И жители города вместо того, чтобы просто бежать кто куда в панике, активно нам помогали. Подобные инициативы мы всегда поощряем. Важно, чтобы люди знали, что светлая сторона может не только реагировать на агрессию, но и сама способна сражаться. Вот почему нам нужен _ты_ , Гарри! - сейчас он смотрел на него с гордостью - как на своего ученика, а не просто внука.  
  
Гарри не смог сдержать румянца на щеках, но те, кто слышал слова Дамблдора, были полностью с ним согласны.  
  
\- Я знаю. Просто я не очень люблю всю эту шумиху и внимание. Ни слова, отец, или я тебя прокляну. И ты прекрасно знаешь, что я могу это сделать, - рыкнул он в сторону Северуса, едва тот успел рот раскрыть, чтобы, вне всякого сомнения, сказать что-нибудь едкое.  
  
Северус лишь зловеще усмехнулся:  
  
\- И я ожидаю, что ты продемонстрируешь это _всему_ Магмиру в ближайшую субботу. Так ведь?  
  
\- С удовольствием, пап. С удовольствием, - и разрешил ему потрепать себя по волосам.  
  
Услышав это, Артур тут же оживился:  
  
\- А что будет в ближайшую субботу? Северус, ты собираешься выйти против Гарри? Если смогу, обязательно приду на это посмотреть. Уверен, многие, кто здесь был сегодня, последуют моему примеру.  
  
Гарри поморщился, увидев, как Дамблдор приглашает министерских работников посетить Хогвартс в субботу. Тот даже намекнул, что Рита Скитер будет освещать этот турнир в прессе. Гарри, конечно, знал, что она теперь на их стороне, но с большим трудом смог переступить и простить всю ту клевету, что она писала о нем в прошлом году.  
  
Гарри воспользовался возможностью, чтобы частично отвлечь от себя всеобщее внимание. Хотя бы на несколько минут:  
  
\- Мистер Уизли, прежде, чем вы вернетесь в Министерство, вам стоит сходить навестить своих детей в замке. Они хотят показать вам нечто интересное.  
  
\- Неужели? Конечно же, я схожу к ним лично. Полагаю, Молли снимет с меня кожу живьем, если я не проведаю наших детей до ухода, - все вокруг были с ним согласны. Все знали, какой может быть Молли Уизли в гневе. Если эта женщина вставала на тропу войны, то остальным оставалось только бежать и прятаться.  
  
Пока вся семерка неспеша возвращалась в Хогвартс, Гарри приобнял отца за талию и тихо сказал:  
  
\- Стоит ли мне принять свой истинный облик? А то я уже устал от этого тощего и хлипкого тела, - он заглянул в глаза сначала Северусу, а после - Альбусу.  
  
\- Не вижу причин, почему бы тебе не сделать этого. Не думаю, что кто-то действительно заметит, что ты стал внезапно выше на несколько дюймов. Скорее, они решат, что просто не заметили этого раньше. Да и твоя ученическая мантия достаточно хорошо скроет твою физическую форму, чтобы только близкие друзья отметили какие-то изменения. А они и так уже в курсе всей истории, - ласково приобняв сына за плечи, он добавил: - А теперь вернемся к аппарации прямо из стен замка, да еще и с ПЯТЬЮ людьми на буксире. _Потрудись объяснить_ , ребенок?  


***

  
  
К тому времени, как вся семерка добралась до Главного холла и, наконец-таки, вошла в двери Большого зала, все были слишком поражены известием, что Хогвартс признал в Гарри хозяина, и не заметили, что их ошарашенные выражения лиц вызвали чуть ли не настоящую панику у оставшихся в замке учеников и профессоров. Заламывая руки, Минерва опрометью кинулась к Альбусу:  
  
\- Все живы? Хогсмид не сильно пострадал?  
  
Взмахнув ладонью, Альбус призвал всех к тишине, после чего ответил всем сразу:  
  
\- Все Пожиратели Смерти пойманы, среди мирного населения и тех, кто вызвался помогать, жертв нет. Лишь кофейня мадам Паддифут и еще два соседних здания значительно пострадали от огня, но их вскоре починят. Хогсмид будет полностью восстановлен и готов принять всех желающих ко дню Всех Влюбленных в обычном режиме.  
  
Большинство мальчиков были не сильно рады тому, что кафе мадам Паддифут успеют восстановить к следующим выходным, но вот несколько девочек аж завизжали от радости. Гарри очень надеялся, что ему никогда больше не придется переступать порог конкретно этого заведения. И не важно, с кем он будет. Для него это в любом случае будет слишком.  
  
Мистер Уизли ладонью подозвал к себе Гарри, Гермиону и своих четырех детей, и повел их в небольшую комнату недалеко от Большого зала, после чего закрыл за собой дверь.  
  
\- А теперь... Гарри сказал, что вы все хотите мне что-то показать. Надеюсь, это не относится к тому, о чем я обязательно пожалею, рассказав об этом вашей матери, - произнес он шутливо и по очереди обнял своих детей, будучи очень рад, что никто из них не участвовал в драке.  
  
Джинни подтолкнула отца к ближайшему креслу и подняла ладонь вверх. Медленно молча по очереди загнув все пять пальцев, она досчитала до нуля. Когда последний - мизинец - присоединился к остальным, в воздухе раздалось шесть негромких хлопков, и Артур оказался окружен одним большим серебряным волком, двумя шутливо задирающими друг друга ласками, мурлычущей трехцветной кошкой, великолепным юным львом и, что самое поразительное, шикарной белой тигрицей, стоящей на том месте, где секунду назад была Джинни. Маг буквально потерял дар речи, просто открывая и закрывая рот, будто выброшенная на берег рыба.  
  
\- Эм... Э... Ну... Оу... - это все, что он смог выдавить из себя. Спустя еще пару мгновений все дети вернулись в свою человеческую форму и бросились к нему обниматься. Даже самые старшие. Он не мог расслышать и слова из их общей трескотни, но это и не было особо важно. Он был так горд за них всех, что даже не смог удержать выступивших слез счастья. Встав-таки на ноги, Артур еще раз крепко обнял каждого и произнес: - Молодец, я горжусь тобой!  
  
В его объятия попали и Гарри с Гермионой, пока он поворачивался вокруг своей оси, созерцая широкие улыбки на детских лицах.  
  
\- Как вы все знаете, день рождения вашей матери будет через три недели. Возможно, мы сможем организовать все так, чтобы вы все смогли попасть в Нору на тех выходных. И устроить маме настоящий сюрприз. Лично я был бы не против посмотреть, как ваша мать не сможет выговорить и слова. Могу вам гарантировать, что так и будет!  
  
Семейство Уизли в расширенном составе (плюс Гарри и Гермиона) тут же принялись стоить планы на те выходные. Джордж с Фредом добровольно согласились побыть _жертвами_ , попавшими в беду, чтобы без вызова родителей в школу стало никак не обойтись. Все были абсолютно уверены, что ни Дамблдор, ни даже Снейп, не будут против немного разыграть Молли Уизли!  


***

  
  
Вечером, стоило Гарри, Рону и Гермионе пройти сквозь дверь за портретом Полной дамы, как их тут же окружила толпа гриффиндорцев. Похоже, они были в курсе тренировки, что он устроил своим друзьям вчера после занятий, и теперь все тоже хотели стать анимагами. Гарри несколько раз пытался успокоить их, но ничего не выходило, пока Джинни не взяла ситуацию под контроль и свистнула сквозь пальцы так оглушающе, что у Гарри аж в ушах зазвенело. Только тогда народ смог успокоиться достаточно для того, чтобы Гарри ответил:  
  
\- Извините все, но у меня еще куча домашнего задания, которое я хотел бы сделать до встречи в ОД в восемь. К тому же, мне надо закончить одно зелье. Черт, точно. Ребят, извините, мне правда некогда сейчас, - последние слова он произнес уже стоя одной ногой в проходе за Портретом.  
  
Добежав до безлюдного коридора, Гарри тут же превратился в феникса и перенесся в лабораторию. Как он вообще забыл о зелье Люпина? Облегченно выдохнув, он скользнул в комнату следом за отцом. Тот добавил в зелье измельченный аконит и раздавленные жучьи глаза точно по расписанию. Вздрогнув от неожиданности, Северус с упреком покачал головой:  
  
\- Ты меня напугал! Как насчет того, чтобы мысленно предупреждать до того, как незаметно появляться в помещении? Особенно если ты знаешь, что я занят варкой. Я мог случайно высыпать в котел все жучиные глаза разом, чем бы безвозвратно испортил зелье.  
  
\- Извини, отец. Я сегодня совсем забегался и забыл о нем. Разволновался, что мы забыли о следующей стадии, почему и переместился прямо сюда, даже и не подумав, что ты можешь быть уже здесь. Как-то и не верится, что урок у профессора МакГонагалл был этим утром. Вот дерьмо, по ощущениям, будто это сто лет назад было.  
  
Не отрываясь от наблюдения за содержимым котла, Северус посмотрел на сына сквозь завесу собственных волос:  
  
\- Следи за языком, ребенок. И да, это было именно этом утром. А насчет зелья - у меня есть целых два преимущества перед тобой. Первое, мои личные комнаты находятся как раз за дверью, и второе, я варил очень капризные зелья намного дольше, чем ты, так что помню, что и когда надо делать. К тому же, Ниппи мне напомнила!  
  
Гарри хихикнул:  
  
\- А, сэр, да вы мошенник!  
  
\- Это все тлетворное общение с тобой! Я так понимаю, ты фотографировал сегодняшний урок у Минервы? Колдографии должны получиться шикарными. Особенно мне понравилось, как она молча открывала и закрывала рот, будто рыба, когда даже _Лонгботтом_ превратился в барсука. И все же, как у тебя получилось заставить и _его_ добиться результата?  
  
\- Ну, на самом деле, он тушуется только на твоих уроках. Подозреваю, он опасается, что ты можешь использовать его в качестве ингредиента в какое-нибудь зелье.  
  
Гарри проигнорировал отцовское:  
  
\- Не подавай мне идей!  
  
\- А еще, думаю, проблемы с колдовством у него из-за палочки, которая раньше принадлежала его отцу. У нее сердцевина из сердечной жилы дракона, которая хороша для аврора, каким был его отец, но у Невилла больше склонность к целительству и гербологии, а обоим направлениям больше подошло бы что-то вроде пера феникса или волоса из хвоста единорога. Эта палочка ему совсем не подходит. Я бы даже сказал, что весьма удивительно, что он вообще может ею колдовать.  
  
Слушая Гарри, Северус продолжал положенные десять минут помешивать против часовой стрелки зелье в котле.  
  
\- Кто-нибудь говорил мистеру Лонгботтому или его бабушке, насколько они несовместимы?  
  
\- Нет. Он не хотел ранить чувства бабушки, а она, полагаю, во многом похожа на профессора МакГонагалл. Я видел ее пару раз около Хогвартс Экспресса... Как по мне, устрашающая - это лучшее слово, чтобы ее описать. Думаю, Невилл никогда не был в состоянии донести до нее то, чего она не хотела слышать, - взяв следующий в очереди ингредиент, Гарри принялся мелко и ловко его шинковать. Северус с одобрением отметил, как точно и уверенно Гарри это делал.  
  
\- Что ж, возможно, Альбус и я смогли бы переубедить ее. В конце концов, нас тоже раньше называли устрашающими. Хотя и каждого за разные заслуги, - Северус добавил нарезанную селезенку жабы и остановил помешивания, дождавшись, чтобы зелье начало испускать лиловый дым.  
  
\- Директор Дамблдор - устрашающий, да. А ты... ты внушаешь настоящий _животный ужас_! - Гарри подошел к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. В этот момент что-то ударило его по затылку. Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят, Гарри обнаружил на полу большую мягкую розовую подушку. Северус же в этот момент что-то насвистывал себе под нос, смотря куда-то в потолок и выглядя максимально невинно и полностью не причем. Но Гарри не мог кинуться ею в отца, потому что тот сейчас стоял за котлом с зельем.  
  
Недобро зыркнув, Гарри прищурился и рыкнул:  
  
\- Я припомню тебе это в субботу, отец! Помни, месть сладка.  
  
Во взгляде Северуса и в самом деле мелькнула тень беспокойства:  
  
\- А ты помни, что я уже старый человек. Пожалуйста, не надо меня калечить.  
  
\- Ага, прям как Альбус старый. Или Мерлин. По сравнению с ними, ты еще зеленый подросток. Так что, прикрывай спину... и грудь... и голову... - начав было трансформироваться, Гарри вдруг остановился. - О, точно! Я же могу аппарировать, а ты - нет! - сказав это, он тут же испарился, но мог поклясться, что слышал громкое возмущенное "Паршивец!" как раз за мгновение до этого.  


***

  
  
Тем же вечером Гарри рассказал членам ОД сильно отредактированную версию битвы в Хогсмиде. После этого, как то ни странно, тренировка пошла вполне себе тихо и мирно. Они отрабатывали боевые и щитовые заклинания, которые могли им пригодиться на турнире в субботу. Гарри даже ухитрился не попасть никому в пару. Он не был уверен, что это была бы хорошая идея. Особенно учитывая, что он был все еще несколько взвинчен после боя в деревне. Ему очень не хотелось кому-то случайно навредить, ведь он пока что старался утаить от широкой общественности свои истинные способности. Хотя бы до субботы.  


***

  
  
Гарри с Роном планировали нечто гениальное для Прорицаний, что шли у них сегодня после полудня. Оба,мягко говоря, сильно недолюбливали профессора Трелони - в конце концов, она предсказывала ужасную смерть Гарри на каждом своем занятии, как по часам. И хотя дважды ей удалось выдать настоящие предсказания, Гарри искренне желал, чтобы они оказались _подделками_. Больше никто в их классе не знал, что именно за аферу они планировали провернуть. Но, кроме Лаванды и Парвати, никого это и не волновало.  
  
Рон уранил свою сумку с учебниками рядом с Гарриной и плюхнулся на соседний пуф.  
  
\- Готов?  
  
Гарри улыбнулся и ответил:  
  
\- Я был готов с самого первого урока. Не могу дождаться, чтобы уже начать. Мне давала уроки настоящая провидица, и эта мошенница Ровене в подметки не годится.  
  
\- Знаешь, Гарри, как на самом деле странно слышать, когда ты рассказываешь о своих уроках у Мерлина, или Ровены, или остальных. Очень странно, - Рон замолчал на полуслове, услышав шаги остальных студентов, толпящихся внизу башни, ожидая своей очереди подняться.  
  
Гарри кивнул и улыбнулся ему в знак того, что признает правоту его заявления. Сегодня профессор Трелони принялась рассказывать о картах таро. Медленно огибая столики, она раздавала студентам колоды, одновременно инструктируя очистить свой разум от лишних мыслей и настроить свой внутренний взор на разговор с картами. Рон принял свою колоду и тут же кое-как ее перетасовал.  
  
Гарри наугад вытащил три карты и вспомнил, как Ровена предсказывала ему будущее. Тогда она знала его всего несколько дней, но все равно очень точно описала его жизнь в Хогвартсе. И, по правде сказать, она оказалась единственной, кто увидел их с Северусом затруднительное положение, когда они только оказались на той поляне в прошлом, и тут же послала к ним на выручку Мерлина с Артемиусом.  
  
Северус никогда подробно не описывал те дни, но Гарри знал, что чуть не умер тогда, а сам Северус очень мало чем мог ему помочь. Он знал, что его отца временами мучили кошмары о том, как он беспомощно сидит на той поляне, наблюдая как Гарри медленно умирает у него на руках. Последнее время они, вроде бы, прекратились, и Гарри очень надеялся, что они ушли навсегда.  
  
Рон похлопал его по руке, возвращая в настоящее, и они приступили. Опустив руку под стол, Гарри направил палец на столик Лаванды и Парвати и заставил его подняться в воздух, начав вращаться вокруг своей оси. Девушки в ужасе завизжали, на что профессор Трелони смогла лишь недоуменно выпучить глаза - за и без того большими линзами они стали просто огромными.  
  
Опустив столик на место, Гарри сотворил призрачную фигуру, которая медленно выплыла из центра столика и указала на три карты, которые так же поднялись с их стола и поплыли к профессору. Трелони на автомате подняла руку и поймала эти карты. В классе воцарилась мертвая тишина, когда женщина опустила на них свой взгляд. Все затаив дыхание ждали, что же она скажет. Но она лишь вновь вытаращилась на карты и громко сглотнула. Гарри с Роном аж покраснели от натуги, чтобы не рассмеяться в голос. Они знали, что у нее в руках были не карты таро, а лишь зачарованные под них, имеющие те же рубашки.  
  
Первая карта была фотографией Сириуса в образе Грима - его большой розовый язык свисал из раскрытой в подобии ухмылки пасти с одной стороны. На второй был изображен Северус Снейп - улыбающийся и смеющийся, сидящий за преподавательским столом, когда он якобы потерял память. На третьей - Минерва МакГонагалл в кружевном розовом фартуке, притворно кормящая из миски Альбуса, одетого в детский слюнявчик и чепчик (фотография времен, когда они оба сидели с "малышом" Гарри).  
  
Профессор Трелони молча открыла рот, потом закрыла, вновь шумно сглотнула, и наконец с трудом произнесла:  
  
\- Все свободны. Мне нужно посоветоваться со своим внутренним взором о значении выпавших карт, - не прибавив больше ни слова они кинулась к двери, ведущей в ее личные комнаты, и скрылась там, оставив класс недоуменно гадать, что это только что произошло.  
  
Гарри с Роном похватали свои вещи и бросились к веревочной лестнице, желая скрыться из класса до того, как они больше не смогут сдерживаться. Все еще громко смеясь они ввалились в гостиную Гриффиндора, намереваясь в освободившееся время заняться домашними заданиями. Щелкнув пальцами, Гарри сделал видимым свой фотоаппарат, висевший как раз у него за правым плечом. Двое друзей посмотрели друг на друга и вновь схватились за животы, не в силах сдержать новый приступ смеха.  


***

  
  
Гарри успел разыграть всех профессоров, кроме Флитвика. Он не знал, стоило ли подождать до субботы и удивить его на предстоящем турнире или все же так же устроить что-нибудь эдакое на его занятиях. Но вопрос чуть ли не буквально вылетел у него из головы, когда Пивз ударил его по затылку, пока они спускались на первый этаж на обед. Гарри как раз приостановился на самом верху лестницы, собираясь что-то сказать Рону. Тут последовал внезапный удар. У Гарри перед глазами взорвался целый сноп искр, он потерял равновесие и упал. Рон дернулся вперед, чтобы поймать друга, но промахнулся. И Гарри пролетел вниз целых два лестничных пролета прежде, чем хоть кто-то смог среагировать и остановить его. Он приземлился прямо перед мадам Пинс, тоже шедшей на обед из библиотеки.  
  
Она отлевитировала его до самого Больничного крыла, уложила на вторую от двери койку и позвала Поппи. Мадам Помфри как раз выходила из своего кабинета, когда на пороге лазарета появился Северус Снейп и тут же бросился к Гарри. Убедившись, что тот все еще жив, он послал своего патронуса Альбусу, с сообщением прийти в Больничное крыло как можно скорее. Поппи еще не закончила диагностику, когда к ним присоединился директор. Он встал подле Северуса и с нетерпением ожидал вердикта медведьмы. Рон - белее простыни, шокированный - так и остался стоять около двери, надеясь, что никто не обратит на него внимания и не отошлет прочь.  
  
\- У него проломлен череп, сотрясение мозга, перелом правого бедра у колена. Но хуже всего то, что поврежден позвоночник. Есть несколько крупных гематом. Он не сломан, нет, но какое-то время Гарри придется лежать совершенно неподвижно, чтобы опухоль могла спасть, и не повредить спинной мозг. Северус, мне понадобится регенератор нервной ткани, Костерост и большая доза зелья для снятия отеков. Можешь принести их мне, пока я зафиксирую его ногу? - говоря это, Поппи взмахами палочки над ногой Гарри накладывала ему шину. Забрав требуемые зелья из кабинета, Северус ощутил секундную слабость, вспомнив, каким беспомощным себя чувствовал там на лугу, и порадовался, что теперь все необходимые зелья имелись у него наготове.  
  
Удерживая голову Гарри повернутой немного вбок, Северус помог Поппи аккуратно влить в него зелья, капая их потихоньку на внутреннюю поверхность щеки. Взмахом палочки она спровоцировала глотательный рефлекс, помогающий бессознательным больным принимать зелья. Уложив после этого голову мальчика обратно на подушку, Северус легко взъерошил его всегда непослушные волосы. Поппи же убрала ненужные склянки и еще раз продиагностировала состояние Гарри.  
  
\- Ничего себе! - воскликнула медведьма и посмотрела на директора, присевшего на край соседней кровати и наблюдавшего за происходящим.  
  
Наколдовав Заглушающие чары, Альбус посмотрел на женщину поверх своих очков-половинок и произнес:  
  
\- Полагаю, ты только что выяснила реальный уровень магической силы мистера Поттера, Поппи?  
  
\- Да, Альбус. И должна сказать, что никогда раньше не встречала людей с настолько сильным магическим ядром. Мистер Поттер всегда был сильным волшебником, но эти показания даже не поддаются измерению. Моя палочка, похоже, неисправна. Но я повторила процедуру _четыре раза_ , и все с тем же результатом!  
  
Дотянувшись через кровать, Северус утешительно похлопал волшебницу по плечу:  
  
\- Все с твоей палочкой в порядке, Поппи. А мой сын просто исключительно сильный маг. На самом деле, он и не простой волшебник вовсе. Он маг-элементаль. Именно поэтому показатели его силы такие высокие, - она перевела пораженный взгляд на Альбуса за подтверждением.  
  
Когда же тот кивнул, она вновь посмотрела на Северуса:  
  
\- Твой сын? Маг-элементаль? Что здесь вообще происходит?  
  
Альбус посмотрел поверх своих очков-половинок на тихонько стоящего в стороне Рона и спокойно произнес:  
  
\- Мадам Пинс, не могли бы вы сопроводить мистера Уизли в Большой зал? Чтобы он успокоил друзей, что с мистером Поттером все будет в порядке? Однако, полагаю, навестить его можно будет лишь завтра? - вопросительно посмотрел он на мадам Помфри, та кивнула в ответ. - Утром вы могли бы занести ему его сумку с учебниками и чистую мантию. Уверен, вы в курсе, что именно может ему понадобиться. Помнится, вы уже делали для него подобное раньше, - усмехнулся Дамблдор негромко, и двое "лишних" свидетелей неохотно покинули Больничное крыло.  
  
Спустя почти два часа, поднос с сендвичами и несколько чашек с чаем Поппи была в курсе всей истории, произошедшей с мистером Поттером во время его отсутствия.  
  
\- Он наследник Мерлина И всех четырех Основателей? Святые небеса, тогда неудивительно, почему мальчик так силен. Именно поэтому Волдеморт оказался не в состоянии убить его в годовалом возрасте, и он раз за разом избегал смерти, когда этот проклятый сукин сын пытался его уничтожить? А теперь он твой сын, Северус? Как ты узнал, что нужно идти в Больничное крыло? Не думаю, что тебе кто-то специально сообщил, что он попал сюда. Тем более так быстро!  
  
\- После ритуала Очищения у нас с ним образовалась ментальная связь, которая позволяет нам общаться на расстоянии. Думаю, мы всегда на связи в фоновом режиме, хоть я и не осознавал этого до сего дня. А сегодня я вдруг ощутил вспышку сильной боли и паники с его стороны, после чего он пропал. Совсем. Я знал, что если с ним рядом кто-то в этот момент находился, то его обязательно доставят сюда, так что я решил сначала проверить здесь, а уже потом идти искать где-то еще, - Северус все еще был бледнее обычного и обеспокоенно следил за любыми изменениями в состоянии Гарри. - Пока эта связь вновь не появится, я не буду полностью уверен в том, что он восстановится до конца.  
  
\- Прошло уже достаточно времени с прошлого приема зелий, так что, думаю, они уже успели оказать необходимый эффект, и мы можем дать ему следующую порцию, - сходив в свой кабинет, Помфри взяла зелье от головной боли, несколько укрепляющих составов и очередную дозу зелья для снятия отеков. Задержавшись на пару секунд, она добавила на свой поднос еще и маленький фиал с фиолетового цвета зельем для регенерации мышц.  
  
Споив Гарри принесенные зелья, Северус опустился на стул подле его кровати и тяжело опустил голову так и сидящему на соседней кровати Альбусу на плечо:  
  
\- Связь вновь активировалась. Он просто стонет и жалуется на боль, но, похоже, скоро уже очнется.  
  
Подняв руки, Альбус мягко обнял Северуса в знак поддержки. Он посмотрел на Поппи поверх темной макушки и спросил:  
  
\- Будет ли он в состоянии участвовать в турнире в субботу? Или его стоит перенести на неделю? Очень важно, чтобы люди увидели, на что он способен, что у них есть лидер, за которым можно пойти. Особенно сейчас, когда Волдеморт так слаб, а его последователи так малочисленны и дезорганизованы.  
  
Поппи искоса посмотрела на обоих волшебников и ответила:  
  
\- Северус, думаю, Гарри будет в состоянии полностью излечить себя сам, как только очнется, так?  
  
Северус внезапно сел прямо и воскликнул:  
  
\- Черт, я забыл! Хогвартс!  
  
Он закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался. Ему требовалось на это больше времени и энергии, чем Гарри, но он уже связывался с замком раньше, так что он мысленно потянулся к его сущности и позвал:  
  
_"Хогвартс, ты слышишь?"_  
  
**"Да, отец. Я здесь и жду."**  
  
_"Ты можешь помочь Гарри?"_  
  
**"Мне понадобишься ты и директор, чтобы стать проводниками моей энергии для его исцеления. Он еще слишком слаб, чтобы я могла направить свою энергию в него, не повредив ему еще больше. Ты сделаешь это, отец?"**  
  
_"Конечно. Скажи, что нам нужно сделать?"_  
  
**"Просто положи одну руку ему на грудь, а вторую - на лоб, тогда я смогу направить энергию через тебя. Попроси своего отца сделать то же самое, положив свои ладони под твои. Этого будет достаточно."**  
  
\- Альбус, нужно, чтобы ты положил одну руку Гарри в области сердца, а вторую - на лоб, - не задав ни единого вопроса, Альбус поднялся на ноги и выполнил требуемое. Он догадался, что у Северуса состоялся "разговор" с Хогвартсом.  
  
Северус положил ладони поверх рук Дамблдора и закрыл глаза. Поппи взмахнула палочкой, чтобы иметь возможность видеть, потоки магии вокруг всех троих. Она догадалась, что сейчас произойдет нечто весьма необычное. Северус начал сиять серебряным светом, в котором периодически появлялись сполохи золотого, синего, темно-серебряного, брусничного и изумрудного цветов. Потом этот свет охватил и Альбуса, и наконец устремился потоком в Гарри, озаряя мальчика своими лучами. Концентрация энергии в комнате намного превышала все измерительные шкалы, которые применяла медведьма. Она прищурилась от яркости этого света, в полном изумлении наблюдая за происходящим. Сияние сошло на нет сначала в Северусе, потом перестал светиться и Альбус. И в конце оно все исчезло в Гарри. Оно на какое-то время задержалось вокруг него, а после будто впиталось в его кожу.  
  
Глубоко вздохнув, Северус и Альбус открыли глаза и довольно улыбнулись, заметив, что Гарри очнулся и оглядывается вокруг.  
  
\- Уау, это было классно. Я будто купался в тепле и сиянии. Пап, я и не знал, что ты так можешь.  
  
Северус опустился на стул подле его кровати и улыбнулся:  
  
\- Как и я, сынок, как и я. К тому же, всю работу сделала Хогвартс, мы были всего лишь проводниками для нее.  
  
\- Я и не думал, что она настолько живая и осознает себя. Это настоящее открытие, джентльмены. Спасибо, что позволили разделить это с вами, - Альбус был все еще под впечатлением, когда присел по другую сторону от Гарри и взял его за руку. - Ты именно так это ощущаешь, когда говоришь с ней?  
  
Гарри кивнул:  
  
\- А еще она посылает мне сны. Особенно если у меня кошмары, или был особенно плохой день. Это похоже на заботу матери, но несоизмеримо больше. На самом деле, я не могу точно объяснить, как это.  
  
\- Мы понимаем, дитя. Вероятно, нет таких слов, чтобы описать то чувство безопасности, абсолютной защищенности и любви. Я навсегда сохраню это чувство у себя в памяти и в сердце, хотя могу так и не найти подходящих слов, чтобы описать его другому, никогда не испытавшему нечто подобное, - Альбус изумленно покачал головой. Он посмотрел на Поппи, которая как раз закончила очередную диагностику.  
  
Он поднял бровь, и та ответила на молчаливый вопрос:  
  
\- Он будет в полном порядке. Я бы хотела оставить его здесь на ночь. Больше для того, чтобы его не беспокоили лишними расспросами о произошедшем. Мы уже сказали мистеру Уизли, что посещения разрешены с завтрашнего дня, так что давайте просто придерживаться этого графика, - она бросила взгляд на Гарри, чтобы выяснить, не против ли он.  
  
Тот же просто опустился на подушки и посмотрел на отца и деда:  
  
\- Ладно, тогда с вас интересные истории. Надо же как-то развлечь пострадавшего.  
  
Северус выдал ему легкий подзатыльник и рассмеялся:  
  
\- Паршивец!  


***

  
  
Верная слову, мадам Помфри отпустила его следующим же утром, сообщив, что он освобожден от занятий до конца дня, а после добавила шепотом так, чтобы слышал только он:  
  
\- Я поставила пять галлеонов на вашу победу, мистер Поттер! Используйте сегодняшний день, чтобы хорошенько отдохнуть и набраться сил перед завтрашним турниром.  
  
Он озорно и заговорщически ей улыбнулся, после чего отправился со своими друзьями на завтрак. А затем, когда те ушли на занятия, решил, наконец, исследовать свою новую комнату, что специально для него создала Хогвартс.


End file.
